Coming Home
by Lady Babette
Summary: Puck only wanted to play a prank on the Warblers. Kurt only wanted to go home. Nothing prepared them for this reality. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. It will be a short story only three or four chapters. It is just a little something running through my head. I had to get it out so I could continue work on another story I've got going. **

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 and HeartsHungBehind, both helped to correct and twink a few minor things to this chapter.**

**Chapter One**

Puck slowly crept down the dark hall, his third tonight. Dalton Academy was a lot larger than he had thought. Good thing he had brought Mike and Finn on this scouting mission. Arite had made the hour long drive with them, but after seeing the campus opted to stay in the car.

Puck wasn't sure what kind of prank or stunt to pull on the Warblers yet, but he knew it would be great for the New Directions morale. They were moving on to Regionals, but the tie with the Warblers at Sectionals had been a blow to their collective egos. It was bad enough they had lost Kurt. To the Warblers no less. To top it all off they were wasting his talent even more than Mr. Schue did.

Puck thought Kurt had an amazing voice. He could sing anything, hit every note, no matter how high or low. Puck had known Kurt threw the diva off with Rachel for that Defying Gravity solo. Puck wasn't sure why. He had heard Kurt practicing and the pale boy had it down perfect. He had always assumed Kurt did it because he was being a team player.

Puck, like everyone else in Glee Club, was glad that Kurt was getting to go to Regionals too, he'd just prefer the little soprano was on their team. Kurt belonged with New Directions, he belonged at McKinley High. Puck, like Finn, wished Kurt had given them the opportunity to protect him from Karofsky. Puck had tried to get along with the other jocks and change their minds about Glee back when Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste had made them work together for that week. Everyone had been so hopeful after the joint performance that they would soon have Kurt back. But again Karofsky ruined that. He sported a pretty nasty shiner for a week thanks to Puck.

When the three McKinley High students entered Dalton they split up each taking a floor of the building. Mike stayed on the first floor. Finn took the second and Puck took the top. Game plan was to learn the layout then meet back up at Mike's car. Tomorrow they would make their plans.

Puck had decided the top floor was the dormitory. Most of the rooms he had passed were locked and/or had snoring coming from them. As badass as he was he had actually looked into the unlocked doors. Some had sleeping guys in them and a few were empty. One room even had two guys spooned up together in bed asleep. Puck had made sure neither guy was Kurt before moving on. He would have hated to blow the mission because he had to beat some dude up for messing with their boy.

Though he wouldn't mind getting his hands on that Blaine guy. Puck and Finn had talked about him after the Rachel fiasco. Kurt really seems to like the guy and Puck and Finn couldn't figure out why Blaine didn't seem to notice. Really, Blaine was gay, Kurt was gay, how could he pass up someone as awesome as Kurt.

Puck was checking the last room in the hall when he heard scuffling noises coming from the other side of the door. He checked the handle, but the door was locked. He put his ear to the door so he could hear better. He heard something hit the floor and break.

'_Shit,_' he thought. Someone was in trouble. He wasn't sure what to do when he heard a high pitched voice.

"Let go of me. No means no, you brute," the familiar voice yelled.

There was a crash then something hit the door.

A scream and another crash.

"Get the hell off me," Kurt screamed. He sounded terrified.

"You know you want this," another voice said.

"No, I don't. Stop. Please, stop," Kurt was pleading now.

Puck kicked the door. "Fuck," he hissed when it didn't open.

"What was that?" the other voice asked Kurt.

Puck kicked the door again this time breaking it open.

What he saw infuriated him and he growled. A guy about his size, maybe a little bigger, had Kurt pinned to the floor on his stomach. He had pulled Kurt's sleep pants down around his knees. Kurt's backside was bare and the dude had the front of his pants undone. Puck just about lost it.

"Get the fuck off him, now," Puck yelled launching his self across the room. He ripped the guy off Kurt and tossed him into the wall by the door. He watched the pervert slide to the floor before he looked down to check on Kurt. "Kurt, man, you okay?"

The young soprano nodded, but the tears streaming down his face said otherwise. He also saw that Kurt's flawless pale skin was starting to bruise around his slender neck and on his angelic face. Puck had never felt this mad before.

"Fuck," he said again. He saw the sick bastard that had hurt his boy move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back to the guy. He was starting to stand up. Puck grabbed him by the collar and slung him into the hall like the piece of trash he was. No one had the right to do what this asshole had done to Kurt. The boy tried to tackle Puck, but he side stepped him and tossed him into the wall and started pounding him. Now Puck really was a mad man.

By the time Kurt had got his pants up and made it into the hall a crowd of Dalton boys was forming. A few of them tried to tear Puck off of John Johnson. Puck just threw them off and kept pounding away. It was like all hell had broken loss. Everyone was shouting. Everything was just too much.

Kurt couldn't believe what the other student had just tried to do to him. Asshole. He deserved to have the shit beat out of him. He was furious and scared at the same time. He knew no matter how much John deserved what Puck was doing he needed to stop Puck before he went too far.

"Puck stop," he yelled trying to grab the tough guy's arm. It was like Puck didn't even feel him. He just kept pounding away. Kurt noticed the Dalton students had all backed off. They looked afraid.

"Bunch of pansies," Kurt hissed under his breath. "Puck, Puck," he yelled at his friend again, but the older boy just didn't seem to hear him. Kurt got as close as he dared and calmly said, "Noah."

Puckerman froze and looked at him over his shoulder. "You okay Kurt?"

Kurt wanted to say that he was fine, but all he could do was shake his head and reach his hand out.

Puck stood up and wrapped Kurt in his arms. Kurt realized he was still crying, almost hyperventilating. He was vaguely aware of the other boys moving around him. Puck kept running one hand up and down his spin while making soothing little sounds. He kept saying he was here and Kurt was safe now.

Puck suddenly jerked an arm away from him and growled at someone, he looked up from Puck's chest, it was Blaine. Blaine and Wes had moved over by John and were trying to help him to his feet.

"Let the mother fucker bleed," Puck snapped. Most of the crowd gasped. They sounded shocked. Kurt didn't care, he totally agreed with Mohawk Boy.

Blaine stood up. "You have no right to come into our school and beat on one of our friends," he said to Puck and then turned his gaze to Kurt. "And I can't believe you let him come here and do this. That you are more concerned with this thug than on of us."

Puck repositioned him self so he could fully face the idiot that is Blaine. He tucked Kurt behind his back keeping one of his hands in his.

"That asshole was trying to rape Kurt when I got here," he snapped at Blaine.

Another round of gasps came from their audience.

Wes spoke next, "John would never do that. None of us here would. You must have just walked in on something and over reacted."

"I know what I heard and I know what I saw," Puck insisted.

"That has to be it, just a misunderstanding," one of the boys in the crowd said.

The crowd made sounds of agreement. Puck looked at Kurt. The younger teen was in shock. He kept moving his mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"Look at him," Puck said bringing Kurt in front of him. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's chest and held him tight. "His face and neck are already bruising."

"He fell off the bed," his attacker said from his spot on the floor.

"See," Blaine said with relief in his voice. "It was just an accident. We're all safe here. Our school doesn't tolerate bullies like you."

Puck glared at the guy still sitting in the floor. "You had him pinned face down on the floor trying to rip his pants off."

"He likes it rough," John countered.

Puck saw Finn arrive. He was standing at the back of the crowd looking very confused.

"Kurt was screaming at you to stop," Puck yelled. At that Kurt turned and buried his face in Puck's chest.

"I said no," he cried and kept repeating the words over and over.

Puck looked at Finn. The guy looked horrified. "Finn get Mike and get back here fast," he shouted to his friend.

Kurt's gay guy, Blaine, looked like he didn't know what to do.

"John did Kurt say no?" Blaine asked.

"He's been begging me for it. Ever since he got here," John said. "He prances around wiggling that tight little ass of his. Always flipping his hair and constantly flirting."

Puck just stared down at the low life. He could so kill him right now. The only thing stopping him was Kurt. Finn and Mike came up beside him. He spoke in a low voice before they had a chance too. "No questions. Just get all of Kurt's stuff out of his room and into the car. We're taking our boy home."

Blaine looked over at Kurt's mohawked friend as he whispered something to Kurt's stepbrother. What the hell was he doing here? Either of them doing here? This all had to be a misunderstanding. John was his friend. He had known him for a long time. John would never hurt anyone. The Mohawk dude had to be wrong.

Blaine thought a moment longer then spoke. "Kurt are you sure that John understood you? I mean you do seem to flirt all the time."

Kurt made a horrible whimpering sound and his friend tighten his arms around him.

"You asshole," the thuggish boy spat at him. "He flirted with _you_ all the time because he has a thing for _you_. Kurt doesn't randomly flirt. His heart has a one track mind. Hell, if the Princess doesn't like you you're lucky he even acknowledges you exist. Believe me I know." The guy started rubbing Kurt's back again and making soothing sounds. "FYI, dickhead. No means no, no matter what."

Puck had had it. He scooped Kurt up in his arms bridal style and carried him all the way to Mike's car. Artie must have seen him coming because he popped open the back door of the car for him. Puck folded him self into the back seat keeping Kurt in his lap. Kurt borrowed deeper into him and whimpered some more.

"Shh, baby. We're taking you home. Everything is going to be okay." He reassured the smaller teen.

"What's going on?" Artie asked. He looked really worried.

"I'll tell you everything once Finn and Mike are here. Don't want to have to say it twice."

Kurt felt so safe enclosed in Puck's arms. He was still crying, he just couldn't stop, but he knew he was safe. Noah had swept him up in his arms and carried him away for John and Wes and Blaine. His very own knight in shining armor, well black hoodie.

Kurt just couldn't believe what Blaine had said to him. Blaine of all people. His Blaine. Blaine that he thought he had loved with all his heart. Blaine had practically agreed that it was Kurt's fault that that awful John Johnson had attacked him. That he had _asked for it_. The thought upset him as much as the attack it's self.

He was so glad Puck had told Mike and Finn to get his things. He never wanted to see Dalton Academy again. He didn't even think he wanted to see Blaine again.

Puck was rubbing his back again. It felt so good. It made him feel so safe. Who would have thought that Noah "Puck" Puckerman his former tormentor would be his hero.

"Thank you," he whispered into Noah's neck before he let sleep claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1:Thank you to evereyone that read chapter one. Extra thank to everyone that reviewed it. Reviews keep me motivated. ****Hope you like the update. Please review.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have Betas and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 and HeartsHungBehind for helping with this, you're both amazing. Updated on 8-28-11.**

**Chapter Two**

Kurt woke up and was being carried upstairs. At first he was confused. His face was pressed into a delicious smelling neck. He was being held in strong male arms, although not his dad's. Then it all came back to him: John Johnson had tried to rape him and Puck had saved him. He was safe in Noah's arms.

Kurt raised his head and looked around. He was back home, back in Lima. His muscular Glee mate was carrying him up the stairs into his room. Noah was amazing. He laid his head back on Noah's shoulder too tired to continue holding it up. He felt safe; Noah made him safe.

Kurt heard his dad shout at Noah as they topped the stairs. He wanted to say something, but no sound came out when he opened his mouth. He could feel Noah's chest rumble as he spoke.

"Please calm down, Mr. Hummel. Just let me get him into bed and I'll explain everything," his mohawked hero told his dad.

Kurt marveled at how strong Noah was; he was being carried about as if he weighed nothing at all. Noah stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were in his new room in his new house. The older teen laid him in his bed and covered him up.

Kurt grabbed Noah's hand when he started to move away. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded in a hushed voice. He needed Noah. He wanted to feel safe.

Noah squatted down beside the bed and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay now, Kurt, you're home safe. Your dad is here and Finn and Carole. You're with your family, safe in Lima where you belong."

"You can't leave me," Kurt pleaded. "Without you, Noah, I'll break."

Noah placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. He brushed away tears Kurt hadn't even realized he had shed.

"Move over," Noah said as he stood.

Kurt scooted to the middle of his bed. Noah kicked his shoes off and climbed in and sat beside him. He grabbed onto to the closest of Noah's strong hands. Kurt looked around. He didn't see his dad anymore, but Finn was there. Finn looked so upset it made him feel even worse. He was causing everyone so much pain.

"Finn, can you help me explain things to your parents? I really don't want to upset Kurt's dad anymore than we got to," Noah said to his best friend.

"Yeah, but if you were figuring on doing it without Kurt, it won't work. We'll have to do it here. You think he's up to it? This has to be awful for him." He was touched by the concern in his stepbrother's voice. Kurt remembered Noah promising to tell the other boys what had happened. He supposed Noah had done it as he slept in the car.

"I'll hold him," his precious hero said as he moved Kurt's head into his lap and ran a surprisingly gentle hand over Kurt's hair. "I'm right here Kurt," Noah reassured him. "Finn we can do this. He is stronger than he looks. Remember our boy is fierce. Right now it's just the shock of it all."

Kurt watched Finn sit on the foot of the bed. His stepbrother moved very slowly and put his hand on Kurt's ankle. He shuddered a little and Noah squeezed his upper arm. He was safe. Finn gave him a moment and then just patted him there. After the initial shock, it was oddly comforting. He hoped he got over this jumpiness soon. This was worse than when Karofsky was terrorizing him.

They waited in silence for his dad to return. He watched the door. He knew it wasn't that long, but it felt like a year had passed by the time his dad and Carole came in.

"What the hell?" his dad yelled looking right at Noah.

Carole looked at Kurt and winced. That's when he remembered Noah saying his face was bruised and his neck too. John had back handed him a couple of times and held him down by his neck before he'd turned him over. He remembered it had been so hard to breathe just before Noah rescued him.

"It's not what you think," Finn said. "Kurt needs Puck right now. Umm…" Finn let go of his ankle and stood up. "Maybe you guys should sit down." He motioned to the foot of the bed.

However, Carole rounded the bed and sat down by Kurt. He couldn't see her, but he had felt the mattress dip. He felt Carole leaning toward him and he tried to stay still, put when she touched him he jerked. He hadn't meant too it just happened. He wrapped his arms around Noah's waist. Carole tried to stroke his hair, but he shuddered again and she stopped.

"Safe, I'm safe," he whispered to himself. He felt strange like he was there, but not really there. Like just now he had spoken, but hadn't meant to. He didn't seem to have control over himself. He hated this feeling.

"What happened tonight? Where did those bruises on his face come from? Why is he scared of Carole? So help me God if you laid a hand on him Puckerman-" he could hear the worry in his dad's voice. He watched as his father started pacing the small area of his room by the door. His dad was angry and worried; this wasn't good for his health.

"It wasn't Noah," he said. His voice was so weak and low he wasn't sure his dad had heard him.

"Then who?" his Dad asked.

He tried to answer, but he couldn't breathe. Damn; he was crying again. Noah started rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm. He couldn't answer; all he could do was think about what it felt like being slammed into the wall and crush into the floor. He couldn't say anything. He closed his eyes; he wanted to shut everything out.

Puck looked down at the smaller teen in his lap. Shit no one should have to go through this, especially someone as good as Kurt. The boy was crying again and had closed his eyes. Kurt was shutting down again, closing him self up, shutting out the world. Puck ran his hand up and down Kurt's arm trying to sooth his friend.

"It's okay, Princess, I got this. You just rest, Finn and I can deal with everything," he said as he looked up at Mr. Hummel. He was as badass as guys come, but when it came to his son, Burt Hummel could scare the shit out of the Devil himself. Puck licked his lips; this was harder than he thought.

"What happened, Noah?" Mrs. H asked.

"I'm going to be totally up front with you," he looked Mr. Hummel in the eyes. "Me and Finn and a couple of the other guys from Glee drove over to Dalton Academy earlier tonight. I wanted to pull a prank on the Warblers before Regionals. I talk the guys into helping my case the place. We each took a floor and started snooping around. I took the third floor. It was the dorms. As I was sneaking around I heard what I sounded like a fight in one the rooms. I wanted to check it out but the door was locked, so I decided to listen in. When I hear Kurt yelling and screaming, I kicked the door in. I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but it took me two tries to break the damn thing. By the time I got in I-" Puck stopped. Kurt was shaking real hard again. He pulled the smaller guy completely into his lap. He knew everyone was waiting on him to go on, but his boy came first.

He hugged Kurt tight to his chest and ran his hand up and down the little countertenor's spine. "Shh, I'm here and I won't let anything happen, but your dad and Carole really need to know what went down tonight," Kurt started to calm down again. Just for good measure and because it's what he liked when he felt bad, he rock the little guy back and forth just a tiny bit.

"Burt, Mom, Puck's been having to do this since he saved Kurt," Finn explained. Burt and Kurt some how the names made complete sense to him, totally random thought. Puck had to give Finn some credit, he didn't give his parents a chance to question him, and he just kept talking. "I wasn't there, but Puck told us. When he got into the room one of the Dalton boys had Kurt pinned to the floor. Puck pulled him off…"

Puck had to speak up, "Finn you can't leave stuff out. They have to know it all. The asshole had Kurt face down on the floor with his pants ripped down to his knees," Puck could feel the anger, the bitter hatred, building up in him again. "The guy had his pants undone."

Carole gasped, "Our poor baby!" She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Finn moved to her and hugged her close.

Burt leaned over Puck and his son. The man tried to hold Kurt, but when he made contact with the boy, Kurt's eyes flew open and he started screaming. Burt jerked back and looked from his son to Puck. The man was crying now too.

Noah held the wounded boy tight and spoke gently to him. "Kurt it's okay. You're home. You're in your bed. I'm here. Your Dad was just trying to hug you. He loves you, Kurt and he just needs to touch you. No one here will ever hurt you. Come on, Princess, calm down, deep breaths." He went on like that for a minute or two before Kurt settled again.

"Sorry," the little countertenor said. Kurt slowly reached a hand out for his dad. He tightened his other arm around Noah's waist.

Puck scooted the two of them over so Burt had room to sit. Burt wrapped both him and Kurt in a hug. Puck thought that had to be a strange sight. Him holding Kurt in his lap, Kurt clinging to his waist and Burt with his arms wrapped tightly around them. Puck should have felt uncomfortable, like an intruder into the family's private life. Which technically he was, but he just felt that he belonged here. He filed the feelings away to think about latter.

"I'll kill the bastard," Burt promised his son as he released them and stood.

"I came close to it, sir. Would have happily done it too, if Kurt hadn't stopped me," And he really would have. No one was going to hurt their boy.

"Thank you," Burt said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's not going back to that place."

"Puck had us bring all of his stuff home with us. It's down stairs," Finn said. "We'll need to go get his truck though."

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel, I didn't think about that." Puck hadn't wanted them to have to go back to that school ever again.

"You did more than enough," Carole told him. At some point she and Finn had moved to stand with Burt. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Burt, honey, I think Kurt needs his rest. We all do. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Lots of things to decide and take care of."

Finn stepped forward this time. He moved slowly again not wanting to scare Kurt. He squatted down to look Kurt in the eyes. "Good night. I love you, little bro," then he touch Puck's shoulder as he stood. "Thanks man," he said, and he left.

Carole moved to stand by the door. Burt put one of his big hands around the back of Puck's neck and bent to look him in the eyes. "I need to say this. I know who you are. What you did to Kurt in the past. He said not too long ago that you changed. He was right. The past is forgotten, forgiven. You are one hell of a guy and a great friend to my boy. Thank you for saving my son."

Puck bent his head hoping no one had seen the tears in his eyes. He took a couple of breaths. "Mr. Hummel, sir, I don't think Kurt's going to let me leave."

"Will you stay?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't leave him if you asked. Not with him like this," as scared as he was of Burt Hummel, he meant those words.

Burt took Carole's hand, and they left the two boys alone. Of course, they left the door completely open, but who would blame them? Tonight had been a living nightmare for them all. But no matter how any of them felt, nothing compared to what Kurt had to be going through.

Puck slid down in the bed, moving Kurt with him. Once he was as comfortable as he could be fully dressed, he let the younger teen cuddle up to his side. He kept one arm around Kurt, and the boy moved his head on to Puck's chest.

"You listen to me, Princess, I ain't going anywhere till you say so," he promised.

"Th-thank you," Kurt yawned into his chest.

Puck closed his eyes and listened to Kurt breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1: ****Sorry this took so long to up date. Life's been a little hectic lately. ****I want to thank everyone that read this, especially those that reviewed it. The reviews are wonderful and are great at keeping me motivated. ****At this point I'm not real sure how long this is going to be. I just let the story take me where it pleases. ****I hope everyone enjoys.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 and HeartsHungBehind for helping with this, you guys amazing. Updated 8-28-11.**

**Chapter Three**

Burt had been up since seven. He was trying to figure out what to do. When he had checked in on Kurt both boys were sleeping soundly. Burt was very glad that the Puckerman kid had stayed. Twice during the early morning hours he had woken to Kurt's screams. By the time he and Finn, bless that boy, made it to Kurt's room, Puck would already have him soothed and settled.

Burt's heart hurt for his son. He had no idea where to start to help; what did a man do when his only child, the one thing he loves above all else, was so broken he couldn't even hold him properly? All he had wanted to do last night was hold his little boy, And Kurt was too traumatized to let him.

Burt watched as his wife entered the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee, then brought the pot over and refilled his. "Thanks, Hon."

After she put the pot back on its hot plate, she sat down beside him and took his hand.

"We failed him," he said. Even to himself, he sounded broken down.

"Honey, we did the best we could," Carole said as she squeezed his hand. "Zero tolerance, no bullying. We did our research. It was the best place for him."

"But Carole, you saw him…" Burt had to fight back tears again.

"Listen to me. This is not our fault. Here, his life was threatened. He was being tormented. His sanity was holding on by a thread. We did what was the best at the time."

Burt sighed, knowing she was right. "What do we do now? I want to drive up there and hurt someone. That boy, the Head Master, everyone."

"I'll go with you," Finn said taking a seat at the table. "We need to pick up the Navigator, anyways."

Carole looked from Burt to Finn and back. "Neither of you are doing any such thing. We have to do what is best for Kurt, not what's going to make us feel better."

"Fine," he and Finn answered together.

"I think," she said, moving about the kitchen, starting breakfast. "That we need an attorney."

"I have an old high school buddy that's a lawyer. He moved back to town recently. He came into the shop a few months back and he gave me a card, I still have it at the shop."

"That's good," Carole said from the stove.

"I'll go in and open the shop, grab the card, and get back here. Finn, you said two of your other friends know about last night."

"Yes, sir. Mike and Artie," Finn answered him.

"I'm sure Kurt will want to keep this quiet, at least as much as we can until we know what to do. Will these two be a problem?" He really wanted to protect his son as much as he could, and he hoped his step-son did, too.

"I don't think so; we didn't talk about it. We didn't talk at all after Puck told us," Finn got very quiet.

Burt reached over and patted the young man's shoulder. "That's okay, son. I don't think I would have either. I want you to go to school this morning, talk to both of them, and make sure they keep quiet. I'll drop you off and if you want pick you back up around ten. I don't figure you feel much like going, but I want you to talk to those boys in person."

"Sure, Burt, I'll do what ever you need me to do to help Kurt."

"Hey," Carole said putting a plate of pancakes and Finn's glass of orange juice on the table. "Maybe Mike can go with you to get Kurt's truck after school."

"I'll ask," Finn answered between bites.

"Burt, I think I'll see about getting Kurt in to see the doctor today. I really think he needs to be checked out," Carole said as she sat down.

"Thanks," he said, a whole new set of worries filling his head. His poor little man…

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Puck woke for the first time that morning to quiet breathing. He'd awoken on his own. Kurt was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Puck reached up and stroked the dark head of hair resting on his chest.

Puck love moments like these, not that he wanted Kurt to feel this way. He liked times when someone truly needed him. He'd never really had this feeling with anyone other than Sara, his little sister. His mother has never needed him; she really didn't even want him around. If it wasn't for Sara he'd leave home in a heart beat and never look back.

Quinn never really needed him; just a roof over her head and the money he offered her. She had lived with him and his family for a while after she'd left the Hudson's home. Puck had tried his best with her; he'd even made dinner every night and done her laundry, nothing was ever good enough for her. He had paid all her doctors bills and she wouldn't even let him go with her. Then she decided to give Beth away…

Puck never had a chance with Beth, his precious baby girl. He had wanted to keep her so badly, but he couldn't do it alone. He never told anyone that he had saved money and went to an attorney in hopes of keeping her. Ms. Nash had been really kind to him, however, the truth was no judge was going to let a high school sophomore with his grades and record have custody of a baby. Luckily, when Beth was two months old, he had talked to Shelby and now she lets him visit Beth once a month. She never left him alone with Beth, but he didn't care. If it was all he can have, then he'd take it. So one Saturday a month he made a six hour round trip to see his little girl. She didn't need him either; Shelby can give her everything she needs. But he needed his little Beth.

In all honesty, it felt awesome to have someone like Kurt need him. Someone so strong and independent. Someone so true to themself and fierce to boot. He relished in the feeling of strength and pride it gave him, but he would have done anything to have spared Kurt from last night's attack. Anything.

He sat up against the headboard, letting Kurt's head slide into his lap. He continued to stroke the little countertenor's hair as he thought. He was carrying around a lot of guilt over Kurt transferring to Dalton. The fact that last night had happened made it worse. He had known the bullying was getting worse. It didn't matter that he and Finn and Mike had stopped, because others just stepped in to take their places. Karofsky and his crew were even worse. He was ashamed that he hadn't stopped them. Before Glee, he and Finn had been the top dogs. No one messed with them. He had been the guy ordering the dumpster dives and the slushie facials. He and Finn led the pack.

Back before Glee, he had thought the most important thing was to be the biggest badass. That was the key to the top of the popularity ladder for him, and it was his best defense. He had to be Puck. Puck was the only way for him to deal with his mom, the only thing that kept him from being bullied. He had been the junk yard dog, and nobody entered his yard or he would own their asses.

Kurt had been his favorite target back then. Not because he was gay, not for the way he dressed, not because he was smart, not for any of the reasons anyone else thought. He had picked on Kurt because Kurt was what he wanted to be: brave enough and strong enough to be himself. Kurt never showed signs of fear or weakness. No matter what Puck did, Kurt would just throw out some witty or sarcastic comment and walk off, his head held high. Puck had no idea how Karofsky had managed to break the little Diva.

But Puck had joined Glee. Why not; after all, Finn was doing it. The best thing was at Glee, he got to be a little more Noah, and not so much Puck. Playing his guitar and singing was the closest he had been to being himself at school since sixth grade. He doubted even Finn remember Noah anymore, and Finn was his best friend.

Noah was the guy that went home after practice every night to fix him and his sister supper. Noah was the guy that helped Sara with her homework. Noah was the guy that cleaned her clothes and made her lunches. Noah was the one that combed and braided Sara's hair after her bath every night. Noah was the guy that picked his mom up at the bar when she was too drunk to drive. Noah took Sara to Temple. Noah visited their grandmother every Sunday afternoon at the nursing home. Noah plays his guitar every night before going to sleep. Noah sketched and wrote songs and poems.

Puck and Noah were everything Kurt hated, a bully and a hypocrite. Puck was a mask, a character for him to play. Puck insured that Noah would survive Lima long enough for him and Sara to get the Hell out of town and away from his mother.

But sitting here in Kurt's room, soothing the other boy, he now saw how badly he wanted to just be himself. Glee, and more importantly, Kurt, had taught him that he would never be satisfied in life, never be remotely happy, if he wasn't true to himself.

And yes he really was scared to go back to Juvie, but he wasn't going to stand by and use that as an excuse not to help his friends anymore. Kurt would be going back to WMHS, and he was going to make sure the kid was safe. Juvie be damned, if Karofsky or anyone messed with any of the Gleeks, they were going down. Besides, after last night he probably didn't have anything to lose.

He felt the smaller teen starting to wake. He really hoped Kurt was feeling better and that things wouldn't get to awkward if he was.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt opened his eyes and discovered he was at home in Lima. He was in his own bed, but he wasn't alone. He was lying with his head in someone's lap.

He realized Puck had actually stayed all night with him. He knew he had asked Puckerman to stay, but he never thought he would actually stay the night.

"I figured you would leave as soon as I was asleep," he told the upperclassman as he flipped on to his back, keeping his head where it was.

"Nah, man, I told you I was here till you told me to leave, and I meant it," Puck told him as he continued to stroke his hair.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. This Noah Puckerman was not the same guy he knew. This guy was nice; this guy really seemed to care. Puck kept stroking his hair, and for the love of Gucci, it felt good. For him that was the most soothing of actions. No one had touched him like that since his mom had died.

Puck had saved him last night. Puck had carried him out of Dalton, he had ridden home in Puck's lap. Puck then carried him in the house and up the stairs, had actually tucked him into bed. Puck had stayed when he asked him. Noah Puckerman had held him and soothed him while explaining what had happened to his family. Puck, jock and former bully, had taken care of him.

He sat up and looked Puck in the eyes, "Thank you," he murmured.

Puck's gaze shift past him and he turned to see Carole in the door.

"I made breakfast. Your Dad and Finn left already," she said.

He felt terrible about how he had reacted towards her last night, how he had reacted to all his family. He stood and walked to her. Carole opened her arms, and he entered her embrace without hesitation. He held her tight as his feelings started to overwhelm him again. "I'm sorry. I was so scared, Mom."

Puck came up beside them and was trying to slip through the door. Kurt reached out and caught the older boy's hand hoping he would stop. He knew it wasn't right to force himself on Puck, but right now he just didn't feel safe without him.

Puck squeezed his hand and said, "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll wait down stairs for you. We'll have breakfast together."

"Thank you," both he and his Mom said at the same time. He let Puck go and went back to clinging to her. Breakfast could wait a few more minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N1: ****Sorry this took so long to get done. It's a little longer that the last update. ****Thanks to everyone for reading. All the alerts and favorites are astonishing. The response to this has just been wonderful. The reviews have been awesome and very motivating at times. Rieviews are always welcomed. **

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're amazing.**

**A/N4: Special thanks to JasonDragon64, SouthernHemmy and Demon Enma. Your reviews were very helpful.**

**A/N5: As with my other works, I had every intention of this being a short story 3 or 4 chapters. However like always the story has taken on a life of it's own and I have no idea were it's going or how long it will be. So I hope you readers enjoy the ride as much as I do.**

Chapter Four

Kurt walked down to the kitchen with his arm wrapped around Carole's waist and her arm around his shoulders. It felt good, not safe like Puck, but good. He had missed his real mother for so long. It has always been a defining point for him. Now he was ashamed of himself for overlooking the fact that Carole truly treated him like a son and really loved him. The proof was in her reactions last night. And then, this morning, she had looked so happy when he had called her mom. He should have done it sooner. He had been referring to her to others as "mom" for weeks now. He just hadn't said it to her, and now that he has his heart felt lighter, freer.

Last night's events really had him rethinking a lot of things about his life. He needed to spend more time with his Dad and Finn. Maybe he and Dad could teach Finn about cars. He really missed his time around the shop. It was a great guy thing the three could do together, and extra hands were always welcome at his Dad's business.

As promised, Puck was already sitting at the kitchen table when he and Carole came in. He could feel the tension easing out of his shoulders. He knew this wasn't right and was just a little weird, but Puck calmed him and right now, he wasn't willing to give the other teen up.

He took a seat next to Puck. Carole carried a glass of juice over for each of them. Puck's looked like regular orange juice. He took a small sip of his and winced a little, "Mango and Pineapple. One of my favorite blends thanks Ca… Mom."

She beamed at him again.

"Mrs. H. is there any coffee left?" Puck asked as he stood.

"Sure is, Noah," she said returning from the oven. "Sit. I'll get it."

"Thanks Mrs. H.," Puck sat back down. "Kurt you want some too?"

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely," he quickly said, welcoming the excuse to drink something that wouldn't hurt his throat like the acid of the fruit juice did. He wouldn't have said anything to Carole about it, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Mango and pineapple juice was not something common to their table. Finn and his parents preferred the traditional staple of orange juice. But like the great mom she was, she took the extra time to do this special thing for him, and he wouldn't ruin it. He was happy that Puck had given him an easy out.

Carole filled the table with food: pancakes, sausage, bacon, (both turkey of course) biscuits, country gravy, scrambled eggs, toast, yogurt and a variety of jams. Last she carried over the coffee service Kurt had insisted they use. It had been one of his parent's wedding gifts. Carole even knew how to fix his coffee for him.

"You're the best, Mom," he said smiling at her. "But were you expecting an army."

She blushed and smiled back at him. "I needed to keep busy. It's been an hour and a half since Burt and Finn left."

"Finn left?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Burt wanted him to have a little talk with Mike and Artie, and then he'll be home early," she answered.

He really didn't understand why Puck seemed shocked that Finn wasn't home. In was a school day after all.

"Why'd he need to talk to Artie and Mike?" he asked.

"To make sure they keep all this to themselves, sweetie," Carole said.

He dropped his spoon of yogurt. "Oh sweet Gaga, they were there, too." It wasn't really a question, but not quite a statement either.

"Easy, Princess," Puck took his hand again. "They won't say anything. They know I'd kill them if they told anyone." Puck squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"Thank you," he said, and took a calming breath.

They ate in silence for a while. Kurt slowly ate his yogurt and picked at his toast. Puck started with a stack of pancakes, then had biscuits and gravy, and followed them with a huge pile of scrambled eggs. The guy packed the food away like Finn. The only differences being that Finn never touch coffee. The world should be grateful for that one. The other thing was Finn practically inhaled bacon.

That made him pause. "Puck ever since my Dad's heart attack we only eat sausage and bacon made of turkey."

Puck's whole face lit up, "Man, that is so fucking awesome," Puck froze and blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. H. Sorry, Princess. I'll watch the language."

He couldn't help but smile. Noah Puckerman had just apologized. He wanted to know where this side of Puck had been hiding.

He watched as Puck shoveled the sausages down in record time. He was pretty sure he liked this Puck. This guy was easy to like.

"Kurt, honey," Carole said putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, Mom," he gave her a small smile.

"It's your choice, sweetie, but I made a doctor's appointment for you for later this morning. Your Dad and I thought it would be a good idea to make sure that there's nothing worse that the bruising."

He sat there in bewilderment. He just wanted to forget what happened, to pretend that nothing was wrong. He knew that it wasn't possible, but seeing the doctor would only make it more real. He only wanted to forget. On the other hand, getting checked out would go a long way in helping his mom and dad feel better.

"I just don't…" he paused not sure what to say.

"You know," Puck said, "it is a good idea. Those marks on your neck are awful; I'd hate to think that there might be any damage to your vocals cords."

He sighed, "What time?"

"Ten," she answered.

"Puck?" he asked.

"I'm here as long as you say so. Won't leave your side, babe." Puck said attacking his next round of food.

Kurt stood. "I'm going to get a shower. We'll need to leave in time to go by Puck's so he can shower and change."

He headed upstairs. He paused on the stairs to listen to his mom.

"Noah Puckerman, I don't care what others say or think you are a good, good, man," she said.

After everything he's been through with Puck he thinks she just might be right.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt looked out the window as Carole stopped the car. He had never been to Puck's house. He had never had a reason until now.

It was a decent size two story house. It was a little ran down. One of the upstairs windows was boarded up. The place could really use repainting. The yard was really nice though. The flowerbeds were mostly empty since it was the winter season, but there were half a dozen rose bushes across the front of the house.

The only thing that seemed out of place was a car parked half in the yard on top of what looked like a trash can.

"Noah," Carole spoke as she turned off the car, "was Sara home last night?"

"No, she stayed at a friend's," Puck sounded a little hurt. "I never leave her home alone."

"I didn't mean," Carole started. It seemed she was having a hard time finding the right words. "I just thought Nora may have been fine when you left."

"Mom doesn't have good nights anymore," Puck's voice was flat. Kurt could hear the sadness in it. For some reason, he wanted to fix whatever was hurting Puck.

"Noah, how about I come in and explain to your mom about last night? Burt and I would hate it if we got you in trouble."

He hadn't even thought about Puck getting into trouble. He was the badass of WMHS.

"Oh, Puck, I'm being so selfish. I never thought about anything but what I wanted. I've probably gotten you into trouble. I've been a wretched person." Damn him; he was crying again.

As he was trying to get control of himself, Puck got out of the car and opened Kurt's door. Noah bent down, grabbed Kurt's chin and made him look up into his deep brown eyes.

"Nothing you have done has been selfish. You had something terrible happen to you. You needed comfort, a shoulder to lean on, to cry on. I am proud you let me be that person, that you trust me that much. I doubt Mom even knows I'm not home or at school, but even if I am in trouble, I'd do it again. So no blaming yourself. You will not feel guilty because of me," Puck stood up. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

Kurt nodded; it was all he could do. He watched Puck walk up the side walk and into his house.

"Carole, Sara's his sister right?" he asked. He wanted to fill in some of the blanks he had about one Mr. Noah Puckerman.

"Yes," she simply answered.

"How old is she?"

"Seven, Noah was barely ten when she was born," Carole kept staring at the Puckerman home.

"When did his dad run out on them?" He knew it had been around the same time his mom had died, but he hoped Carole would be more precise.

"Before Sara was born. The summer before he and Finn started second grade. It was hard on both of the boys. Finn had thought of Stan as a substitute father back then. None of us saw it coming, everything seemed fine and then poof, he was gone. It was terrible for Noah and it only got worse when Sara came along." Carole's eyes were brimming with tears.

He hated that he was upsetting her, but he needed some answers. There was just too much he didn't know about Puck, and he felt that if he just knew more things would change. He asked the last two questions together hoping to get this over quickly.

"Why did you ask if Sara was home last night and why did Noah say his mom probably didn't know he was gone?"

"Noah doesn't tell people, but his mother, Nora, is an alcoholic. It started right after Sara was born and it's only gotten worse with time. She neglects Noah and Sara. Noah has taken care of that little girl since she was born."

He was shocked. How could this be? Why didn't someone help them? Poor Noah, poor Sara. This was just awful.

"You know this for a fact?" He was a little surprised by the anger in his voice.

"Yes," Carole sounded frightened and ashamed.

"How could you not do anything? Not help them?"

"I wanted to help, I really did. I tried. I wanted to turn Nora into Social Services. I have a friend, Nancy, that works there. She warned me that if I turn them in, Noah and Sara would be separated. I wanted to take both of them, have them live with me, but Nancy said the State would never let me foster them on my own. I couldn't do that to Noah. I love him like my own, Kurt, like you and Finn. If Sara had been taken away he would have been devastated. I just couldn't do that, so I kept my mouth shut. I have always helped out as much as I can. I have always invited them to dinner as much as I can. I make sure there's enough food in the house. I help buy Sara's clothes. Noah buys all of his second hand. I help out when they're sick. I watch Sara when Noah needs me to. She mostly stays with friends now that she is in school. Noah has the pool cleaning business, and they don't need me as much. Noah hasn't come around as much since Finn and I moved in with you guys. I talked to him about it one day and he said they were fine, and I now have you guys to take care of," now she was crying.

"I understand so much more now, the way he acted, the things he did," Kurt said reaching over to take her hand. "He must have gone crazy stuck in Juvie."

"Nana Puckerman came and stayed with Sara and I watched out for…" they both jumped at the crashing sound outside of the car.

A television was now lying on the Puckerman lawn. Apparently it had come from the now broken window on the second floor. For a second he wondered if that's how the other window was broken.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah walked into his house. He had walked straight in, not needing a key since his mom had obviously left it unlocked again. God, he hoped a) she was still passed out, b) she was alone, and c) she hadn't hurt anyone driving home drunk. He lived with the fear she would hurt or kill someone drinking and driving. Most times she passed out at the bar and he would go pick her up. Those were the easy nights.

He had had that horrifying thought again when they had pulled up outside and her car had been ran up into the yard again. He guessed he should feel lucky that she hadn't hit his truck in the drive again, or the garage door. He really didn't have the money for any more repairs right now. He still hadn't replaced the window in Sara's room that his mom had thrown a stereo through a few weeks ago. He still hadn't told his Nana about it. Nana hated what her daughter-in-law was doing to the family home. His mom had wanted to pawn Sara's new stereo and when Sara wouldn't let her have it she just chucked it out the window. The whole thing had frightened Sara so much that she spent the next three nights in his bed.

Noah went through the house checking on things. He turned off the T.V. and the stereo in the living room. He turned of the water faucet to the sink in the down stairs bathroom.

"Fuck," he said when he reached the kitchen. The fridge door was open and two burners were lit on the stove top. He quickly set things right and headed to his room.

His mom had passed out on the hall floor, one of her favorite spots. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She roused a little bit, but never acknowledged him. He put her in bed and sighed as he went on to his room.

He planned on packing his duffle and grabbing a quick shower. He was tucking his sketch pad and charcoals into his bag when he noticed his mom leaning against his door frame.

"What you doing No?" She only slurred a little. He wondered if she was still drunk from last night or if she had already started again this morning. It was one of her days off after all.

"I'm getting a bag ready so I can stay over at Finn's for a few days," he answered.

He and Sara used to spend a lot of time over at Finn's before Mrs. H. remarried. So this wasn't unusual for him. It should be no surprise to her that he was staying at the Hudson house. Hudson-Hummel home.

"But it's the middle of the week," she said. "I thought we could have family dinner tonight."

"I've stayed at Finn's plenty of school nights. It's no big deal. I'm going to help out for a few days," he wanted to keep things as vague as possible. Giving Nora too much info always blew up in his face. Clueless mom was happy mom.

"What's so important?" Why couldn't she have just left him alone? He hated it when she thought she was entitled to know what he was doing, acting like she was the responsible one, the parent.

"Finn's brother, Kurt, is moving home and I'm helping," he answered. Technically it wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

"The little faggy kid that talks like a girl and prances all over the place? Isn't he going to that all gay _private_ school over in Westerville?"

She did not just say that about his boy. He hated the fact he had ever used those kinds of words and now hearing them from her made him furious.

"Don't call him that," he snapped. "Kurt is a great guy and my friend. Show a little respect. Pretend you're human," he took a deep breath. He didn't need to blow up at her today. Calmly, he finished answering her, "And yes Kurt was going to Dalton Academy, but now he's moving home and coming back to school with us."

She laughed, "I guess he was even too gay for Dalton?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with Kurt. Why don't you just shut up and go pass out somewhere out of my way?" he snapped back.

"Watch your tone with me young man. I'm still your mother," Nora yelled at him.

"All you've been for fucking years is a stupid ass egg donor. You don't do shit around here," he shouted back.

"I'm your mother. I'm all you got. I keep a roof over your head and food in your mouth."

"Fuck you. Nana puts the roof over our heads. I make sure there's food on the table. I've been doing it own my own since last year. I make sure most of the bills are paid and Nana picks up the slack with her pension. You spend most of your paycheck on your damn booze," he had started off yelling but had lowered his voice as he went on. "Do you even know where Sara is? Where she was last night?"

"Duh, shithead, she's at school," she spat at him. She was starting to shake from her anger. She was with you last night."

"She was at a friend's house. I wasn't even here last night. I went to Westerville and then spent the night with Kurt at his house," Noah realized too late that he had said Kurt and not Finn. Shit.

"What did you say?" she asked as she moved to the far side of his bed.

"I went to Westerville with some of the guys and then spent the night at the Hummel's," he said hoping she would drop the subject.

"You said you spent the night with Kurt," she screamed. "So now you're gay. After you got that slut pregnant last year. Boys, really? What, finished sleeping with all the girls in school, so you're going to start on the boys?"

She was pacing in a tight little circle. She was fuming. He couldn't help himself. He had so much anger for her. She had no idea what was going on in her own home, with her own kids. She didn't care. He knew what he was about to say could very well send her over the edge. He zipped his bag shut getting ready to leave.

"Yes. I stayed with Kurt last night," he said calmly looking her in the eyes.

"With, with Kurt?" she shouted shaking all over.

This was it. The turning point he had been waiting for. The fork in the road. All he had to do was answer honestly and their relationship would be over. No more putting up with her abusive drunk ass anymore. He wanted out so bad, but he had Sara to think about. He needed to back off and wait until he could make sure Sara was safe. He needed to talk to Ms. Nash about all this, see what he could do.

He had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the book coming at him until it was too late. It hit him hard in the face. He hated when she threw things at him.

"Answer me damn you," she screamed throwing another book.

He ducked. His nose was already bleeding and he didn't want anymore injuries. He had had enough.

"You want to know the truth?" He snapped at her. He didn't give her time to answer. He dodged the next book and said, "Yes, with Kurt." He dodged another book. There were only three of the books left, since there were only seven Harry Potter books. "In his bed," he yelled moving for the door. "I slept with him wrapped in my arms his head on my chest." He snatched up his guitar case. "And I liked it, a lot." He passed through his bedroom door for the last time.

"Never come back," Nora screamed at him.

He didn't look back, not when he heard glass break, not when he heard something crash onto the front lawn. He was too busy trying to figure out the future.

He walked out the front door just as Mrs. H. and Kurt started up the sidewalk. He flashed his infamous Puckerman grin and said, "Look's like I'm homeless."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. Hopefully the next will be faster. **

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're a miracle worker.**

Chapter Five

Things just kept flying out of his window. His mom had always had an awful temper and this was just more proof to that fact. At least he had made it out without injury this time. He was so tired of making up lies for the black eyes and bruises. A fight club in Lima,_ right_, high school kids could be so clueless.

"I had hoped that she'd leave my stuff alone," he said taking his bag and guitar to his truck. He would have to come back when the house was empty and board up the broken window. He'd hate for his Nana's house to get any more damage done to it. It was looking pretty bad since Nana Puckerman had moved to the nursing home, leaving the house for her daughter-in-law and grandkids to use. He did what he could to keep the place up, but Sara came first.

He'd have to call Nana and let her know he wasn't at the house any more. Maybe he'd just wait for his Sunday visit to tell her, or he could call her Friday night after Temple, that's when she was normally happiest.

"Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry," Carole cried. She and Kurt had followed him to the truck. He tossed his stuff on the passenger side of the seat. When he turned to face them Carole gave him a quick hug.

"Not your fault, Mrs. H." How cool was it that she got married and he could still call her the same thing he always had? Random ass thought, anyone? He only had a million thoughts to sort through at the moment. There were so many things he had to do. Talk to Sara; find a place to stay, and so much more.

"No, it's all my fault," Kurt cried wringing his hands and staring at the ground. "I ruin everything." The smaller guy wrapped his arms around his slim body, like he was trying to hold himself together.

Carole looked devastated, but Puck just waved her away. This was between him and his boy. He didn't move or speak until he was sure she couldn't hear him. He wasn't sure what to say, but it would be private.

He just wanted to make Kurt feel better. He told himself that it was because they were friends and he would cling to any excuse at the moment so as not have to look deeper. Puck wasn't good with emotions.

"Kurt this is no way your fault. This," he point to the still growing pile in the yard and admitted, "has been coming for a long time now. Years, really. Honestly, I was sure it was going to happen when I brought Quinn here last year."

"No, Noah," Kurt interrupted, "if I hadn't forced you to stay last night, we wouldn't be standing here watching your relationship with your mother crumble in pieces."

He had barely been able to understand the little guy through all the sobbing. He knew that he was taking advantage of the situation, but he really needed to touch Kurt right now. He needed that connection they had somehow formed overnight. He stepped forward and engulfed the smaller teen in his arms. Holding Kurt calmed him and helped to focus him. As strange as it was for him Kurt made him stronger. Kurt rested his head against Noah's shoulder.

"Princess, we haven't been much of a family in years," he sighed. He mimicked Kurt and rested his head on the slightly shorter man. The guy had gotten taller than he realized. There was maybe a two inch difference between them now. "I would have been out of here years ago if it hadn't been for Sara."

Kurt wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around his waist and hugged him back. It felt really nice.

"I'm still sorry. I know what it's like to lose a mom. It sucks," Kurt said.

"I bet you had a great mom, but sometimes moms aren't what they should be and believe me, Princess, that's the truth." He loved that he could get away with that nickname, at least for now. He lifted his head to look at his house again. There were lots of families out there without moms or dads or both. He would just have to find away for him and Sara to be their own family. Hey, the sibling thing worked on _Party of Five_ okay. He reined his thoughts in and got his attention back on Kurt. "I have a feeling somehow this will all work out for the best."

"Really?" Kurt asked turning so his face was tucked into Puck's neck. Man, if his mom saw him now she really would go ballistic. The thought made him smile. Kurt's breath was warm on his neck; this felt very intimate all of the sudden.

"Yeah, let's get you to the doctor's and then I'll make some calls," he said. He jerked his head motioning for Carole to return. "Mrs. H, if it's okay I'll just follow you in my truck? I really don't want to leave it here. She's mine, my Uncle Jackie gave her to me so Mom can't do anything about it."

"Noah," Carole said with a sad look. "You've thought this out before now, haven't you?"

"A few times," he shrugged stepping away from Kurt. He'd have to call his uncle too. "Jackie made a huge deal about it being mine when he gave me the truck last year," he said as if that was a valid excuse. "We better get going."

He got into his truck and watched as Carole and Kurt got back into her car. As he turned his attention back to his truck, he notice most of his belongings were now on the ground. He'd come back after Kurt's appointment and salvage what he could.

He turned the key and all he got was an awful grinding noise. "Dammit, come on baby. Just get us out of here." He tried again; still just the grinding. "Come on, please, please, please." He was starting to sound like a child. He turned the key and again, just the grinding.

He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. He didn't want to leave the truck behind. He needed it. He heard a tapping on his window. He turned his head and his dark eyes met Kurt's bright blue one's. He grabbed the handle and rolled the window down.

"Pop the hood," Kurt said then walked around the front of the truck.

He did as he was told. He was a stunned for a few moments before he started to get out, but Kurt yelled. "Try her again."

He tried again. The grinding wasn't so bad this time, but the truck still didn't start. Kurt closed the hood. The younger teen walked back around to Puck looking crushed all over again.

"Puck it's pretty bad. I'm not sure what's all wrong. I know the starter is shot and your belts need replaced."

"Thanks, man," he said. He thought it was pretty cool that Kurt knew about cars and stuff. You never could tell all the good things by just looking at a person. That reminded him that his wood working tools were in the garage. Maybe Mr. Hummel would let him store them at their house. Right now, though there were other things to worry about. He grabbed his stuff from the truck. "It's fine. We need to get going."

Puck headed for the car, and Kurt pulled out his phone.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt did the only thing he could to help Noah; he called his dad.

"Daddy, where are you?" He asked as soon as his dad answered. He cut off any greeting his dad may have had. No time.

"Just picked Finn up and we're headed home."

"Good, can you and Finn get the big tow truck and get over to Puck's ASAP?" Kurt figured getting the truck out of Noah's mom's reach as fast as they could was the first problem to solve.

He motioned for Carole to get back out of her car. No point in her sitting the car wasting gas while he arranged the removal of Noah's truck.

"Why?" His dad asked.

"His truck will not start," Kurt continued his phone conversation with his dad.

"Did you check it out for him?" His dad asked.

"Of course I did," sometimes he wondered if his dad thought he could do anything on his own. But he guessed last night wasn't helping his image with the man either.

"What's the problem?"

"The starter, for sure. It's not turning over and there's a grind; the belts look like they're about to break; and sweet Gaga only knows what else. It needs a whole lot of TLC," he answered. He hadn't seen anything this worn out in a while.

"Just make sure his mom knows where it is," his dad told him.

"Not happening. She threw him out. Dad, she's actually throwing all his stuff out his bedroom window as we speak," Kurt knew just how to say it to get the most sympathy from his dad.

"Damn, we'll get there as fast as we can kiddo." His dad sounded down right furious.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." He needed to remember to say that more often.

"Love you too," his dad said, and they disconnected.

"Dad just picked Finn up. They're going to run by the shop and get the tow truck and then they'll be right over," he told Carole, watching Noah store his duffle and guitar case in the trunk of the car. "He'll take it to the shop so we can work on it."

Noah walked back to him looking so very defeated.

"Come on guys, we need to get going so we can make Kurt's appointment," Noah said.

He looked at Carole and lifted his eyebrow knowing she would get the message.

"On it," she said taking out her cell and getting to work.

He looked from Noah to the truck and back, then to the pile of belongings on the front lawn. "Let's put what's still usable in your truck for now."

"Why?" Noah asked staring at him.

"You're going to need it, and Dad and Finn will be here soon to get the truck," he answered, smiling at his own ingenuity.

"What?" Noah sounded surprised.

"You didn't think we would just let you leave everything here, did you?"

Noah put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other in a familiar way. Kurt had seen the older teen do this a few times in the past, always when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. "It's not your problem," Noah said looking at the ground. "I can take care of it later."

"_We_," he stressed the word as much as he was able, "can take care of it right now."

Noah looked up at him and quite forcefully said, "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Then it's about time you had someone to help," he replied putting his hands on his hips, daring Noah to defy him.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better," Noah flashed him his trademark Puck smirk. "Diva bitchiness and all."

"Noah Puckerman, are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he arched one eyebrow trying very hard not to smile at the other boy.

"Maybe just a little, Princess," Noah grinned at him.

His mouth betrayed him and he smiled. Great now Noah had the upper hand.

"I like seeing a bit of our old Kurt back," Noah said.

And now he was blushing. It really was a very kind thing to say. Noah "Puck" Puckerman really had him confused. Though Puck didn't bully him anymore, he had never considered them friends before. But last night Puck had saved him, almost beaten a guy to death for him. Noah had held him and comforted him and protected him. Kurt decided to push most of his thoughts away, and focused on the task at hand.

"Come on, let's grab what we can," he said moving across the lawn.

"I got the appointment pushed back an hour," Carole said as she rejoined them.

"Great," he answered. He smiled over his shoulder at Noah. "Now we have plenty of time. Let's get to work."

Carole agreed to watch for falling objects as the boys worked on moving the pile of belongings.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Son, why on Earth would Puck's mom throw him out for helping us last night?" Burt asked as they pulled away from his shop.

"Other than she's psycho when she's drunk, I got no clue," Finn answered.

"She drinks a lot?" He never understood how a parent could set a bad example like that, especially a single parent.

"Honestly, I can't remember the last time I saw her sober. It was fifth or sixth grade," the teen admitted.

He was shocked at how serious Finn was. That admission gave him a cold chill down his back.

"Carole mentioned that he had a sister, is that right?"

"Yea, Sara is great," Finn smiled. "It's Puck's doing. He's the one that takes care of her."

"How long has he done that?" He needed to get a better look at Puck's life. Sure, he told the kid the past was forgiven, and he really meant that. But it sure wouldn't hurt to understand the young man better. Not when it looks like he's going to be joining the family.

"Practically the day she was born. Puck was ten, I think. You know, that was about the same time he started going by Puck," Finn told him.

"Anything else change back then?" He was working on a theory and still needed more information.

"He was real smart back then. Then he just started hating school, He skipped all the time. They almost held him back for missing so much," Finn got that familiar confused look on his face that meant he was thinking.

Okay, Burt thought, that all made since. Puck had a baby at home that needed taking care of and a mother that he couldn't trust to do it. That had to be hard on a ten year old.

"Does he have any other family? Where's his dad?"

"I know he has an uncle in Columbus. His grandma is in the nursing home here in town. She used to live with Puck until she had a stroke," Finn paused and looked like he didn't want to say anything else, but then he continued. "His dad skipped town some time before Sara was born. Puck says he ran off to be a rock star, but my mom says he left in the middle of the night and no one knows why."

Some people thought Finn was a little oblivious and naive, but the kid really paid attention when it counted.

"Thanks for being honest, Finn."

No matter what anyone thought, he thanked God every for Kurt, and now Finn, too. He had never once thought of a life with out his son. He would sooner cut his right arm off than think of walking away from Kurt. How could a grown man give up something as precious as his own child, his own flesh and blood? He knew couples didn't stay together, that not all marriages work out. He just didn't understand how someone could walk out on the kid.

He stopped his mini inquisition when he saw Carole's car. He would have laughed at what he saw in the yard if he hadn't been so upset by the cause of it. His son and Puck were running up to a junk pile in the yard, snatching an item or two, and running to an old truck in the drive to toss the stuff in. Then it turned into a bad sketch comedy as Carole started waving her hands, the boys stopped dead, and a stack of paper flew out the window fluttering all over the place on the way to the ground.

Burt pulled the truck over and stopped. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. **

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're a miracle worker. Update on 8-25-11.**

Chapter Six

Kurt was almost in tears again by the time he was allowed to put his clothes back on. This visit to the doctor had to be the most embarrassing experience he's had to date.

As if the stupid paper gown wasn't bad enough, they had kicked Noah and Carole out. Then, after Dr. Webb had looked him over he had sent a nurse back in to take photos of his bruises. Kurt hated the thought that someone outside of his family and Noah would have proof of his down fall, that there was going to be proof left after the bruises had faded.

Dr. Webb was sending him over to Lima General to have his ribs x-rayed, just in case. The doctor didn't believe anything was broken, but the bruises were so bad that he didn't want to chance missing something.

Kurt supposed he was kind of relieved that Carole and Noah hadn't been here to see him in only his underwear. They had all seen the bruises on his face and neck, but not the rest of him. The sight had scared him for a few moments this morning when he had first seen them.

He had bruises covering his left side. Not only had John slammed him into the wall and on to the floor, but John had also kicked him in the ribs as he'd lain on the floor out of breath. Through all of that his left side had taken most of the punishment. Also, on his upper right arm and his right hip were very well defined bruises in the shape of John's fingers and hand. Dr. Webb had actually asked him if Noah had done this.

"Of course not," he had answered. "I was attacked by another student at Dalton Academy. Noah walked into it and saved me. He actually kicked a door in to get to me."

He was still amazed by what Noah had done last night.

"Good for him, then. I'm sorry," Dr. Webb had told him. "It's just that in this kind of situation the husband, or in your case, boyfriend, is normally the first suspect. It's normally a domestic thing."

"He's not my…" he had tried to correct the older man, but Dr. Webb interrupted him to explain about the x-rays, and he never got the chance to explain Noah to the doctor.

He had just picked his shirt up when he heard Noah, and froze.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Puck had headed to check on Kurt while Carole spoke with Dr. Webb. Anything he needed to know, he could find out from Kurt himself. When he walked in the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kurt's torso was half covered with horrible purple and black bruises that disappeared into his waistband.

"Fuck," was all he could say.

Kurt froze and looked at him in the mirror. He could see his own reflection over the smaller teen's bruised shoulder. He looked so damn pissed. His fists were clinched at his sides. His jaw was twitching because he had it clenched so tight. He had never actually wanted to truly hurt someone until last night and right now in this moment he was afraid he could kill that fucking John Johnson for this.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kurt said as he turned around. "I bruise very easily."

"Bullshit," he snapped.

"I really do. A locker check from Karofsky would leave marks for a good week," Kurt confessed.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" He didn't understand why Kurt would put up with that kind of abuse and not say anything.

"Everyone knew," Kurt said.

"I didn't," he said and he hadn't known about the physical abuse. "All I know is I got back from Juvie, and the next thing I know you're leaving. I didn't even have time to figure things out. I didn't know that Dave had threatened you until after you transferred."

"Like you cared," this time Kurt snapped at him as he jerked his shirt on and started buttoning it up.

"I cared," he hadn't wanted to upset his friend. "I do care. I always have."

"What a joke. Don't get me wrong, you're my friend now, but Noah only last year you were throwing me in the dumpster too," Kurt fired back at him.

"I never hurt you like that. I never hit you or shoved you around," he said sitting on the table and patting the spot beside him. Kurt looked at him for a few moments before taking the seat. "I thought we had put all that behind us."

"Most of the time, it is," Kurt told him. "Just, I don't know, it's so easy to throw it in your face when I'm upset."

"I'm sorry," he said looking Kurt in the eye. "I don't know if I ever told you that personally, but I am. And if I have to tell ever day I will."

"I know you're sorry, you've changed so very much since joining Glee," Kurt looked down at his lap. "We're not the same two guys we were back then."

"I really need to explain something to you. Will you let me?" He asked the younger man.

"What?"

"Please don't hate me, but I chose you," he figured it was time Kurt knew the truth behind being his target. "I'm the one that targeted you. You always seemed so strong; you always brushed us off and kept your head held high. Not because you're gay or the way you dressed or that you were in Glee. I know this probably doesn't make sense to you, but I thought it didn't bother you and I didn't think the other kids could handle it like you did. I've never liked bullying people, not really."

"Wow, all that torture because I can act," Kurt said. He didn't sound mad just confused. "I'm a Hummel, I refused to let you guys see what the bullying was doing to me. It was all pride. They say pride comes before the fall, I guess mine could only keep me going for so long. You know, I believe what Karofsky said."

"He won't hurt you any more. We won't let it happen. I won't let it happen," he vowed.

"I know that you won't let it," Kurt took Noah's hand in his.

He looked down and studied them. Their hands like them were a contrast to each other. His were a rich tan while Kurt's were as pale as the finest porcelain. His were big, bulky, and rough. Kurt's were slender, delicate, and soft. Yet both were strong and steady.

"You play the piano," he commented.

"I do, my mom used to tell me my hands were made for it," Kurt held up his empty hand to show it off. Noah thought it was a cute gesture.

"I'd like to hear you some time," they had kind of gotten off the subject, but he really had to ask the next question. "Why didn't you tell your dad?"

Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Noah's shoulder. He felt that same sense of pride he'd had the night before as he held Kurt as he slept. Kurt trusted him.

"I couldn't tell him, not after the heart attack. I was too scared. I didn't want anything to upset him, to hurt him. I almost lost him and I just couldn't go through that again, or worse, actually lose him."

"Then you should have told Finn, he's like your brother now."

"Do you hear what you just said? Finn was too scared of damaging his image at the time. He was too interested on getting back on top. He didn't care enough until it was too late," Kurt sounded so sad and a little bitter.

"If he had known how bad it really was, he would have done something. If he had seen just one bruise," he knew Finn would have done something even if it was only to pass the dirty work off to him. If Kurt had told Finn, he was sure Finn would have told him and maybe he could have prevented all this mess.

"I think now that we're closer he would, but not back then. We really didn't form a good relationship until I transferred to Dalton." He felt Kurt shiver a little when he mentioned the school.

"That's good," he said. "Why don't we go find Carole and get the out of here?"

The two hopped down from the table and he draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders as they walked out into the hall.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Carole had slipped into the restroom just before Kurt and Noah walked into the hall. Carole hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the boys, but when she heard Noah explaining about his part in the bullying she froze. She couldn't bring herself to speak or even move. All she could do was watch the two.

Kurt was hiding something from them, worse from Burt. Carole wasn't able to learn what it was from listening to the boys, but she had a feeling it had to do with the attack. Whatever it was, Kurt trusted Noah enough to confide in him.

She had watched as Kurt took Noah's hand in his, and both boys had stared at the joining. When Noah had asked why Kurt didn't tell Burt about the bullying Kurt had laid his head on the older boys shoulder. They sat like that and just talked. It seemed to help them both. She was so proud of them for working through things together. They were good friends. She saw how similar the two actually were, even if _they_ didn't. She didn't know why it had taken her so long to make the connection. Maybe it took seeing them together like this. Both were old souls and both had taken on too much responsibility too early in life.

She would have to think all this over and talk to Burt later. She couldn't hide in the restroom any longer. They needed to get Kurt over to the hospital. She was worried that the doctor thought x-rays were necessary. Dr. Webb had been upset at Kurt's condition, and had wanted to call the Lima Police Department. It had taken Carole several minutes of explaining the situation before he had agreed to give them 24 hours to speak to the attorney and take the proper course of action.

Carole walked back to the waiting room. The boys were sitting in the corner waiting on her.

"Boys let's get out of here," she said pulling the keys from her purse and making her way outside.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Burt paced the living room waiting on his old schoolmate, Perry Wayne, to arrive. He had called his old friend straight up at 9 a.m. that morning from the shop. Wayne had agreed to clear his afternoon calendar and meet with the Hummel's as soon as he could. The best the man could do was 3:30, but Burt was pleased it would be that soon. He had worried that Wayne wouldn't be able to help them with this. Burt hadn't thought to ask the man what type of attorney he was. They had been very lucky that Perry Wayne was, in fact, a criminal attorney.

Wayne said he wanted to come to the house so that Kurt would be more comfortable. Wayne had wanted Kurt to feel as safe and secure as possible. Burt was very grateful for that. Wayne had warned him that he was going to have to ask Kurt and the other two boys some difficult questions, and that the questions would be very personal and might even upset the boys some. He also explained he would most likely need to take photos of Kurt as evidence.

Burt paused to look at Finn again. He was about ready to maim his stepson. The freakishly tall teen was sitting on the couch bouncing his knee ninety to nothing and the tapping sounds were driving him crazy. He knew the kid was off in his own little world because the TV was still on the same channel Kurt had put it on when he came in earlier, and was playing Project Runway.

"Finn, son, you have to stop that," he said point to the teen's leg. "Why don't you go up to your room and play Xbox for a while?"

"No, I want to be here for Kurt, and this is as close as they'll let me to the kitchen," the young man said.

Burt smiled at that. Finn was dangerous in the kitchen. The poor kid was so clumsy; he was like a bull in a china shop. Plus, it didn't help his credibility that he had caught the stove on fire trying to boil water right after they moved into the house.

Burt walked back toward the kitchen. He needed to see Kurt again. He had been checking on the boy about every ten minutes or so since they had made it home from the hospital. Thankfully, Kurt had checked out okay. Bruises only. The doctor had told Carole that Kurt had been very lucky. He had known Kurt would be fine. Burt always had to tell people his boy was much stronger than he looked.

Being away from Kurt this morning had almost driven him crazy. The only thing that had kept him from staying home and locking them all in the house this morning was Noah Puckerman, of all people. The longer he was around the young man, the more of himself he saw in the teenage jock. Puck was going to be a fine man one day.

Burt stopped in the doorway and took stock of his family. Noah was watching Kurt dance around Carole while they prepared the snacks for this afternoon and some elaborate creation of Kurt's for dinner tonight. Kurt was amazing in the kitchen. Everything he cooked was awesome and had only reached higher levels when Carole had started joining him in the kitchen. Burt totally understood Noah's fascination with the happenings in the room. Carole and Finn had been astounded, too, the first time they watched Kurt in his kitchen.

The door bell rang and everyone froze. Wayne was here.

"I'll get it," he said and went to answer the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. **

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're a miracle worker. You are saving my sanity. Updated on 8-26-11.**

Chapter Seven

Kurt picked up the tray of drinks and headed to the living room. He studied the gentleman his father was greeting. The man was dressed in an impeccably tailored charcoal suit and tie with a navy shirt. Kurt approved. He sat the tray on the coffee table and moved so he would be sitting on the couch between Noah and Finn when they took their seats. Carole and Noah came in behind him, and each brought in a tray of food.

His Dad led Mr. Wayne into the living room. It was hard to believe the two went to school together. Mr. Wayne looked years younger than his dad. Maybe his dad's heart attack had been even harder on him than any of them had noticed.

Mr. Wayne shook Carole's hand first. "Mrs. Hummel," he simply greeted.

"Call me Carole," she said moving to stand by the chair nearest the kitchen. His dad stood in front of the chair. Finn came up on Kurt's left and Noah circled the couch to take the place to his right. It was like they were cocooning him in and it made him feel safe and loved.

Mr. Wayne took Noah's hand next.

"Perry Wayne," the lawyer said.

"Noah Puckerman, sir."

"You must be Kurt, you look so much like your mother," Mr. Wayne said shaking his hand and giving him a small, sad smile. "And that makes you Finn, right?"

"Yes, sir," Finn said as he also shook the attorney's hand.

"Fine looking young men," Mr. Wayne told his parents as he seated himself in the vacant chair situated across from his dad. "You two are very lucky."

They all sat down. Kurt sat closer to Noah than Finn. His left side was starting to hurt and he didn't want the clumsy teen to accidentally bump him. Noah may have seen the damage to him, but none of the others had and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I've considered myself the luckiest man I know since the day Kurt was born," his dad said. "And we've both been happy to add Carole and Finn to the family."

He had never heard his dad say that about him before. He blushed and shifted a tiny bit closer to Noah.

"I do wish we had met under better circumstances," the man said as he removed a yellow legal pad from his briefcase. "Burt and I were good friends back in the day."

"I'm just glad you can help," his dad said.

"I hope I can. I've already made a few calls to see what options we have. Basically, we have a 48 hour time frame to work with, and we've almost lost half of it already," Mr. Wayne explained as he flipped through the pages of his yellow legal pad. "Before we go over the options, I need to conduct an initial interview with each of you so I can gather information. We can either do this here as a group or in private as a one on one interview. One on ones are preferred, but most of you have already discussed this to different extents with each other so together would be fine as long as you don't interrupt each other or try to correct each other. You have to understand that each of you will remember things differently and have different points of view. How we do this is up to you? What makes you comfortable?"

Mr. Wayne looked right at Kurt as he asked the last question. He was comforted in the thought that Mr. Wayne was putting him first in this. He wasn't sure he wanted his parents to know everything that happened in that room last night. He also knew he wouldn't be able to handle talking about it without Noah. Sweet Gaga, Noah had been so good to him through all of this. It hadn't even been 24 hours since this mess started, and he knew that he and Noah had formed a special bond. He thought of Noah as a friend now and didn't like the idea that once he was stable things would change. He feared Noah would become Puck again. That once they went back to school, caring Noah would be replaced with badass Puck. It was going to be painful.

He studied his dad for a moment and inched closer to Noah again. Now there were only a couple inches left between them. He was so worried about how his dad would take all this. He still worried constantly about the older man's heart. How much stress could his heart take before it gave out again? His dad would be so furious. Burt would want to storm Dalton, Kurt was sure of it. Daddy was a bear of a man when he needed to be and when it came to his son, he had a short fuse.

"Daddy promise you want blow up? Please try to stay calm," he pleaded.

"Kurt, I have to know what happened," his dad stated.

"I don't want you upset. What about your heart?" he asked.

Before he or his dad could speak again Noah spoke up. "Kurt you know that's unfair to ask. He's your dad. He's already upset, he's already furious. He has every right to be," Noah looked from the younger Hummel over to the other. "Mr. Hummel it would really help if you tried not to blow up or yell. The calmer you appear the easier this will be for Kurt."

"But his heart, Noah, we talked about this," he pleaded.

"He made it through last night, he already knows ever thing I do. He can handle this. Kurt you are the strongest person I know and, I have a feeling you got that strength from your Dad."

He stared at Noah. Where the hell had this guy come from? Noah had constantly surprised him all day. It really was going to be incredibly hard to return to how things were just yesterday morning. Maybe there were two very different Noah Puckermans. Noah, the guy sitting next to him and Puck, the badass Neanderthal that walked the halls at McKinley. If he was honest he had caught a glimpse of Noah back at the end of babygate. Noah had sung _Beth_ to Quinn. Noah had been there when little Beth was born. Noah was the one in pain when Shelby took little Beth away.

"Fine," he said sounding a little defeated. "We'll do it here."

"Good," Mr. Wayne said taking a digital recorder out. "I really didn't like the idea of having to keep things from your parents. This is how this is going to work. I'm going to record our conversation. I'm also going to take notes. You may not understand why I ask something, or you may not like something I ask, but I need you to answer. Just remember I'm here to help and anything I ask is going to help me assess the situation."

They all nodded. Perry Wayne reached forward and turned the recorder on.

"Kurt we're going to start with you," Mr. Wayne paused and looked up at him. He nodded at the man again. He understood, it only made sense to start with him.

"Will you please confirm that you are Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Mr. Wayne gave him a brief smile. "Kurt are you a student at the Dalton Academy?"

"Yes, sir," he answered. He supposed they had to start with the basics first and he relaxed a little.

"Do you board at the school?"

"I board at Dalton Sunday evening thru Friday afternoon. I come home every Friday for the weekend and for all the holidays," this was much easier than he had thought and he was grateful for these simple questions.

"How would you say you are adjusting to life at Dalton?"

"Fine, I suppose. The class work is harder, but I finally felt academically challenged. Everyone there is very civil. I do miss being at home. I hate being away from my Dad, my whole family," he paused and gave Finn and Carole a little smile. Both of them beamed smiles back at him. "I miss my friends and my clothes, but I felt safe there."

"Did you miss those things enough to want to leave Dalton?"

"No," he paused, "Yes, maybe. Sometimes I want to quit and come home. Mostly after talking to Dad or Finn or 'Cedes. But in the end staying at Dalton was better. I was supposed to be safe there."

He realized he had moved again, and now his and Noah's legs were touching.

"Did you make any friends at Dalton?"

"Up until last night, I thought I had," his heart hurt at the memory of last night in that hallway. He still couldn't believe that his friends had sided with his attacker.

"What were their names?"

"Blaine Anderson," he took a deep breath to keep from tearing up. "David Kirkland and Weston Fuller."

"Were you friends with John Johnson?"

"No, we were only acquaintances at the best. The only time I ever spoke to him was during study group. I tutored him and several other boys in French." That was one of the reasons the attack was so hard for him to process. He just couldn't figure out what he had done.

"How did Mr. Johnson get into your room?"

"I had just gotten ready for bed when he knocked on the door. I just assumed it was Blaine, and flung the door open. I'll never, ever do that again."

"Does your door have a peep hole or a chain lock?"

"No." Up until last night he would have never thought that necessary at Dalton's.

"What happened after you opened the door?"

"John started to come in, but I told him it was too late for visitors. If he needed something, he could tell me from where he was. He, he…" He had to pause. Noah wrapped his arm around his shoulders and hugged him to his side. Kurt put his hand over the place on his right arm that still had John's handprint on it.

"He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back into the room. I screamed, but he just tossed me across the room. I hit the desk and was dazed for a minute. I remember him locking the door."

Kurt stopped and leaned into Noah. Noah squeezed him again and reached over and joined their hands. The odd thing was even though he still felt frightened talking about what happened, he still felt safe while Noah held him.

"Kurt," he heard Mr. Wayne say. "Kurt I need you to focus."

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

"What were you wearing?"

"My royal blue silk pajamas," he thought that was an odd questioned, but liked it much better than the last one, and it was so much easier to answer.

"Where are they now?"

"Upstairs, in the bathroom trash."

"What?" his dad asked.

"Why?" Carole said.

"Dude those are your favorite," Finn said.

"It's actually very common in situations like this," Mr. Wayne said.

"I never want to see them again." He told them all. It wasn't a big deal.

"Have you ever flirted with Mr. Johnson?"

"No," was his quick and firm answer.

"Before we get to the harder questions, let's clarify a few facts. Kurt are you homosexual?"

"Yes," he said, trying to instill as much pride into that tiny little colossus answer.

"Are you sexually active?"

He felt his cheeks turning red. "No."

"Are you and Mr. Puckerman in a romantic relationship?"

"No," he and Noah said at the same time. He knew that he was so embarrassed that his face must be a whole new shade of red. He couldn't even look at Noah.

"Are you in a romantic relationship with anyone?"

"No. Not yet. Almost. I've been flirting with Blaine for months," he paused not wanting to say the next part. "Blaine finally kissed me last night. That's why I was so excited and opened the door like that."

"Now Kurt, I need you to tell me ever thing you can remember about what happened after Johnson locked the door. Just keep talking until you get to the point where you got home last night. If it gets too hard we can take a break, but you have to finish. It's important you tell me everything."

"Okay," he replied. He had to extract himself from Noah so he could lean forward. No wonder Mr. Wayne had asked if they were a couple. He poured himself a glass of iced green tea from one the pitchers he'd carried out earlier. "Anyone else care for a drink before I begin?"

Only Mr. Wayne and Noah wanted a drink, though he did see his dad eye the liquor cabinet off in corner of the room. He didn't blame him; for the first time since the April Rhodes incident, he wished for a drink, too.

He poured Noah and Mr. Wayne both glasses of lemonade before settling back against Noah and sipping his tea. He was not so much stalling as gathering strength. He needed to be as collected as possible before he started again.

Half a glass of tea later he returned his glass to the tray. Noah did the same. He settled back into the comforting embrace of the jock.

"I had hit my left side pretty hard against the desk. It had knocked that wind out of me. I was having a hard time standing. He jerked me up and forced a kiss on me. I bit his lip, and he threw me into the wall. I hit my left side again.

"He called me a little bitch and said he was going to teach me a lesson. I was still having a hard time breathing. He said he was tired of waiting on me to notice him.

"I didn't understand. I had never paid him any attention, really. Nothing beyond helping with his French. I never spoke to him outside of the study group. I never even noticed him. I told him that I was sorry, but that this wasn't the way to get my attention.

"He punched me in the ribs three maybe four times. It hurt so badly; I'm not really sure how many times. It was getting really hard to breath. When he let go I slid to the floor. I thought he was going to leave, but he paced back and forth across the room.

"When he finally stopped, he grabbed me by the hair and made me look at him. He asked if I was going to be a good little whore now and jerked me up. He tried to kiss me again, but I bit him again. Then he threw me on the bed. I was so scared.

"I kept screaming no over and over. I screamed for help. I screamed and screamed. I started trying to hit him as soon as he tackled me. I kept trying to get my hands free. I kept moving, squirming and twisting. I did everything I could, but he was stronger than me. Finally, he tried to touch me, to touch my, my private area. He moved just enough that I was able to knee him in the balls. I did it as hard as I could, and he was hurt enough that I wiggled free.

"I ran for the door, but he caught me before I could get it unlocked. He threw me on the floor. I landed on my left side again. He got on top of me before I knew it. He put his hand around my throat. I thought that was it. I thought I was going to die. He squeezed so tight. Things were going black, and I thought that was the end.

"That's when I heard something hit the door. John paused for a moment and asked if I heard something. I couldn't have answered if I wanted too, but he didn't give me a chance either. He just flipped me over onto my stomach.

"I was gasping for breath. My arms were pinned under me. He was holding me down by the back of my neck with one hand. I started twisting and kicking again. It didn't stop him; he started jerking my pants down with his other hand. I was screaming again. He said to shut up and that I was going to enjoy it, that I would beg him for more when he was done.

"Then there was a loud thud and a crash, and suddenly John was gone. I heard Noah asking if I was alright. Then he was gone, too. It took me a few moments to process what had happened. I pulled my pants back up and looked around. I could see Noah across the hall. He had John on the floor against the wall and he was punching him over and over.

"I made my way out into the hall. I couldn't look away. I noticed other students were coming out into the hall. The group was getting pretty large, but Noah was still hitting John. I got worried that Noah was going to kill John. I couldn't let Noah get into trouble. I had to yell a few times before he stopped.

"He just hugged me. I knew I was safe. Things were hard to follow after that. I think I was crying. I had to be, right? John was blaming me, telling everyone it was my fault. It wasn't my fault, I hadn't done anything. Noah defended me. He tried to tell the others what had happened. Blaine and the others acted like it was my fault too. I said no. I said no. Blaine said John was right and I flirted all the time, but I just flirted with him…Blaine, that is. I liked him. I swear I only flirted with Blaine. Only Blaine.

"I don't really remember anything else but Noah holding me."

He was crying so hard again that it was hard to breath. Noah held him tight, and after a minute, so did his dad. He was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. I say that a lot, at least the chapters have been longer lately.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned. If I owned Glee we would see a lot more of Puck, preferably shirtless with avitator shades.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're a miracle worker. Update on 8-26-11.**

Chapter Eight

Finn had thought that after having to listen to Puck tell the story twice nothing could be worse. He was so very wrong. Having to hear everything from Kurt was the worst thing ever. He had thought Kurt was a strong guy. He also knew that Kurt was talented, thoughtful, and smart. Finn had meant everything he had told his brother back at their parents' wedding. But sitting beside Kurt on the couch and going through this had taught him that Puck had been right. Kurt was the strongest man he knew. And yeah right now his brother was crying and hurt, but he had never respected him more.

He, however, was a little panicked, not knowing what to do. Should he try to hug his brother or hold his hand or what? Burt touched his shoulder, and he almost jumped out of his own skin. He looked up and got it. He moved and Burt took his place. He looked over at his mom. She was crying almost as bad as Kurt. He moved over to her and hugged her.

He watched Mr. Wayne turn off the recorder. The man looked like he could cry at any moment, too. He could feel his own cheeks were wet. It didn't make him a wuss; anyone with a heart would cry right? He looked back at Puck and Burt. They were crying, too. So even badasses and grown men cried.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. It took Kurt a while to pull himself back together and well it was impossible for the rest of them to stop until he did. Kurt was like a force of nature.

"I think I need a few minutes," Kurt said. He stood up and dragged Puck upstairs with him.

"We should all take a break," Mr. Wayne said. "Could one of you show me to the bathroom where Kurt's pajamas would be?"

"I can," Finn said. He set his mother down by Burt. He figured they could use the alone time. Burt looked pretty rough and he hoped his stepdad's heart was holding up okay.

He waited for Mr. Wayne to get some more stuff from his briefcase. He led the man upstairs to the bathroom he and Kurt shared. He watched as Mr. Wayne put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up Kurt's favorite pajamas and put them in a fancy looking plastic zipper bag like he saw on TV.

"What do you need those for?" he asked.

"Evidence," the older man to him.

"This is all going to get pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Mr. Wayne answered. "Like I said before, there are different options. I want to do what's best for Kurt and all you guys." Mr. Wayne patted him on the shoulder.

They walked back down the hall. He noticed Kurt's door was closed. He wished again there was some way he could fix all this for his brother.

"How long have Kurt and Puckerman been together?" Mr. Wayne asked. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "I can understand Kurt not wanting his dad to know, but it's so obvious."

"They're not a couple. They don't even like each other. They'd never even had a civilian conversation before this happened," he explained.

"Umm, _civil_ conversation," Mr. Wayne asked.

"Civil, what ever, they don't get along. Kurt is the Ice Queen and Puck is like a badass sex shark. A very straight badass sex shark, he's into cheerleaders and cougars," he hoped he was getting his point across.

"Fine," the man said and continued back to the living room.

When they got back down stairs he sat by his mom, not knowing what else to do.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

As soon as they had entered the bedroom, Kurt threw him self across his bed and had started crying again. Puck sat down beside the small boy and rubbed his hand up and down his back. He wanted to make sure Kurt knew he wasn't alone, that he was going to be there for him, that he wasn't leaving.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said between sobs.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"I've ruined your life," Kurt said turning over and looking up at him. "You lost your home because of me."

"I told you this morning that not you're to blame. It really has been a long time coming. I don't want you to feel guilty over it," he paused then added. "In fact, I was very lucky that she picked today to throw me out."

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yeah, if it had been any other day I'd be homeless, but instead I get you guys."

"That's really sweet Noah," Kurt grinned up at him. "But it's bullshit."

"What the hell, Hummel?" he said with mocked anger. He watched Kurt's jaw drop in shock as he stood and crossed to the door.

He put his hand on the door knob and heard Kurt moving on the bed. Then he heard a small gasp from the other teen and turned around flashing Kurt his patented Puck smirk. "Did you just cuss? Princess perfect Kurt Hummel just said 'bullshit.'"

Kurt tossed a pillow at him. "You asshole, I thought you were really mad, that you were leaving."

"Oh, now I'm an asshole too? I think I'm a bad influence on you," he said teasingly as he sat back down on the bed. He had wanted to distract the younger man and his little stunt had seemed to work, even if it upset Kurt a bit. "I'm not leaving, I was just teasing."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile. Noah wouldn't mind seeing that every day.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Burt hadn't moved since Kurt went upstairs. Carole had sat with him for a while, and he had held her. Being strong for her made him feel better. He didn't like having problems he couldn't fix. No matter how much he wanted to say the right thing, words really weren't his thing. When he did say something he said it from the heart. His first wife had taught him that if he said what was in his heart it was hard to mess up. Kate had always known what to say or do.

He watched as his son and Puckerman rejoined them in the living room. He was amazed at how strong his little man was. Kurt had his moments where he broke and fell apart, but they were few and far between. Kurt always pulled himself back together; he always seemed to come out on the other end of everything stronger. He never let the harshness of this small town get to him for very long. Kurt, even now, had his head held high and his face was set in a neutral pose as he spoke to Wayne.

"Is there anything else you need to ask me?"

"We're good for now, Kurt. I might have a few questions after talking to Noah and Finn," Wayne responded. "Finn please state your name."

"My name is Finn Hudson."

"Finn, what did you see?"

Burt looked over at his stepson. Finn was sitting on the floor in front of his mother.

"I heard a bunch of noise coming from the floor above me and ran up to see what was going on. I figured Puck had been spotted. By the time I found where the noise was coming from, it was like half the school was there. Puck was holding Kurt and arguing with Blaine and some of the Dalton boys. He yelled at me to find Mike, so I took off and met Mike coming up the stairs to the second floor. Mike had been worried and decided to look for me and Puck. We ran back upstairs and when we got there Puck said to get Kurt's things. Me and Mike packed everything up in Kurt's bags as fast as we could. It took us four trips to get everything in Mike's car. We even stuffed things in the back seat with the guys. Puck told us what happened on our way home. Then me and Puck told Burt and Mom last night."

Upset as his stepson had been, Burt had thought Finn had actually witnessed more than he had. Finn was so upset last night just over what Puckerman had told him, and then today even more so after listening to Kurt. He was proud of Finn; this just went to so how much he consider Kurt as family, as his brother.

"Finn, remember, I said there were going to be questions that you won't like?"

"Yes, sir," Finn asked looking a little uneasy.

"Good, because I don't think you're going to like the next few. Finn, have you ever bullied Kurt?"

"I, umm, well…" Burt watched as Finn stared at Kurt and stuttered.

"It's okay, Finn. You need to be honest," Kurt told Finn.

"I used too, but I haven't done anything in almost two years now," Finn hung his head in shame. Burt felt bad for him; Finn was working very hard at being a good member of this family.

"How do you feel about Kurt now?" Wayne asked.

"Kurt's great. It took a while, but once I got used to the gay thing, my problem, not his, he's pretty awesome. He's like, the smartest person I know. He's like the best cook ever. He's a really good problem solver," Finn said with pride. Burt flashed the boy a smile.

"Is Kurt your friend?"

"Yes…No," Finn looked confused again.

"Which is it?" Wayne asked looking a little worried.

"Both. He's my friend, but he's my brother too. Does that make sense?"

"I understand," Wayne said. "Finn I asked you how you felt about Kurt. You told me what you like about him, but not what your feelings are. How do you _feel_ about Kurt?"

"Honestly," Burt's breath caught and he saw Finn look over at Kurt again. He was a little afraid of the answer now. "I think I love him," Finn whispered.

Burt looked at Kurt and the biggest smile he'd seen in years appeared on his boys face.

"I love you too, brother," Kurt said.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Now Puck really felt like an intruder. This was definitely a family moment and he was not a part of this or any family now. If he hadn't given Kurt his word he'd stay, he would have left.

"Noah are you ready?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Sure," he answered. He'd do anything to break the tension he was feeling.

"Please state your name," Mr. Wayne made the same request he had of the other two guys.

"Noah Puckerman, most folks call me Puck," he stated for the record.

Mr. Wayne smiled, "Puck, really?"

"Well, Noah sounds too much like Nora and Puckerman was a mouthful. Besides, Puck rhymes with," he stopped just short of cussing in front of Kurt again. "Well you know. Sorry Mrs. H."

"What were you doing at Dalton?"

"I thought that if we played a prank or pulled some kind of stunt it would help to psych the Warblers out. I thought that the Gleeks needed the pep up after the tie. The tie, on top of Kurt leaving, really has several of us out of sorts. You know it was all harmless fun. So I talked Finn, Mike and Artie into going along," he answered hoping he had given the lawyer enough detail. He didn't want to screw things up after everything Kurt and Finn had done this afternoon.

"Were you planning something like what you and Finn did to Vocal Adrenaline last year?"

"Nah, nothing illegal. I don't want back on the wrong side of the law. It don't matter how badass you are, Juvie is rough. Plus, having to work for the money to pay for those tires sucked."

"Good. Why were you on the third floor?"

"We were scoping out the floor plan," he stated.

"I understand that, but why were _you_ on the third floor, not the first or second?"

"Well the place was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Artie just waited in the car. You know, 'cause he can't walk. Finn and Mike and me decided it would be faster if we each took a floor. I just wanted to learn the layout of the joint. Finn and me left Mike on the first floor, and then I left Finn on the second. I didn't really plan it out," He really hadn't put much thought into it, he hadn't thought it necessary.

"Why did you break into Kurt's dorm room?"

"I had been checking all the doors. Somewhere locked, some weren't. I guess I was just being nosy. It was pretty clear that the whole floor was dorm rooms. His door was locked, but as I turned to leave I heard a thump. It sounded like something hitting the wall. I didn't know what it was, but I was curious so I put my ear to the door and listened in. I could tell whoever was inside were fighting. I wasn't really surprised; I had already seen two couples in bed together. Not all couples get along all the time. I figured it wasn't any of my business until I heard Kurt. He was screaming for someone to stop. I just snapped and kick the door in. It took two tries before I got the door open."

It still bugged him that he hadn't kicked the damn thing in on the first try. He was pretty sure that asshole Johnson would have never gotten Kurt's pants down or even got the smaller teen pinned to the floor if he had just kicked the door in the first try. He should have been stronger, gotten to Kurt faster. Hell he should never let Kurt leave McKinley in the first place. He was the badass; he should have dealt with Karofsky as soon as he had gotten back from Juvie.

"Puck, do you engage in breaking and entering often?"

"No, sir," he answered quickly. At least not anything that counted.

"How about criminal activities in general?"

"Not really."

"What about the tire slashing last year?"

"They deserved it, they freakin' egged Rachel. St. James broke her heart. Besides, I learned my lesson. It was a lot of work paying for all those tires."

"What about the ATM?"

"That was an accident and a huge misunderstanding." One he wasn't about to explain, so nobody better ask. He watched Mr. Wayne watch him.

Finally Wayne said, "Would you mind if I spoke to the attorney that handled you case?"

"You won't be able to tell anyone about it right?"

"I can't do anything without your guardian's permission."

"Good luck, my mom doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. She threw me out this morning," he didn't like the look on the other man's face. He must have said something wrong.

"Puck, did you know that after midnight you'll be in violation of your probation and can be sent back to the juvenile detention center?"

"Fuck," He so didn't need this right now. He jumped to his feet and started pacing around the room. He was so scared and angry it felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He wanted to hit something so bad.

"Puck, I'll make some calls, talk to your probation officer," Mr. Wayne told him. "We'll see what can be done. I'll just go into the kitchen for a few minutes and make a couple calls. I'll get my assistant to get things started on Mr. Puckerman, and then we can discuss Kurt's options."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. This chapters a bit longer than the last.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're above and beyond helpful. Update on 8-26-11.**

Chapter Nine

Kurt watched Noah pace in circles around the sitting area. He could feel the nervous energy pouring off the guy. None of this was fair. Noah had been really well behaved since being released from the detention center, according to Finn and Mercedes. He knew that before he left McKinley, Puck had kept out of the locker room brawl that gave Sam that nasty black eye because of his probation. Finn told him that Noah was even hanging out with more with Artie and had gotten Lauren Zizes, of all people, to join New Directions. 'Cedes insisted there was a little romance going on there.

Noah had done so much for him in the last twenty-four hours. He wished there was some way for him to fix this. Maybe there was.

"Noah," he paused waiting for the other teen to stop moving and pay attention to him. "Finn and I could go over; to you place and I can explain everything to your mother. How you being out all night was my entire fault, and you were just being a good friend. I'll tell her what happened, and that you're a hero. Then you could go home, and you won't be in trouble."

Noah looked right into his eyes, "One, this is not your fault and I'm tired of telling you that, _don't_ make me tell you again. Two, she just wanted an excuse to throw me out… hell she was probably counting on me going back to Juvie. And three, the most important thing, I really don't want to go back."

"But you'll have to go back to that awful place," he whined. He didn't want that to happen. Noah was far too good to go back there.

Noah sat back down next to him and said, "No crying over me, Princess," as a strong, well-muscled arm wrapped around his shoulders. He hadn't realized his eyes were tearing up yet again.

This crap was driving him crazy. He wiped his cheeks dry. This was so embarrassing. When it came to hiding emotions, no one was better than him. He had been the Ice Queen of McKinley High. This loss of control was terrifying. He had a feeling that without Noah, he would have had a total breakdown by now. Every time Noah touched him, he felt safe and grounded. He was so very thankful for the Mohawked teen.

He was so selfish; this was supposed to be about Noah, not him. "I don't mean to. I just can't seem to control it."

That statement earned him a round of concerned looks from his family. He hated that he was worrying everyone.

"I'm just worried about you," he told Noah. Ironically he never thought those words would cross his lips when it came to Noah Puckerman. This young man had once been his most hated tormentor and now he was nowhere near that boy of just a year ago. Now that he thought about it all it was an amazing change, one for the better.

"Hey, you've got enough on your plate, and I'm a big boy, so no need to worry. Besides, Mr. Wayne is on it." The larger teen squeezed him tight for a moment before relaxing his hold and leaning back into the couch.

Not used to giving away control, Kurt was trying to find out another solution when Mr. Wayne reappeared.

"Alright guys, it's time to go over options," Mr. Wayne sat back down, crossed his legs, and placed his legal pad in his lap. "Kurt, I want you to know I hate that you have to go through this. I hate what happened to you. I want you to understand I am completely behind you no matter what you decided. You are a very brave young man."

"Thank you, sir." He appreciated the conviction and sincerity in the older man's voice.

"Option one, we can go to Westerville and file criminal charges. This is the most difficult option. The police will be suspicious because you did not report the attack immediately."

"Dude, he was like, in shock," Finn cried out. He really did love his brother.

"Yes, I understand that. I also understand that the only thing you boys were thinking about was getting Kurt home where he would be safe. However the detectives will see it differently. They will assume you are hiding something," Mr. Wayne explained.

"That's not fair," Carole spoke.

"Many things about this will not be fair. People are not going to believe you, Kurt. Male rape is very rarely seen as a true crime outside of big cities, and this was just attempted. Most small town places like this think it's a joke. I'm not going to lie to you, being gay is going to make it harder."

"His sexuality should have nothing to do with it. You're saying if Kurt was a girl, they'd take this more seriously?" his Dad was furious.

"Honestly with this age group, probably not. I worked several of these cases in Chicago and most cops think it is just girls or boys who panic when mom or dad find out they've had sex. They call it 'crying wolf'. Sexual crimes commented by minors are hard to get to trial."

"So basically, there's no point in trying. This jerk is just going to get away with what he's done. That Kurt doesn't count," Noah's anger rivaled that of his father. Noah's whole body had tensed up. "Well, Kurt fucking counts, man."

"If Kurt wants this, I will fight with everything I have to see that John Johnson is charged and prosecuted for this. But I have to be honest with you. You said all those Dalton boys sided with Johnson. That's a lot of people on his side. Kurt has Noah. Noah doesn't have the best record out there. I'll do more research, but so far none of the Dalton students have records at all. The school wouldn't have let them in if they did. Most of those boys have when to the same private schools since they started school. They're going to stick together. Kurt's the new kid, and a public school transfer. I'd bet there's a prejudice against him because of that."

"But Noah saw what happened. None of those others did," he thought an eyewitness had to be in his favor. Noah's past shouldn't be held against him. It was so unfair.

"Kurt, the problem, like I said, is Noah has a record. On top of that, he also has a bad reputation. He's been in trouble many times. His school record has multiple volumes. Those Dalton boys are like saints in comparison. I know Mr. Puckerman has changed over the last year, but any investigator or attorney worth anything is going to use him against you."

Kurt understood the truth in what the man was saying, but he still had to defend Noah. Noah deserved that much from him. "But he's changed so much, and even at his worst Noah's never been a liar. As bad as it sounds, he's always owned up to his actions."

"On top of everything else, unfortunately, there is only one judge handling juvenile court in our district and Westerville is in her district. She happens to be the same judge that handle Noah's trial," Mr. Wayne made eye contact with Noah as he said this. There was something the man wasn't saying. Something to do with Noah and the ATM thing.

"Shit," Noah said sitting forward and leaning his arms on his thighs. He ran his hands through his Mohawk before continuing. "Judge Hamilton is awesome, but if there's any doubt in her mind about what happened, she knows better than to trust my word."

He wondered exactly what that meant. It had to be the ATM thing. He had always thought something was not right in all of that. He just couldn't see Noah doing something as stupid as stealing an ATM. Noah was just too smart for that. He wished he had realized that back when it had happened, but he was having too many issues of his own at the time.

"If Noah can't be a credible witness, which, by the way, is a total crock, then, is going to the police a bad idea? If we do get the police to believe me and press charges, are you positive we'd go to court?"

"Yes. If I were on the other team, I would want a trial. I would parade all the Dalton students in as character witnesses, and they would most likely kill our case."

"What is the next option?" Finn asked.

"Option two is the one I favor. Traditionally, it might not seem like justice, but please hear me out. I think we should threaten to sue both the school and the Johnson family. Considering what I have learned during my investigation so far, I believe we should sue the school for a complete refund of tuition and for duress, both physical and psychological. We can also demand policy changes. Kurt, are there any type of changes that you think the school could make to help prevent this from happening again?"

That was a great question. They already had a pretty solid zero tolerance policy. "Perhaps have sexual assault added to the zero tolerance policy. It would also be nice if they offer some type of sex education class. Just because it's an all boy school doesn't mean that we don't need to be educated. It could include teaching them to respect others bodies as well as their own, include the emotional aspect as well. Make sure they learn rape is wrong."

"Great ideas, I can work a proposal up for you to review if we go this route. From the Johnson's, I think we should also ask for money, along with John's removal from Dalton to a disciplinary school and enrollment into a program to help him with his aggression and angry issues along with any sexual issues he may have."

Mr. Wayne sat back and remained quiet waiting for the family's responses. As mad and as degraded as Kurt felt because of this, he wasn't sure about the money part. He felt that made him greedy, and all he really wanted was justice.

"I don't know about asking for money. I get the refund, but won't asking for more make it look like that's all this is about? That we're greedy and shallow?"

"What we will be asking for will not even put a dent in their pockets, but it will let them know we are serious. I highly doubt the Johnson family understands morals or standards like you do. That's just based on what I've learned today. I'll have a more thorough report in a few days."

"I just want to make sure John learns that what he did was wrong and that he doesn't do it again; mostly that he never does this again," Kurt said.

"Believe me, Kurt, that's what I want, too. The money is secondary, except for the refund. I think making Dalton return your money is essential. They advertise a safe learning environment and they did not give that to you. It will make them think long and hard about what happened and take any suggestions we make more seriously."

"That thug should have to pay for what he did to my son," Burt yelled as he jumped to his feet. Carole tried to grab his Dad's arm, but he shook her off as he headed for the liquor cabinet. Kurt shot to his feet as well. He noticed the look of shock on Finn's face as he shimmied by him to intercept his Dad.

"Dad you need to calm down," he said as he blocked the doors to the glass case.

"This just ain't right. You shouldn't be treated this way. You are better than any other kid I've ever met. You're not perfect, but you're good and you shouldn't have to put up with all this. That punk kid can't get away with this." His Dad was about to blow his top.

Kurt put his hand on his Dad's arm. "Daddy," he said in his smallest voice. "Please calm down. This isn't good for your heart. Furthermore, I'm not a little boy, despite what all of you think. I understand that the world is not a perfect place, that things aren't always fair. I know that I will always face prejudice for who I am. There are always going to be haters out there. If we just hate them back, we're no better than they are. We'll never change things. More violence is not the answer."

"What about justice son?" Burt asked as he pulled Kurt into his strong arms.

"This could be my justice," Kurt said pulling away and facing everyone. "I say, kill him with kindness," He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He was starting to feel a little bit like his old self again. "Think about it. He'll be removed from the prestigious Dalton Academy for Boys and have to go to a disciplinary school. That will look awful on his college applications. He'll have lost his fast track to the Ivy League. He'll have to overcome so many obstacles that he will only be able to blame himself for. His life will be effectively thrown off track. I will get my justice this way. Plus, John will hopefully get some much needed therapy and education."

His Dad jerked him into another hard hug. "How did you get so smart, kiddo?"

"I learned from the best," he said as he hugged his dad back. "Now can we please sit back down and see what else Mr. Wayne has to say?" he lead his father and stepmom back to their chair and moved back to his place on the couch. Mr. Wayne gave him a proud smile, Finn still looked shocked and like he might cry, and the look Noah gave him surprised him. He wasn't sure what that odd look meant. Maybe he had surprised him too. He really hoped he and Noah would have a chance to talk some more later. He was fascinated at the amount of things he didn't know about the real Noah Puckerman, and he really wanted the chance to get to know him.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt was fucking amazing. How had he never noticed this? The dude totally had his Dad's number, but in a good way. He knew about the old guy's heart problems; the whole Glee club did. That week had been a traumatic time for Kurt, but the younger teen had handled it amazingly well. Kurt was way more mature that the rest of New Directions, hell, most of the school, including some teachers. Watching Kurt that week, he came to really respect the other guy and his killer pipes.

Puck was truly amazed. Even after last night, Kurt had the wisdom to choose the right thing. The guy wanted justice, his kind of justice. Nothing violent or vengeful, yet just a little wicked. He definitely never wanted to cross Kurt again. Kurt was maniacal. To top it all off the dude was so fucking brave in a way that was sexy.

"I just want to say that Kurt is right. I totally think the pervert needs punished, but juvie is a joke and I think he'd come out worse than he already is," he added.

"But Puck, you're just fine," Finn said.

At times like this, he really loved his best friend. He was so glad that he and Finn were back to being bros. It had taken a while for Finn to forgive him, and who could blame the guy? No matter how much alcohol and lies were involved, he still had his fair of guilt. He's lucky to have his friend back.

As much as he loved Finn, he couldn't say he'd change that part of his past. He had Beth, and he wouldn't give her up for anything. Beth had been the reason for so many of the changes in his life. She was the reason he was slowly letting Noah take his life back, putting Puck in the past.

He dropped his arm over Kurt's shoulder and focused on Mr. Wayne.

"What's our last option, Perry?" Burt asked.

"To actually sue, and again that would lead to a trial or two. Honestly, this case will be a precedent for this community if it goes to trial, and I'm hoping that they will just settle. This could be a big media circus if they don't handle this well."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Kurt said.

The dude was handling this all with so much grace. The whole family was just awesome. Just this morning, he had thought that he had finally found a safe haven, a place he could feel at home. He knew as soon as Kurt made his decision, they were going to have to talk about his situation. Going back to that house was so not an option.

"Well, guys, that's the advice I can offer. I can give you all tonight to talk everything through and you can get in touch with me first thing in the morning and we can move forward," the man said before focusing his gaze on him. "Noah, your attorney is going to be here soon, and so is your probation officer. I hear you and Ms. Rogers don't get along well, and I also understand your attorney was court-appointed, and is coming by as a favor to me. If you would like, I will stay, and I might even agree to represent you after I see your case file."

"That would be great, sir," he was really touched that this man was willing to give him a chance.

"Perry, why don't you stay for dinner? You and Burt can catch up a little," Carole suggested.

"I would like that," the man answered.

"Good, Kurt you want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure, Mom," he said, and followed her into the kitchen. It was weird but awesome to hear Kurt call Mrs. H that.

"Perry, why don't we grab a beer and hit the garage? I think you might appreciate what the boys and I are working on out there," Burt and the lawyer headed to the kitchen too.

Finn stood and said "Xbox."

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

He followed Finn up to his room and plopped down on the bed. For now, he could pretend everything was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. This is the longest update yet.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're just amazing and so fast. You rock. Update on 8-26-11.**

Chapter Ten

They were just finishing up a great dinner when the doorbell rang. Mr. H went to answer the door as Mrs. H and the guys started clearing the table. Noah wasn't sure what to do, so he got up to clear the dishes too.

"Noah, why don't you go to the sunroom and get two of the extra dining chairs for our guest. We can squeeze you three boys on the far side of the table and put the extra chairs on this side," Mrs. H said on her return trip to the table. "I suppose Kurt was right about us needing more furniture for the living room. Lord knows it's big enough."

"He really seems to know a lot about this design stuff," he commented as he followed her into the kitchen. The sunroom was off to the left of the kitchen and the garage was to the right. There were two more doors in the kitchen as well. The one on the right lead to the laundry/mudroom. You had to go through there to get to the patio and back yard. An identical door on the left lead to a sizable pantry that ran behind most of the kitchen, it even had a stainless steel industrial refrigerator in it. The fridge was Mrs. H's pride and joy. You need a lot of space when you were feeding as many teenagers as she and Mr. H did.

If, by some miracle he got to stay here, Puck would have to get a real job to help pay for food. It would be the decent thing to do.

"Kurt and I, mostly Kurt," she smiled when she said that part, "redid the whole house. We have a few things to do to the basement and the boys' man cave will be done. Finn is so excited. He wants to have a party for Glee as soon as Kurt deems the room complete. Of course, Kurt was saying something about converting the attic earlier, so it may still be a while before we're completely done," she sounded so proud of Kurt. What Kurt did last year may have been selfish to start with, but in Noah's opinion, it turned out to be the best thing for the two families.

Mr. and Mrs. H were perfect for each other. Mr. H was strong and had a great head on his shoulders. Mr. H was a little on the serious side, but had a great sense of humor. The man was a hard worker and a great provider. He balanced Mrs. H's wackiness out perfectly. Mrs. H was a natural caregiver and was just what Mr. H needed to keep him in line, especially since Kurt wouldn't be around forever. Kurt was destined for much better places than Lima, Ohio.

Mr. H was an awesome role model and father figure for Finn. Mr. H never tried to take Finn's dad's place, but there was no way Mr. H would ever let Finn get away with anything. Mr. H was always there when Finn needed someone to talk too. Mr. H was also very patient with the teen, even teaching him to work on his truck in the evenings.

Mrs. H and Kurt were great for each other too. She took a lot of pressure off Kurt's day to day life. The boy now had time to be a regular teenager at school and home. Kurt, in turn gave her makeovers and if dinner was anything to judge, by had drastically improved her cooking skills, not to mention the way the house looked. He was sure Kurt was behind all the organization and scheduling for the household, too.

Something he and Kurt shared without realizing it was that when their other parent left them, they both became the main caregivers in their households. Noah had learned from hanging out at the Hummel house that when Kurt's mom had died of cancer, even though he was very young, Kurt had taken over his mom's chores. Mr. H had tried hard to take care of Kurt, their house, and his business, but it had been too much for the grieving widower, and Kurt had stepped up and took over where he could.

Noah had done many of the same things, such as cooking and cleaning, when his dad had ran out on them. His mom had started drinking hard that night, and within a month was a full blown drunk. She had Sara five months after his dad left and thank God the baby girl was healthy. Basically, Noah had become a parent at ten and people didn't think he could have taken care of Beth… if they only knew.

Thankfully he had his Nana to help out when he had to go to school, but she was old, and most things still fell to him. His mom lost her nursing job in no time, and the only thing she could manage was waitressing. The money wasn't good, and Nana helped as much as she could. Noah had started mowing yards for money when he was twelve and started the pool business at fourteen. He and Nana always managed to get the bills paid.

When Sara was old enough for school Nana sold her place and moved to the senior's home so she could give Noah more money. To this day, the school bus drops Sara off to his Nana, and he picks her up on his way home. Lucky for him, today Sara had dance after school and afterwards one of the moms always drops her at home for him. He hoped Sara could handle their mom on her own until he could figure out how to get her out of there too. He would have to talk to Nana as soon as he knew what was going to happen with him.

He had also learned that both he and Kurt put on great fronts at school. Neither one showed their real selves at school. Kurt was a fashionista, and Noah a jock and a jerk. Though Kurt didn't show his whole self at school he was still strong willed and much more true to himself than Noah. Kurt never really hid who he was as much as he just didn't volunteer very much about himself, only what he thought necessary. One thing he had learned that the others didn't know was that Kurt loved to play video games, but he had the feeling Kurt would never willingly tell anyone at school. He only knew because he spent so much time at the Hummel's. If Kurt wasn't busy with the girls when he was home for the weekend, he would join Finn and Noah on the Xbox.

At school, Kurt never showed how the bullying really made him feel. When bullied, Kurt became the Ice Queen, and nothing affected him. Until he joined Glee and learned how to see a little past Kurt's mask, the smaller teen had been his favorite freak to pick on. Before Glee, he actually thought that none of it fazed Kurt, so he didn't feel guilty for all the stupid stunts, not like he did with some of the other kids. As soon as he knew the truth of it he had stopped. He didn't want Kurt hurt by him or anyone else.

Puck, however, was a selfish prick that didn't want to get close to anyone, not after his father left. Noah had become Puck by the first anniversary of his father's departure. Noah had figured that being a badass was the best way to keep people away from him and keep him on top of the social ladder. It had seemed to work for him and Finn, but this last year he decided it wasn't the smartest decision he had ever made.

By the time he had made it back with the two chairs, both his probation officer and attorney were there. He sat the chairs down and moved around the table to sit between Mr. Wayne and Kurt. Mr. Wayne was sitting at the foot of the table, and Noah figured the man would make a great barrier if his temper got away from him. Miss Roberts had a way of setting him off way too easily.

Finn sat on the other side of Kurt, and Mrs. H squeezed in between her husband and son. That left the other side of the table for the two ladies joining them. Noah was grateful Mr. Wayne spoke up and did the introductions.

"Ladies, you both know Noah," Mr. Wayne said.

They both shook his hand in turn and called him 'Puck.' Ms. Roberts didn't seem too happy to see him. Becca was as friendly as ever.

"This is my client, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, his stepbrother, Carole Hudson-Hummel and Burt Hummel, his parents," there was a pause while hands were shook. Noah couldn't help but notice how both ladies smiled sweetly at the others.

"And these ladies are Anita Roberts, Noah's probation officer, and Rebecca Porter, the attorney that handled his previous case," Mr. Wayne paused for a few moments letting everyone settle into their places. "Ms. Roberts, Noah's mother threw him out earlier today. We would have contacted you sooner, but Noah didn't realize the complications this causes. What can we do to prevent him from violating his probation?"

"Mrs. Puckerman contacted me earlier today when she had Puck vacate her property. I had been trying to locate him when you called. I think the best thing is for Puck to be returned to the juvenile detention center as soon as possible," the old hag said without batting an eye. Noah knew she wasn't impressed with him, but surely he didn't deserve this.

"Noah has only improved since leaving the center and I don't believe sending him back is fair," Mr. Wayne said holding his hand up just enough to signal the rest of them to keep quiet.

"His mother says he has been nothing but trouble since his return. She says he's picking fights with her, stealing alcohol, and being a bad influence on his younger sister. She also reported that he has done physical damage to the house and her car," she replied.

Noah was furious. He looked down at the table and watched as Kurt's hand covered his fist. He hadn't even notice that his hands were on the table let alone that he had clenched them into fists. He watched as Kurt leaned into his side and brought his other pale hand up to rub his lower arm. The touch was surprisingly soothing and similar to the way he had comforted the younger teen last night. He studied the contrast of their complexions as he calmed himself.

"I didn't do those things," he said quietly.

"Do you have proof?" Wayne asked Ms. Roberts.

"I haven't had the time to confirm everything yet. The simple fact is if he is not on the Puckerman property at midnight, he is in violation," she sounded very smug.

"Shouldn't you at least investigate this matter before having him arrested?" was Wayne's next question.

"I really don't see the point. He's not worth the effort."

Cold hearted bitch. Her words made him shake with fury. He was sure that if it wasn't for Kurt he would have already exploded. It was odd how much of a difference Kurt's simple touch made.

"How dare you," Kurt hissed.

"You've made no effort in this case. Did you contact the school today? Did you talk to the officer handling his community service," Mr. Wayne was furious. He was practically yelling at the woman. "If you had talk to Mr. Figgins, you would be aware of the fact that Noah has missed one day of school since returning, and I am sure he has a good excuse for it, seeing how his sister missed the same day. You would know that he has excellent grades, that he has been attending all his classes that require it. He has been making a tremendous effort to change. If you talked to Officer McCoy, you would know that not only has Noah been putting in all his required hours, but he is also helping McCoy with a new crime prevention program for the children of the community." Mr. Wayne looked at him with eyes that said 'I'm sorry' before turning back to Ms. Roberts and continuing. "You have made absolutely no effort on Noah's behalf. You simply took the word of his alcoholic mother, a woman that he and his grandmother have supported for years, a woman who is incapable of providing for her children. Nora Puckerman works as a waitress to make just enough to support her habit. She lives in a house owned by her mother-in-law. Her car title is in her brother-in-law's name. Nothing I have learned today leads me to believe that you can trust anything that comes out of her mouth, whereas everything I have learned of Noah today shows a young man that is truly trying to reform himself."

Ms. Roberts didn't even look phased, "You're trying to tell me everything Nora Puckerman said was a lie?"

"Yes," was Mr. Wayne's firm reply.

"Fine," she said focusing her evil eyes on Noah. "Puck, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well Mrs. H and Kurt ran me by my place this morning so I could shower and change before we headed over to the Clinic."

"Why weren't you at home?" the devil woman asked him.

"I stayed here last night. Things were crazy and I was needed here," he said not wanting to tell the old biddy Kurt's business.

"I assume he is allowed to spend the night at a friend's house as long as he is residing at his primary address?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yes, it is allowed. What about the accusations your mother made? What about the fighting and alcohol?"

"We fight, screaming matches, about her drinking and wasting money all the time," he answered.

"Puck, you drink," Ms. Roberts said.

"I haven't had a drink since I signed that pledge at school. I wasn't stealing her booze. I was pouring it out in yet another attempt at getting her to stop. It was stupid; I don't know what I thought I could do when four trips to rehab couldn't," he hated that the Hudmels had to hear this. He hated for anyone to know what a loser he was.

"And what about the damage to her car and the house? I did drive by on my way here and two upstairs windows are broken out."

"She can't make it into the driveway most of the time. It's got to the point where she runs the trash cans down all time. When it happens, I move the car in the morning and fix the cans if I can," he stopped. Admitting how bad things were with his mom was harder that he thought. _Can I really rat my own mother out?_ "I don't think I can do this."

Kurt squeezed his hand, "Noah, I can tell this is really hard for you. Let me be here for you. You've helped me so much. I'm here for you, and you have to do this. You can't go back to jail."

"I can't let them take Sara away," he admitted. Losing his sister was his worst nightmare. Having to give up Beth was heartbreaking, but losing Sara would kill him. She had been the center of his universe for almost eight years. He had fed and changed her when she was a baby, had rocked her to sleep countless nights over the years, he made her breakfast every morning and her dinner every night, he went to every dance recital and school play, he helped her with her homework, he even brushed her hair every night before tucking her in bed. She was his life.

"Noah, you've kept all this to yourself so Sara wouldn't be put in a foster home?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Nana said that they would never let her keep us, that she was too old and didn't have enough income. She said that if social services came, Sara and I would be separated. She's my sister, I couldn't do that to her, so Nana and I have worked hard, and we do what we have too. Sara's my responsibility," he answered.

"Noah, you have to tell," Kurt said in his soft voice. Kurt wrapped his hand in both his pale ones and hugged it to his small chest. "If your mother is as bad as I assume, you can't leave Sara in that house."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He lowered their intertwined hands back to the table. He was so grateful to have Kurt here with him, to have the whole Hudmel family here for him. This place was safe for him because of the family that lived here. They gave him hope. He took another breath.

"The window that is boarded up is for Sara's room. Nana had bought her a new stereo when her old one broke. Sara is a dancer and a singer and she needs her music. Mom wanted to take the thing and pawn it. She and Sara started yelling about it, and before I could get up stairs, Mom had tossed it through the window. I didn't have the money to replace the glass so I boarded it up. The other window was mine, and she broke it throwing my stuff out today. I can't remember her ever being that pissed at me. I'm just glad she didn't pop me this time," he couldn't believe he had just told them his mom hit him. He hadn't meant to; it had just come out. If Kurt's sudden and noticeably loud intake of breath meant anything, those few words had shocked everyone around the table.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt didn't know whether to scream or cry. No parent should ever hurt their children like that. His father barely yelled at him and would never think to strike him. Punishment in his house was to be grounded or have privileges and possessions taken away. His Dad would never lift a hand to him or Finn. Carole was even more passive.

Trying to hold his anger in he asked, "There isn't a fight club is there, Noah?"

"No," the other teen answered ducking his head to hide his face.

All those horrible bruises were from his mother. This was worse that Kurt ever imagined. Noah could never go home. Now he understood why Noah wasn't really upset over being thrown out. The only thing that worried him was that Sara was still in that house with that awful excuse for a human being.

"What?" Finn asked in shock.

"Kurt, what do you mean?" his Dad asked.

"Whenever Noah shows up to school with bruises or a black eye he says he got them in fight club," he answered.

"Fuck, man, it was your mom," Finn was really upset and you couldn't blame him. He just found out that his best friend, and they were practically brothers, was getting beaten by his own mother, "Why didn't you tell me or my mom? We would have done something."

"It's my fault. I look just like him," Noah voice was cracking. Kurt was sure he was crying. He let go of the Noah's hand, slipped his arms around the larger teen's waist and hugged him as tight as he could. He didn't care how bad it made his own bruises hurt. What had happened to him last night had been awful and horrible, but what had been going on in the Puckerman house was worse. "She'd never touch Sara 'cause she has me to punish."

Kurt placed his head on Noah's shoulder and cried with him.

"Oh, Noah, Finn's right, you should have said something," Carole said as she wrapped her arms around both of them. He was proud he hadn't flinched this time, but was more worried when Noah sagged in their arms.

"I'm going to call Social Services and meet them at the Puckerman house," Ms. Porter said. "Mr. Hummel, is it possible to bring the girl here for the night?"

Kurt raised his head and joined Finn at looking at his Dad. His Dad looked like he was about to blow a gasket again. The man had every right too. He knew his Dad would say yes, the man was nearly a saint. But what the man said left he knowing without a doubt his father was the best man in the whole world.

"We'll have Sara and Noah here for as long as they need or want. We have plenty of room. Sara can have the guest room and Noah will have to double up with one of the boys for a few days while we get the attic ready for Kurt, and then Noah can have his room."

He noticed that Noah had looked up to watch his Dad as the older man spoke. Noah looked very relieved and so grateful in that moment, because of those words. _Burt Hummel equals Best Dad ever._

"That's very generous of you, but I don't know about this being permanent. I will promise to do what I can, though," she said smiling at the group. "Noah, if you feel safe here and this is where you want to stay, I will do everything I can to make it happen."

"Yes, please," Noah said as he straightened his back.

Ms. Porter handed Mr. Wayne a folder on her way to the door. "I'll help you with both of them if you'll let me. I wanted to help him last time, but he wouldn't let me. He can be very stubborn."

He watched as she let herself out. The lady hadn't said much, but he really liked her. He was glad she was going to be helping them. He was sure they would need all the help they could get. Life had suddenly become very messy. He wished for the days of tiaras and tea parties and oil changes. It was so much easier back then.

He watched as Noah patted Carole's hand on his shoulder. "Mrs. H, it's not your fault."

"It's not yours either, honey," she kissed both his and Noah's foreheads and went back to his Dad's side.

He still had his arms tight around his friend. Noah moved so that he now had an arm around Kurt too. "Hey, Princess, ease up a little before you hurt yourself." Kurt did as he was told, but made sure he kept both arms right where they were.

"Noah," Mr. Wayne spoke up. "I am your attorney now, too. I know today has been one hell of a day, but I think we need to finish getting everything out. Are you good to go on?"

"Yes, sir. If Kurt can be this brave, so can I," Noah gave him a little squeeze.

Mr. Wayne looked back to Ms. Rogers. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"I'll help. I'm sorry for misjudging you. I just need to know one thing, and then I'll go make a few calls of my own," the woman said with a humble look on her face.

"What?" Noah asked.

"Why did she throw you out?"

"Because I spent the night with Kurt."

"What?" He was pretty sure everyone had asked. It was an eerie sound.

"Ms. Rogers, Kurt is gay," Noah said. The teen actually sounded kind of proud. "I suppose my mother must not like gays. She assumed since I had stayed here with Kurt that I'm gay too."

"So you're gay?"

"_So,_ it doesn't fucking matter," Noah said. Wasn't he the rebel again, but in a totally heroic badass sort of way. Kurt was of proud the man that was now his friend.

"You're right, that doesn't matter," she looked to his Dad. "Is there a place I can make some calls in private?"

"Carole why don't you show her to my office," was his dad's answer. After the two had disappeared into the office, his Dad looked at Noah. "You've got balls of steel, boy. I have to say I'm real proud of you right now."

He flashed his Dad an appreciative smile; again, best Dad ever.

After Carole sat back down, Mr. Wayne spoke again, "Noah, I think we all deserve a few more answers. How long has she hit you?"

"Just the last few years, since I basically became a carbon copy of my old man," Noah admitted.

"It started in sixth grade," he spoke up. "I remember because the thought of him being in a fight club scare me to death. It's not something you want to hear a bullying bragging about."

He got weird looks from his parents and Finn. And was glad when Mr. Wayne started talking again, a least until he heard what the man asked.

"How long have you sold yourself?"

"It started a few months after I started cleaning pools," Noah sound so ashamed. He hugged Noah tight again. "Cleaning pools paid better than mowing lawns, and giving those women what they wanted paid even better. The only excuse I have is that it got the bills paid a lot faster and allowed Sara to take dance and join Girl Scouts."

"Wait a minute," his Dad said. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"He's saying he was an underage prostitute. Noah was taken advantage of. The sad fact is half of Lima's female residents are child molesters," Mr. Wayne said. Kurt could hear the anger in the man's voice, and he really couldn't help but agree. Noah had been a desperate boy in need of money to take care of his family, and those skanky old hags had taken advantage of him.

"Oh my God, Noah, you were barely fourteen when you started cleaning pools," Carole nearly cried. "You were just a boy."

"Excuse me," Mr. Wayne said before Carole could get too emotional again, "I have just one more thing then, I need to place some more calls. Noah, I want to hear the truth about the ATM."

"Mom stole it. I didn't even know until the cops arrested me. The bar owner had called for me to come pick her up. I do it a lot to keep her from driving drunk. It's only about a ten minute walk from the house so I just walk it so that I can drive her car home and not worry about it. When I pulled the car around front of the bar to load her up, a patrol car flipped on the lights and sirens, and the next thing I knew, I was in jail. When they showed me the security tape, I knew it was Mom in one of my hoodies. I didn't say anything, and no one noticed for a while. I was in juvie just over a week when Ms. Porter showed up with another tape showing me and Sara leaving the ice cream shop at the same time as the robbery. The owner had read about me getting convicted in the newspaper and was out raged. Sara and I go there all the time. The old man just couldn't believe something like that could happen to the nice kid he knew. I could have been released right then, but then they would start looking for the thief again, and it was Mom's car that was the getaway car. They'd have gone after her next. I just insisted that the camera times had to be off. It seemed like a much better idea then, than it does now," Noah sounded so sad that Kurt hugged him tight again.

"Noah Puckerman, you are most definitely not who I thought you were," he whispered in Noah's ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned.**

******A/N3: As of 8-22-11 I now have a Beta and am reloading chapters. Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're just amazing and so fast. You rock. Update on 8-26-11.**

**A/N4: ****I want to specially thank SouthernHemmy and WithDemonWings for their reviews because I love and respect their work. Also special thanks for JasonDragon64 for being a constant uplifting presence with your kind words.**

Chapter Eleven

"I'm going to go get the guest room ready for Sara," Carole said. She patted his Dad on the shoulder as she made her way to the stairs. Kurt loved the little ways Carole showed her affections.

He squeezed Noah's hand before he released it and stood. "I'll come help," he called after Carole. "Why don't you guys watch ESPN or something and try to relax," He said as he headed to the stairs.

On their way to the guest room he and Carole stopped for fresh linens. "I think the pale yellow," he said. "It's feminine and young without being too girly."

Carole smiled at him as he passed her one of the vacuum bags of yellow material, and they continued to the bed room. His new mom always seemed to find his organizational methods amusing. She did seem to appreciate the usefulness of them, though.

When he and his Mom had redecorated the guest room, they had painted the walls an off white and made sure all the furniture was the exact same shade. This allowed them to change the linens and a few accessories to suit theirs guest or his current mood. It had been his idea, and he had purchased four color schemes. The navy and dark grey that were currently being used, the soft but bright yellow they were about to use, a deep red and purple that he adored, and a classic black and white.

"Kurt, I'll do the bed, you take care of the rest."

"Sure, Mom," he answered and moved to the window to take down the grey curtains. "Do you think Sara will like the color?"

"I'm not sure honey," she said. "I've never really talked to her much. When she comes around, she sticks to Noah like glue. I think she's a little shy."

"Well, I think if she's going to stay here, we'll have to fix this room up for her. I'll try talking with her, if she won't tell me what she likes, then I can always have Noah help me."

He stood back and made sure the yellow curtains he had just hung were level. He then moved to the couch he and Carole had placed against the wall and unfastened the other vacuum bag he had placed there on his way in. In just a few seconds, the six lovely yellow throw pillows inside where as nice and fluffy as the day he bought them. Vacuum storage bags were ever so handy; they allowed him to store so many things.

"I wonder if she'll like pink," Kurt mused aloud.

"Sweetie, the last few times I've seen Sara, she's been a mini Noah. The jeans, the hoodie, the sneakers; it's been a little freaky. I think she's most likely a tomboy," Carole told him.

"Oh well," he sighed. "Wishful thinking. I always wanted a little sister."

"I didn't know that," she said. Kurt looked around at her to see that she was staring at him. "Burt and I have talked about having a baby."

"You have!" he practically squealed. "A baby would be wonderful."

"I didn't know you liked kids," she sounded stunned. He didn't take offense he supposed he just didn't look the type. Mercedes and Quinn had both been shocked when he was so excited over Beth. He had wished several times over the last year that Quinn had kept the baby girl. He really had wanted to be 'Uncle Kurt'. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up, but you're so easy to talk too. You see, it's been a bit of a debate with Burt. I really want to give it a try, but he doesn't think it's a good idea. He has a few reasons against it; mainly that he thinks it's not fair to you boys. He doesn't want the two of you thinking we're trying to replace you."

He loved that he and Carole could talk so easily. He loved his Dad very much, but conversations just weren't their thing.

He thought a baby would be great. He would help take care of the baby. He loved the idea of feeding her, bathing her, dressing her up, and even changing her when necessary. He was realistic, after all. He would make the best big brother. It was funny how he had feared Finn taking his place with his Dad not too long ago, but the idea of a baby thrilled him to death.

He sat down on the couch as he had the most terrible thought. "Not to be rude, Mom, but at your age isn't it kind of dangerous to be pregnant?"

"It could be, that's another con on the list, but with proper medical care we can severely reduce the risks."

"Then forget it. It's not worth it. I don't want to be a big brother bad enough to risk losing another mom," he rushed. Losing Carole was not an option in his book.

"Your Dad hates the risk factor too," she took his hand. "We've decided against it for now honey. It's just with Noah and Sara staying, I'm going to need someone to talk to about this from time to time. I don't want to keep bringing it up to your Dad. We made our decision, and I don't want to upset him."

He hugged her, "You can talk to me anytime. And think in just a few years Finn and I will be giving you and Dad grandkids."

"Oh Kurt, I think that's the problem. Before we know it you and Finn will be gone. As soon as you graduate, you'll be off to New York, I know you will. Then we'll hardly ever get to see you. It'll be worse than you being at Dalton. It's going to be awful. If I'm lucky, Finn will at least stay close by, maybe even in state, but you'll both be gone," Carole looked like she would cry at any moment.

"Aww, Mom, it's too soon for empty nest syndrome," he held her tight. "Hey, we still have over a year left and lots of memories to make. Then you and Dad can have a little time just the two of you before Finn completes college and moves back in," he smiled.

"Not funny," she laughed.

"Plus, think about the money you'll save on food."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed again. "I need to get back down stairs. There's dishes to be done and a kitchen to put in order."

"I'll be down as soon as I finish in here," he hugged her one more time before she left him alone. He listened to her walk downstairs. "Still a baby would have been nice."

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah looked away from the TV when Mrs. H came downstairs. She passed by and entered the kitchen. He waited a few minutes, but Kurt didn't come down. He didn't think it was a good idea for his boy to be left alone for too long. Dude hadn't even had a whole day to recover from the attack yet.

He got up off the couch. Finn and Mr. H. never noticed. They just kept watching the basketball game. He headed upstairs to find Kurt. When he topped the stairs, he could hear Kurt singing. He loved to listen to Kurt sing. The countertenor could hit these amazing high notes and in the next moment his voice would have a gorgeous low tone that made the guys in Glee jealous. He didn't know the song Kurt was singing, but he was sure the boy was doing it better than anyone else. He walked to the open door at the front of the hall and leaned on the doorjamb. He just watched as Kurt fluffed pillows for the bed and sang.

"_No good deed goes unpunished, sure I meant well. Well, look at what well-meant did. All right, enough, so be it. So be it, then. _Agh!" Kurt screamed when he turned and caught sight of him.

"Nice room," he said looking around the place. The walls and furniture where white, but everything else was a cheerful, sunny yellow. "You sounded great by the way," he watched the other boy as a blush covered his pale cheeks.

"I hope that Sara likes yellow, it was the most feminine set I had," Kurt told him.

"I think she'll like it. She's always whining that her room at home is for a baby. She doesn't want Disney any more. She wants to be a _real_ princess. Anne Hathaway is her idol. At home all her stuff is covered with those gals. My Nana buys her all Disney princess stuff. Sara likes pink the best, then lavender and she also seems to like yellow well enough."

"She's what, seven?"

"Six." He didn't need her growing up any faster than she already was.

"Well, she probably feels she's out grown them. I would think her a little young for that. Carole seems to think Sara's a bit of tomboy."

"Really? Sara's as girly as can be. She loves dresses, and she loves dancing and singing. Every summer we have pee-wee cheerleading. When Quinn was staying with us, Sara became her mini me. Heck, just last week she was begging me to let her enter a beauty pageant," Noah couldn't figure where Carole got the tomboy thing from.

"Carole said the last few times you brought her over, Sara looked like a mini version of you," Kurt sounded confused.

"Sara lost a bet with me, and I got to choose her clothes for a month," he laughed at the memory.

"You beast," Kurt huffed with his hands on his hips. "You made her over into a thug."

"Chill, it was only outside of school," he defended himself.

"So she's girly?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to be so much fun. I have so many ideas. I see a sophisticated style with just enough frill to befit a young princess," Kurt said looking around the room. They boy was bouncing in place. He could see the gears turning in the younger man's head. "I see a lovely canopy for the bed. She'll need her own vanity. The walls should be a…"

He had to stop the other guy. "Hey, slow down Princess. We don't even know if she's going to get to stay here yet," he didn't want to rain on the boy's parade, but he didn't want Kurt getting his hopes up either. "I just don't want you to get too far ahead of reality."

"They're just ideas, Noah. I promise not to do anything until we know for sure," Kurt smile at him. "Since we're on the subject, let me tell you about my other plans."

Kurt smiled at him again as he squeezed by him and out into the hall.

"Come on," Kurt said over his shoulder as he moved towards his room.

Noah didn't move. He was shocked at how happy and excited Kurt seemed. The younger boy was smiling, and the sparks where back in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he seen Kurt's eyes light up like this. It was back before he'd went Juvie, he was sure of it.

Kurt turned around, probably wanting to know why he wasn't moving. The pale boy walked back to him and grabbed his hand. "Oh, come on. I promise it's not going to hurt."

Kurt dragged him into his bedroom. "I want you to have this room. It's a little bigger than the other two and I think with just a few adjustments it will suit you perfectly. Other than the vanity, it was my mother's, you can have all the furniture if you want or I can take it all and we can pick out new stuff for you. Either way, I'm happy."

"Kurt, man, you just can't give me your room," he was stunned. He just thought he'd crash in Finn's room like he did when he would stay over. "That's just wrong."

"Noah, I want you to be comfortable and happy here," Kurt said and then laughed. "Besides, you should know by now all my plans end up with me as the real winner."

"Still, it's your room." He couldn't believe Kurt was doing all this to make him happy. "You know you don't owe me?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't about that. You're going to be living here. That makes you family. Family is important in this house, important to me. You should feel comfortable, happy and safe here. We're crazy, and you'll need your own space."

"You're so sure we're staying?" Ever since busting through Kurt's door at Dalton he kind of felt like Alice when she fell into the rabbit hole. It was surreal how fast his world was changing.

"Of course," Kurt smiled at him. "It's what's best. Besides it's an opportunity to redecorate and get the room I really want," Kurt paused for a moment, but when Noah remained silent, the other teen continued. "I know that to you, you probably just think the whole room is white."

"It looks kind of blue/grey to me," he said.

"The color is called ice. I was thinking we could just change the bedding and curtains to add some color for you. I did the room like this to match my old room. I'm just not feeling it anymore," Kurt explained, crossing his arms and was studying him.

"My room was brown," he offered. He had hated the color for years. When he was a little kid his dad had done his room up in cowboys and Indians. It had been awesome when he was five, but when his dad left he'd removed everything.

"That would be just horrible with your complexion. We'll do so much better with this room. We'll go over color selections tomorrow. Now let me show you one more thing."

Kurt took his hand and dragged him back to the stairs. They headed upstairs. He had no idea what Kurt was up too. He had been in the attic a few weeks ago with Finn. All that were up there was left over boxes from the move.

"This is the attic, obviously. When we first looked at this place, I fell in love with this room. I just adore the bay window and the window seat. There is a great view of the front yard and street from there. This place has so much potential. The previous owner had put the walls up and put in the vaulted ceiling. I wanted this for my room, but Dad didn't want me up here. He said there were enough bedrooms, and I could use one of them. He said he shouldn't have let me live in the basement for so long at the old place. But," the boy dragged the little word out forever as his eyes brightened again, "with you and Sara here, I could have this room. I already have the plans drawn up, gotten an estimate from the contractor, and I've saved my money hoping to convince Dad to change his mind. I budgeted to have a bathroom and closet put in, and even to buy new furniture. I can pick up extra hours at work this summer and sell my old clothes on Ebay to replenish my savings. Best of all, it shouldn't mess with my plans for New York."

"Princess, you're a freaking genius," He didn't know another teen in Lima that could have thought all this up in such detail and figured out how to pull it off all on his own. He needed Kurt on his team when he was scheming and pranking. Together, they would be like unstoppable.

They headed back down stairs. Before they reached the first floor, the doorbell rang. He practically flew down the few steps remaining, dragging Kurt this time. He let go of the younger boy's hand at the bottom of the stairs. The whole family was there, in addition to Mr. Wayne.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Sara stood on Mrs. H's door step with her school bag and duffle as Ms. Porter rang the doorbell. The lady and a bunch of other people had come to her house earlier and said they were bringing her here to Noah. She had been so excited at first. Her Mom had told her Noah had left and was never coming back. Noah would never leave her like that. He would have told her first. She and her Mom had a bad screaming match about it. She knew something had happened, and the woman was lying to her. Their mom sucked like that.

Now that she was here she was getting nervous. Mrs. H. opened the door and she didn't know what to do. There was a whole crowd of people on the other side. There was Mrs. and Mr. H. She had met Mr. H a few weeks ago when Noah had brought her with him so he could play Xbox with Finn.

Finn, the Frankenteen, was there too. He was kind of dumb, but he was nice to her and that's what counted. Dude was almost like another brother. He wasn't as awesome as Noah, but he was fun to have around. He and Noah had been best friends, like her whole life. Plus he was good at reaching high things.

The other two men, she didn't know. The one standing by Finn was wearing a stuffy looking suit and was old like Mr. H. He looked okay enough. She didn't think she had to worry about him.

The other guy was young, younger than her brother, but lots older than her. He was a little shorter than Noah and kind of skinny. He was real pretty, kind of like a girl. She'd never seen a boy like him before in real life. He had real nice clothes on compared to everyone else. He was wearing skinny jeans, and that was a new one for her. She'd only seen guys on TV wear stuff like that. He didn't look like any guy she'd seen in Lima. The due looked like he belonged on Project Runway or one of those shows where the kids sang and danced all the time. He was like fierce looking.

"Sara," her brother said reaching out for her. She ran into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tight. She felt so safe. _Best brother ever._

"Momma said you ran away and were never coming back. She said you were tired of us. That you didn't want a sister anymore," she cried and hid her face in his neck. She felt him moving, but she wasn't ready to let go yet. He sat down, keeping her in his lap, and just held her tight.

"I'd never leave you like that, Baby Girl. I could never leave you without knowing you were safe and telling you first. I would never leave you alone with her if I had a choice," he was rubbing her back, soothing her. She loved when he did that. _Best brother ever._

"Why'd you go then?" She wanted to know the truth.

She hadn't believed her mom when she came home and Noah wasn't there. Her mom said he had left. He was tired of her. She had run up to Noah's room, and most of his stuff was gone. His room was a wreck. She had screamed at her mother some, and then went to her room. She had just lain on her bed and cried. Noah was gone, and she felt scared and alone. She had felt so lost.

"Shh, shh," Noah cooed as he rocked her. "I've got you now. No more crying. We're doing everything we can to keep you here with me."

She was having a hard time breathing. "Promise, No'?"

"I promise we're doing everything we can. Mr. and Mrs. H are going to let us stay here as long as we can. Kurt and Mrs. H even fixed up their guest room for you," her brother explained to her. She sat up and wiped at her face. The pretty boy was sitting beside them and handed her a tissue.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Who's Kurt?"

"This is Kurt," No' said nodding at the pretty boy. "Kurt is Mr.H's son and Finn's new brother."

She looked the small boy over again. His hair was perfect. His eyes where a really awesome blue and his skin was very pale but soft-looking. "You're very pretty," she told him. "Like TV pretty."

She giggled when he blushed, "You're even cuter when you're red."

"Thank you," he told her. He was even a darker red now. "You're very pretty too. I love your hair."

She loved his voice. He sounded kind of like a girl, but not really. It was totally cool. She smiled at him.

"I like him," she told her brother.

"Good, so do I. He's a good friend," Noah said. "I want you to meet Mr. Wayne. He's here to help us out. He's a lawyer and a nice man."

"Hello, sir," she said. "No', are we in trouble?"

"We haven't done anything wrong. This is about Mom," he said.

"They found out?"

"Yeah, kiddo, they did, and everyone here is going to help us stay together," he stated.

Another lady came in. She thought it was the same lady that came by when Noah had first got back from bad kid camp. She tucked her head back into No's neck and yawned.

"Guys, I need to get her in bed," No' said standing up. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

She closed her eyes and held tight to her brother.

"I'll grab her things," she heard Kurt say. He was nice _and _pretty. She really liked him.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt picked up Sara's bags as he followed the brother and sister upstairs. It was cute how Noah carried Sara to her room. He watched as Noah sat the precious little girl on the bed.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Noah said. Kurt handed Noah the pink duffle bag. Noah rummaged around in it. "Sara I don't find anything for you to sleep in."

"Oh no, I just grabbed school clothes and panties," she sounded like she might cry again. Poor baby. "Ms. Porter said that she and Mrs. H were going to get the rest of our stuff tomorrow. I just thought about having to go to school and scouts."

"No problem," he said. "I bet I have something that will do."

"Thanks Kurt," Noah told him. "Let's get your teeth brushed and get you in bed."

"I haven't had a bath and it's a school night," she told them.

Noah rubbed his Mohawk. "Baby Girl, you're just going to have to skip it. Kurt and I have to get back downstairs."

"But No', I had dance today," Sara whined. "I can't go to school all icky."

"Noah, she's a big girl and I bet she can handle a bath on her own," Kurt held his hand up when it looked like Noah was going to argue. "I'll get her something to sleep in and come back in here in case she needs anything. You can go downstairs and someone can fill me in later."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he said as he shooed the other teen out the door. "Okay, sweetheart, let's get your bath going, and I'll show you where everything is."

Sara jumped off the bed and took his hand. Her hands were small and delicate. They reminded him of his at that age. She had fingers made for the piano. He would have to teach her to play if she wanted.

He also loved the way her chocolate-colored curls bounced on her shoulders.

He led her into the bathroom and started her water. He checked the water and it felt okay to him.

"How's that feel," he asked.

"Perfect, Kurt, just like you," she smiled at him.

"A charmer, just like your brother," he said as he plugged the tub.

He pointed out the things Sara would need. "Do you have a hair brush or comb?"

"They're in my duffle. I'll get them," she ran out of the room.

He listened to her moving around as he watched the water. She made it back just as he turned off the water.

"Do you want help brushing your hair out?" He watched her seriously think about it. She was just so adorable.

"I can handle it," she replied in determined voice, she sounded so much like Noah. It was too cute.

"Good. I'll go get you a t-shirt to sleep in. I'm going to shut the door, but you leave it unlocked so I can get back in," Sara nodded. He was glad she had agreed so easily. "I promise to knock when I come back and I'll even cover my eyes before I come in."

"Thanks Kurt. You know you're a really cool dude." Sara smiled at him again. She was going to be a heart breaker.

He left Sara in the bathroom and went to his room, grabbing her one of his white under shirts, and hurried back. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited on Sara to answer. Nothing happened; he almost panicked.

"Sara, honey, is everything okay?" he called out.

"No," she cried through the door.

Kurt jerked the door open and almost laughed out of relief. For a few seconds he had thought somehow something truly horrible had happened and Noah would hate him for neglecting his beloved little sister. But it appeared the only thing wrong was poor little Sara had her hair brush stuck to the back of her head.

"It won't move at all," she whined.

"No worries, I got this," he told her.

He made quick work at removing the brush and finished Sara's hair for her. He was so thankful for the experience of makeover/sleepovers and Mercedes horrid bedhead.

"See, all better. Are you good to go now?"

"Will you wash my hair? No' normally does it," she was so shy in asking it touched his heart.

"Of course, I'm here to help however I can," he told the little sprite.

Sara disrobed and got into the bathtub. She totally submerged herself for a minute and then popped up he squealed with mocked fright. This caused them both to laugh. He got on his knees and washed her silky hair. She rattled on about her day, telling him all about school and dance. She told him about fighting with her mom over Noah and how she had ate Twinkies from her hidden stash so that she would have to leave her room.

He was so glad that she and Noah were out of that place. Where he had felt guilt over the splitting of the family earlier that day he now felt anger for Nora Puckerman. He knew he could never let Noah and his sister go back to that place. If the legal system didn't work for them he'd think of a way to smuggle them to Canada or something.

He worked conditioner into Sara's hair before rinsing his hands and standing. "We're going to let that sit while you clean yourself and I get your night clothes ready."

"Okay," she answered and grabbed the rag and soap.

Kurt left the door open this time. Like ever girl he knew, Sara was almost instantly comfortable with him, and it seemed she felt safe with him. Girls seemed to just instinctively consider him one of them and didn't worry. He thought Sara knew he was different, but he was worried about having to explain to a six year old that he was gay, and what it meant. He truly hoped she would never ask him.

He dumped out Sara's duffle and swiftly put her things away. When he was done he carried a pair of her panties back to the bathroom with him and set them on his t-shirt. He unplugged the tub, adjusted the water, and rinsed her hair out. He helped her out of the tub and left her to dry and dress herself. He made sure she brushed her teeth, and he combed her hair.

"Kurt, I like you a lot," she said. "Will you be my friend?"

"Nothing would make me happier," he told her as he tucked her into bed.

He left the light on in the bathroom and left the door open just a crack so only a thin sliver of light dissected the room. He wanted Sara to fill safe.

"Is there anything else?" He asked as he sat on the foot of her bed.

"Do you sing? No' sings me to sleep sometimes," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, Noah's eyes.

"You want me to sing to you?"

"Yeah, sit here," She moved to the center of the bed and patted the place she had vacated.

He removed his shoes and settled in beside her leaning against the headboard. Sara snuggled up to him. He sang _Over the Rainbow_ as he watched Sara drift off to sleep. Halfway through the song Sara hand took his hand, threading their fingers together. It was such a sweet and trusting gesture.

Every time he tried to free his hand, Sara would stir. He gave up trying and decided to sing a few more songs. Maybe if he let her get into a deep enough sleep, he could get free.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

It was almost an hour later when Mr. Wayne and the two ladies left. Noah made his way up to check on Sara and then he planned to catch Kurt up on what was going down. He figured the boy had stayed upstairs so he wouldn't interrupt anything. The dude was polite like that, and had the patience for that kind of stuff when it counted.

Noah eased the door to Sara's room open. What he saw was the cutest thing ever, and with the things his sister could come up with that was saying something. Kurt and Sara were both asleep. Sara had her head on Kurt's chest and the boy's arms were wrapped around her protectively. They looked like angels.

He wasn't sure how long he had just stood there watching Sara's head move up and down with every breath Kurt took. It was rhythmic and very hypnotic. His trance was broken when Mrs. H called to him from the top of the stairs.

"Is something wrong? Is Sara okay?" She sounded worried.

He motioned her over, "You have to see this."

Carole hurried over and sighed at the sight before her. "That's just the most precious thing," she whispered to him.

"Should I wake him or just leave him," he asked Mrs. H.

"I'd leave him," she said. "If he wakes up, he can go to his room if he wants."

"What about his clothes? Those jeans can't be comfortable for sleeping."

"He'll probably sleep all night in what he has on. He's already unbuttoned and unzipped them. He's good to go," Mr. H said from behind them. He hadn't notice that the elder Hummel had joined them. "He looks peaceful and happy. He always wanted a little sister you know. If this all works out kiddo, you might have some competition in the big brother department."

"Three older brothers, she's doomed." Mrs. H laughed.

"Nah, she's just going to be one lucky girl. I don't mind the idea of sharing her with him, but Finn I'll have to take down," he grinned at Mr. and Mrs. H. They both rolled their eyes.

Mr. H smiled as he shook his head and then walked off down the hall. Mrs. H kissed his cheek and told him to get to bed before she followed her husband to their room.

He went to Kurt's room. They had split his stuff up when they brought it in the house that afternoon. They put part of his stuff in Finn's room, his clothes in Kurt's room, and the rest was in the garage for now. He changed into a pair of his sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. He stopped and told Finn goodnight on his way back to Sara's room. She and Kurt were still in the same position. He took the extra blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Kurt. Then he slid in on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to the sleeping pair. He placed an arm over them and quickly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1: ****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. All you Gleeks are awesome. Working on the fic is such a joy. ****Sorry the update took so long. This is now the longest update yet.**

******A/N2: I do not own Glee, the characters, any songs, or any TV shows mentioned.**

******A/N3: Thank you GirlInTheMirror121 for helping with this, you're just amazing and so fast. You totally rock. I'm so happy you betaed this. **

******A/N4: Extra special thanks to SouthernHemmy and WithDemonWings. I know I've said this before, but I respect your work, so your reviews mean so very much to me. JasonDragon64 your awesome and I get such a rush from your reviews, thanks.**

******A/N5: I wish I could say I'm sorry to you guys that have lost sleep reading this, but that is so flattering. Thank you.**

Chapter Twelve

Noah and Finn rode to school together in Mrs. H's car. Finn drove; Noah couldn't remember the last time he'd been that scared. Kurt couldn't start going back to school at McKinley until Monday, and Finn wasn't allowed to drive Kurt's _baby_, but Noah couldn't miss another day of school without risking more legal problems. He decided it was best like this anyways. This way he and Finn could talk to Mike and Artie without Kurt there. No reason to make the boy relive the shit he'd been through more than they had too.

Mrs. H was taking Sara to school in the Navigator and meeting the Child Services rep there. They were going to do the paperwork at the school giving the Hummels temporary custody and give the school copies of them and of the restraining orders against his mom. When Mrs. H was done there, she would come to McKinley and do the same for him. A judge had granted the Hummels custody for at least the next eight weeks.

As he and Finn pulled into the school parking lot he told Finn, "We need to talk to Mike and Artie. Let them know about the lawyer and what we're doing for Kurt and that he'll be back on Monday. We need to make sure they keep their mouths shut."

"Dude, I talked to them yesterday. They won't say nothing. On our way to Westerville yesterday Mike even swore not to the breath a word to Tina," Finn said, getting out of the car.

He got out and met Finn at the back of the car. He wished he had that much faith in Mike. "I still think I need a word with them, and they need to know what's up. Mr. Wayne said he'd be going by their places this weekend. And we have to tell them we can't be giving each other details."

"Okay, we can deal with it at lunch," Finn agreed. They had reached the front of the school. "What are you going to tell everyone about your problem? Why you had to move in with us?"

"Wasn't planning on saying anything," he told his friend. "No one's business but my family and yours."

"Okay," Finn huffed. "But you know they're going to find out sooner or later. Most of Glee is in and out of our house on the weekends. The girls can't seem to go more than a week without seeing Kurt."

So it wasn't going to be a secret that he and Sara moved into the Hummel's house, but they didn't have to know all the details. He'd just let everyone find out on their own and go from there. He just wasn't the sharing type.

"Dude, I'll see you at lunch under the bleachers," he said and left Finn at his locker.

He had assignments to turn in today and two tests after lunch. He figured he'd turn in his work before first bell and then chill in the nurse's office until Mrs. H got there.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Hurry up, Kurt," Burt yelled up the stairs. "I want to get to the store so we can get started after lunch."

"I'm coming," his son yelled back. He was so happy his little man was back home where he belonged. He just wished it had happened some other way. "I was double checking a few things," Kurt said running down the stairs.

"Well, come on," he had to smile. His boy loved remodeling and redecorating. And just like at the shop, Kurt didn't mind getting his hands dirty and helping out as much he could. Kurt learned so fast. The only things they were going to need to hire someone for were the electrical and plumping. He and Kurt planned to put the walls up in the attic this afternoon. He wished they had discovered this passion of Kurt's sooner. He really loved spending the extra time with Kurt.

They loaded up in his truck and headed to Home Depot. Most people wouldn't believe him, but Kurt lit up like a kid on Christmas when he was at the big warehouse store. He didn't know if his son had more fun in the store, or if he had more fun watching the boy.

"So last night's recap?" Kurt asked.

"Well, sleepy head," he teased remembering how precious his son and Sara looked last night snuggled up together in bed.

"Hey, I was held hostage until I passed out because I happen to be incredibly gifted with vocal talent," Kurt grinned at him. He was so proud of how well Kurt was handling everything.

"Noah and Sara will be with us for at least eight weeks. That's the minimum investigation time. Perry says he'll be surprised if they finish it before you kids get out of school for the summer. That's why we're going ahead with your plans," he gave Kurt the abbreviated version of last night. He figured if Noah wanted Kurt to have the details, he could tell the boy himself.

"Dad, if you really don't want me in the attic, we can figure something else out. I'd offer to share my room, but that doesn't seem to go over well. Maybe Finn could share with Noah? Finn would have to go back to a twin bed, but it might work," Kurt rambled on.

"No, son, this is best," he said. It wasn't his favorite idea, but he and Carole had discussed the plan last night. None of the kids were used to sharing a room, and since they had the space and could handle the cost of the changes, letting Kurt convert the attic was the better choice. Not perfect, but better. "I know with the old house your old room was a lot bigger than the new one."

"I've been fine, Dad." Kurt told him. Kurt had been fine. He hadn't complained or whined about not getting the attic when they moved in. He had requested that Burt let him make some plans and they talk about it again when school let out. Burt had agreed, and now it was a good thing that Kurt hadn't completely given up on his idea.

"But now you're going to be here full-time, not just on the weekends," he explained. "I think the attic will suit you better. All I ask is that you make an effort to interact with the rest of the family. I just don't want you to go back to isolating yourself in your room."

"What?" the boy seemed surprised.

"Kurt since the wedding, since we became a family, you've been different. When you're home, you make an effort and you spend time with all three of us. You and Carole chat, shop, cook, and you two always have a project going on. You've been spending _every_ Saturday at the shop with me. I know it's work, but it's time together. And Sunday's with you and Finn are the highlight of my week. I know you've been helping Finn with his homework, and you play video games with him or you two jam in the basement. You sit in the living room with us even though you read while we watch sports or _Dirty Jobs_. It's great having you there. I love having you around, not hidden away in your room." He still blamed himself for letting Kurt slip away from him. For letting his little boy grow up far too fast.

"I never realized, but Carole and Finn really brought us together in a way we never had before," Kurt fell quiet. The boy was probably thinking of his mother, another reason Burt was so proud of him for letting Carole in. Kurt's mom had been the most important person in his life before she passed away.

A few minutes went by and Burt was afraid he'd gone too far, said too much. He hadn't meant to upset his son. He loved Kurt more than anything or anyone.

"I'll try to make sure we don't drift apart again. If you feel that I'm pulling away I want you to promise to tell me," he chanced a look at his boy and saw the sincerity in his blue green eyes. "I like being a family again. I like feeling like father and son again. I'm glad I'm not the only one responsible for you anymore. It makes me feel a little freer. I love our family."

He wasn't sure how he had done it, but he had a pretty awesome son.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Puck scared off the few kids that were trying to hide out under the stadium bleachers to smoke. He was making damn sure there were no witnesses to this little meeting of his. Plus, the little idiots didn't need to be causing anymore brain damage than they already had.

About half way through, lunch Finn and Artie showed. Finn pushed their handicapped friend's wheelchair when they left the pavement to meet him. The three exchanged fist bumps for a greeting.

"Where's Mike?" he asked. Mike was their weakest link and he needed to hear this more than the other two. He wanted to get this over with as soon as he could.

"He's having issues slipping away from Tina," Finn answered. Tina was going to be a problem.

"Yeah, the Asian Queen of Hearts can be incredibly hard to ditch," Artie confirmed. Sometimes Puck thought the guy was still a little bitter from the breakup.

Artie had really come out of his shell when he and Tina had been dating, and when she dumped him, he was crushed. Puck figured being a cripple and having your girlfriend leave you for a hunky jock with killer abs and that could dance like no one's business was a hard hit to Artie's self-esteem. Nothing like falling in love just to have your heart ripped out because you weren't good enough. He knew the feeling.

Tina could really be a mean girl. He had thought hooking Artie up with Brittany was helping the two out. They both needed someone to love them for who they are and not what they appeared to be on the outside. His plan seemed to be working. He just hoped Santana would leave them the fuck alone.

The three boys talked about the last Glee club meeting as they waited for Mike. All three were excited that Kurt was coming back. They needed someone to shut Rachel the hell up. He hoped that Schue would still want Kurt for that solo he mentioned the day Kurt walked out on them.

He hated thinking about that day. It had been awful. After Kurt walked out, everything went to hell. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany all cried. Santana and Finn both threw tantrums. Mike and Sam were overwhelmed with the crying girls. Artie looked like someone had just killed a puppy in front of him. And, well, Puck was just plain pissed. What the fuck had happened while he was gone? Finn refused to tell them exactly what happened; just that Kurt wasn't safe at McKinley anymore. Duh, he got that, that's why he offered to go all secret service for the boy. He was totally willing to be the dude's bodyguard. He wondered if maybe now Kurt would tell him what was really up.

Mike came running up to them and pulled Noah out of his thoughts. The guy was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, "Sorry guys. Tina." Enough said.

He was kind of glad he didn't have a girl tying him down. He hadn't wanted to screw around with Santana since before Juvie. Lauren was pretty cool, a real badass, but after a second make out session they agreed they were better off friends. Even though they were both very good at it, they just didn't have any kind of sexual spark. They still had fun hanging out and fucking with everyone's heads. The big thing though was he wasn't seeing anyone at all. No cheerleaders, no MILFs, no cougars, no one at all. He just wasn't into the meaningless sex any more.

"Earth to Puck," Artie said, bringing him back to reality.

"I just want to make a few points, and then we can go about our business," he said. He was all kinds of serious as he continued. "What happened to Kurt is totally off limits. You tell no one, absolutely no one but the cops and the attorneys. I hear anything about it around school and I will beat the three of you. Got it?"

The three looked a little upset with him, but he didn't care. This was way too important.

"Dude, he's my brother. I would never hurt him like that," Finn said.

"He's my friend and you know me Puck. I'm not about to spread other people's business around." Yeah he knew that; Artie had proved that to him first hand, but still he needed to hear the guy reaffirm it.

"What about Tina?" Mike asked.

Puck grabbed the front of the jock's t-shirt. "You breathe a word to her and I'll give you an _Asian_ beat down like you've never seen or heard of," he threatened.

"Got it, no one at all, not even my girl," Mike said and Puck released him.

"Good the next thing," he went on, still serious. "We can't talk about any of the details with each other either. No comparing notes or anything. That's what Kurt's lawyer said."

"Makes since," said Artie. "You met with the man already?"

"Yeah he's already taken my statement and said he'd call your parents today so he could talk to the two of you this weekend," he eyed both boys. They seemed to take this part in stride.

"I'll do anything I can for Kurt, but all I did was sit in the car," Artie sounded upset, probably wished he could do more.

"Yeah, but you saw how Kurt was. You can say what state of mind we were all in," he told his friend.

"Kurt will be back on Monday," Finn said.

"We all need to be here for him," Artie added.

"Karofsky and the guys are going to be a problem," Mike said looking worried.

"I don't plan on giving them a chance," he stated.

"That's going to be a hard to do," Artie said. "You can't fight without going back to Juvie."

"I don't plan on fighting. We just make sure Kurt's not left alone and that will minimize the damage," he explained. "It will have to do until we can come up with a better plan. I'm thinking blackmail, but I have to do some research first. Dig up dirt on those idiots."

"So how we going to manage this?" Artie asked.

"Finn and I will ride to school with him; I'll stick with him until we know his new schedule. I'll just handle it until lunch and then we can work things out with all of New Directions," he reasoned out.

"Good idea," Finn said.

"Yeah well, that's it. I got a date with a cot in the nurse's office," he walked away. He had to keep appearances up, but he didn't want to be late for his test next period.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt loved Home Depot. He and his Dad had already ordered the lumber and sheetrock they needed. Then he had stopped by the paint counter and set the lady there to mixing all the paints he needed.

His Dad had told him at breakfast that he could do his thing, and he had immediately rushed back upstairs and talked to Sara and hounded Noah about color schemes. He had barely gotten decisions out of them before they left for school. Sara had picked her colors quickly, but Noah was no help at all. The older teen didn't care as long as he stayed away from brown and blue. He had ordered pink, purple, red, black, white, and silver paint. He would have the paint delivered, too.

Sara was getting pink and purple walls and Noah was getting a red and black theme. He had decided to keep his furniture and get Noah new stuff. The key to Noah's room was going to be the new lighting he was going to have put in.

Now, the problem was reworking his plans so he could afford everything. He was currently comparing bathtubs and seeing which would fit his new budget best. He had saved money to remodel one room, not three. He was going to miss those jets in the tub; he'd really wanted them.

"Hey Buddy, what's the frown for?" his Dad asked as he joined him.

"Nothing, just reworking my plans to fit the new budget," he smiled at his Dad. He loved when they did things together, especially guy things.

"What are you giving up?"

"Nothing important," he answered his Dad, "I just have to downgrade a few things since I'm redoing Sara and Noah's rooms too."

"Tell you what. You go ahead and get everything you've saved for. Carole and I will cover the rest," his Dad said.

"I'm the one that wanted to do this. That makes it my responsibility," he stated. He didn't like taking money from his parents. They had already wasted their honeymoon money sending him to Dalton, though the school had been an idyllic place the first few weeks. "A few little changes aren't going to kill me."

"Listen to me," his Dad said as he rested his big mechanics' hands on his own slender shoulders. His Dad did this when he wanted his undivided attention. "Carole and I made the decision to take those two in. We want them to feel welcomed just as much as you do. So we _are_ going to help with this, so just go ahead with your original plan. Then everyone will be happy."

That promptly ended the argument and cut his shopping time tremendously. He only had to pick out a few things for Noah and Sara's rooms and place the orders for delivery. It took him a record breaking twenty more minutes. His Dad was stunned. The linen store and furniture stores took much longer since he had to choose two more sets of everything. To save time he and his Dad just grabbed something from the drive thru on the way home so they could meet the delivery trucks. The older Hummel probably thought it was heaven.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah and Finn made it home before Mrs. H and Sara. Noah hadn't been allowed to go with Sara to pack her things. Mrs. H was handling it. Burt was in the driveway working on Noah's truck.

"Hey Mr. H," he said as he rounded the front of his truck.

"Hey kid," Burt said as he looked around. "Finn, buddy, watch out upstairs. Kurt's been at it all afternoon and the hall's lined with all kinds of things. You break anything, and you're dealing with your brother."

"Oh, man. Not again. He's dangerous when he's like this," Finn pouted as he headed into the house.

"It's not that bad," Burt glanced at him. "Kurt thinks he'll have Sara's room finished tonight. Depending on how fast the paint dries, he could be done by supper."

"Man, he's fast," Noah said. It amazed him that Kurt had painted his sister's room in one afternoon.

"My boy likes to get things done," the older man said with pride. "He gets into a project and sometimes you have to actually drag him away. He hates leaving things unfinished."

He watched Mr. H mess with his truck for a while. He wished he knew what the man was doing. All he knew how to do was change the oil and tires. "Mr. H, I'm going to head inside and see if Kurt wants some help."

"Good luck, he ran me off," the man never looked up, he just kept working. Noah was going to owe the man a hell of a lot before this was all over.

He passed Finn chowing down in the kitchen and headed up to the boy's room. He tossed his backpack and jacket inside. He didn't understand what the big deal was with the hall. Kurt had left plenty of room for moving up and down the hall.

He went into Sara's room. Kurt had painted the walls in a bright pink and purple diamond pattern. The painter's tape was still up, but it looked awesome. There was some kind of metal frame setup on the floor. He didn't know what it was for. Kurt wasn't in the room, though. He checked the bathroom; no Kurt there either. Wow, the guy had already replaced the towels and rugs with purple and pink ones. The new shower curtain and all the things on the counter matched the diamond pattern of the bed room. Dude was impressive. Sara was going to love this.

He wanted to help, but he didn't want to touch a thing without asking Kurt. Noah checked Kurt's room, but the little guy wasn't there either. He figured he had to be upstairs in the attic.

He could hear Kurt singing as he climbed the stairs. This time the guy was singing along with a classic rock song. When he reached the top of the stairs he had to rub his eyes. He just didn't believe what he was seeing. Kurt was tapping and bedding the walls of his new room. And to top that off he was wearing an old Kiss t-shirt that was really loose on him and a pair of old ripped jeans. Regular jeans, the things were even stained. The dude looked like a regular teenager.

"Warren Zevon?" he asked startling Kurt.

"I love this song," the younger teen defended himself.

"Personally, my favorite is _Werewolves of London_," he grinned.

"Should have known you would like howling at the moon," Kurt smiled back. "Though I'm surprised a Neanderthal like you actually knows who Warren Zevon was."

"Princess, you wound me," he said placing his hands over his heart, "the man was legendary."

"Yea, well, prove it. Besides _Poor, Poor Pitiful Me_ and _Werewolves of London_, name me two more songs he did," Kurt challenged him as he went back to working on the wall.

"That's easy, but you have to do it too," he challenged back. "His first single was _Wanted Dead or Alive_ and I love _Lawyer, Guns, and Money_. He wrote that one on cocktail napkins while he was on vacation," he answered and picked up the roll of paper tape and started working on the wall too. He would have to thank his Uncle Jackie for teaching him how to do this.

"Good job," Kurt said. "I like _The Indifference of Heaven_ and _Excitable Boy_. I love the way he wrote horrible terrifying lyrics and paired it with cheerful upbeat music. It's wonderfully freaky."

He smiled at Kurt. Never in a million years would he have pictured Kurt Hummel, Lady-Gaga-Loving-Broadway-Diva as a fan of that song. The fact that they both liked Warren Zevon was freaking him a little. Honestly, he really didn't know that much about the guy.

"Kurt, let's play like, a game while we finish this up. I'll tell you an artist that you would never guess I like, then you do the same," he thought it would be a good way to learn new stuff about Kurt.

"Sounds fun, could be interesting, your game, you go first."

"Cool, Eric Clapton," he said. "My favorite song is _Runaway Train_ with Elton John. They sound awesome together and the song made me check them both out."

"Ah, _Lethal Weapon 3_, good movie. My favorite Clapton song is _Wonderful Tonight_. Hey, name another song. We can go back and forth. Three songs apiece, it'll be fun," Kurt sounded excited. "I mean if you want to."

It amazed him how confident Kurt was one moment and how vulnerable the next.

"I love _Layla_, it's just fun to sing and play," he answered.

"I really like the chorus of _I've Got a Rock 'n' Roll Heart_. Like you said, it's just fun."

"I wouldn't have thought that for you. I also like _Knockin' on Heaven's Door_. The things Clapton can do with a guitar are awesome," he said. Kurt was smiling and that made him feel good.

"Same with Santana and Hendrix, their stuff is more about the music than the lyrics," Kurt said.

"Dude, we should have started talking a long time ago. This is awesome. Who knew? What's your last song?"

"_My Father's Eyes_, it's very emotional," Kurt said.

He could see how that song suited the teen after the things Burt had said and done for him last night. Burt Hummel was an exceptional man, and no wonder Kurt was so strong and awesome.

"Cool, name your artist and a favorite song."

"Joan Jett, _Bad Reputation_. She's totally badass and my ultimate guilty pleasure. _Bad Reputation_ is a total 'screw you, world' song. I just love it," Kurt gushed.

"Awesome. You could totally rock Joan Jett. My fav has to be _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_."

Kurt grinned at him, "_Cherry Bomb_. Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb, so fun to sing. I used to think about doing it or _ACDC_ for Glee, but after Mellencamp I just thought I'd stick with Gaga and show tunes."

"You could so rock _Cherry Bomb_, but I think you could blow minds with _Bad Reputation_. Think about it, some black eyeliner, leather jacket and spiked hair. You could be an awesome punk," he said. He really thought it was a great idea. It would really help Mr. Schue see how great Kurt was. "Hey you did two songs."

"Sorry, I got excited," Kurt blushed.

He was really starting to love that. Making Kurt blush could be oh so fun. "Joan Jett is a total turn on. _Do You Wanna Touch Me,_ oh hell yea," he winked at the other boy.

"You always figure out how to integrate sex into a conversation. Like the other day when you said winning on Rainbow Road was almost orgasmic," Kurt blushed again.

This was great.

"Duh, sex shark," they both laughed. "But seriously her _As I Am_ is fucking out of this world."

"She has real emotion in all her songs. It makes them stand out, it makes them all great," Kurt had real passion in his voice. They definitely needed to do Joan Jett in Glee.

"I'll tell you another fav of mine. You'll never believe me, but you have to swear not to tell," he offered the younger teen.

"Okay," Kurt sounded so happy. This was such a good idea.

"Death Cab for Cutie."

Kurt fell back laughing, "Seriously?" He could barely ask for laughing.

"Dude, they're great," he gave Kurt a pouty face.

"You so just lost major badass points. If it makes you feel better I love _Meet Me on the Equinox_ and not because of _Twilight_," Kurt said still giggling at him.

"I love _Soul Meets Boy_ and have you heard _Stay Young, Go Dancing_? I love their lyrics," he explained. He was so not losing any badass points over this.

"I agree, but I'm not a badass like you. It's just the shock of it," Kurt told him.

"I was just trying to show you that I have a variety, but if you're going to be this way, we don't have to talk anymore," he spat. Great now he was acting like a child just because Kurt laughed his choice. Maybe he should loose badass points for acting like a baby.

"Train," Kurt said. "I love Train for the obvious songs. I mean their deep stuff is great, but I love them for the fun stuff. My favorite is _Drops of Jupiter_; it got me to listen to them. I love _Hey Soul Sister_ and _Marry Me_. They're great but I feel like such a letdown because they are so mainstream and I'm supposed to be above that."

"Hey, Train, is great," he said falling back into the conversation. "I totally go for _Free,_ and I love Bob Seger for the same reason. All his popular, predictable songs; I think _Night Moves_ is awesome."

"_Who Do You Love_," Kurt shot back.

"_Midnight Rider_," he said as fast as he could.

"_Rock 'n' Roll Never Forgets._"

"_The Fire Down Below_," this was too much fun.

"_You'll Accomp'ny Me_," Kurt was laughing so hard, he could barely understand him, but that was okay because he was laughing just as much.

It took a minute for the two teenagers to catch their breathes. Kurt looked back at the wall and his smile faded. "Looks like we're all done here."

"Hey, it's your turn. We'll do another speed round, then go work on Sara's room," he said not wanting this to end. He was having fun. The more time he spent with Kurt, the more awesome the guy became.

"The Eagles," Kurt said. The spark was once again in his blue-green eyes. "_Hotel California._"

"_Life in the Fast Lane_," he smiled.

"_Take It to the Limit_."

"_Take It Easy_," he tried hard not to laugh.

"_Tequila Sunrise_, the drink too," Kurt giggled.

"_Heartache Tonight_," he said as he stood and offer Kurt his hand. He helped the smaller teen up and they headed to Sara's room, and this time, he didn't even notice they held hands the whole way.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah slid into bed with Sara. The evening had gone well; he had helped Kurt finish up Sara's room. Kurt had done a great job; he couldn't remember ever seeing Sara so happy. She almost hyperventilated when Kurt gave her a real tiara; guess the tiara collection wasn't just a rumor.

They had all sat down for a family dinner together. Friday was family dinner night at the Hummel's house, no exceptions. After dinner was another story; Finn headed over to Quinn's as soon as they were finished eating. He really hoped that Quinn was wanting more than being Prom Queen out of the relationship; he didn't want to see Finn hurt by the girl again. Burt and Carole had gone out with Mr. Wayne and a couple of their other old high school buddies that were still in Lima. Burt hadn't wanted to leave Kurt, but Carole and the boy had convinced him it was a good idea to get out and have a little fun.

Kurt had let him and Sara help paint the attic. He was surprised at how much fun it had been. Sara spent most of the time dancing around the room while he and Kurt sang along with the radio. He thought they had actually sounded really great together and hoped that next time Mr. Schue assigned duets they could do something together, maybe _Bad Reputation_.

After they finished the painting, Noah called Nana while Kurt gave Sara her bath. She was happy to hear from him. She had been a little worried that Sara hadn't ridden the bus that afternoon, but when she called the school they had said she had been picked up and since it was Friday, thought Sara must have went to a friends house. He had explained to Nana about his mom throwing him out and that he and Sara were now with Finn's mom and stepdad. She seemed to take it well. She said she'd do what she could to get a good lawyer for them. He told her he had one. He spent more time on the phone than he planned, but finally got her off by promising to visit on Sunday and having Mr. Wayne meet with her.

By the time he was done, Kurt had bathed Sara, gotten her in bed, and was reading her a bedtime story. When Kurt finished, they both tucked Sara in, and then played Mario Kart for a few hours. Noah was astounded at how good Kurt was at the racing game when Finn wasn't around; the younger teen nearly every round. Kurt headed off to bed when Finn got home from Quinn's. Finn started going on about the differences between Quinn and Rachel, so he begged off as being tired from all the painting, and went to bed too. Not long after he had gotten in bed Carole peeked in the door to check on them; he had forgotten parents did stuff like that.

And now he had been lying here in bed next to his sleeping sister for almost three hours. He was having a hard time turning his brain off so he could sleep. Really, he was kind of worried that if he did go to sleep he'd wake back up at home in his old room, and all of this with the Hummels was a dream. A weird, wonderful dream. Finally he started planning how to get Kurt to do a Joan Jett song for Glee, and he just drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1: First off sorry this took so long. I finally realized I over wrote the chapter and I broke it up. Hope you enjoy, the next update should be faster, but then I probably won't get back to this until after Halloween.**

**A/N 2: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She totally rocks.**

**A/N 3: Still don't own Glee.**

**A/N 4: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Chapter 12 had the most reviews to date. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them.**

Chapter Thirteen

_Kurt couldn't breathe and he couldn't move, everything was dark, someone was pressing down on his back. He was being pressed down on the hard floor and it was so very cold. His hands were pinned under his chest. A hand grabbed the back of his head and jerked him to his feet, before he had the opportunity to get his balance he was thrown into the wall. All the air left his lungs and he slowly slid to the floor as a man laughed at him._

_He got to his hands and knees and started crawling for the stairs. This wasn't right; he was in his old basement bedroom. He could hear foot steps behind him, the man was coming after him, but he couldn't move any faster. He was only a couple feet from the stairs when the man snatched him up again._

"_Help!" Kurt screamed as loud as his aching lungs would allow._

"_There's no one to help, you're mine, little one," man hissed into his ear, then tossed him into the wall again._

_He put his arms out to try and stop the collision, but his left wrist folded back and there was a horrible snapping sound. His face hit the wall this time and his wrist and face hurt as he yet again slid to the floor. He could fill the warm blood following from his nose and mouth. _

"_Kurt!" He heard someone yell, he could hear the door slam open, but no one came into the room. He desperately looked around the room, but everything was hazy and the edges of the room were black._

"_Help!" He shouted again. He wanted someone to save him._

_The man finally came into his line of sight, he was tall and dress all in black. Kurt had no idea who it could be, a ski mask kept the young man from identifying the attacker. The man was a shadow, a living, breathing shadow. Shadow man backhanded him into the wall. His head hit hard and now he was dizzy too._

_This time he was tossed onto the bed and the man straddled him to hold him down. He was trapped and no one could save him. His life was going to be ended soon, but he would suffer first._

"_Princess," Noah screamed through the darkness._

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Kurt!" Noah yelled as he shook the younger boy's shoulders.

Surprisingly, he had been the first person to make it to Kurt when the screaming started. Burt and Carole were next, followed by Sara, then Finn. It practically took a freight train to wake that boy.

He had called Kurt's name a few times, but the boy wasn't waking up. He looked across the bed at Burt, but the man seemed just as clueless as to what to do. Carole was holding Sara as she cried and Finn just looked confused.

"Princess," he yelled loud enough to be heard over the smaller boys screams.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he threw himself into Noah's arms. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Noah's waist and buried his pale, tear streaked face into Noah's neck.

"Noah," Kurt sighed. The boy's soft breath sent a shock through his body, he'd think about that later.

"I'm here," he said running one hand up and down the younger boy's back as he hugged him tight to his chest. "You okay, Princess?"

"I was so scared, it was dark and he was hurting me and you couldn't get to me," Kurt cried.

"Shh, it was just a dream," he said.

Burt sat down behind his son and like before he wrapped his arms around both him and Kurt. "You're home and you're safe. We're here for you and he can't hurt you here."

Kurt wiggled between them and pushed Noah's chest. "I'm fine now, it was just a dream. We can all go back to bed now."

"You sure, kiddo?" Mr. H asked.

"I'm fine Dad," Kurt said, but he was still trembling and breathing a little too fast. "Thanks everybody, let's get some sleep, there's lots to do tomorrow."

Noah watched as Kurt pulled his emotions in and set his mask in place. It was very impressive, but unnecessary. Noah had only been here a few days, but he saw how much Kurt's family really loved him, and Noah didn't understand why Kurt thought he needed to put up a front for them.

"Kurt, can I stay with you?" Sara asked and Carole sat her on her feet.

"Sara, sweetie, did I frighten you?" Kurt seemed very worried that he had fright the little girl. Noah knew she was stronger than that, he was sure the girl had a plan.

"I just thought that I could help," she smiled sweetly at the slender boy. "When I have bad dreams, Noah sleeps with me and it makes them go away," she explained.

Kurt once again smiled at the little sprite, "If you want to, I would like that very much."

Noah watched his sister crawl up into the bed with him and Kurt. She settled herself in the middle as if she owned the bed. His sister really was a sweet child.

"Well I'm going back to bed," Finn yawned and left the room.

"If you're sure you're fine, we'll go back to bed too," Carole said. He had known her a long time and could tell Mrs. H didn't believe her step-son, but he knew she wouldn't make a fuss right now. She would hold back for now, she knew how to pick her battles.

"I'm fine," Kurt said. "I promise."

"Night kids," Burt looked his son over one last time before leaving.

Noah reach across Kurt and tucked his sister in. "You be good for Kurt and go back to sleep."

Noah stood up to leave and watched as Kurt's mask started to slip away. The younger boy was still terrified from the dream.

As the countertenor started to tremble again Sara asked, "No', why don't you stay too? You're the best at keeping the monsters away."

Sometimes he couldn't believe just how awesome his little sister was and right now she was his favorite person in the whole world. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay and protect Kurt; he was beginning to think that was his new mission in life and he was kind of digging it.

He watched Kurt slide his hand towards him, the gestured meant acceptance to him, but he had to know for sure this was what Kurt wanted. He took Kurt's hand in his, "Do you want me to stay?"

Kurt looked down at their joined hands and whispered, "Yes."

He touched Kurt's chin with his free hand and angled the younger boy's head up until their eyes met, " I told you, I'm here as long as you want me," he kept his voice low and serious hoping Kurt would finally believe him.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"Good," he replied. "Let's get some sleep."

He rounded the bed and slid in on the other side of Sara. He watched as Kurt lay back down and his sister snuggled into the guy until Kurt wrapped his arm around her. He watched the two until their breathing even out, then he slid over next to Sara. He slipped one arm under her and Kurt's pillow and he slowly, softly placed the other on the smaller boy's hip.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Sara woke him up early on Saturday morning by jumping on him. Sometimes sisters could be real pains. Noah looked at the clock on the night stand. 9:02 a.m. "What's with you, Sara? It's only nine."

"Kurt's gone," she said.

That got his attention; the boy had really worried him last night. He was glad Kurt had wanted him to stay the rest of the night, he was he would have never gotten any sleep worrying about the other boy.

"We'll just have to find him," he said. "Let's go put some clothes and look for him."

"Be back in a minute," she said as she jumped from the bed and ran out the door with her curls bouncing behind her.

About ten minutes later the siblings found Kurt in the kitchen. The slender boy was wiping down the counter.

"Have a seat. Finn and Dad just left, and Mom's relaxing for now. I hope you two are hungry," Kurt said turning his back to them.

Kurt pulled two plates out of the oven and sat them on the counter. "Sit," he ordered.

His plate held four of the best looking waffles he had ever seen; Sara had two on her plate. Kurt sat one of those little syrup containers like IHOP has on the counter along with a dish of fresh fruit and a tray of hash browns. Noah was surprised when he picked the syrup up because Kurt had actually heated it. The guy was beyond awesome.

"Sara, do you want orange juice, apple juice, or milk?" Kurt asked from the refrigerator.

"Milk, please." Noah was happy she remembered her manners.

Kurt placed a glass of milk by both of them and went back to the counter; he returned with two cups of coffee and sat beside him.

"Thought you might like both," Kurt smiled at him and blushed. "Thanks again for last night."

"It was nothing." He took a bite and moaned with pleasure, best day ever. "Man, waffles are my favorite food." He took another bite. Heaven.

"I heard the Eggo story from Artie," Kurt said with a smile.

"These are the best waffles ever," he shoved more into his mouth.

"I couldn't tell from the way you're eating them," Kurt smirked, then his lips softened into another smile. "Thanks, it's my Mom's recipe." The other boy stood up and washed his cup out and started wiping the counter again. "Noah would you mind cleaning up after your breakfast?"

"Sure," he answered between bites.

"Sara, Mom's out in the sunroom, she wants you to join her when you're done," Kurt said as he put his cup in the dishwasher. "I've got to get up stairs and clear out Noah's room before the electrician gets here."

"But I wanted to help you," his sister pouted at the young countertenor, Noah smiled, because it was just too cute.

"You can help when it's time to paint again; until then you can hang out with Mom," Noah was impressed by the sternness of Kurt's voice. The boy's awesomeness seemed endless.

"I'll be up to help as soon as I'm done here," he told Kurt as he watched him leave the room.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt was ecstatic at the speed things were moving along today. The plumber and the electrician arrived at ten on the dot and got right to work.

The plumber decided to run an independent water line up to the new bathroom from the main and put in a compact water heater under the counter. This way Kurt wouldn't have to share hot water with his parents, making his dream bathroom even better.

The electrician had the new recess lighting in to Noah's room in just a few hours. Noah helped Kurt box the lights in.

"Noah, you're really good at this," Kurt commented as they worked on the second wall.

"My Uncle Jackie is a contractor," the taller teen answered. "I get to spend part of every summer working for him in Columbus. He's really cool; I head to his place when Sara's at camp."

"I'm glad you have him," he said. It was a huge relief knowing Noah had a responsible relative helping him out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, man," Noah smirked at him.

"Is Jackie the same uncle you told Dad about, the one that gave you the truck?"

"Yeah, my mom is an only child and my dad has one brother, Jackie. He and Nana have done the best they can to help me and Sara out," Kurt heard a lot of respect in his friend's voice.

"Why not live with him then?" Kurt knew that the elder Mrs. Puckerman hadn't qualified to take Noah and Sara, but surely his uncle could have.

"He might have a chance if Mom is found unfit," Noah said.

"Why not before?" He asked.

"Uncle Jackie tried, but the judge at the time rule in our mother's favor," Noah sounded very bitter. "The judge didn't think that Uncle Jackie was a proper moral role model."

"What?" Kurt just didn't understand.

"Uncle Jackie's gay. He and Uncle Fred have been partners for almost twenty years, but since it's illegal in this state for them to be married, the judge deemed their home improper and immoral. Total bullshit, if you ask me. Uncle Jackie and Uncle Fred are awesome. The money I make every summer is put in a trust fund they set up for me and Sara, it's for our college. They set it up so Mom couldn't touch it." Noah sat down on the plastic covered bed as he continued. "I deposit all my extra money in it, that's why I didn't have any on hand during Baby-gate, once it's in the trust I can't touch it until college. They've done so much for us. Uncle Fred wanted to buy me a new car when I turned sixteen, but Uncle Jackie gave me one of the old work trucks instead 'cause he was worried Mom would take a new car from me. He was probably right, she hated that she couldn't sell my truck 'cause he left it in his name. You think she'd be grateful to them, they gave her the car she drives and they pay the taxes on our house every year. And Sara when got sick with pneumonia last year and had to stay four days in the hospital, we don't have any insurance and mom has never bothered to get us government medical aid, so my uncles paid off the medical bills for me."

He had sat down by Noah, "They sound like really good men. Maybe I can meet them soon. Have you told them that you're here?"

"No, honestly, I hadn't thought about it. Everything has been happening so fast." Noah rested his arms on his legs and looked over at him. Kurt noticed just how tired the other boy's eyes were.

"Well, maybe you should call them tonight. I bet they would want to know, they will most likely want to see you two," he said, trying to help lift the weight of the world from Noah's shoulders.

"You have to understand, I've never asked them for anything until Sara got sick last year, I've never really asked anyone for help… yet you, Finn, and Mr. and Mrs. H are doing so much for us. I'm really grateful." Noah said. It seemed important for the jock to make him understand that he was strong and capable of taking care of his family. Kurt realized that Noah had a lot of pride in him and that this situation was hurting it.

"We're a lot alike, you and I," he said taking Noah's hand in his. "We're both far older than we should be; we've taken too much onto ourselves in our short lives. We're so scared to give up any control and we both think we have to take care of our whole family. Neither of us wants help; we both would rather suffer than let anyone know we needed help."

"I've had to do it all, Kurt," Noah pleaded with him.

"So did I, but not anymore. Now I have Carole and Finn, and that has changed everything. And you know what?" He grinned at Noah.

"What?"

"You have them too, and me and Dad," he let go of Noah's hand and stood up in front of the glock. "Plus you still have your Nana and I bet after that call you'll have two very supportive uncles."

"Dude, you're right, I'm a lucky man." Noah stood and hugged him. "Now let's get to work."

Noah was right they still had a lot to do if they wanted this room ready to sleep in tonight. The boys went back to boxing in the lighting.

The plumber stopped by a few minutes later to let Kurt know he was done and wanted him to check the work out before he left. Kurt went upstairs to check things over; at the same time, Sara joined Noah and started painting.

Kurt saw Finn on his way down the hall, "You guys back already?"

"Yeah, Dad wanted to get to work on Noah truck. Where do you want me?" His brother almost looked excited.

"Did you have lunch?" He knew how important it was to keep Finn fed.

"No."

"There's sandwiches in the fridge; eat and then you can help paint Noah's room," Kurt said as he started up the stairs.

Kurt checked over the plumbing, turning all the water on and off, and gave the plumber the check for his services. He left the bathroom so the electrician could get to work. The lights were already installed in his room and closet so instead of going back down stairs to paint, Kurt started putting his clothes away.

Kurt worked on his closet and room until the electrician finished around five in the evening. He had just finished inspecting the completed bathroom when Sara came pounding up the stairs.

"Kurt, Kurt, hurry. Someone's outside and Papa Burt is screaming at him," she panted.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She totally rocks. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee, unless you count in my dreams.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them.**

**A/N 4: Special thanks for all the reviews. Especially SugaKane01, JasonDragon64 (Your always great.), and Purplehonor. Also a special thanks to all the new readers. I'm really feeling the love guys.**

Chapter Fourteen

Burt was in his driveway working on Noah's truck when a black BMW Z4 pulled in. You didn't see too many cars like that is this neighborhood, he had a bad feeling it was one of those Dalton boys or worse. Perry had warned him that the boys, parents, school officials, or even lawyers could show up at any time. None of the family was suppose to speak to them. He was not happy when Blaine stepped out wearing his fancy clothes and tacky pink shades.

"Is Kurt home, Mr. Hummel?" the kid asked as he pushed his pink shades to the top of his head. It really pissed him off that the kid sounded like he did every other time he had been over.

"What do you want, _Anderson_?" he growled at the teen. He knew he should tell the boy to leave and just walk away.

"I heard Kurt is transferring out of Dalton, and I wanted to speak to him about it," Blaine politely responded.

"Why?" He really should walk away before Anderson said something stupid and upset him. Perry had said to avoid confrontations.

"I believe it would be a mistake for him to leave over some silly little misunderstanding," the boy said with a condescending tone.

"Some! Silly! Misunderstanding!" Burt screamed. He had thought Blaine was good for Kurt, a friend his son could talk to and trust. He thought Anderson was so similar to his boy, but now he knew the truth. Anderson was nothing but a stuck up little brat that would take the word of a would be rapist, no matter the evidence, because he was a rich kid too.

"It was a total misunderstanding, made worse by that brute, Puckerman. That thug had no right to lay a hand on John. It's not John's fault that Kurt is too naïve to realize when he is flirting with someone," Blaine self-righteously said.

"Okay kid, if you know what's good for you you'll leave now, 'cause you're beyond pissing me off," he said as he snatched the boy up by the front of his shirt. He hoped that the oil on his hands ruined the damn thing. "You will not talk to my son like that." He was so angry he was shaking the boy.

"Mr. H, you need to let him go," Burt barely heard Noah speak, the blood was pumping so loudly through his body it was causing his head to pound. He wasn't sure when the other teen had got there, but he was glad for his help.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah had volunteered to go grocery shopping with Carole when she had asked Finn. Finn hated shopping with his mom, and since Noah did the shopping for his family, he had no problem helping her out. Also, this way Finn owed him a favor. It was an easy task, thanks to Kurt's detailed shopping list. The boy had even arranged the list aisle by aisle, so he and Carole were barely gone an hour.

Arriving back from the Market, Noah and Carole had pulled up to the house just in time to see Burt grab Blaine by the collar. Noah raced to the pair and tried pried Burt's hands off the kid.

"Mr. H, you need to let him go," he told the enraged man.

"I just want to hit him once," Burt growled, but let go of the curly haired Warbler.

"You can't, you're an adult and it would be an assault of a minor," Noah said. "I'll do it for you."

"You're all crazy," Blaine yelled from behind him, stupid little rich boy, didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Burt lunged for the Dalton kid again; Noah barely kept the older man back. Noah moved behind Burt and held him back by his arms as Carole tried to calm the man down. He noticed the Dalton idiot was still there.

"Hey, Hobbit," he yelled at Blaine. "Get the hell out of here."

"I came to talk some sense into Kurt, and I refuse to leave before I do," Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest as a sign of defiance.

"You got some kind of death wish; you heard Puck, get out of here," Finn said as he came to join them. Noah was more than happy to let Hudson take over one of Burt's arms, because the man was nowhere near calming down.

"Just let me speak with Kurt, so we can clear up this nonsense before it goes any further," Blaine demanded.

Burt started fighting harder, and Noah had half a mind to let him at the little jerk, but he couldn't let that preppy punk do that to this family. Burt was too good of a man to let him get into trouble over beating up some spoiled brat like Blaine.

"Burt, you can't," he said quietly and calmly into the senior Hummel's ear. "You're an adult, and this would cause a world of trouble. Get a hold of yourself, I've got this covered."

Noah waited for Burt to still before he released him and moved to stand in front of Blaine.

"What went on at that school of yours was not stupid nonsense, it was a crime," he said as harshly as he could.

"John said he and Kurt were having a great time until you came in and ripped him away in a jealous fit of rage," Blaine yelled in his face. This guy wasn't very smart thinking he could take on a badass like him.

"How stupidly delusional can you be? First you believe that douchebag when he says Kurt was asking for it, and now you believe the piece of crap story he's feeding you about me being a jealous boyfriend. You don't know Kurt very well, do you?"

"Better than you, since I know why he ran away from here in the first place," Blaine bragged. "I bet it was all a lie though, just something to make me feel bad for the little slut."

That was it; Puck was going to kill the Hobbit. He lunged forwards and grabbed a hold of the stupid jerk.

"No," yelled Kurt. He wondered how much Kurt had heard.

Noah froze in place, one hand twisted in the front of Blaine's fancy shirt and the other cocked back behind his head ready to fly. Kurt pulled his fist down to his side.

"Noah, please let him go?" Kurt asked looking at him with those precious blue-green eyes. "I have something to say to him."

Noah stayed tense, but stepped back from Blaine. He could tell Kurt needed this. Whatever was about to go down he would back his boy up. He hoped this would help Kurt gain some closure.

Noah moved back a few more steps to give Kurt room to stand between him and Blaine. He watched with pride as Kurt stood up straight and squared his shoulders; the stance made Kurt appear several inches taller than the boy from Dalton.

"Kurt, I'm glad to see you're well," Blaine said very politely, two-faced kiss ass.

"Thank you," Kurt's voice was Ice Queen perfect.

"I had hoped to speak to you in private," the guy pulled puppy dog eyes. Noah really couldn't stand the short teen.

"We're fine right here," Kurt's voice was still pure ice. The countertenor shifted his weight popping his right hip out and placing his hand on it. Blaine was so in trouble now.

"Kurt, I thought we were closer than this. I thought you trusted me," Blaine used a soft voice that was similar to the one Noah used on Sara to get her to do things she didn't want to.

"I used to _think_ a lot of things about you too, too bad most of them aren't true," Kurt's voice was dripping with venom.

"Kurt, quit being so sensitive about this, it's all a misunderstanding. You're just too naïve," Blaine said.

"Sensitive! Naïve!" Kurt yelled. "You are unbelievable, here's something you _can't_ misunderstand," Kurt moved so fast Noah almost missed it. The little dude really knew how to throw a punch, Blaine landed flat on his pompous ass.

Kurt pivoted and with his best Ice Queen performance to date and strutted back into the house.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

After Blaine picked himself up off the ground and drove off; Carole, Finn, and Sara unloaded the groceries while Noah and Burt checked on Kurt. They found Kurt pacing the attic and ranting.

"How could he…What was he…The nerve…I can't believe…Did he really…And I…To think…I just…What the hell…" Kurt suddenly stopped, dropping into the floor. He sat Indian style holding his head in his hands, continuing to mutter under his breath.

Burt watched Noah approach his son and gently rest his hand on Kurt's now shaking shoulder. Burt struggled to stay where he was, everything in him wanted to scoop his boy up and hold him tight, but he had learn over the last few days that Kurt would only allow Noah to comfort him. Burt was so used to it just being the two of them that it was hard watching someone else take care of Kurt, especially Noah. He still wasn't completely comfortable with Carole and Finn bonding with Kurt, as irrational as that was. He knew his son was growing up, but he didn't have to like it.

It wasn't that he didn't like Noah; the kid had already wormed a way into his heart. The teen had had a hard life, done some stupid things, but Burt had gotten to know him better over the last few days. He respected Noah, he was a good kid. The boy had made some big mistakes in his young life, but has managed to learn and grow from them. Burt could easily see how close the two teens were becoming and he was afraid this wouldn't end well for the boys. He felt that Kurt could far too easily fall for Noah, they'd been through this twice already, and Burt really didn't want to do it again. His poor boy had no luck at all when it came to boys, they were either straight or jerks.

He watched Noah slowly lower himself to the floor beside Kurt, never moving his hand from the smaller boy's slender shoulder. Once Noah was settled on the floor he pulled the now openly sobbing Kurt into his arms. The jock gently rocked his friend back and forth.

"It's okay," Noah said. "Let's get it all out."

Burt backed to the stairs and slowly turned away, as much as he wanted to be there for his son, he felt like he was intruding. He made his way down to the kitchen.

"Honey," he said to Carole as she and the other two kids unpacked the groceries. "I think we could all use a break tonight. What do you think?"

"It's a great idea, but what can we do? We have a young girl and three teenage boys," she answered.

"Bowling?" He suggested.

"No, I think there's a tournament this weekend, we'd never get a lane," Carole said and she would know, bowling was her favorite family bonding past time.

"A movie?" was his next idea.

"We'd never agree on one," she knocked him down again.

"Let's take Sara to Chuck E. Cheese," Finn said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Really?" He and Carole asked at the same time.

"Sure, you can't beat pizza and games. I know Puck takes her there a couple of times a year, plus I know I always love it. I even tried to take Rachel there once on a date, she got kicked out for fighting with some of the little kids." Finn explained.

"What about Kurt?" Carole asked.

"He'll love it; he's totally competitive. He loves to beat me and Puck at anything. He'll have a great time too," Finn sounded very sure of himself.

"Okay, then when the boys come down we'll have a meeting," Burt effectively ended the discussion and headed outside to work on Noah's truck. He would call Perry later to let him know what had happened with Blaine.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah watched Burt leave as he continued to rock Kurt in his arms as he rubbed soothing circles on the smaller teens back. This was quickly becoming his routine for calming Kurt.

"I hate this," Kurt said when he finally stopped crying.

"Hate what, Princess?" he asked, but never stopped his movements.

"This crying and breaking down, I'm not this weak," Kurt said.

"Kurt, you are one of the strongest people I know. You had a terribly traumatic thing happen to you just a few nights ago, you're going to be emotional for a while; it's okay," he answered. Hell, he had been all over the place emotionally after Beth and again after his stay in Juvie. What Kurt had suffered through was just as bad, if not worse. The guy deserved to break down after everything he'd been through.

"You've got a hell of a right hook on you," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe I did that, I hate violence," Kurt said as he moved off Noah's lap and sat beside him. Kurt leaned on his shoulder and he clasped one pale hand with his tan one.

"The Hobbit really deserved it," he smiled. "Plus if you hadn't done it I would have. It's so awesome that you knocked him on his ass."

"Still, I should have used my words and not my fist," the countertenor argued.

"Nah, dude wasn't listening to anything but his own voice, you made the right decision," he said.

"I really do hate this," Kurt said. Noah watched as Kurt studied their joined hands. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" He was honestly confused.

"Depending on you, making you comfort and protect me," Kurt bent his head so that Noah couldn't see his face.

"You're not _making_ me do anything. I made the decision to stay the other night. I made the decision to run my mouth at my mom. I made the decision for Sara and me to stay here. Me, _not_ you. So far, they're the best ones I've made in a long time. Besides, I like that you need me," he grinned at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him with a frown on his face. "Well, I _hate_ it."

"You don't want me here?" He felt so hurt by those words; it hurt more than it should. He pulled his hand away from Kurt and stood up.

"Yes, I want you here," the other boy said. "I need you here, but I shouldn't."

"I don't get it," he said sitting back down, this time facing Kurt.

"I shouldn't feel this comfortable with you so quickly. I shouldn't feel so incredibly close to you so fast. This is all wrong," Kurt explained.

Noah took Kurt's hand in his again; he needed the physical connection. "I don't understand why that's wrong?"

"You used to bully me…until Karofsky, you were the worst," Kurt told him.

"I thought you forgave me for all that," he really had thought they had put all that behind them.

"I do forgive you, but I'm putting so much trust and faith in you right now. I just have this voice in the back of my head screaming 'slow down'. It's telling me to be careful, he'll hurt you. I know it's crazy. You've done so much for me, been so wonderful. I'm seeing a whole different, better you. I just have this battle raging between my head and my heart," Kurt stopped and just looked at him, the boy seemed a little shocked at his own words.

Noah had a feeling that he wasn't the only issue. There was more to all this.

"I've got a couple of things to say to you," he paused to make sure Kurt was listening. "You may not like what I'm about to tell you, but I want you to let me finish. I don't think this is just about you and me. I think it also has to do with Blaine and the Warblers and maybe Finn and the rest of New Directions. We've all felled you, especially in the past few months. The glee club, including your closest friends, didn't even notice how bad things were getting for you. Your own brother ignored it, and when the rest of us finally noticed and tried to fix it, he was too worried about himself to help. So you meet Blaine, he seems to understand, he wants to help. You let him into your world overnight. You go to Dalton, why not, we felled you. Then all this shit with Johnson, and everyone there betrayed you by taking his side. Plus, that douchebag Blaine shows up this afternoon still blaming you. So, yeah, you may have forgiven me and Finn and the rest of the glee club, but all this crap has hurt you. Frankly, I'd be worried if you jumped into this friendship with me without any doubts. Just know I'm here and I'm willing to earn your trust." He finished his little speech and watched Kurt mull it all over.

"You're really brilliant, Noah," Kurt said as he threw himself into his arms and hugged him tight. Progress.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She helps me stay sane. She totally rocks. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee, unless you count in my dreams, which often feature a topless Puck.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them.**

**A/N 4: Special thanks for all the reviews. Especially Kittendragon (I look forward to your reviews.), JasonDragon64 (Your always great and I love your reviews, also loving your Pummel story.), and Mischievous Gleek (I love your stories.). And GLEEKfreak101 you were one of my favorite reviews this time around, thanks. Also a special thanks to all the new readers. I'm really feeling the love guys.**

Chapter Fifteen

Sara loved Chuck E. Cheese; it was her and Noah's special place. They always went there to celebrate her birthday together, just the two of them, they also came every year to celebrate the end of school. The couple times they've went for no reason, Finn came too.

No one was more important to Sara than her brother, she loved him above all else. Her earliest memory was of Noah pushing her in the swing at the park down from their house. As long as the weather was nice Noah took her the park every Sunday after his visit with Nana. Sara got to see Nana two or three times a week; Noah only got to see her once.

Sara hadn't told Noah, but she understood that they didn't have a normal family. Families were supposed to have a mom or dad or both to take care of the kids, her brother shouldn't have to do the job. Noah was a mom and dad to her, he did everything for her. He was up before her every morning to make her breakfast and pack her lunch, and on the nights he didn't work he made dinner. He dropped her off at school every morning and made sure she got were she needing to after; whether it was dance, scouts, or Nana's, he arranged it all. He bought her clothes and school supplies, he washed her clothes and her hair, and he even took her and Nana to Temple most Fridays. He did all that and paid the bills and looked after their mom, as well as going to school.

He was her hero, and now he had done the greatest thing ever: he'd gotten them a real family. She hoped they could stay with the Hummels forever and never have to see their nasty old mom again.

Sara had known Carole forever. Carole was always wonderful, everything a girl could want in a mom. Sara had never talked to the lady much for fear that Carole would find out about her and Noah, but Sara watched her and knew things. The lady had the patience of a saint; she had too to live with Finn. Carole could cook and Sara had seen her doing laundry before, Carole could give No' a break, let him have a little fun too.

The group of six sat down in a large corner booth, she was sandwiched between Noah and Kurt. She watched as Carole pulled out a pen and small note pad.

"Okay, Boys and Sara, what do we want for our first round of pizzas?" she asked.

"All meat combo," Burt answered.

"Me, too," Finn said.

"There's one pizza, Sara what would you like?" Carole looked at her with a pretty smile on her face.

"Cheese, please," she answered, it was the only kind of pizza she ate.

"That's my favorite, too," Carole's smile got bigger. Sara liked it when Carole smiles at her, she honestly couldn't remember if her own mother had ever smiled at her.

"Kurt, Noah, how about you guys?" Carole looked from one boy to the other.

"Super, no pepperoni," Kurt said.

"Hey, that's the same as Noah," she said as she smiled up at the pretty boy, to her it was amazing at how much alike Kurt and Noah were even though they looked like total opposites.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he arched an eyebrow and glanced at her brother. It was so cute, she giggled.

"Never really cared for the stuff, it's just too greasy," Noah answered.

Sara noticed that Finn, Burt and Carole were smiling at their side of the table.

"Well, that just makes it perfect," Carole said. "Burt and Finn can share, Kurt and Noah can share, and Sara and I can share. I'll go put in our order and get our drink cups. Burt, go get the kids a few tokens to keep them busy while we wait."

The couple got up and headed off to complete their missions.

"No' can I go play on the jungle gym?" she asked.

"Sure thing, baby girl, just remember to watch your skirt and be nice to the other kids," Noah smiled at her and got up to let her out.

She made her way to the top of the jungle gym and decided to sit on the bridge and watch the guys. Finn was playing Whack-A-Mole, and the sight was hilarious. His face was all squished up because he was concentrating so hard. That was one of the best things about the too tall teen; he always tried his best at everything, even things he really sucked at. She giggled when he stuck his tongue out; he was a total goof ball. She really liked Finn and figured she'd get him to help her shoot baskets when she was ready to play games.

She looked back at the table and saw Mr. and Mrs. H.; they looked like the moms and dads she saw on TV. She watched them watch Finn and then look up at her, she waved and they waved back. She wished they were her mom and dad, maybe she could talk to Noah about calling them mom and dad, or maybe, mom and daddy. She had noticed that Mr. H. couldn't say no when Kurt called him daddy. It was true greatness on Kurt's behalf.

Thinking of Kurt she looked around the room for him, when she finally spotted him he was standing by the Haunted Hotel game. He was watching Noah play and chatting away, Noah didn't seem to though. She could see Noah's face, but every now and then he laughed loud enough she could hear him. When Kurt laughed his whole face lit up, it made her smile. It was awesome how happy they made each other, especially how sad both had been the last few days.

She had the most wonderful thought, maybe Noah was like Uncle Jackie, then he could have Kurt as a boyfriend and Kurt could be her brother too. And since Finn was Kurt's brother now he would be her brother too and that would make Mr. and Mrs. H her mom and dad for real. They would be a real family.

"Sara, come on, the pizzas here," Carole called up to her.

She jumped up and slid down the twisty slide, her favorite, and ran back to the table. Noah waited for her to scoot in beside Kurt before he sat down. Having Kurt and Noah on either side or her made her feel safe, loved and happy.

Sara ate two pieces of pizzas as she listened to the others talk. Burt and Finn were talking about sports, but it was only football and boxing so she didn't join in. The only time she had tried to talk sports with Finn they had gotten into an argument about real football a.k.a. soccer and American football. The two had their issues on the topic.

Noah and Kurt were going over what still needed to be done to finish their rooms. Kurt was worried that they wouldn't be able to finish by the end of the weekend; he was worried where he and Noah would sleep until the rooms were done.

"Dude, chill," she said in her best Noah voice. "Don't worry about it, we all fit in my bed just fine."

Finn laughed so hard he choked on his pizzas and Kurt hugged her.

"Sara you are brilliant," he smiled.

"Can we go play now?" she asked.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah carried Sara up to her room and put her to bed. As he was tucking her in she started one of the weirdest conversations of his life.

"No' will you hurry up and make Kurt your boyfriend? I really want him to be my brother too," Sara's voice was full of excitement. "I think he is just about perfect."

"Sara, Kurt's a boy," Noah said. He really wasn't sure what to make of this. What would make her think he and Kurt should be a couple? Sure, maybe he and the little guy had been a little touchy, feely lately, but it was comforting and understandable with everything going on right now.

"Duh, Noah, but he's way more awesome than any of the girls you've _liked_ before. You sure do look at him like you like him more. He's bunches better than that mean old Quinn and about a billion times better for you than 'Tana has ever been," Sara explained to him.

"I thought you like Quinn, you dressed like her all the time, you were like a little mini me to her," he said. He had thought his sister had loved his baby momma.

"I thought if I was nice enough and acted like her maybe she would like me and…"Sara clapped her hands over her little big mouth.

"And what?" he gently asked.

"I thought she would let us have the baby. I wanted the baby too," Noah had never thought about Sara wanting Beth too, he was so lucky to have Sara.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make that happen for us, but the way things were it really was best that Beth went away. I was barely able to take care of me and you, I couldn't have given her what she needed," he admitted.

"I would have helped, Noah. I could have quit dance and scouts and soccer and I would have watched her," Sara's pretty hazel eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Noah wrapped her in his arms. "Would you like me to take you with me the next time I get to visit her?"

Sara squeezed him tighter before letting go and lying back down. She nodded.

"Okay, I just went last weekend, so we have three more weeks until we can go. I'll talk to Shelby and make sure it's okay first. She's Beth's mom and it's her choice. I'll do my best. Anything else before I go?"

"You think you can get Kurt to be your boyfriend by the end of the week?" she asked.

The kid was like a dog with a bone; she never let go.

"Sara, Kurt is a boy, and besides, he is way too good for a guy like me," Noah said, hoping to settle this.

He wasn't sure what to think. Sara said he looked at Kurt like he did girls, only like he liked him even more than the girls. Did he really look at Kurt like that? Is that why Mr. Wayne asked if they were boyfriends? He knew over the last few days he had been seeing Kurt in a different light. Actually, if he was honest he had really started noticing more about Kurt since he got back from Juvie.

He had far too much time to think while he was locked up, especially after the attack that had lost him his nipple ring. That had been his second day behind bars, after that they had moved him to a cell block with less dangerous boys, but he still kept to his cell as much as possible. He spent a lot of his time reading books and sketching, he lived for mail call. He got his first piece of mail on the third day; it had been a newsletter of sorts. Kurt had taken the time to send him an account of the first day he had missed; he received a letter for every day he was locked up. Kurt was the only person to contact him while he was in Juvie. Noah wrote back to Kurt in the same manner telling him about his days. Noah still had all the letters from Kurt stashed away in a shoe box, he had never told anyone about them or ever mentioned it to Kurt once he was free. Kurt never said anything about them either.

He was surprised at how much he missed all his friends from glee, but not so much the jocks and other thugs he used to call friends. The single person he missed the most had surprised him. He would have thought that he would have missed Finn or Santana the most or maybe even Brittany or Quinn, but it was Kurt. Since the wedding Puck spent his free time, being the time that Sara was at scouts or something, at the Hummel home. He was trying to fix things up with Finn, but found himself spending time with both boys as they tried to bond too. He was learning just how cool of a guy Kurt really was.

Noah loved to draw and spent most of his time sketching his friends, he found himself writing notes in the margin about things he liked about them and things he missed the most. Sometimes the pictures would be of his favorite memories of them. He had drawn an awesome sketch of Kurt being carried on the football team's shoulders the night he had won them their only game last year. Almost every picture he drew of Kurt had the words brave and strong on them, many also said beautiful.

He has always thought of Kurt as beautiful as far back as he could remember. He had known Kurt even longer than Finn. Noah and Kurt have spent their entire school life together; he didn't think any of the glee kids knew that. He and Kurt started out kindergarten together and were in the same class for all of elementary school. Noah hadn't met Finn until they were eight; they met because their mom's worked together at the time. Finn was his best friend, but Kurt had always been there. He and Kurt were never friends; they had never run in the same circles. Once in a while they were paired together in class, but they were never friends. They went to the same junior high, but only shared a few classes. Then when they had start high school the bullying had started, but through all the years he had always thought Kurt was beautiful, strong and brave.

When he thought of all that he felt so ashamed. Maybe Sara had a point, maybe he cared more for Kurt than he realized. He'd have to think about that later.

"You could at least try," Sara said.

"I just don't know, Baby Girl," he honestly said.

"You should really think about it, he's very good for you. I've never seen you happy like you've been the last few days," she smiled at him.

"I'll think about it," he kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

He left the door open a crack and headed down stairs, he met Kurt half way down.

"Is she asleep already?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet, she's probably waiting on you," Noah smiled at the thought. Sara really did care for Kurt.

"I'll just say goodnight and be right back down. Finn's already in bed, but if you're going to be up for a bit there is something I want to show you," Kurt replied.

"Cool, I need a little time to chill before bed. I'll be in the kitchen," he answered.

Noah watched Kurt enter Sara's room before continuing down stairs.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt quietly eased Sara's door opened and slipped into her room. Sure enough the little sprite was still awake.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she sat up. "We have serious business to talk about."

"We do?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he sat the bed facing her.

"We do," she echoed so seriously it was hard for him not to laugh. "I have two requests,"

"Only two, Love?" He responded.

"For now," she winked at him. She sure had a lot of Noah in her.

"Number one?" he asked.

"There's going to be a pageant hosted by my dance studio at the end of the month and I want to enter. You're amazing, so I figured you could make it happen," she explained.

"Have you spoken with Noah about this?" he asked. He would absolutely love to put Sara in a pageant. Gaga, how he loved tiaras, but he didn't want to step on Noah's toes. Things were going well with him and Noah, but their actually friendship was still so new and he didn't want to jeopardize it.

"He said we didn't have the money, but if you paid for it I can pay you back out of my winnings or work it off if I have to. I'll clean for you and do anything else you want. I want to try this, please?" she pouted and batted her eyes at him. Dang, she was good.

"I'll talk to your brother, but no promises," he said.

"Great, the sign up deadline is Friday. I have to have seventy-five dollars and a guardian," she said. Kurt was impressed at how thorough she was.

He smiled, "No pressure then."

She giggled at him.

"What else did you want?" he asked.

"You to be Noah's boyfriend," she said in a sweet, innocence voice.

"Sara, why on Earth would you ask that?" He was a little shocked by the request. Maybe he and Noah shouldn't both sleep with her at the same time. As a matter of fact he could easily sleep on the couch, here or down stairs.

"I thought you liked boys?" she asked.

Sara understood a lot more than he had given her credit for.

"You're right I do like boys, but Noah likes girls," he said cautiously. "Why do you want us to be together?"

"If you and Noah were a couple, that would make you my brother. If you were my brother, then Finn would be too, and the best part is your mom and dad would be my and Noah's mom and dad," she smiled up at him.

"Well with that logic, why don't we just get Noah and Finn together," he teased her hoping she would drop the subject.

"Gross, Finn is like a giant goofball, plus he is totally into girls," she made a face like she had swallowed something bad.

"Sara, Noah likes girls," he said again. He wasn't sure how to explain the difference in his sexuality and Noah's so that a seven year old girl would understand.

"Not so much, at least not as much as he likes you," she smiled and yawned.

"You need to sleep," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Please think about it?" she begged.

"I'll think about it," he said.

How could he not think about it now? What was he doing wrong that made Sara this he was interested in Noah? Whatever he was doing he had to stop it before he ruined things with Noah. He didn't have many friends and he really wanted Noah to be one. Noah would be a great friend, plus he so didn't need to be crushing on another straight guy.

He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Kurt," Sara called.

"Yes, sweetheart," he looked back at her; she looked like a little angel.

"You and No' would be awesome together, like total superstars."

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt found Noah sitting at the kitchen counter going through one of the files Mr. Wayne had dropped off that afternoon before the family had headed out for dinner. He stood in the doorway and studied his friend carefully; there wasn't a soul alive that could deny that Noah Puckerman was gorgeous. Kurt had always considered Puck the best looking boy he had ever seen in real life, but over the last few days he had notice that Noah was more man now than boy. Noah had a delicious jawline, straight and square now that all the baby fat was gone. He had full firm looking lips, just made for kissing and luscious hazel eyes you could drown in. In all honesty Kurt had been fighting his attraction to Noah for some time now, it was before Finn and Carole had moved in the first time.

It was hard to control himself when Noah had stopped the bullying, but the day he had left McKinley and Noah had actually offered to protect him, he knew he was a goner. Kurt knew he had to go to Dalton, no matter what his friends said, a crush on Noah would be a disaster of epic proportions, Kurt had to keep himself in check.

Damn Sara for opening his Pandora's Box.

For months now he had been able to lock his attraction to Puck away. He'd been able to hang with Puck and Finn while he was home and he had thought he had gotten over his little crush. Sure totally crushing on Blaine had been his answer, a tragically wrong answer. He seriously didn't know what he was thinking crushing on the first openly gay guy to cross his path; it was as bad as crushing on Finn because he was the first guy to be nice to him in high school. Really he so needed to just wait until he was out of Lima before thinking about any more romance in his life.

Noah ran his hand over his Mohawk and Kurt was totally distracted; all he wanted to do was run his own hand over that sexy strip of hair. Damn this was so much easier before his little chat with Sara; she was just a child and had a vivid imagination. Besides he had learned his lesson about crushing on straight guys.

Kurt moved to stand by Noah at the counter, "Heavy reading?"

"Just reading over a few things again," Noah smiled over at him. "I never believed anyone would ever care enough to do all this for me and Sara, you guys are awesome."

Kurt couldn't find the words to express how that made him feel, what he did say was kind of lame. "Well the two of you are pretty awesome, too."

Kurt watched Noah watch him, not really knowing what to do. All of the sudden he was nervous and anxious and again had no idea what to do. Stupid teenage boy hormones, sometimes he didn't understand why he had to be such a guy.

"So, Kurt, what did you want to show me?" Noah asked.

"Oh, yes. The new basement," he turned and head for the stairs. When he didn't hear footsteps he turned back at the doorway, Noah was still sitting at the counter watching him walk away.

"Noah?" he asked, holding out his hand. He told himself that it was no different from holding hands with Mercedes.

Noah hopped down, crossed the room, and took his pale hand into his own tan one. Kurt loved the beautiful contrast of their skin tones, so very different but perfectly suited. He reminded himself that Puck was just a friend and tugged the larger teen behind him.

Kurt and Finn had kept the basement project a secret from all their friends. The massive game/entertainment room had just been finished last Sunday, which seemed like an eternity ago now. Before this mess of a week had happened, he and Finn had planned to have a huge New Directions/Warbler sleepover to christen the room, but that wasn't going to happen now. Maybe they could have the old gang over in another week or so, celebrate his return to McKinley or something.

Kurt figured since Noah was now living here he could at least share it with him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Noah suck in a deep breath and said, "Sweet!"

Kurt couldn't help the massive smile that spread across his face. "Glad you approve," he said.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Approve, this is awesome, I've had wet dreams that weren't half this exciting. This place is like Heaven."

Kurt giggled, "It's just a game room."

The room was massive; it had to at least equal the size of the first floor of the house. Across from the stairs was a raised hardwood platform. Finn's drums, Kurt's keyboard, an electric guitar and amp and his own guitar were placed around the stage along with a really nice karaoke machine. Noah crossed the room and simply touched the head of his guitar leaving it on the stand.

"You brought my guitar in," he said.

"It's only fair that it has a place too," Kurt explained. "Finn and I have our stuff here, and now you do too."

Noah didn't know how to express to Kurt how accepted and loved that made him feel. Seeing his guitar sitting next to Kurt's keyboard made him feel like maybe everything was going to work out.

Feeling the way he did Noah did the only thing he could think of to show Kurt how he felt. He scooped the slender countertenor into a giant bear hug. He spun Kurt in a circle before putting him back on his feet. Kurt was laughing with delight and Noah couldn't help it, he put a hand on either side of Kurt's face and kissed his forehead.

"You are amazing," he told the smaller teen as he hugged him tight. "You make me feel special, not at all like the Lima Loser I really am."

Noah caught sight of something different in Kurt's blue-green-grey eyes as the smaller boy pulled out of his arms and moved to sit on one of the three couches situated around the biggest TV Noah had ever seen.

"You're a part of this family now," Kurt's voice didn't sound right to Noah. "I thought it was only fair you know about this place, you have every right to it as Finn and I do. And FYI you're not a Lima Loser. I'd never let one of those live in this house."

"Thank Kurt," he said.

He wanted to know what was wrong with Kurt, but boy didn't give him a chance to ask.

"Well, I'm going to go shower and get to bed," Kurt got up from the couch. "I want to get an early start tomorrow so we can get you into your room before the end of the day."

Noah followed the slender young man back upstairs.

"I'll be up later, he said as he headed back to the kitchen. Something was off with Kurt and Noah wasn't sure what was wrong, but he would find a way to fix it.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank everyone who has read and review this. I am really enjoying writing this story and even though it has turn out much longer than I had first thought is amazing. I really hope everyonge enjoys the up date. Very special thank to my beta GirlInTheMirror121, you just makes everything easier.**

Chapter Sixteen

For the first time in a long time Noah was sketching Kurt live. After Kurt had left him alone in the kitchen he had gone out to the garage and gotten out his favorite sketch pad. He had waited until he was sure Kurt was good and asleep before he settled himself on Sara's couch. He left the door opened just enough to see what he was doing without waking Sara or Kurt.

As beautiful as Kurt normally was, he was practically angelic as he slept. It was easy to see the pale teen snuggled with Sara in the dim light. Noah carefully sketched the scene, preserving the memory for himself.

Kurt had thick black eyelashes that any girl he knew would kill for and those lashes seemed impossibly longer resting on his pale cheeks as he slept. Kurt's pretty pink lips were slightly parted and his breath rustled Sara's curls just the tiniest bit as he exhaled, the sight warmed Noah's heart.

He knew he should probably be upset at realizing he was attracted to a boy, but really he was just curious at how it happened. He had been thinking about it ever since he had settled on the couch over an hour ago. No matter how many boys or men he thought about it seems Kurt is the only one he found physically attractive, so that also confused him. Was he gay or bi or maybe something else? He didn't really like people labeling him, but he'd like an answer for himself.

He was surprised by what he found most attractive about Kurt and this confused him even more. Before it had always been all about the looks or in the case of MILFs, money. Oh, he absolutely thought Kurt was gorgeous. The boy had the most amazing blue-green, sometimes, grey eyes, legs that never ended and the most perfect ass he'd ever seen; but it was so much more with Kurt. The pale countertenor was the bravest person Noah had ever met. Kurt was amazingly loyal, thoughtful, and kind. The boy was a devoted son, he was shaping up to be a top notch brother to Finn, and you couldn't ask for a better friend. On top of all that he was brilliant, the guy spoke three languages.

Kurt had been bullied as long as Noah could remember and still held his head up high. The boy had been attacked, beaten, and almost raped and instead of moping around he was busy making a home for Sara and him.

Most important for Noah was how wonderful Kurt was with Sara, he took the time to listen to her and treated her like a person. Quinn and Santana had always acted like spending time with Sara was a chore and something they should be rewarded for. Kurt was over the moon happy to have Sara living in his house. He was happy to do anything for her and included her in everything he could. In just a few short days he could tell that Kurt loved the curly haired little sprite.

Most of all he loved the way Kurt held his hand. He had never had someone to just have that connection with; it made him feel safe and needed at the same time. The last few days, any time he touched the boy he felt an odd combination of being electrified and at peace.

He had never had someone he could talk to like Kurt, not even Finn. He and Kurt talked for hours over the last two days; he told Kurt things he'd never told anyone. Tonight at Chuck E. Cheese as they played ski ball he told Kurt all about Beth and his monthly visits with her.

Noah carefully looked at what he had drawn; he wasn't sure what to do or where to go from here. At least he knew who he could talk to. Noah put his sketch pad down on the sofa and headed down stairs. It was only a little after midnight, so he most likely wouldn't be waking them up.

The phone only rang twice before he heard the familiar voice say, "Noah?"

"Hey, Uncle Jackie," he said.

"What's wrong?" his uncle asked.

"Nothing and everything, a lot of things have happened over the last few days and I really needed to talk to you and Uncle Fred," he explained.

"Honey, it's Noah, get the other phone."

"Hey, Punk," Uncle Fred greeted him in a worried voice.

"Noah, what's happened?" Jackie asked.

"Well, earlier this week a friend of mine was attached and if I hadn't bust his door in he would have been raped," the words rushed out of him. He wished the anger and fear would hurry up and fade away, but it was still just as bad.

"Oh, my Lord!" his uncles responded in unison. Noah smiled; it never failed to amuse him when they did that.

"Uncle Jackie I went crazy on the guy and I'm sure if Kurt hadn't stopped me, I would have beaten the asshole to death," he confessed. He was afraid of how violent he had been, he never done anything like that before and it scared him, not that he would go back and change what he had done. He was just thankful Kurt had stopped him when he did.

"Is your friend okay?" Fred asked.

"Kurt does great during the day…" he began.

"It was Kurt!" Fred sounded so shocked.

"But he has nightmares if I don't sleep with him," Noah finished his answer without thinking.

"You're a very good young man," Jackie said.

"The very best, we're so proud of you," Fred said.

The opinion of these two men meant the world to Noah and only confirmed for him that he was in the right on this.

"Noah are you in trouble? What about your probation?" Jackie sounded very worried.

"I don't think I'll get into trouble over the fight, none of our attorneys seem worried about that part of this mess," he said. He was feeling better, lighter, now that he was sharing with his uncles. He should have listened to Kurt and called sooner, when would he learn that the boy was always right.

"Attorneys? As in plural?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, we have two right now, but I'm thinking on calling Ms. Nash on Monday. Kurt's family is going to sue the school and his attacker. His lawyer, Mr. Wayne, is taking over my stuff and Ms. Porter is going to help," he informed them.

"What stuff?" Jackie asked.

"The night Kurt was attacked I stayed with him. It was bad and he felt safe with me, I just couldn't abandon him like that. I held him all night, comforted him when he had the nightmares. In the morning I agreed to go to the doctor with him so he would get checked out; Mrs. H, his stepmom, you know Finn's mom, drove us to my house so I could shower and change. Mom was home, awake, hungover, and mean. Mom wanted to know where I had been, so I told her. The thing is though I slipped up and said with Kurt instead of Finn. Mom flipped out and asked if I was gay now, the whole situation made me so mad. She had no right. Kurt is my friend and he was hurt and scared and needed me, it shouldn't matter that he is gay. It shouldn't matter, it made me so mad. I told her that I slept with him and she threw me out. She busted out my bedroom window and starting throwing my things into the yard. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn and Kurt's parents, took me in. You guys know Carole and Finn, Mr. Hummel, Burt, is awesome and I've told you about Kurt, he sings like an angel," Noah paused to let his uncles take in the first part of his story.

"Are you with them now?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, they're great. Kurt is redecorating rooms for us. The Hummels want us here as long as we can stay," Noah told them.

"We?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, the thing is Mom turned me in for breaking probation. She wanted me sent back to Juvie and told my probation officer all kinds of shit. That's when Mr. Wayne stepped in. Mom's been arrested and they had custody of Sara and me temporarily given to Mr. and Mrs. H. I'm going to tell Nana tomorrow," he added feeling a little guilty.

"Why didn't you call sooner," Fred asked him.

"I don't know, Kurt kept telling me to, but I couldn't. Things have been crazy here and everything is changing so fast. I was scared," the words rushed out of him.

"Noah, we love you, we want what's best for you, and we want to help you," Jackie said.

"Baby boy, why would you be scared to call us?" Fred asked. Noah hoped he had not hurt their feelings by not calling sooner.

"Because there's something else I need to talk to you about and I wasn't ready until now," he said knowing that this conversation wasn't going to get any easier.

"You can tell us anything," Fred told him.

"If you want we can drive up first thing in the morning and have lunch or dinner or both. We can go with you to talk to Ma. I'd like to meet the people you are staying with," Jackie offered.

"I want to see you too. I'll talk to Mr. and Mrs. H first thing in the morning," he answered.

He really wanted to see his uncles and it would make Sara happy. He wanted Kurt to meet them as well. He really thought Kurt would benefit from knowing more men like himself. The thing was he still wanted to talk his thing out with them tonight.

"Noah, did you want to go ahead and tell us what's bothering you?" Fred gently asked.

"I'm confused," was all Noah said.

"Sweetheart, why are you confused?" Fred was still using his gentle voice.

"Because I really thought I was in love with Quinn," he confessed.

"Noah, first loves normally don't last," Jackie explained. "That's why they're called 'first loves'. People grow and change, experiences and environments effect people differently, and sometimes things just aren't meant to be. It's no one's fault."

"Did you love her before Beth came along?" Fred questioned him ignoring what his partner had said.

Noah didn't say anything for a minute, he just thought. When did he fall in love with Quinn? He knew he didn't love her when he slept with her and he didn't give the encounter another thought, it had all been about the challenge. No, honestly he didn't think about her at all until he had heard she was knocked up. Crap.

"I think I love her _because_ she is Beth's mother," he admitted, not only to his uncles, but to himself as well.

Now he was even more confused. If he had thought he was in love with Quinn and that it was the real thing, how was he ever going to figure this thing out with Kurt? Maybe these feelings weren't real either, maybe it was just him wanting to be needed.

"Little Man, are you okay?" Jackie asked.

Noah smiled at the use of his old nickname and sighed into the phone. He wasn't okay, but he didn't know what to say next.

"Jackie, I think it's finally happened," Fred said.

"What's happened?" Noah and his uncle asked at the same time.

"I told you this was going to happen one day," Fred continued. "Ever since little blues eyes in the park that day."

"You really think so, Hon?" Jackie asked.

"I really do, that's why we've discussed this so often," Fred answered.

"Would you two like to clue me in on what the hell you're talking about?" Noah snapped at them.

"I think you have feelings for Kurt," Fred answered him.

Noah was floored; how did Fred know? He couldn't think of what to say.

"Noah, if only you had seen your face last summer when you talked about the boy, you just lit up. You called him angelic, said his skin was alabaster. Noah, darling, what heterosexual teenage boy says alabaster? Not to mention, you must have spent ten minutes trying to explain the color of his eyes to me. It was hard for me to figure out you had a crush on him," Fred's voice was so calm and affectionate.

"So this thing's been going on longer than I thought," Noah said for his own benefit. "How long have you thought I was gay, Uncle Fred?"

"I don't think you're necessarily gay, most likely bisexual or maybe even pansexual," Fred answered.

"Bisexual would mean I'm attracted to girls and guys, but Kurt's the only guy I find attractive. Believe me I've went over every guy I can think of, real life and celeb, Kurt's the only one. Hell, I dreamed of him last night and woke up with the worst hard on I've ever had," that might have been a little TMI, but he wanted to get his point across.

"Pansexual, then," Jackie said.

"Or Kurt's just his type," Fred replied.

"Hey, the important thing is I think I'm kind of in love with him and I don't know what to do. We were barely even friends before he was attacked and now we're practically inseparable," Noah took a deep breath before continuing. "In the last three days we've spent hours talking about anything, everything, and nothing. You wouldn't believe how much we actually have in common. He holds my hand," he barely whispered the last sentence he was so affected by the gesture.

"Are you afraid that he doesn't like you or that he only likes you because you saved him?" Jackie asked.

"I'm afraid of everything. I'm scared he doesn't like me, because I don't deserve him. I'm the asshole that almost single handedly ruin the first year and a half of his high school career, just so I could be popular. I know he says he forgave me, but how does someone forget shit like that. How could he like someone like that? I'm scared that he likes me, but it's only because I was the one to save him. I want him, but not if it's only because he thinks he owes me. I don't want a love like that. I need this to be real, more than anything I need this to be real," Noah was amazed at how mature he sounded. This thing with Kurt was really real for him.

"Noah, darling, I wish we could fix this for you, tell you exactly what to do to get what you want, but we can't," Fred honestly told him.

"You need to take your time and make sure what you really want, think this all through," added Jackie.

"If you really want a relationship with Kurt you will have to take things slowly," Fred advised.

"It would probably be best to let him make the first move," Jackie said. "That's really the best advice we can give you for now. It would help if we could meet the boy, maybe then we could help more."

"You can meet him tomorrow," Noah said. "I might even bring him to meet Nana. I'll talk to the Hummel's in the morning and make sure it's okay for you guys to stop by. I can't imagine they would have a problem with it, but it is their home and I don't want to take advantage."

"We'll go ahead and head up right after breakfast, call us as soon as you can. We'll be there in time to go with you to visit Ma," Jackie said.

All three exchanged I-love-yous and goodbyes before hanging up. Noah felt much better after talking to his uncles. I was happy they were coming tomorrow and would help him explain things to Nana. He headed up to bed with a lighter load on his shoulders and ready for some sleep. However when he walked into Sara's room he was surprised by Kurt's soft voice coming from the couch.

Kurt was sitting there with his sketch pad in his lap. The pale boy was staring at the picture he had drawn earlier. Noah wasn't sure what to do.

"Noah, what is this? What does all this mean?"

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt was pulled out of the best dream he had had in a long time by the need to use the bathroom. It had been a wonderful dream and it saddens him that it had ended, he blamed his stupid peanut sized bladder.

It was a simple enough dream, nothing dirty about it, but it had given him some wonderful feelings. The dream was made up of several different scenes all with one common element, he and Noah together holding hands. They had been sitting on the sofa in his room watching Beauty and the Beast with Sara at their feet. Then they were sitting in the middle of an audience watching Sara dance with a huge smile on her face. Once they were walking through the mall laughing at Finn prancing along carrying Sara on his back. Then his favorite walking down the hall at school, him talking to Mercedes at his side and Noah talking to Finn on his side, the best part was no one gave them nasty looks or said anything to them. It had all been amazing.

On his way back to bed he noticed Noah still wasn't in bed, he was a little worried he had made Noah uncomfortable with all the attention he was giving him. Maybe all of the hand holding was a little much, but Noah had offered his hand earlier. Noah was most likely just being nice and Kurt was seeing too much into it. He had thought that maybe Sara was right and this crush he had was mutual, but it wouldn't be the first time he mistaken and crossed the line with a straight guy. He really wanted Noah as a friend and needed to rein himself in a little better before the Finn/stalker thing happened again.

Kurt was about to get back in bed when he notice a book sitting on the sofa. It was right in the middle of a shaft of light coming from the hall light. He knew the book hadn't been there when he had joined Sara in bed. He couldn't help his curiosity and sat down and pulled the book onto his lap.

He flipped it open and gasped at what he saw on the first page. It was a drawing of him, an amazingly good drawing of him. It was only of his head and shoulders, but the details were astounding. The bottom right corner had a date and the initials NP. He was shocked Noah had drawn this. According to the date it had been done in January of his freshman year. Noah had drawn this back when he was still bullying him. Kurt didn't understand how Noah could see him like this and treat him like that at the same time.

He forgave Noah, there was no questioning that. The Noah he knows now is nothing like the Puck that tortured him. They had discussed it and he understood the logic that Noah used to choose him as his victim, but that doesn't mean he just automatically forgot everything he had been put through. The picture he was looking at only confused him.

Then again maybe he had been right in thinking that Puck was just a persona that Noah hid behind, just like he had the mask he hid behind. Puck threw him in dumpsters and chucked Slushiees at him and Noah drew this beautiful picture. In was just so unbelievable that Noah might have a thing for him in the first place, but to think it had been going on for over a year. It just wasn't feasible, there was no way. Kurt just didn't understand, maybe Noah just drew whoever happened to be present at the time. That had to be it, Kurt wasn't anyone special. Obviously Noah was talented and loved drawing; surely the next page would be a different person.

He turned the page and saw himself again. Unbelievable; he just couldn't believe this. The sketch he was now looking at was dated two weeks after the first and he was wearing a fedora in this one. Noah had done a lovely job with the shadows playing on his face. Kurt wished he looked that good in real life. He was astounded that this was how Noah saw him.

He turned the page again; it was another sketch of him. This one was dated a month after the last. He continued through the book, page after page he saw himself through Noah's eyes. The dates varied in distance, sometimes days apart, sometimes a month or more. After the first few pages Noah had started drawing whole scenes. They were beautifully drawn and remarkably detailed. One he realized was him sitting in Spanish class last year, Noah had drawn a few of the students sitting around him and even some of the posters on the wall.

Several sketches were of him performing, but one took his breath away. It was a performance he would never forget as long as he lived; it was the day he sung for his dad when he was in his coma. He had never felt worse in his life and somehow Noah had reflected it all in the drawing. Noah had even drawn the tears tracks on his face. He looked so sad and small in the picture, but what caught his breath were the words that surround the drawing. Strong, proud, love, pain, brave, passion, beautiful, smart, and sad. Even with all that there was a sentence across the bottom that brought tears to his eyes. It said 'the Bravest Person I Know'. It was written like a title and Kurt knew that he could love the man that believed that. He could love Noah.

The next page was him and Finn dancing at their parents' wedding. Several pages after that were random scenes and he couldn't place them. Then there was a sketch of him and Finn downstairs playing games on the living room TV. The next one was of him curled up in his Dad's chair reading a magazine. There were six more, all of them were done in the last month and were all of him when he was home on the weekends. Some of them were of him and the girls and some were of him and Finn, he was only now realizing that Noah had spent every Saturday for the last two months hanging out here at the house with Finn. The guy had been watching him the whole time; that really amazed him.

The last sketch in the book really took his breath away. Noah must have been sitting here on the sofa watching Kurt and Sara sleep as he sketched them. He liked the idea that Noah watched him sleep, it was romantic and the fool in him wanted to believe in that kind of love. It was the most detailed piece in the book. Noah had taken great care with this and put a lot of love into it. He had put a lot of effort into each of Sara's ringlets and had taken the time to draw Kurt's lashes and the part in his hair. Kurt thought he looked very handsome and peaceful and that Sara looked like an angel. The thought came to him that that was what he looked like while he was having that wonderful dream. The picture was perfect, absolutely amazing.

If this was how Noah felt and Sara was right, he knew his heart was no longer his. If Noah could love him like this, then he would happily give him his heart, he would give Noah his everything. The peace that had just settled into his heart was stolen away as the door opened and Noah entered. Kurt almost panicked at the thought of being caught, but his need to know overrode his fear.

"Noah, what is this? What does all this mean?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She totally rocks. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. If I did I would so do something with Puck's floppy Mohawk.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them.**

**A/N 4: Special thanks for all the reviews. Especially Kittendragon (I look forward to your reviews.), JasonDragon64 (Your always great and I love your reviews.), alasison, and spikesbitch. And PyretoSweden you were one of my favorite reviews this time around, you were very detailed and honest, thanks. Also a special thanks to all the new readers. I'm really feeling the love guys.**

**A/N 5: The guys are going to be a little more OCC than they have been to date. I want them as true as I can keep them, but this is just how they are flowing right now.**

Chapter Seventeen

Noah suddenly felt more tired than he ever had before. That wasn't true; he was more tired than he had ever been outside of dealing with his mom. He dropped down on the couch beside Kurt and laid his head back and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go to bed, get a little sleep, and have a little time to think in the morning. He had thought he would have more time before trying to explain his feelings to Kurt, feelings he had only just owned up to.

"Noah?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

He half opened his eyes and chanced a look at Kurt. The beautifully pale teen was looking at him with his gorgeous Glasz eyes; yes, he looked the proper name up on the internet. Kurt was clutching his sketch pad to his small chest. The boy looked confused and maybe just a little hopeful, at least Noah hoped it was hopeful. He closed his eyes again before speaking.

"I'm tired, can we do this tomorrow?" He asked.

It's not that he was ashamed, but he was worried and tired and he really wanted to get this right. He wanted time to figure out exactly what he was going to say to Kurt, he wanted to make sure the other teen understood. Kurt was so very smart and Noah didn't want him to doubt his feelings. This was something Noah knew he had to get right.

"Promise?" Kurt countered after a few moments.

Noah opened his eyes again and looked at Kurt, now the boy looked forlorn and just a little scared. He took Kurt's pale hand in his; they really did suit each other.

"Promise," he swore.

"Good," Kurt said standing up and placing the sketch book on the couch. "You know I'm going to hold you to that," Kurt smiled down at him and tugged on his hand.

Noah didn't budge and Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. As tired as he was Noah couldn't help himself, he pulled his boy down onto his lap.

"Sit with me for a little while?" he asked Kurt as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He pulled Kurt tight to him and laid his head in the crook of the other boy's neck. Kurt smelled of strawberries and vanilla, and he needed this closeness.

As tired as he was, his mind was still racing. There was going to be so much to do tomorrow and he could already feel some of the stress setting in. Thank God for Kurt.

He felt Kurt relax and wrap one arm around his shoulders and the boy used his other hand to stroke Noah's Mohawk. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence. Noah relished the soothing, yet slightly erotic, feel of Kurt's fingers in his hair.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Kurt whispered the question.

Noah marveled at how in sync the two of them had become over such a short time. He took it as a good sign.

"I called my uncles; they're coming first thing in the morning. They want to meet with your mom and dad," he sighed.

"Can you blame them, they love you," Kurt responded.

"I'm happy they're coming, I really am. I'm just worried about hurting their feelings," he admitted.

"You wouldn't do that," Kurt stated. The amount of confidence in Kurt's voice amazed him.

"It's a possibility. I want to stay here, with you. Up until the last few days I would have done anything to live with them. Now I can stay here and not worry, I can stay with my friends, stay on the football and baseball teams, stay in glee, and not have to be any further away from Beth," he explained.

"I know I haven't met your uncles and I won't pretend to know them, but from what you've told me, they only want you to be safe and happy. I don't think you wanting to stay here will be a problem if you tell them what you just told me." Kurt's logical words eased his worries some.

"I also have to tell Nana about everything tomorrow," Noah said just getting as much off his chest as possible, "She's not going to be happy with me and she'll be furious about the house, too."

"Noah, even if she's mad right now, she'll be happy that you and Sara are away from your mother," Kurt said.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized just how much Kurt actually paid attention to him over the past few days. It hadn't just been conversation to fill the time, Kurt actually listened. Kurt cared enough to pay attention, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Princess, you really listen to everything I've said," he voiced.

He was amazed at how easy it was for Kurt to calm him. That had to mean something; Kurt had to be the one for him. Kurt's touch was calming one moment and electrifying the next.

"Of course I listen, Noah, you're important to me," Kurt said leaning back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I'm important to you? Kurt, I spent a year and a half tormenting you," he said. As much as he wanted the boy's affections, he didn't want them just because Kurt felt he owed him something.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? How many times do I have to tell you that you're forgiven? All that's in the past, you're not that person. That was Puck and you're Noah," Kurt seemed to be pleading with him.

"It's just that I'm not good enough for all this, I'm just a big fuck up," he said lowering his head so that Kurt wouldn't see his face.

Kurt smacked him on the back of the head and jumped out of his lap. The smaller teen was out the door before Noah could react. By the time he reached the door Kurt was disappearing down the stairs. Noah chased him all the way to the basement.

Kurt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and practically hissed at him.

"Shut the door!"

Noah did as he was told and finished descending the stairs.

"Sometimes you're a total idiot!" Kurt shouted at him.

"Kurt, calm down before you wake the whole house up," he said coming to a stop in front of the smaller teen.

"The room's soundproof," Kurt said in a huff.

"Okay." Now Noah was afraid of what was about to happen.

He watched as Kurt started pacing the floor, the pale boy was weaving around the furniture. Noah watched as Kurt's hand travel from his mouth to his hip and back again. The younger boy looked like he desperately wanted to say something. As cute as it all was Noah was tired and starting to get cranky, so he stepped into Kurt's path.

"Whatever it is just say it, Princess," he said.

"I'm just so mad at you right now, I'm completely confused and it's all your fault. I was already struggling with this and then you had to go and leave that damn book out," Kurt's voice became louder as he spoke until he was yelling again.

Noah didn't like the tone Kurt was using and along with the confusion the guy's little speech was causing, Noah's temper was starting to come out.

"You didn't have to look at it, it was obviously private," he snapped.

"Just, ugh!" Kurt huffed throwing his hands up.

"What?" Noah yelled back.

Kurt had stopped a few feet in front of him; the boy was slack-jawed and red-faced. Noah hadn't seen Kurt's face that red since Finn broke one of his fancy bottles of face cream.

"I don't know what I want more to hit you or kiss you right now," Kurt's eyes went shockingly wide and he clamped both hands over his mouth.

All the anger and fear drained out of Noah. He wanted to shout for joy, scream from the rooftop, all because his boy wanted to kiss him. He took the last two steps up to Kurt and pulled the boy's hands away from his face. He smiled and brushed the fingers of his right hand along Kurt's cheek and jaw resting it his hand on the boy's neck. He placed his other hand on Kurt's hip and pulled the smaller boy's body flush to his own; he relished the feel of Kurt. They fit together perfectly.

Kurt tilted his head back and looked him in the eyes. Noah's breath was taken away by those beautiful eyes, more green than he had ever seen them and the pupils wide with desire. Kurt drew in a shaky breath and he watched the boy's lips quiver.

Noah lowered his head and closed the gap between them. He lightly brushed his lips across Kurt's, and an energy he never felt before swept through his body. He also felt Kurt gasp and lean further into him.

Noah couldn't believe his luck and pressed his lips more firmly to Kurt's. He slowly moved his lips against Kurt's he didn't want to scare the younger teen away. He wasn't sure how long they stayed connected like that; it felt like forever and no time at all. He almost whimpered when Kurt pulled away.

"I should have hit you," Kurt sighed and sat down on the nearest couch.

"What?" Noah followed him and sat down beside the boy, so close that their legs where pressed together. He took Kurt's hand in his.

"I thought that was amazing," he said.

"It was perfect," Kurt sighed and laid his head on Noah's shoulder.

Noah wasn't sure what to make of it all. First Kurt pulls away and says he should have hit him. Then the boy calls the greatest kiss of his life perfect and leans on his shoulder and holds his hand. Did Kurt not realize just how great they could be together?

He thought very carefully about what to say next. This could very well be his make it or break it moment with Kurt. As much as he wanted a romantic relationship with Kurt he didn't want to destroy the friendship they had recently formed. No matter how he got him, he knew one thing he needed Kurt in his life. Friend or boyfriend, he needed him.

The longer the silence continued the more the fear crept back in. He didn't want to screw this up, that's why he had wanted to wait until tomorrow. He'd wanted to sleep on it, have time to figure out the right way to tell Kurt his feelings. He would love to blame it all on Sara, but the feelings were already there. He had the proof upstairs, proof produced by his own hands, and Kurt had seen the sketch book.

Well he was in this far might as well take a chance. He pulled his hand from Kurt's and dragged the boy into his lap once more. Again Kurt was a perfect fit. This time the smaller teen leaned into him and buried his beautiful face in his neck. Noah felt like the king of the world.

"If it was perfect, then what's the problem?" he asked.

"First of all you're straight," Kurt mumbled into his neck. He barely held back a moan when Kurt's lips moved against his neck. The boy's hot breath felt amazing on his skin.

Noah gave a little laugh, "Obviously not that straight, I'm totally into you."

"Not really, it's just guilt or curiosity," Kurt argued.

Noah pushed Kurt away from him so he could see his face.

"Dude, where do you get this shit?" He had to work hard to keep his voice neutral.

Sometimes he had no idea what to think of Kurt. Was Kurt's self-esteem really low enough that he didn't believe Noah could really like him? Not for the first time, he wondered just what going to Dalton had done to his boy.

"Noah, you've never shown any interest in guys before. You just feel responsible for me; you want me to be safe and happy. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not for me, I'm happy to just have you as a friend. I'd rather just have you as a friend then you hate me for this later," Kurt told him.

It seemed Kurt had the same worry as he did; Kurt just had the balls to say it first. Noah put his hand on Kurt's cheek and looked into the boys stunning eyes. He had to make Kurt understand how he really felt.

"Kurt when I talked to my uncles earlier we realized I've had these feelings for you for a long time. I'm not even sure exactly when they started, I've always thought you were good looking and talented. You've always had a kind heart and a confidence that I admire. You're so very smart and you're loyal to a fault when you care about someone. You're amazing," he confessed.

Kurt had steadily turned redder as he spoke; the boy was even more beautiful when he blushed.

"You see when we started freshman year you had changed so much over the summer it amazed me. You traded bow ties and generic suit jackets for skinny jeans and fitted tops and jackets; everything you wear is so tight. I have to say you in skinny jeans is killer. I swear you have the best ass in all of Lima. Even though you're still petite, you're so much taller than you were in Junior High. You're also slender now instead of skinny or scrawny, you're very toned. You also had a new attitude, a little bitchy, but mostly 'I'm better than you'. Which you are better than ninety percent of William McKinley, so it's justified. I know I explained why I picked you to bully, but I have to admit that getting to touch you was a huge bonus. Also if the guys wondered why I was staring at you I could tell them I was thinking up a new prank. I'm really not sure when the feelings started, but I know when they became so strong I couldn't pretend they weren't there. Everyone thinks I joined glee to be near Quinn, but it was so I could share something with you. You've seen my sketches, you're my favorite subject. You're beautiful inside and out, of course I care for you. I care _deeply_ for you," he stopped at that point and knew he had been rambling, but he had to make Kurt understand.

Kurt just stared at him. He hoped he had done enough.

"Please say something, Kurt?" he pleaded.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt didn't know what to say or do, he was out of excuses. Noah cared for him too. This was amazing. The sexy, badass jock really wanted him, Kurt Hummel, the resident gay. Beyond all that the Noah he had learned about the last few days was a great man. He practically raises his sister on his own and he is trying to be a part of his daughter's life.

He put his hands on Noah's cheeks and smiled.

"You're beautiful inside and out," he repeated the words Noah had just used, because they were the truth.

Noah smiled at him. He leaned forward aligning his mouth with Noah's ear.

"Kiss me," Kurt whispered.

He feathered kisses down Noah's jaw and stopped before touching the tan boy's lips.

"Kiss me," he said louder this time.

And kiss him Noah did. It wasn't the gentle kiss they had shared before. This kiss was filled with passion, lust, and need. This was a hungry kiss, lips parted and tongues battling for domination. Noah tasted of mint and cinnamon and something uniquely him. Kurt loved the feel and taste of Noah, he wouldn't mind kissing the boy for the rest of his life. He wrapped his arms around the larger boy's neck and stroked the guy's Mohawk with one hand. Noah moaned into his mouth and he gasped. He pulled away to take a much needed breath.

"I take it you like this," Kurt teased as he stroked Noah's Mohawk yet again.

"Hell yeah," Noah gave him a wicked little grin and captured his mouth again.

They tasted and explored each other's mouths as their hands roamed each other's bodies. This time when they came up for air Noah trailed kisses down his neck. Kurt held tight to Noah, one hand gripping his Mohawk and the other across his back. He couldn't help the little whimpers that escaped his lips. This felt like a wonderful dream, one he never wanted to wake from. Noah shifted them so that he was laying on his back looking up into Noah's soulful chocolate eyes. Noah leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"So beautiful, so perfect," Noah whispered.

The larger teen fitted himself between him and the back of the sofa. Kurt snuggled into Noah. Noah's chest was broad and firm, Kurt ran his hands over Noah's well defined pecs and abs. The tan teen's body was magnificent.

"I think I could love you," he said looking into Noah's mesmerizing eyes.

He was stunned at his own words and could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed.

Noah wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and pulled him tight to his warm body, Kurt had never felt more content in his life. Suddenly the day caught up to him and he yawned and snuggled as close to Noah as he could.

"I _know_ I could love you," Noah said and kissed him on top of the head.

Kurt would have kissed Noah again if he could have beat the sleep back, but he was safe and warm in Noah's arms, and sleep was all he could do now.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She totally rocks and keeps me mostly sane. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. If I did I would so do something with Puck's floppy Mohawk. I so want to take a set of cleppers to his head as he sleeps. He absolute hotness can't even carry that hair do. Also don't own Chuck E. Cheese or Lucky Charms either. I don't even like Lucky Charms, but had to tip my hat to Brit and Rory.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them.**

**A/N 4: Special thanks for all the reviews. Especially JasonDragon64 (Your always great and I love your reviews.) and Charlie Night (I like that your like the depth, made my day.). Also a special thanks to all the new readers. I'm really feeling the love guys.**

**A/N 5: Added another character in hope you guys like.  
**

**A/N 6: I've got a pole up you all can help me decide what to name Kurt's biological mom, so please vote. Thanks again.  
**

Chapter Eighteen

Burt woke up to little hands shaking him and a sweat voice desperately calling.

"Papa Burt, Papa Burt, please wake up," the small voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw little Sara standing by his bed shaking his belly as hard as she could. She was small for her age, much like Kurt had been.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked the girl.

"I woke up alone and can't find Kurt or Noah anywhere. I came to get Nana Carole and she wasn't here," she took a deep breath. "I tried to wake Finny first, but he wouldn't budge. Stupid giant would sleep through a tornado. I even jumped on his bed; the dork just rolled over and kept on sleeping."

Burt smiled at her statements. He often worried what would happen to Finn if they had a fire or some other emergency at night. The boy slept like the dead; not even he himself was that bad. Kurt used to complain about how hard he was to get up until the first time he tried to wake Finn. Kurt still fussed a bit if he or Carole sent him to get Finn up.

"Carole had to work the day shift at the hospital today," he explained.

They both hated when she had to work during the weekends. Nowadays it was their only family time. He supposed that changed now that Kurt was back home and going back to McKinley, a silver lining to this horrible mess with Dalton.

"But what about No' and Kurt?" she asked again.

He sat up; that was a good question. Maybe the boys were already up working on the bedrooms this morning or down fixing breakfast. Kurt tended to be an early riser; he was always ready to start a new day. Burt checked the clock it was fifteen after nine. Kurt was most likely in the kitchen and over the last few days he'd learn where Kurt was Noah was.

"I bet they're downstairs making breakfast," he got up and pulled his robe on.

"No they're not, I checked. They're not in their rooms, the bathrooms, the living room, the sunroom, the laundry room, or the kitchen," she informed him, her hands on her hips.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Well if Kurt was in the mood, they could be out in the garage working on the Camaro, though Kurt normally didn't do that without Finn. The whole point of restoring the old car was for the boys to bond and for Finn to have more one-on-one training.

"I'm seven, not stupid," she told him and arched one eyebrow.

He gave a small laugh; she was already starting to act like Kurt. Life with Sara was going to be as interesting as life with Kurt. Plus she would have Noah's influence as well. It looked as if they would all be in for one hell of a ride with this tiny tike.

"Okay, then let's double check so this old man doesn't have to make too many trips up and down the stairs," he said.

This time Sara laughed and grabbed his hand. The little pixie, as Kurt called her, dragged him to every bedroom, including Finn's; then up to Kurt's new room; and then downstairs to the main floor. The living room, kitchen, sunroom, laundry room, and garage were empty and he was starting to worry. He checked the driveway, and all the vehicles except Carole's were there. Burt checked his office just in case; it was empty too. He went back up to his room and got his phone off the nightstand. He went out into the hall and dialed Kurt. He heard music coming from Sara's room. It wasn't what he was hoping for. Damn, where could those two be?

"Papa Burt, where are they?" Sara asked with tears in her eyes.

He picked her up and put her on his hip, just like he used to hold Kurt.

"It's going to be fine. I'll call Carole and see if she knows where they are," he started back down to the kitchen, hoping a bowl of cereal would distract Sara while he worked on finding the boys.

He sat Sara at the counter and fixed her a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Eat this while I talk to Carole, sweetie," he patted her on the back and went to the living room. He dialed Carole's cell; this was an emergency after all.

"Burt, what's wrong?" Carole asked. He loved how well she knew him.

"I've been all over the house and I can't find Kurt and Noah," he said.

"Are the cars there?"

"Yes and Kurt's cell phone is in Sara's room. I was hoping you had talked to them or even seen them this morning," he said.

"No, I was running late and didn't even look in on them. Sorry, dear. Is Finn there?"

"Yeah, sleeping like a log. Sara even tried jumping on his bed before waking me up. The poor little thing is worried to death, she's almost to the point of crying," he told her.

"Go ahead and wake Finn up to see if he knows anything. Use a glass of water on him if you have to. Also try calling Noah's phone. After that call me back, if you can't find them soon I'll find someone to cover my shift and I'll come home to help. I love you, don't forget to call," she hung up.

He went back to the kitchen and got a glass of tap water. As he started out of the kitchen Sara stopped him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Going to wake Finn up," he answered.

"With water?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Can I come watch?"

"Sure, kid, come on," he held out his hand for her and she happily abandoned her breakfast.

They made their way back up to Finn's room as he tried calling Noah's cell; again music came from Sara's room. When they got to Finn's room the boy was laying on his bed with on foot dangling on the floor and his arm over his eyes. He was snoring pretty loud so Burt didn't have a choice and had to yell.

"Finn, wake up," he called. Nothing happened, the boy didn't even flinch. Well so much for trying to be a good guy.

"If he wasn't snoring I'd think he was dead," Sara said. He nodded his agreement.

"Stand back," he warned the girl and let go of her small hand.

Sara moved across the room and stood by door to wait. He tossed the glass of water on Finn's head. The boy shot up into a sitting position and sputtered some.

"Kurt, you suck man!" Finn yelled without opening his eyes.

"Not Kurt, buddy," Burt said trying not to laugh.

However, little Sara was laying on the floor holding her sides in a bought of hysterical laugher. Her whole body was shaking and Burt had to laugh at the sight.

"Guys, it's not funny. I could have drowned. I don't know why you people keep waking me up like that, it's evil," Finn huffed.

"It seems to be the only thing that works," he told the boy in a matter of fact tone. "Do you know where Kurt and Noah are?"

"If they're lucky still asleep in Sara's room," Finn said, still pouting.

"They're not there and I can't find them," he explained.

"Then just call them," Finn whined.

"Seriously, Finn, do you think we'd go through the trouble of getting you up if we hadn't tried everything else first? I even called your mother at work," Burt explained. He was working hard to keep the irritation out of his voice. His son and Noah were missing and Finn was worried about losing some sleep.

"Finn, just get up and help me find them," Burt snapped.

He took Sara's hand again and went down to his office.

"Sara, you can go watch TV in the living room if you want. I need to call Carole back and talk about what we need to do from here," he told her.

"Yes, sir. May I get something to drink?"

"Sure thing, just remember to use a coaster or Carole and Kurt will have fits," he smiled at her. "Oh, and let Finn know I'm in here when he gets downstairs."

"Yes, sir," she answered again and took off.

He dialed Carole again.

"Anything?" she asked, again skipping any form of a greeting.

"No luck," he answered.

"Okay, you and Finn need to start calling people. Start with the glee kids first, try Mercedes first," Carole ordered. "I'll make a few calls and get there as soon as I can."

"Carole, let me and Finn doing the calling before you take off. If we can't find anything out then we'll worry about what to do next. I'll call you back soon," he said.

"You're right, just make the calls," she responded.

"Love you," he told her.

"Love you too, now find our boys," she said before disconnecting.

His first wife had kept a notebook of phone numbers for everyone they knew. Ever since she had passed away he and Kurt had made sure to add and edit the numbers for everyone they knew. He wasn't a technophobe or whatever they called it. He knew perfectly well how to operate his iPhone and had all the same numbers stored in his contacts. He just found that having the notebook out in stressful situations calmed him a little. He pulled the notebook out along with a piece of blank paper.

He'd use the paper to make a list of everyone he called. He wrote Mercedes' name at the top and pulled her number up on his phone. He dialed the young diva and listened to some song about rain on fire as he waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Mr. H. What's up?" It sounded like he had woke her up.

"Sorry to call so early. Have you spoken to Kurt recently?"

"No, sir, he called Friday to say he would be busy this weekend, but he was planning something big for next weekend," she told him.

"Okay, thanks Mercedes, call if you hear from him," he told her. He had really hoped she would know where the boys were. The only comfort he found right now was knowing that the two young men were together. He knew Kurt was a smart kid and Noah looked like he had enough muscle for the both of them.

"Mr. H. what's going on?" Mercedes sounded worried now.

"Kurt and Noah are missing and both of their cell phones are here," he explained.

"Kurt's missing? Wait Noah as in Puckerman?" the girl yelled into the phone. "Sweet Jesus, I'll be there in ten, and then you can explain how the hell this happened."

She ended the call before he had a chance to respond. If Mercedes didn't know Noah was living here, it was for a reason and Burt didn't want to step on anyone's toes by spilling the beans to her. He'd just have to deal with her when she got here.

He sat back and starting weighing the pros and cons of calling any more of the boys friends. He really wanted to find the two young men, but if Mercedes hadn't known about the boys' new living arrangements, then he could wind up with a house full of worried and curious teenagers. Plus he'd most likely be no closer to finding the boys.

"Hey, Papa Burt," Sara called from the doorway. "What's this door go to?"

Burt spun around in his office chair. He had totally forgotten about the basement, which was kind of dumb since Kurt had lived in one most of his life. Kurt and Finn had just finished the space last weekend; they had been so excited with what they had done. Burt had been so proud of his boys. Finn and Kurt both had worked very hard for the last two months on the project. Finn was putting a portion of every paycheck from the garage into paying him back for the two game tables and furniture. Kurt was using his money to pay for the massive 92 inch plasma flat screen color television, the karaoke equipment, and the rest of the home theater equipment that had been installed.

Carole was always saying that Kurt was turning Finn into a much more responsible young man, and he was crediting Finn for Kurt becoming a bit more carefree and more of a son to him than a caregiver. Though the two had a rough start, they really were turning out to be good influences for each other and seemed more and more like true brothers all the time.

Burt smiled at the girl and said, "Sara, you're brilliant."

"Huh?" she responded.

"That door goes to the game room. I had forgotten about it completely," he explained.

He didn't see the boys from the stairs, but didn't give up hope; most for the room couldn't be seen until you reached the bottom. His faith was rewarded when he was able to see over the back of the center couch. Noah and Kurt were curled up together sound asleep. He put his finger over his lips to show Sara to stay quiet and waved her over to have a look.

The girl smiled so big he thought it had to hurt some. Her little body shook from excitement, so he put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her. Kurt had the same response to being happy at her age. As much as he had worried about having another kid, he sure was happy to have Sara here. She was old enough that he and Carole wouldn't have to worry about not being around long enough to see her grown. If they got to keep the girl permanently, he thought she would be the best medicine for the couple when the boys left them. Not a replacement, because their boys could never be replaced, but she would be a wonderful little miracle to share their time and love with.

He looked from Sara back to Kurt and Noah. He had gotten used to seeing the two snuggled around Sara or snuggled together while Noah was sitting against the headboard of Kurt's bed, but seeing them laying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms seemed very intimate. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Before Noah and Sara had moved in and before he had watched the two boys last night while they were at Chuck E. Cheese, he would have bet Noah was as straight as an arrow. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

He and Carole had talked a little about Kurt and Noah last night. Carole had already had a suspicion that Noah might have feelings for Kurt. She had said that Noah had just had that look about him since Kurt transferred to Dalton. She said he looked sad, hurt, and confused when he was around Kurt on the weekends. He really couldn't argue with her, though he hadn't noticed anything until last night. He had noticed a few small things. Noah let Kurt hold his hand whenever he wanted, even at the restaurant. They held hands walking in the parking lot, if the two weren't holding hands Noah tended to keep one of his hands on the small of Kurt's back. It was something Burt did with Carole and had done so many times with Kurt's mother. He knew it was done out of love and was meant as a sign of protection.

He had known that Kurt couldn't stay his little boy forever; he had just thought that his son would be away a college before he would have his first boyfriend. Burt had no illusions when it came to Lima, Ohio, there just weren't many out homosexuals. Then Kurt had to transfer to Dalton because of that awful Karofsky kid and things had changed. It hadn't taken him long to realize Kurt had a crush on Blaine and like Kurt, Blaine's sexuality was very obvious. He had actually thought that the Dalton boy would be a great match for his son. The two seemed so much alike and he had wanted his boy's first love to be perfect. Blaine had seemed so wonderful, and then they had learned what a jerk the boy truly was. He would have given the boy the benefit of doubt over what had happened Wednesday night, but after yesterday he hoped to never see the punk again. Burt had been so proud of his son when he had laid the little prep school jerk out yesterday. His boy may look mild and meek, but he was a Hummel and knew how to take care of business.

Over the last three days his opinion of Noah Puckerman had completely changed. Sadly he had judged the boy solely on the few actions he had learned from Kurt and Finn. He knew Noah had bullied Kurt, but had stopped when he joined glee. Kurt had forgiven him for it a long time back and had been proud of Noah when he had offered to defend him against Karofsky even though Noah could have been sent back to Juvie for it. That was when he had found out about Puckerman's criminal activities; he had thought the boy to be a thug. Still Burt had put the bullying behind him, because that's what Kurt wanted and if his boy could show forgiveness so could he. He had vowed to keep a close eye on the Jewish boy after that.

Most of his information came from Finn and he should have known to take it with a grain of salt, but he had believed everything his stepson had said without doubt. Finn had spent a lot of time with him talking about Noah and Quinn and what the kids had dubbed 'Baby Gate.' Finn had needed someone to talk too and at first had leaned on his teacher Mr. Schuester, but had come to Burt after he and Carole had been dating awhile. At first all Finn did was rant about Puck and how awful the boy was. Finn had gone on and on about how Puck had slept with most of the Cheerios at school and that he bullied Kurt all the time. To his credit Burt had defended Noah about the bullying and reminded Finn it wasn't so long ago he too had picked on Kurt along with Noah. That had only lead to Finn bringing up Puck sleeping with older women and how there was always alcohol at his place. Finn also told him that Puck was in a fight club and that he was pretty sure the guy was street racing too. Now that Burt knew the truth behind most of the claims he was ashamed at not looking into it at the time. He had just been happy that Finn was happy being friends again and proud that his stepson had worked so hard for his friendship. He had just gone along with it all. The only thing he worried about was that Finn seemed blind to Quinn's part in the whole thing. Even as bad as he had believed Puckerman to be at the time, Quinn according to all accounts seemed to be a willing participant. The girl may have gotten drunk, but she willing went to Noah's house knowing his reputation. Burt loved Finn, but the boy had no sense what so ever when it came to Quinn, or Rachel for that matter.

Before he could contemplate the situation anymore, Finn came barreling down the stairs yelling for him at the top of his lungs.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Hey, Burt," Finn shouted as he ran down the stairs to the basement. He heard a thump and then a squeak just as he reached the bottom.

He looked around the room, he saw Burt and Sara standing in the middle of the TV area and Puck's head and shoulders were sticking up over the back of the center couch.

"What the fuck?" Puck yelled.

"Language," Burt and Kurt said at the same time. Finn heard his brother, but wasn't seeing him in the room.

"Dude, that's weird," he said. It always freaked him out when his stepdad and brother did that whole talking together thing. It was just wrong.

"You Neanderthal," Kurt snapped as he stood up. "You tossed me on to the floor."

Thank goodness, for a second Finn thought he was in trouble. He really hated when Kurt was made at him. The little dude could be downright mean when he was mad at you. Having Puck around might have its advantages if it divided Kurt's attention.

"Sorry, Princess, Finn scared the shit out of me," Puck said.

"Language," both Hummels snapped again.

"Whoa," he said, just realizing what had happened. "Were you two asleep on the couch?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"You guys totally had Burt and Sara in a panic," he told his friends. This was just great, his Sunday sleep-in was ruined because Kurt and Puck had fell asleep watching TV. And to top it off he was sure Kurt was going to make him move furniture today.

"You guys couldn't have watched TV upstairs? Burt woke me up looking for you. He got my bed wet. Dudes, Sunday equals sleeping in," he sort of ranted.

"Chill, Finnessa, it's not the end of the world," Puck told him.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, cutting off whatever Puck was about to say.

"About ten," Burt answered.

"Oh my, I'll have to hurry with breakfast. Noah has a lot to do today," Kurt said making a mad dash up the stairs. The little guy was terribly quick when he wanted to be.

"Noah, we need to have a little talk," Burt said.

He wondered why Burt was using his scary voice, it wasn't Noah fault he and Kurt had fell asleep down here. And why was Noah so important all of the sudden?

"Yes, sir, Mr. H. Sir, my uncles are coming in from Columbus today and want to meet with you and Mrs. H," Puck told Burt.

"That's good news, son. Carole has to work until six, but if they can stay long enough we can all have dinner here tonight," his stepdad said.

Finn hadn't even known Puck had uncles until it had come up when they were all talking to Mr. Wayne. He and Puck were supposed to be best friends, he should know what kind of family Puck has. Yeah they were guys and by definition they didn't talk much, but they should at least know the important stuff, like who their families were. He should have known about Puck's mom and his problems at home. He felt like a failure as a friend, he should have known all this stuff. He should have asked questions.

"Finn, can I get around you?" Puck asked.

He must have zoned out thinking about things, because Puck, Burt, and Sara were all waiting for him to move so they could go upstairs.

"Sorry guys," he mumbled and headed on up. Just as he reached the top the doorbell rang.

"I got it," he shouted for Kurt's benefit. No point in making the guy stop preparing their breakfast just to answer the door.

He opened the door and Mercedes just about knocked him over rushing in.

"Mr. H, you found Puckerman," the diva said and turned to Puck. "What the hell did you do to my boy?" she growled as she lunged at the jock.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Mercedes had been freaking out all the way to the Hummel house. If that stupid jock has done anything to her boy, she planned on slicing him plain and simple. She had tried to warn Kurt that getting close to Puck was a bad idea. The jock had always been a jerk and a loser and Kurt could make friends with far better people than Noah Puckerman. She had never liked the way Puck looked at Kurt; it was like he was always planning something. Puck being friendly was just a lead in to some stupid prank and Kurt didn't need that crap.

She hated that Kurt had to transfer schools just to feel safe. She and the other gleeks should have seen what was happening and helped to stop it before it had gotten to the point of Kurt's life being threatened. He was her best friend and she should have known something was wrong before anyone else, but instead she was totally blindsided when Kurt had announced he was leaving. Looking back there were so very many things that she had ignored, it was shameful. Way too many things were ignored at William McKinley High School.

She pulled up in front of the Hummel's new house and cut her engine off. She moved as fast as she could, she was really worried. She hurried out of her car and up the front steps and rang the doorbell. She was really afraid something bad had happened ever since Mr. H. told her Kurt's phone was here and the boy wasn't. Kurt never went anywhere without his phone, it was practically a part of his body. She was going to kill Puck when she found him.

She was about to ring the bell again when Finn opened the door. She shoved her way past him and saw Mr. H and Puck, but no Kurt. Mr. Hummel was still in his bathrobe; this was serious.

"Mr. H, you found Puck," she was shocked that they were all just standing there at the door like nothing was going on. Mr. H. should be interrogating Puck and finding out what he did to Kurt. She was furious and something needed done about it.

"What the hell did you do to my boy?" she snapped and lunged at Puck. She was so mad and afraid, she felt like she could snatch the Mohawk right off the jock's stupid head.

Puck had done so many horrible things to Kurt; there was no telling what he had done this time. He had tossed the fashionable teen into dumpsters and slushied him on a daily basis, ruining his clothes. Puck had locker checked the slender teen on occasion and had even went so far as to throw pee balloons on the boy.

"If you hurt one hair on his perfectly styled head I'll do more than cut you!" she hissed as she grabbed the front of Puck's shirt.

"Chill out, Aretha," Puck smirked at her. "We just fell asleep downstairs."

"Mercedes, you can let go of Noah. He's telling the truth. Kurt's in the kitchen making breakfast. I just found them a few minutes ago," Mr. H. explained.

"Really?" she asked letting go of Puck and looking at Mr. H and Finn.

"Go see for yourself," Mr. H. said.

She made her way to the kitchen and sure enough Kurt was standing at the stove wearing his favorite blue pajamas and a hot pink apron singing along to the radio.

"You look fashionable," she said and watched as her boy spun around in surprise.

"Cedes, what are you doing here?" he asked and turned back to what he was cooking.

"Your dad called when he couldn't find you," she said wondering why Kurt had been alone in the basement with Puck to begin with. Something just didn't seem right about this whole thing. Finn and Burt were far too calm, Puck was way too pleased with himself, and here Kurt was making breakfast like it was just a normal day.

He gave a little laugh, "Oh, I fell asleep downstairs."

"That's what Puck said. Why were you in the basement alone with him?"

"It's our new game room. We finished converting it last weekend," he said as he laid bacon out in a skillet to fry.

"Why wasn't Finn with you guys?" she asked.

She knew Finn was a little slow, but how dumb did you have to be to leave Kurt alone in a room _overnight_ with Puck? Did the guy want to be an only child again so bad that it warranted murder? She could admit Puck had reformed some since being released from Juvie, but not enough to risk Kurt's well-being by leaving them alone together.

"Finn was already in bed when we went down there," Kurt said as if it was no big deal.

"White Boy, do you have a death wish or something?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mercedes, Noah is not a bad guy," he told her.

She sat at the counter and watched Kurt continue to make breakfast as she tried to figure out what was going on. She watched him fry bacon and sausage, mix pancake batter and eggs, and chop up some fruit. The guy was amazing in the kitchen and she loved to sit back and watch him do his thing.

"Finn, Noah," Kurt yelled out the kitchen door.

In less than a minute both teens were standing in the kitchen waiting on Kurt to speak to them.

"Set the table please," Kurt told them. "Mercedes are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love too, Boo, but I've got to get home and get ready for church," she said glancing at her watch.

She needed to hurry home so she hugged Kurt goodbye and headed out. She waved at Finn as she passed him and Puck setting the table. She didn't see Mr. H. anywhere, but could have sworn she saw a small curly headed girl run by just as the front door closed. She decided to ignore it, to ignore this whole morning, and just got in her car and headed home. She had learned a long time ago, that sometimes entering the Hummel house was like entering the Twilight Zone. At times like that it was just best to let it all go.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt had plated the last pancake and was almost done with the scrambled eggs when a pair of well-muscled arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled as Noah settled his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Princess, the table's set and Finn's watching TV with your dad and Sara," Noah said into his ear.

"I'm almost done here. You can start carrying the food out," he said and kissed Noah on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Princess," Noah said and gave him a little squeeze before letting him go.

Noah started carrying the plates out as he finished up the scrambled eggs and plated them. He loved cooking and family meals were his favorite. He was proud of what he had produced in just over thirty minutes. He had cooked turkey bacon and sausage, hash browns, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. After all the cooking he'd done in the last few days he was going to have to squeeze in a trip to the market today. He'll need to call Carole on her lunch break and discuss this week's menu so he could make a proper shopping list. He loved his Dad to death, but things like this were not his Dad's cup of tea, and it was really great having a mom to share them with.

Noah came back in before he made it out with the eggs.

"I really need to talk to you after breakfast," Noah said and gave him a quick kiss before turning around.

"Okay," he replied. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. She totally rocks and keeps me mostly sane. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. Still hating Puck's horrid, limp Mohawk. Becky is so right about the squirel. **

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them. ****Special thanks for all the reviews (JasonDragon64 you're the best). Also a special thanks to all the new readers.**

**A/N 4: I've got a poll up so you all can help me decide what to name Kurt's biological mom, so please vote. Thanks again.  
**

Chapter Nineteen

Noah sat at the table finishing his second plate of food. His boy really knew how to cook. He was alone at the table with Mr. H., which was kind of amazing considering Finn ate like four plates of food before going upstairs to shower. Sara had gone out to the sun room to finish up her homework and Kurt had excused himself to go to his room to get ready for the day.

He had never been as nervous as he was now. He had been fine until Finn left and it was only him and Mr. H. The man had said they needed to talk and Noah had no idea what was going to happen.

Mr. H. kept looking at him and he just wanted the man to hurry up and get it over with. He wasn't sure how much more of this silence he could take. He and Mr. H. had been getting along really well the last few days and he wasn't sure what he would do if that changed because he and Kurt were together.

"Sir," he said trying not to give away his emotions. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, I do, and I guess now is as good of time as any," Mr. H. looked him in the eyes.

"What did you want, sir?" He hated how nervous he sounded.

He was sure that Mr. H. had seen him and Kurt asleep on the couch together. Sara had told him how cute the two of them looked when he was putting the food on the table earlier. He didn't want to lie to Mr. H., especially after everything he and Carole were doing for him and Sara, but he didn't know how much Kurt wanted his dad knowing either. Kurt was very close to his dad and most likely wanted to tell the man himself. Noah really didn't want to come between the two.

"Are you and my son a couple?" Mr. H. got straight to the point. Damn.

"I'll answer if you want, but shouldn't you talk to Kurt first?" he asked.

"Probably. If you're a couple, I'm sure he'd want to be the first to tell me. However, you're here and I want to get ever thing on the table between us, so to speak," the older man responded.

"Okay, but you're dealing with him if he's mad."

"I expected to," Mr. H. said.

"Yes, we're a couple," he thought it was great saying that out loud.

"Since when?"

"Last night or technically this morning."

"What were you two doing downstairs?" Mr. H. sat up straight in his chair. He really could look like a bear of a man when he wanted to.

"Kurt tricked me, he led me down there because it's soundproof and he wanted to yell at me without waking anyone up. I'm going to remember that next time," he explained.

"Why did Kurt need to yell at you?" Mr. H. looked genuinely interested and maybe a little amused.

"He's tired of me putting myself down," he confessed. There was no point in lying; the man would probably have a very similar talk with Kurt awfully soon.

"You're a good man, Noah, and Kurt is right. You need to stop putting yourself down. You are not a Lima Loser," Mr. H. said in a firm, but gentle tone.

"I'm trying, but it's hard to believe," he answered.

"Good. Now I just have two things to say about this right now," the man somehow set up even taller in his chair.

"One, you hurt my son and I _will_ hurt you. I own guns and power tools and I know just where to stash a body," Mr. H's voice was all low and creepy and scared the shit out of him.

"Two, you _will_ treat him well and with respect. You won't hide him and push him back into the proverbial closet. He is out and proud and I expect no less from you. You will not pressure him into anything, especially anything sexual. Do you understand me?" Mr. Hummel's voice was still low, and even scarier than it had been.

"Yes, sir," was all he could say, but he totally meant it. He would never hurt Kurt on purpose and he would never try to hide Kurt away or change him.

"Good," Mr. H. said and stood up.

The older man started clearing the table, so he got up and helped. Soon they had the table cleared and all the dishes were in the kitchen.

"Noah, I'm going to talk to Kurt at some point today and basically have the same talk with him. At some point this week, after I've had time to discuss this with Carole, the two of us are going to have to sit down with the two of you and set up a few new rules. It's nothing against either of you, but there are just certain things I don't want going on in my house," Mr. H. told him.

"That's understandable," he agreed. He got it; he had a little sister and a daughter.

"I'd hoped you'd think that. Now go on and get cleaned up, I'll handle the dishes," Mr. H. smiled at him.

It looked like things were going to work out just fine in the Hummel house. He went on upstairs and got cleaned up. When he was ready he went looking for Kurt.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt was standing in front of his full length mirror staring at his bruises and crying. He hadn't meant to cry, he didn't like to cry, but he couldn't help it. So many of the marks looked like hand prints and he couldn't help but remember how they got there. He remember how John's hands had pressed into his flesh until it hurt; how it felt when John had hit him, how it hurt when he was slammed into the wall and floor. The only thing he had to compare it to were Karofsky's locker checks and they were nowhere as bad as what had happened in that dorm room.

Yes, he was still afraid of Dave Karofsky, but not near as much as he was of John Johnson. Tomorrow was Monday and he would once again be gracing the halls of McKinley High and he dreaded seeing Karofsky, but he had Noah and Finn and all his other friends. He wouldn't be alone.

WMHS was so much better than Dalton Academy. At McKinley he could wear his own clothes, see all his friends, and in glee he would have his voice back.

He was still crying, but he was starting to calm back down when he noticed Noah behind him.

"The bruises are looking a lot better," the Jewish boy told him.

"I know… it's… well, I just… they make me remember what happened is all," he finally said.

"I'm sorry," Noah said and wrapped him in his arms. "They're just bruises and soon they will be gone and eventually the memories will fade too. It's not going to happen overnight and it's not going to be easy, but I'll be here for you."

Kurt felt safe and cared for. He loved the way he felt in Noah's arms. He didn't feel weak anymore, just cherished. He tilted his head back and Noah kissed him softly and sweetly. It was a smooth lazy kiss.

"So we're really doing this?" he asked when they separated.

"Yeah, we are," Noah paused. "Your dad already knows. He had a little talk with me after breakfast."

"He didn't?" He was so embarrassed.

"It was cool. He scared the hell out of me, but it's only cause he loves you. He said he'd talk to us later, that there will be new rules," Noah explained.

"But he was calm about it?" he asked.

He still worried a lot about his father's health. Stress was not good for the older Hummel's heart.

"He seems fine with it, Princess," Noah assured him and kissed him again.

He could get addicted to those sweet kisses. He loved the way Noah's warm, firm lips felt against his. Noah pulled his lips away and he whimpered at the loss.

"Come with me to meet my Nana?" Noah whispered the question.

"Noah, don't you think you should at least let her know you like boys before you take one to meet her?"

He didn't want to add that shock on top of everything else the lady was going to have to deal with. Her family home has been severely damaged, her daughter-in-law arrested, and her grandchildren removed from the home and placed with people who are strangers to her. She did not need her grandson to surprise her with a boyfriend to top it all off.

"I'm thinking she probably knows I like boys already, my uncles did. Plus she totally knew about Uncle Jackie being gay before he told her. The way Uncle Jackie tells it she took the news a lot like your Dad took you telling him, they already knew. She's never had a problem with gay people as far as I know, that's just my Mom and her family," Noah told him.

"Still you don't think it would be too much on top of everything else you have to tell her?" He asked, still unsure if he should accompany Noah.

"But she'll love you. Except for Quinn I've never introduced her to any of my friends. Finn's never even actually met her. I only took Quinn because of Beth, but I really _want_ to take you. Please?" Noah pleaded.

The fact that not even Finn had met the lady made him very curious about her. She was obviously very important to Noah if the only person he has ever introduced her to was his baby momma. And didn't that mean that he was important to Noah too?

"If you're positive, I'll go," he said.

Noah's face lit up with the biggest smile he'd seen yet.

"You're the best, Princess," Noah continued to smile at him.

"Now let me get dressed," he pushed Noah away and picked up his shirt.

He turned and watched Noah walk across the room as he put his shirt on, he loved the way the muscles moved under Noah's tight t-shirt.

"You won't regret this," Noah called over his shoulder.

Kurt reached for his vest still watching Noah disappear down the stairs.

"You know what Noah; I believe you are absolutely right."

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah was nervous. He was riding in the passenger seat of the Navigator while Kurt drove them to visit his grandmother. He had convinced Sara to stay with Finn and Mr. H. Things more than likely would get intense and he wanted to spare his sister the drama that was sure to come. He was hoping Nana would understand why he did what he did with the trip to Juvie and why he was doing what he was doing now. He knew she was going to be mad, but Kurt was right she loved him and would get over it.

About two blocks into the trip Noah took his life into his own hands and changed the radio station. He expected a fight because one of Kurt's rules for his 'Baby' was that the driver controlled the radio. Kurt had another rule that unless you were one of his parents you were never allowed to drive his 'Baby'. He chose one of Lima's classic rock stations because both he and Kurt like that kind of music. He sat back and waited for Kurt to snap at him. They were almost to the assisted living center before Kurt said anything.

"Noah, you might want to calm down a little before we get there," Kurt said softly as he put a hand on his leg.

"What?" he asked, wondering how Kurt knew?

He looked down at the perfectly manicure hand resting on his leg. Damn his leg was bouncing ninety to nothing. His nerves were worse than he thought.

"Sorry babe, I'm just worried about having to tell them all the truth," he said.

"Noah," Kurt responded, but he wasn't going to let his boyfriend talk.

"I've lied to Nana and Uncle Jackie and I hate myself for it," he confessed.

"You were protecting your family, you had your reasons," Kurt argued.

"They were stupid reasons," he snapped back.

"You had good intentions," Kurt calmly said.

"Yeah and the road to Hell is paved with them," he responded.

"Well it doesn't matter," Kurt told him in an aggravated tone.

"How can you say that?" he asked, just a little stunned.

"Because we're here," Kurt said as he turned into the parking lot.

Kurt parked his 'Baby' and turned the engine off.

"I think I know how to calm you down," his boy said all soft and sweet.

Noah looked over at the younger teen and noticed that Kurt's cheeks were slightly pink. This was going to be good.

"How?" he asked hoping for a full-on blush.

He watched his beautiful boyfriend's cheeks turn a rosy shade of red as Kurt moved closer to him. The ivory skinned beauty didn't stop moving until his lips were by his ear.

"Kiss you," Kurt whispered.

And he did.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

By the time Uncle Fred tapped on Noah's window, he had Kurt in his lap and had marked the younger boy's neck with an impressive love bite. At the noise the two separated so fast Kurt almost went into the floorboard. He caught the boy just in time. Kurt was a fantastic shade of red, he laughed at the sight and Kurt swatted him playfully.

Noah opened the door and Kurt slid out of his lap onto the ground. Before he could get out Kurt leaned back in and scooped up his scarf from the floorboard. Noah had discarded it so he could nibble at the delectable fresh under the silky fabric. Kurt moved to the side and quickly put the scarf back in place. Kurt had worn the thing today to cover the bruises he still has on his throat and now it would also cover his love bite. He loved the fact that he had marked Kurt, a mark of love for the teen to see in the mirror the next time he looked.

Noah got out of the Navigator and hugged his uncle; it had been too long since he had seen him. He then stepped back and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Princess, this is my uncle, Alfred Isaiah Rothschild, better known as Fred. Uncle Fred this is the fabulous Kurt… is it really Elizabeth?"

"Yes, we legally changed it in honor of my real mother," Kurt said with pride.

"Cool. Uncle Fred, this is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the most perfect creature I have ever met," he said with pride.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kurt. Noah goes on about you so much sometimes I forget I've never met you," Uncle Fred shook Kurt's free hand before focusing back on him.

"Well, from what I just saw, it looks like you worked your issues out overnight. I'm so proud of you Noah, and so very happy for both of you," Fred told him and gave him a big hug.

"Kurt, I just can't tell you how excited I am that you're here," Uncle Fred said as he stepped to the other side of Kurt and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You being here is such a lovely surprise. Come on, I know Jackie is just dying to meet you. We were scheming up plans the whole drive down on how we were going to meet you today. Jackie's inside talking to the nurses about Ma's health. We call and check in every few days, but Jackie always takes the time for face to face meetings went we do visit. We like the reassurance of it. Our visits are too far apart for my taste, but I know we can trust Noah to keep an eye on Ma and let us know if we're needed. Noah calls us at least once a week to check in. He's such a good boy. He sees his Nana almost every day and still comes and sits with her an hour or more every single Sunday. Noah is very dedicated to his family. He does the best he can to take care of them. He's got a good head on his shoulders, but doesn't always make the smartest decisions. I bet you didn't know Noah makes straight A's in school; he even takes a few advanced program classes. I know he tries to hide behind the tough guy image, but he is so smart and talented. You're in glee so you must know what a great voice he has. Noah's says you're a countertenor; you'll have to sing for us sometime. I bet you're amazing at show tunes. Noah told me you can hit a high F. My mother was an opera singer so I know what an accomplishment that is, especially for someone so young. Noah is such a handsome young man; he'd be absolutely irresistible if he'd get rid of the horrid Mohawk. He has a wonderful jawline, a perfect jaw just like Jackie," Uncle Fred never stopped talking as he led them into the building.

"Noah," his Uncle Jackie said as he hurried across the atrium to hug him.

"Is Fred embarrassing you, yet?" Jackie asked.

"Not too much, but he hasn't drawn a breath since we headed in and he won't let go of my boyfriend," he said the last part with a bit of humor in his voice.

Calling Kurt his boyfriend made him happy.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt thought that he must be in shock or sensory overload or something like that. He couldn't seem for form any words. Luckily it didn't seem that Uncle Fred required any response, he just kept talking and talking.

He was busy trying to catalog the man's looks and everything he was saying at the same time. Fred was gorgeous; he had deep red hair and emerald green eyes. His face was made up of soft, rounded features that were very masculine. He had broad shoulders and seem well muscled from what he could see. Fred was only a few inches taller than him, just shorter than Noah. Fred was wearing well fitted blue jeans and a black polo shirt. He should have expected Noah's uncles to be in great shape; Noah did say they work in construction. He was surprised by Fred's skin tone. He had suspected a man in construction to be tan and Fred was only a few shades darker than him. The only hint that Fred spent time outdoors was his freckles. Fred had a very Jewish name, but appeared to be very Irish.

Kurt had already known most of what Fred had to say. He had known about Noah close relationship to his grandmother, but not that he called his uncles at least once a week. He hadn't known Noah took AP classes, of course the way those classes were set up you didn't know who was in them unless you asked. Several AP classes met once a week and many didn't have classroom time at all. Also Kurt had never told anyone but his Dad that he could hit the high F, he had purposely blown the note in his 'diva off' with Rachel in a vain attempt to protect his Dad for ridicule.

He hadn't even noticed they were moving until they went into the building. Fred had put an arm around his shoulders out in the parking lot and with the nonstop talking about everything and anything had managed to steer him all the way.

He thought that Fred might talk a lot when he was nervous. He knew he talked too much when he was nervous. His train of thought was interrupted by a man calling out Noah's name. He looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man now engulfing Noah in a bear hug looked so much like his boyfriend if they were closer in age could easily be mistaken for twins. The man was most certainly Jackie Puckerman.

If he and Noah were still together in ten years, he was going to have the sexiest man on earth as a boyfriend. Jackie and Noah had near identical faces. Jackie's jaw was slightly more defined, but Noah accordingly looked more youthful. Jackie had his head completely burred were Noah had the short well-kept Mohawk. Jackie was a few inches taller and just a bit more filled out than Noah.

Noah and Jackie had been speaking to each other and were now staring at him. He honestly hadn't heard a word of what they said.

"Oh, sweet Gaga," he said when he realized he was flushed.

"I think we've overloaded the poor boy," Fred said and gave him a little squeeze.

"It's just Noah could be his clone," he said, the groaned at himself for saying something so stupid.

"I know, it's crazy, Ma constantly tells us how Noah looks just like me when I was his age," Jackie said smiling at him.

He could have sworn Noah was blushing, not much, but really blushing was so not Noah's thing. If Fred's laughter was any indication though he was right.

"Look at it this way Kurt, you get the rare opportunity of actually seeing your future. And if you ask me it looks damn _fine_," Fred smirked at him.

If he blushed any harder his face might actually burst into flames. He pulled away from Fred and not knowing what else to do buried his face in Noah's neck. Well at least he knew where Noah got the teasing from.

"He's worse than you," he whispered to his boyfriend, "I didn't think that was even possible."

"You're sexy when you blush," Noah whispered back.

"Not funny," he replied.

"Fred, you've had your fun and that's enough. I for one want the kid to like us," Jackie was talking to Fred and Kurt could hear the two men moving around.

"Noah, we'll go on back to Ma's room. You take a few minutes with your Kurt," Jackie stated and Kurt felt a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry little one," Jackie spoke softly to him, "I'll punish the redheaded brute later."

He didn't move he just couldn't face the two men right now. He practically drooled over Jackie and the worst part was Fred had notice and basically called him out on it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Princess, there's nothing for you to be sorry about," Noah said as he lifted his chin so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I was essentially panting at the sight of your uncle and his _partner_ politely called me out on it. This could possibly be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done," he stated.

"Uncle Fred wasn't calling you out; he wasn't trying to embarrass you, not really. He was just trying to make friends with you. He's just very outspoken and is a really big flirt," Noah explained.

"So he likes me?" Kurt had his doubts, but Noah was close to his uncle and knew Fred well.

"Yes, he likes you. Remember how you said they only want me happy?"

"Happy and safe, Noah," he replied.

"Well, Fred's convinced _you_ are what's going to make me happy," Noah smiled at him.

"Well, then I suppose Fred was correct and my future with you looks excellent," he smiled back.

He giggled as Noah captured his lips for a kiss. There was no doubt; he was very addicted to Noah's kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. Michael was a great episode. **

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them. ****Special thanks for all the reviews (JasonDragon64 you're the best). Also a special thanks to all the new readers.**

**A/N 4: I've still got a poll up so you all can help me decide what to name Kurt's biological mom, so please vote. Thanks again. **

**A/N 5: Sorry I missed updating last week. Life just got busy.**

Chapter Twenty

Noah stopped Kurt in the doorway of Nana's room so he could observe the scene before them. Nana was sitting in her rocker facing his uncles; he could just see the top of her curly grey hair above the back of the chair. His uncles were sitting on the hideous floral print couch in front of the only window in the room. They sat side by side; Uncle Jackie's left arm was wrapped around Uncle Fred's shoulders and Uncle Fred had his right hand on Uncle Jackie's thigh. Nana was telling them how Temple had gone yesterday.

"How are your parents, dear?" she asked Uncle Fred.

"Wonderful, they love Miami. I can't believe they've been down there two years now," Uncle Fred told her.

"And the house?" she asked.

"Finally sold a few months ago," Fred smiled at her. "How were Friday's doctors' appointments?"

"Oh, the same as always, eat better and exercise more. My cholesterol is a little high again. All in all nothing to worry about," she dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "So when are you two going to give me a grandbaby?"

And that was his cue.

"Nana, leave them alone, you already have a perfect pair of grandkids. Why would you want to tempt fate?" he called from the door.

He pulled Kurt in behind him. Nana didn't move at all. She just waited for him to come to her. That was just her way, she believed at her age a few courtesies were owed to her. A few steps away from her he let go of Kurt and moved in front of his grandmother to hug her.

"Noah, sweetheart, have a seat. What am I going to do with all my boys here at once? Where has Sara gotten herself to? Please tell me she didn't stop in at Nettie's room? That woman gives the girl far too much candy, she'll be the death of me," Nana ranted.

He saw Kurt smile at her words and his heart skipped a beat. He was so glad the boy had caved in and came along.

"Sara is at Kurt's house with Finn and their Dad, Burt Hummel," he answered, but remained standing.

"So, your visit isn't just to see me is it?" she asked Jackie.

"No, Ma," his uncle was practically squirming in his seat. "Noah called us last night with some news and we thought it best that we all sit down and discuss it together."

"Sacred to face me alone, boy?" She eyed him with the same hazel eyes he saw in the mirror every day.

"Yes, 'cause I'm not stupid. They're here, though, mostly 'cause it's a family matter," he held his ground.

"Then what about Sara?" she asked.

"She doesn't need to go through any more right now. She's happy and I want to keep it that way. Plus she's just a little girl," he said.

"Then sit down and let's get this over with," she waved at the couch.

"Umm, first there's someone I want you to meet," he said and held his hand out for Kurt.

"Dear Lord, who did you knock up this time? I thought I told you to keep it in your pants. I hope this one's not crazy like the last one. She was such a snotty little blonde harlot," Nana said.

Behind him his uncles snickered and Kurt just smiled and took his hand.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I can assure you I'm not pregnant," Kurt told her as he pulled the smaller boy to his side and wrapped an arm around his slender waist.

"About damn time," Nana smiled at them. "This better be Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel, Mrs. Puckerman. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt stuck his hand out to shake hers.

Nana had other plans; he watched her jump up from her chair far too fast for a near seventy year old woman and hugged both him and his boyfriend. She gave Kurt her best smile and kissed his cheek.

"Kurt, be a good boy and fetch that chair in the corner and sit yourself right here by me," Nana patted Kurt's cheek before letting him go.

"You," she poked his chest, "park it."

He sat down on the couch by his uncles. Kurt carried over the straight back chair and put it next to Nana's rocker. Noah watched as Kurt primly sat down, crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands over his knee.

"I must say you are much more handsome than I had imagined. Hummel's a German name isn't it?" She looked over at Kurt.

Nana had never believed in beating about the bush.

"Yes it is, but if it helps, my father's family immigrated to the States just before the Civil War," Kurt politely replied.

"Good, good, then there's nothing to worry about. Is Noah treating you well?"

"He's wonderful. He's my hero," Kurt smiled at him and blushed.

Uncle Fred giggled and Nana glared at him. These awesome moments made him love his family even more.

"Don't make the boy's head any bigger, he can barely hold it up as is. I tell everyone that's why he has that ridiculous haircut," Nana put her hand on Kurt's arm. "You better tell me if he ever mistreats you. At the very least I'll box his ears."

Kurt put one of his hands over hers.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"What?" He was shocked at that.

"Ha, Noah, you deserved that one. Bringing this wonderful boy here to try and soften me up. Shame on you," Nana smirked at him.

"Sorry, Nana," he mumbled.

Again his uncles laughed.

"You know I'm not happy with you two either," Nana snapped. "Noah, spill it."

As he worked up his courage and sorted his thoughts he noticed Kurt take Nana's hand in both of his and rest them on the arm of her rocker. Just when he thought he couldn't love the boy anymore, he did. Kurt had been wonderful with Sara ever since meeting her. The boy had done amazingly well with his uncles by not running for the hills when he met them. Now there Kurt sat next to the most influential woman in his life, preparing to comfort her.

"Here goes the short version. Please no questions until I'm done," he paused to make sure no one was going to argue.

"Last Wednesday night, well really Thursday morning, Finn and I and a few other guys decided to go over to Westerville and pay a visit to Kurt's school."

"Why were you breaking into a private school in the middle of the night?" Nana interrupted.

"Nana just let me get everything out. I wanted to play a prank on those snooty Warblers and we were casing the joint. While I was snooping around I heard a fight, I recognized Kurt's voice and kicked his door in. A guy bigger than me was attacking Kurt. I pulled the asshole off him and beat the shit out of him…"

"Language," Kurt interrupted this time.

"Sorry Princess," he replied.

At this point he watched Nana wrap an arm around Kurt and hug him to her. He kind of thought she looked proud of him.

"You're a good man," she said looking him in the eyes.

"We packed Kurt's stuff up and brought him home. He was shaken up real bad so I stayed with him. We skipped school so I could go to the doctor with him. We went by our house first so I could shower and change. Ma was still drunk, we had a fight, and she tossed me out. We loaded up my truck with everything we could. When the truck wouldn't start Burt and Finn towed it to the Hummels'. Carole, Kurt, and I went on to the appointment. Burt and Carole decided I would stay with them."

Now Nana was furious. She had released Kurt and now the boy was clinging to her hand like it was a life line. He figured it was Kurt's way of trying to calm her.

"I can't believe that little whore kicked you out of _my_ house," Nana was fuming.

"Ma, please calm down. Noah needs to finish," Jackie said.

"Well later that day we found out I was in violation of my probation by not living at home. When Kurt's lawyer, our lawyer, called to see about dealing with the change we found out Ma had already turned me in. I told Mr. Wayne, that's the lawyer, and the Hummels everything. Ma was arrested and Sara and I were given to the Hummels. It's just temporary."

He heard Uncle Fred sniffle a bit and Nana looked as if she could cry. Yet at the same time she still looked furious. He could also tell that Jackie was pretty pissed too.

"Things are looking good. Kurt's coming back to school with me. Sara and I both have our own rooms at the Hummels'. Ma's being held for evaluation and will at the very least have to go to rehab. They say it should take at least four months before we even go to court over it. We have a great team of lawyers helping us out. And since last night I have the greatest boyfriend ever," he grinned at Nana.

"Oh and the ATM was Ma not me, we're getting that straightened out too. Also Uncle Jackie and Uncle Fred are meeting Kurt's family tonight."

Nana just sat there not saying a word. Kurt was holding her hand and patting it.

"Ma, I know this is a lot," Uncle Jackie started.

"You and Sara are safe?" Nana finally asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sara's okay?"

"She's so happy. Kurt treats her like a princess and she just adores him," he answered, always happy to praise his boy.

"They're feeding you good?" she asked.

"Kurt's a wonderful cook. He makes waffles I would kill for," he told her.

"I'll miss her," Nana sighed.

Noah was confused by that statement and looked to his uncles for help. The two men looked just as confused as him. Lucky for all them Kurt seemed to understand.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt said.

"Nana, dear, call me Nana," she smiled at him sadly.

"Nana, we're still going to need your help with Sara. My Mom and Dad both work late and all of us boys have after school activities or work. I'll be the first one home every day and I don't get in until six," Kurt explained.

"I just assumed," she said.

"Well I just figured the boys could pick her up from you on the way home. That way I can have dinner on the table by seven," Kurt told her.

"So I'll still have her most evenings," Nana smiled at Kurt.

"Of course, we want things to remain as normal as possible for her," Kurt said.

"You're a sweetheart," Nana said and patted his hand.

Noah was glad Kurt stepped in and explained about Sara. He hadn't even realized Nana might have thought they were taking Sara away from her. Kurt was so mature and kind.

"Nana, are we okay?" he asked.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"Or us?" Uncle Fred added.

"I'm used to handling things on my own. I was so focused on Sara and Kurt, I just wasn't taking the time," he explained. "I didn't mean to hurt any feelings, but I'm grown and I did call when I needed you. And Nana you already do everything you can, I was handling this."

"He's been doing a great job. Despite all his efforts to appear to be a thug he is the most responsible person my age that I know. He's more of a father than a brother and he's a very good one," Kurt gushed.

"And Kurt would know, he has the best dad on the planet," he informed them.

Kurt smiled at him. He may have sound totally cheesy, but that smile was so worth it. Plus when speaking of Burt Hummel it really was the truth.

"Nana, please tell me they let you out of this place for good behavior or something?" his boy asked.

"I can come and go as I please," she answered.

"Well," Kurt did that sing-song thing with his voice. "I need to talk to the family first, but I was thinking maybe we could come get you and you could spend Sundays at the house with us."

No doubt about it, he was in love with the sweet, sexy, little countertenor. Best boyfriend ever.

"Kurt, you're an angel," Nana said, the old lady had a new sparkle to her eyes.

"Babe, it looks like you've got some competition," Jackie told Fred.

"Or a partner in crime," Uncle Fred smirked.

Nana hooted at that and Kirk giggled.

"You're not corrupting my boyfriend," he stated.

Before he could get into a heat discussion with his uncle Kurt stood up.

"Noah, everyone, I really sorry I have to bow out so soon, but I really have to get to the market," Kurt said.

Kurt kissed Nana on the cheek.

"Noah, why don't you stay and visit some more? I'm sure your uncles won't mind bringing you home," Kurt suggested.

"We don't mind at all," Uncle Jackie said.

All three men stood up. Noah walked over to the door as Jackie shook Kurt's hand and Fred hugged the boy. He was very pleased that his family seemed to adore Kurt.

"And now we can have a serious talk about you," Uncle Fred added.

"Dude," he glared at his now not so favorite uncle.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" he asked Kurt as quietly as possible.

"I'll be fine, really, but if it will make you feel better I'll run by the house and get Finn to go with me," Kurt assured him.

"I'd like that," he responded.

He didn't think anything would happen, but that creep Blaine had showed up yesterday and he was worried more Dalton boys might want to _chat_ with Kurt. He would just feel better if the other teen wasn't out in public on his own. He kissed Kurt goodbye. It was a chaste press of their lips; after all they had an audience. Even at that he still got a rush and the best thing was Kurt still blushed.

"Besides, it's more fun when I have Finn to order around," Kurt said before strutting off down the hall like it was a New York runway.

"Love you," he whispered.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt would never again take Finn and Sara to the market by himself. What should have taken him less than an hour took just over two. The two hellions made a game out of sneaking junk food in to the shopping cart, and then he had to waste time putting the trash back on the selves. If the two weren't messing with his cart they were running around playing tag or Marco Polo. It was very embarrassing and the store manager got on to Finn more than once. He wished he could say that Finn's behavior surprised him, but he'd be lying. The junk food thing was a constant with Finn and it didn't help that their mom often let the teen get away with it. However, he never did.

By the time they had gotten home Kurt had lost more than an hour's worth of time. Thankfully Dad and Finn had moved all the furniture back into his and Noah's rooms for him. And courtesy of the floor plans he'd left in each room he had very little tweaking to do before the rooms were perfect. He still needed to do something with his accent wall, but that could wait.

Since he had so many people to feed tonight he decided to make a light spinach salad, his special extra lean lasagna with handmade garlic bread, and a lovely Italian cream cake for desert. The problem was that all took a lot of time and he still needed to clean the house. After the groceries were carried in he banished Finn and Sara to the game room for his own sanity. Sara might have been fun to have in the kitchen, but Finn was always a disaster.

Before starting on the food he took a bottle of water outside to his Dad. The older Hummel was once again working on Noah's truck. This time he was under it.

"Hey Dad," he called out.

"Yea Kiddo," his Dad said sliding out from under the truck. "What do you need?"

"Thought I'd bring you some water before I start on diner and remind you to please be in by six so Carole will be able to clean up as soon as she gets in," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you tonight," his Dad told him.

"Dad I know I'm always complaining about the way you look, but really I love you just the way you are. I'm just reminding you because you get so caught up in your work sometimes you just lose track of time. I do want to make a good impression. I really like having Noah and Sara here," he confessed.

His Dad stood up and took the water. He Dad was looking at him all funny.

"I like having them here too. Speaking of Noah," his Dad said.

"Dad I really don't have time right now. I need to clean at least the first floor and I'm making lasagna, bread, and Italian cream cake," he explained.

"We'll make this quick. Did Noah tell you about our talk?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, it goes for you too. Also Kurt I don't want you to let him pressure you into anything or vice versa. I know you're both teenage boys and your hormones are all over the place. Remember I was your age too once. I want both of you to respect yourselves and each other. There will be new rules in the house. Like I told Noah I need to talk it all over with Carole first," his Dad looked him in the eyes the entire time he spoke.

"I love you, Dad," he said.

He really did have the best dad ever.

"I love you too, son. Now you better get to it," Burt smiled and got back to work.

Kurt hurried back to the kitchen and got his mix of meats, onions, and spices into a pan to brown. He then threw together the beginnings of his sauce and got it to simmering. Next he mixed his bread dough and set it aside to rise. Then he mixed his cake batter and got it into the oven. By the time he got the cake pans into the oven the meat was ready to drain so he dumped it into a colander and set it to the side. Then he quickly mixed the cheeses and herbs for the cheese filling.

That left him the frosting for the cake, boiling his noodles, mixing the salad, and making the salad dressing. He was debating on if he should be doing some of the cleaning or more cooking when Noah came in. He was so happy to see the other boy. They walked right into each other's arms and shared a quick kiss.

"I missed you," they both said at the same time.

Noah smiled and he laughed softly.

"Where are your uncles?" he asked.

"They had some errands to run for Nana, but they'll be back here by seven," Noah answered.

"Good, I'm not ready for company yet," he told his boyfriend.

"What can I do to help?" Noah asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Right now I need someone to clean," he said.

"Tell me what you want done. For the next few hours I'm your slave," Noah grinned at him.

"There shouldn't be too much to actually do. Check all the rooms and make sure everything is picked up and all trash is thrown away. Please make sure the bathrooms are clean. Also vacuum all the main areas and halls. I think that will do it," he rattled off a short list.

"You really want to impress Uncle Jackie and Fred," Noah asked.

"Of course I do, I don't want to give them any reason to worry about you and Sara staying here," he said.

"Okay, so main floor first, then the game room and then mine and Sara's rooms. Speaking of where is Sara?"

"Downstairs with Finn, I couldn't take any more of them after the store," Kurt was embarrassed.

Noah didn't look very happy with that comment.

"Well she can help clean," the older teen stated.

One more kiss and Noah was off to conquer the cleaning and Kurt was making frosting and wondering what school would be like tomorrow.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

He and Sara had had a ball at the store with Kurt. They had annoyed Kurt by putting junk food in the cart, then when that got boring they played tag until he had knocked a display over and the store manager yelled at him. After that they settled into a rousing game of Marco Polo until the store manager ruined that game too. Kurt hadn't been very happy with them, but he and Sara had loads of fun.

As soon as they had gotten all the groceries into the house Kurt had sent him and Sara to the game room. He guessed with the way they had acted at the store they were lucky not to have been sent to their rooms.

He and Sara had just started watching Strawberry Shortcake when Puck came downstairs.

"Dude, you lost at Mario Kart didn't you?" Puck asked.

"She's as good as you or Kurt. I didn't stand a chance," he smiled at his friend.

"Hate to pull you away, but you guys need to come help," Puck said.

"What ya need us to do?" Sara asked.

"Clean," Puck answered.

"Dude! The house is spotless," he said.

Well his room was a total wreck, but he didn't care. Now that Kurt was home his brother would cave and clean it for him. It was going to be great having Kurt home all the time. No more dishes, no more laundry. He would so be able to log extra game time. He might even get to where he could beat Puck at Call of Duty. Kurt was totally a better house wife than his mom.

"Finn, Kurt is busting his ass upstairs cooking us dinner, as a matter of fact Kurt has made every meal for us for the last three days. All he is asking is that we pick a few things up and make sure the bathrooms are clean. It's not going to kill you to help," Puck said.

He was happy that Puck had been there to rescue Kurt and the dude was a big help with the little guy since moving in, but Puck was starting to get a little bossy when it came to Kurt and what Kurt wanted.

Except for his room his Mom and Kurt did all the house work and if he left it long enough Kurt would clean his room too. He helped Burt with the outside stuff and at the garage when needed. He thought it was a fair deal and he shouldn't have to do any cleaning. He had helped paint some and moved furniture this weekend, he deserved to relax.

"Man, Kurt's worked my ass off this weekend. I'm done, no more," he told Puck.

"Kurt's really stressing out over this dinner for tonight. My uncles are coming and Kurt wants us all to make the best impression possible. This is important to him and he needs our help," Puck said.

"Finny, he needs us. We were just awful today and we should do this. Maybe this will make up for you getting in trouble at the store," Sara added.

Sara pouted at him, that so wasn't fair either. The girl pouted just like Kurt. How was he supposed to win when she did that?

"Fine," he whined. "What do I got to do?"

"You and Sara can start on the bathrooms. Make sure everything is clean and that there's plenty of toilet paper. I'll pick up and put things away and do the vacuuming. As soon as you two finish you both need to clean your rooms," Puck ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sara responded and headed upstairs.

"Just move fast so you have enough time to clean up and change clothes," Puck added as he started putting away the game controllers.

Like a good little soldier Finn did as he was told. Just as he had said the house was spotless. He totally didn't understand why Puck was vacuuming when the carpet was already clean. When he asked why Puck said because Kurt asked.

He went to his room and started shoving stuff under his bed and into his closet as he thought. Maybe Puck was afraid of being kicked out if he didn't do everything he was asked. That was just stupid, but Puck had had it worse off than he'd ever let on. He'd just have to have a talk with Puck latter and explain that he didn't need to do everything Kurt wanted, that his parents wouldn't kick him and Sara out because he didn't want to vacuum an already clean carpet.

He hurried into the shower and thought some more. He really did love Kurt and the guy was great most of the time, but sometimes like now, he wished someone would tell Kurt he's not the king of the house. He also didn't like how close Puck and Kurt were getting. Kurt was his little brother and he hated how Puck was moving in and taking up Kurt's time. He didn't mind if they were friends, that was fine, but Kurt hadn't had any time for him since Puck moved in. Sure they had rooms to get ready and lots to move around, but Puck and Kurt kept pairing up and leaving him with Burt or Sara. Finn just got used to having Kurt as a brother and wasn't ready to share him. Puck had Sara he didn't need to steal his brother away from him.

Puck was acting as Kurt's bodyguard and as Kurt's brother that should be his job. He was glad to have Puck handle Kurt when he was scared or crying, but when it came to everything else he should be the one to protect Kurt. Puck taking Kurt away would be way worse that when he stole Quinn and tried to steal Rachel. He just couldn't let Puck take anything else away from him. He was working hard on being friends with Puck again and didn't want this thing with Kurt to ruin all his hard work.

Maybe he needed to call Mercedes or Tina and get them to help keep Puck from taking Kurt away. As much effort as he put into restoring his friendship with Puck, his relationship with Kurt was more important. Being Kurt's brother was a hard adjustment at the beginning, but now he knew that the benefits of having Kurt as a brother were worth all the effort.

Something else that really bothered him was Puck calling Kurt 'Princess.' The nickname seemed like a homophobic insult to him. Kurt was a boy after all. He couldn't even call Kurt 'Dude' without being snapped at or getting a ten minute lecture, but Kurt just smiled at Puck. It was just stupid.

He got that Kurt was scared and stressed, but he wanted to be Kurt's hero. He deserved to be Kurt's hero, not Puck. So what if Puck had it bad up until now. So what if he had to take care of his sister and his mom was a drunk, lots of guys their age had it just as bad and they didn't try to steal other people's brothers.

He made up his mind. After the dude's uncles left he was totally going to have a talk with Puck. They were going to come to an understanding about Kurt. Kurt was his brother, not Puck's. He was going to set some boundaries. Kurt would never be Puck's brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. Rachel's Dads are awesome. **

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them. ****Special thanks for all the reviews (JasonDragon64 you're the best). Also a special thanks to all the new readers.**

**A/N 4:I'm only leaving the poll up for another three days, so please vote. Thanks again. **

Chapter Twenty-One

When Fred and Jackie showed up at six forty-five, they came with gifts. They gave Sara two fully stocked toy chests. One was a full size white chest for her room and the other was a black one that was half the size to put in the game room. They brought Noah a leather portfolio to carry his sketching materials. They also gave him a prepaid credit card and told him to let Kurt take him shopping.

Kurt thought both sets of presents were very thoughtful. He loved the idea of shopping with Noah, maybe he could talk his boyfriend into going to the mall one evening this week. Retail therapy always worked wonders on his moods and he was sure they would be in for a rough week.

By the time Sara's chests were put in their new homes he had the table set with drinks and salad. They had three extra people at the table tonight, because his dad had invited Mr. Wayne over as well. He and Carole had agreed to keep the table as simple as possible and decided to serve the meal in courses.

After all the introductions were made and everyone was seated they began their meal. The table was silent for the first few minutes.

"Jackie, Fred, do you either of you have any questions for us?" his dad asked between bites of his salad.

"First we just want to thank you for taking care of Noah and Sara when we couldn't," Jackie said.

"It's nothing. There's just not enough we can do for Noah after what he did for Kurt," his mom said.

"Carole, are you still a nurse at the hospital?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, I really love being able to help people on a daily basis," she replied.

Carole had a wonderfully bubbly personality and cared deeply for all her patients. He didn't think working with sick people could be easy and he admired that about her.

"Burt, Noah says you're a mechanic," Jackie said.

"Yes, I run my own shop," his Dad sounded a little defensive.

"That's great. We run our own construction company. We're not very big, but we're our own bosses. I really respect a fellow business owner. It shows you're a hard worker and a responsible man," Jackie explained.

"Noah's experience working for his uncle's is where he got the knowledge to help me with the renovations upstairs," he proudly told everyone.

As he spoke Noah slipped his left hand under the table and placed it on Kurt's right thigh and gave it a squeeze. He hoped that meant Noah didn't mind his bragging.

"Noah is very talented with his hands. He sketches, plays the guitar, and does wood working," Fred told everyone.

"We knew he played, but had no idea about the rest," Carole said.

"He and the boys have played together a few times out in the garage before we moved the car in," Dad said.

"You boys play as well?" Fred asked.

"I have drums," Finn said. "They were my Dad's set. I've played them since I was big enough to hold the sticks."

"How about you, Kurt?" Jackie asked.

"Piano, well keyboard right now," he answered.

When Carole and Finn had moved in with him and his dad the first time the first thing put into storage was his mother's baby grand. It had broken his heart, but he hadn't been given a choice in the matter. The piano had to go so Carole's dining set had a place. Funny thing is that dining set was put into storage when they moved here and bought this larger one. Now that he had his new room maybe he could get the piano back. He had plenty of room; the problem would be getting it up the stairs.

Noah's thumb was making soothing circles on his thigh. He hadn't expected the other teen to understand him so well already.

"Kurt's so talented the guy, Brad, who plays piano for glee and is the band leader at school secretly listens to Kurt every chance he can catch my boy practicing. Those are the only times I've ever seen that man really smile," Noah bragged.

He used to practice on Brad's piano in the choir room some afternoons during his free period. He had never known Brad listened to him. According to Noah, Brad liked listening to him and he was glad to have the man's approval. If Noah knew Brad was listening to him practice that meant Noah was listening to.

"You've heard me play a real piano?" he whispered.

"Yeah. You're great on the keyboard, but on the piano you're magical," Noah told him.

He reached under the table and squeezed Noah's hand before standing. So far having a boyfriend was great. At this point he and his mom went about trading empty salad plates for plates of lasagna. He also put out two large baskets of fresh garlic bread on the table. Again everyone dug in and the conversation died out for a few minutes.

"This is amazing," Fred said between bites. "Carole if I was straight I'd steal you away from Burt."

"That's sweet of you, but Kurt cooked tonight's dinner," Carole smiled.

"In that case, if you we're ten years older, I'd trade Jackie in for you," Fred winked at him.

"Back off, _old man_," Noah said. "You couldn't handle this little firecracker. I'll be lucky to keep up with him. Right, Princess?"

Noah brought there joined hands up from under the table and brushed his pale knuckles with a light kiss before placing them back in Kurt's lap. He noticed everyone at the table laughed and smiled, but Finn. His brother didn't look too happy with them.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Okay, so Finn knew that sometimes when he was eating he didn't exactly pay attention to what people were saying or doing. Sometimes he even agreed to stupid things because of this. Like the time Kurt made him waffles for breakfast and then he had to go all the way to Columbus to the mall because he promised in front of their parents. His brother had a bad habit of using food for evil.

So when everyone at the table started laughing he just didn't get it. Everyone was looking at Puck so at least he knew they weren't laughing at him. This was actually nice for a change.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Mr. Wayne asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Puck and Kurt said at the same time.

It was even freakier than when Kurt and Burt talk at the same time. At least Kurt and Burt were father and son, Puck and Kurt weren't even really friends until this week.

Heck before this week he had been lucky to get the two in the same room together without insulting each other and fussing about each other too much. Though he had to admit if video games were involved the two were pretty fun.

"When did this happen?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Last night," Kurt said.

"This morning," Puck said at the same time.

"Which is it?" Mr. Wayne questioned them.

"I suppose, technically, Noah is correct. It was sometime after midnight," Kurt said.

Kurt admitting he was wrong was just weird, but admitting Puck was right was Twilight Zone wrong. Was Kurt still so scared that he'd agree with Puck just to keep him around?

"Congratulations, I knew it was just a matter of time. It was very obvious from the moment I met you two. I'll need to put an amendment into the records to officially document the change so we don't have any problems with disclosure if we go to court later," the lawyer explained.

He didn't understand what Mr. Wayne had to change. Only thing that had changed between Puck and Kurt was Puck being super protective. Puck was like that about most of his friends. Well they did hold hands some and they were sleeping in the same bed. He could see how people outside of his family might not understand. Kurt was just clingy and needed the contact to keep from being scared. Puck had been the one to save Kurt and it made since he was the one to keep the fear away, even if Finn wanted to be that person instead. He wished he had been the one to save Kurt; he was his big brother after all. It was supposed to be his job to take care of Kurt.

He looked around the table and noticed everyone seemed to be watching Kurt and Puck. They all had funny looks on their faces. Burt and Jackie had these extra thoughtful and protective looks. Sara, Fred, and Mr. Wayne had huge smiles on their faces. His mom had that weird look she used to give him and Rachel.

He looked back at the pair of boys. Puck's left hand was under the table and his upper arm muscles were twitching just a bit. He was pretty sure his friend was moving his hand under the table. Kurt was staring at Puck and smiling.

"No fucking way," he said.

"Language," most the table snapped at him.

No way were they talking about what he thought they were talking about. Puck might keep something like that a secret from him, but surely Kurt would have told him. No wonder Puck didn't have a problem with Kurt being all over him. He'd bet anything Puck took the third floor at Dalton so he could meet up with Kurt.

"Dude how long have you been sleeping with my brother?" he yelled across the table.

He dropped his fork into his plate rather loudly; suddenly food wasn't that important anymore. His best friend had betrayed him again.

"Hudson, I'll remind you just once that my sister is sitting right next to you, so you better watch how you phrase things in front of her," Puck threatened him.

"Finny, are you okay?" Sara asked looking up at him. "Did you hit your head when we were playing at the store?"

"Huh, why would you ask that?" he was so confused.

"Well, I know you know that Kurt and No' have been sleeping in my bed with me, so why ask them about it? Sara spoke very slowly to him.

"Sara, I'm not stupid!" he snapped.

"Finn!" his whole family yelled at him.

"You will apologize," his mother said.

"She was talking to me like I was an idiot," he defended himself.

Didn't anyone notice that? Everyone was staring at him. His parents looked ashamed of him, Puck's uncles looked upset with him, Mr. Wayne was looking down at his plate, Sara looked confused, and Puck and Kurt just looked plain pissed. Puck now had both hands on the table and his fists were clinched. His friend's jaw was twitching and the dude's eyes were shooting daggers at him. Kurt put a hand on top of one of Puck's fist and the guy noticeably relaxed some. Puck still looked pissed; but Finn didn't think the other teen would hurt him as long as Kurt had a hold on him.

"Finn, she's seven years old, that's over ten years younger than you. Luckily she didn't understand the true meaning of what you were asking. She most certainly didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kurt said it all very calmly, but there was still a threat in his voice.

Kurt was using his 'I know you're better than this' and 'you disappointed me' voice. He hate when his brother used that voice, it meant he had done something really bad. Now he felt horrible, he'd yelled at Sara. Kurt was right she was just a kid and she didn't mean anything bad by what she had said.

"Sorry, Sara, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he told her. "You can have my share of dessert if you want."

Sara beamed up at him and then hugged his waist.

"You're the best. That cake that Kurt made looks awesome," she said.

"You're not getting extra cake," Puck told her.

"But Finn offering you food means he's extra sorry," Kurt added.

At least his brother was standing up for him. The lying and hiding things had to be Puck's idea. Puck was forcing Kurt into hiding things from him.

"I'm just mad that Puck has been hiding things from me and making Kurt lie too. And that they've been sneaking around behind my back," he said and hoped the look gave his once best friend showed how mad he really was.

"Sara, go downstairs and play for a while. Someone will come get you when it's time for cake," Puck told his little sister.

Sara didn't look happy, but did as she was told and headed out of the room.

"Make sure to shut the door behind you, sweetie," Kurt called after her.

Everyone stayed completely quiet until they heard the door click shut. Then everyone spoke at once.

"Finn, you need to calm down," his mom said.

"The boys aren't hiding anything from you," Burt added.

"Calm down," Jackie to him.

"You will not speak to my nephew or Kurt that way," Fred said in a scary cold voice that reminded him of Kurt.

"I honestly don't think they had any intention of hiding this from you," even Mr. Wayne had something to say.

Something was very wrong when he was the bad guy. Couldn't they see how wrong this was?

"I was just starting to trust you again and I find you you're using me to get into my brother's pants," he told Puck.

His mom and Fred gasped. Burt and Fred looked furious. He noticed Mr. Wayne lean over and whisper to Burt. Burt nodded to the man and Mr. Wayne left the table. As he watched the man leave his eyes caught sight of Kurt's face, the boy was in full ice queen bitch mode and that scared him more than anyone else in the room.

"You know what Finn, I came here because you're my best friend and I needed a friend and a safe place every now and then," Puck told him.

"Oh, so you're saying Kurt being here was just a bonus?" he said in his best sarcastic voice.

Puck stood up and leaned over the table at him.

"You want to know the truth, Finn Hudson?" Puck asked in an icy tone.

"Like you know how the hell to tell the truth?" he snapped.

"I've never lied without a damn good reason and I've _never_ lied to you," Puck snapped back.

"Yeah right," he said standing and mirroring Puck's stance.

"The last few months have been Heaven and Hell. I got you back and you've let me hang here away from my mom. All that was great, but being around Kurt was driving me crazy. I have spent far too much time and energy denying and avoiding how I felt about him. But never once in all that time did I make a move on him. I will admit that getting to know him better was awesome, but nothing romantic happened between us until last night. I never tried to be anything, but his friend before," Puck said.

"You expect me to believe that. That you the biggest man whore in Lima aren't just trying to get into Kurt's pants?" he asked in a spiteful tone.

Puck turned red with anger, but before he could do anything Kurt was on his feet and rounding the table. Kurt grabbed him by the arm and jerked him around.

"How dare you! After everything he has told us, you call him a whore. Well, you're an ass of extreme portions," Kurt yell poking him in the chest.

"Kurt, you don't have to stick up for him. I know you're smarter than this, don't let him brainwash you like he does all the girls," he told his little brother.

"Finn, there is no brainwashing going on. Noah really cares for me and has for a long time. He's a good man. I know he's done some stupid stuff in the past, but most of the time his heart was in the right place," Kurt ranted at him.

"He bullied you," he yelled at the smaller boy.

"You did the same damn things to me you hypocrite," Kurt shouted back.

"I wasn't at all like him, I never hurt you," he stated.

"So you're going to stand there and deny that you bullied me?" Kurt asked.

"No, just I wasn't as bad as Puck," he argued.

"Fine then let's do it this way I'll list everything that both of you did to me and if I'm wrong about something you can correct me. Let's see… slushies to the face, swirlies and wedgies, right Finn?"

"Yes," he said not liking where this might lead.

"Notes stuck to my back calling me names, food trays slammed into my face, and locker checks. Oh, wait; unlike you Noah never locker checked me. He did give me a shoulder bump ever now and then," Kurt continued.

"I only did that stuff 'cause the other guys made me," he defended himself.

"Nailed lawn furniture to my roof, gave me dumpster dives, and my personal favorite hitting me with pee balloons," Kurt yelled louder and louder as the list went on.

"What the hell?" Burt snapped.

"Finn?" his mom asked in a sad voice. "How could you?"

"I had to, the whole team did it. The football guys not in glee still do that stuff. So do the hockey team and the baseball guys," he defended himself again.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me it was that bad? Why did you boys hurt him like that?" Burt questioned in shock and anger.

"Dad, that's all in the past. It was only for a little more than a year. Finn and Noah and the other jocks in glee protect me the best they can now. It's just the others like Karofsky that still bother me. And except for the few weeks before my transfer the worst they did were slushies. All of the glee kids get slushied," Kurt explained to his father.

"But you should have told me," Burt said.

"Like I said Finn and Noah and the guys keep the really bad crap from happening. I can survive the little stuff easy, just not the threats and violence from Karofsky and his sicko sidekick Azimio. There was no reason to bother you until they started their crap," Kurt stated.

"I still don't understand how you boys could do things like that," Carole said.

"Finn's right," Puck spoke up. "It's mostly peer pressure. The sad thing is we all want to be popular, to be on the top rung of the ladder. Not everyone is as brave a Kurt, most of us went into high school scared shitless and having no idea who we really are. We mindlessly follow the older, popular kids. We did mean and hurtful things to anyone different than us. We were scared and stupid, some of us more than others."

The funny thing was the dude sounded sincere to Finn. For some reason that made him even madder.

"Puck, you're the one that picked Kurt," he turned to his little brother as he was speaking. "Did you know that, Kurt?"

"Yes, I did," Kurt said. "He explained the whole thing to me the other day even though he didn't have to. I forgave _both_ of you awhile back. He didn't have to share any of it with me, but he did and I respect him for his honesty."

That really pissed him off. Kurt should be taking his side not Puck's. Kurt should trust him more; he was his brother after all. Kurt should realize that Puck only wanted him because Finn had him. The worst part was Puck wasn't playing fair. Puck was pretending to be sexually interested in Kurt. Playing on the younger boy's need for affection, it just wasn't fair and he could play dirty too.

"Kurt how stupid are you that you don't see what's going on? He only wants things he can't have, things that belong to other people. Like Quinn, Rachel, Beth and now you. Worse part is once he has them he uses them and tosses them away. He takes everything I love away. He's just jealous and mean," Finn yelled.

"Finn, I've had enough of this. Go to your room right now and don't come out until Burt or I have talked to you," his mother said in her 'you've pushed me too far' voice.

He hung his head, was he the only one to see the truth? He didn't understand why his mom or anyone else for that matter was so upset with him.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Finn," Burt called him. "No phone, computer, or games."

He pulled his phone out and set it on the table. He didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already was.

"I'll put my laptop and iPod outside my door," he said.

He hated being grounded and this wasn't even his fault, stupid ass Puck.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Oh no, the world couldn't possibly have let this family have one simple dinner on this important night," Kurt mumbled under his breath as Finn stomped up to his room.

He flopped back down into his chair and rested his head in his hands. Honestly he hadn't expected Finn to be happy at first, but he never thought they would get the reaction they did. He'd thought his brother would be a little uncomfortable, but not angry. Finn was such a sweet guy most of the time; it was hard for Kurt to understand where all those horrible accusations came from.

"I just don't understand," he said.

Noah wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his side. He rested his head on Noah's shoulder. He felt so save and protected in his boyfriends embrace.

"It's not your fault, he's mad at me and is just taking it out on you," Noah told him.

"He forgave you for the whole Quinn thing," Carole said.

"Noah, I think Finn might be jealous of you," Fred stated.

That actually made some sense to him. He and Finn had really been getting along well. Grant their time together had been limited with him boarding at Dalton, but they did lots of stuff together when he was at home. They worked at the shop half a day on Saturdays, the other half them spend working on the house together, and Saturday nights were mostly spent in front of the TV playing games and watching movies together with Noah.

Sunday's they had family breakfast before church. He was still struggling with the idea for God, but going to church with his family was a way to spend more time with them. He actually liked going, most of the congregation at Carole's church treated him just the same as they did Finn. For Kurt it was nice to be seen as a normal teenager. Even though he assumed his sexuality was blatantly obvious, he asked Carole once if the church members knew he was gay. She had pointed out two elderly ladies and two sets of middle aged men and explained that they were all gay too.

After church on occasion he would get to visit with Mercedes and sometimes get a little shopping in with her or one of the other girls. One good thing about going back to McKinley tomorrow was he would get to see his friends on a daily basis again. Most everyone kept in contact with him electronically, but he really missed the face time.

Until now he hadn't realize just how much time he was spending with the two other boys. It really was possible that Finn was jealous of Noah. The three spent most of their weekends together for the last several months, but since the attack he had spent almost all his time with Noah. It had to have been a real shock for Finn to find out that on top of everything that has happened he and Noah were now boyfriends.

"He really is jealous," Kurt said.

He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation around him. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, but now everyone was looking at him. Noah smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he told them.

"Kiddo, I don't like it when you think that hard," his dad said, but smiled to let him know he was mostly teasing.

"When Kurt thinks that hard it means something epic is going to happen," Carole explained to their guests.

"The only question is will it be a fail or a triumph?" his dad questioned him.

"I told you I love this boy," Fred said as he poked Jackie in the ribs with his elbow.

"What's on your mind?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I just realized that Noah and I have basically ignored Finn since I came home. The two of us, Noah and I, have barley spent ten minutes apart until today. We've all three gotten pretty close since I went to Dalton, but the thing is if Noah was around it was all three of us together. Finn is just reacting out of jealousy. He's acting out and being mean because he doesn't want things to change. To him us being a couple means he's losing the two people closest to him, his best friend and his brother. He's most likely feeling passed over and pushed aside. He's been getting a lot of that at school lately and now to have us do it to him is a hundred times worse," Kurt explained.

"Babe, that is brilliant," Noah said.

"You're very insightful," Jackie told him.

"He's a real a keeper," Fred told Noah.

Kurt blushed at Fred's words. He had a feeling Fred was going to have him blushing for a long time to come. The man seemed to delight himself with making him blush.

"Well your father and I are just going to have to have a talk with him," Carole said.

"I really think I need to be the one to talk to him," he told them.

"If that's what you want we'll let you try first, but don't be too upset if it doesn't work the first time," his dad said.

"He's right. It's gonna take time to get through to him. Finn goes from one extreme to the other," Noah added.

"Let's go ahead and get Sara up here and have some cake," his dad said. "Then you can take a piece up to Finn and have your chat with him."

"Great idea Mr. H. Bribe Finn with into submission with food," Noah giggled and everyone laughed.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

The cake didn't work. Finn took the cake and slammed the door in his face. Kurt had tried for over an hour to get his brother to talk to him. When he finally gave up his parents had tried. They got in the door, but Finn refused to talk to them and didn't seem to pay attention to them at all. Now Finn was ground until he agrees to sit down and talked things out with him.

Now he was in his new room lying in bed trying to fall asleep. He was scared that he would have more nightmares.

His parents had sat down with him and Noah after Fred and Jackie had left. Dad and Carole had given them their first new rule. He and Noah were not allowed to be in each other's rooms without another person present. The only exception would be if he did have a nightmare and then Noah would be allowed to stay with him. Just to be fair his Dad had dug out an old baby monitor set they had used just after his mother had died. The base was setting on his nightstand and his dad and Noah each had a receiver with them. Carole had thought that this way Finn couldn't claim that they were being given special treatment when he needed Noah.

They had not even been a part half an hour and he already missed Noah. He wished he was in his boyfriend's arms right now, and then maybe he could sleep.

He wasn't sure if you could handle being on his own. He was scared when he was alone; he remembered things he didn't want to remember when he was alone. It was like before, earlier today when he looked in the mirror. All those horrible images came back.

He had thought about listening to music, but he was worried he'd keep the others awake. He didn't feel like reading and couldn't think of anything else to do. So he just laid there and stared into the dark hoping sleep with come. Hoping for nice dreamless sleep, something akin to oblivion.

He almost giggled out loud at that thought a dreamless sleep sounded like something out of Harry Potter. He could just see Prof. Snape whipping that up in his lab. As fun as thoughts about Prof. Snape and Harry Potter were, he really just wanted to sleep.

The fact that he had thought of something like that showed him just how tired he really was. He yawned and rolled over in bed snuggling up one of his pillows. At times like this he actually thought that perhaps he should pray to God, that maybe it wouldn't hurt, maybe it was better to believe in something greater than him. He really did want to believe that there was something better after this life, but all those Christians out there that hated on him and those like him still bothered him. He was starting to believe that it wasn't god that hated him; it was just those ignorant people that call themselves believers.

He thought maybe he should try going to temple with Noah. He never really paid much attention to others beliefs because he didn't believe. Now though after spending some time with Carole and Finn and their church family maybe he could learn something from Noah's as well. He supposed it couldn't hurt. Like Mortal Kombat had said 'knowledge is power.'

He desperately needed sleep if he was referencing one of Finn's favorite video games. He rolled back over onto his back, maybe he should try counting.

He planned out about a month's worth of outfits in his head by the time he drifted off to sleep. It was not a restful sleep, he tossed and he turned, and he woke several times. He thought maybe if he looked as bad as he felt in the morning his dad and mom would rethink the sleeping arrangements. He knew all he and Noah would be doing was sleeping, so he didn't see the harm in having his boyfriend in his bed. And his sleep was very important to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. **

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys are great. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them. ****Special thanks for all the reviews (JasonDragon64 you're the best). Also a special thanks to all the new readers.**

**A/N 4: I've posted a sort of companion piece this story. It's pre Coming Home and features Kurt and Carole. It's called 'All Things Considered' and it expands on Kurt's religious issues.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

He was up earlier than usual. Kurt has fixed them all breakfast while he got Sara ready for her day at school. Now he, Kurt, Sara, and Finn were gathered around the table having an insanely tense breakfast.

Sara refused to talk to Finn and Finn refused to talk to him or Kurt. The four of them sat at the kitchen counter silently veggie omelets and wheat toast. Today would be their first day of their new schedules. He and Kurt would ride to school together. They would drop Sara off at school before they headed to McKinley. Finn would be taking his truck. He would pick her up and take her to dance before baseball practice. While he and Finn were at practice Kurt would be at the shop with his dad when he and Finn were done with practice they would pick Sara up from dance and drop her off to Nana. Kurt would leave the shop in time to make dinner and he and Finn would pick up Sara from Nana on their way home.

On the way to school he thought about how great things are going for once in his life. Other than their legal issues, the only real problem they have right now is Finn's reaction to his and Kurt's new relationship. He wasn't going to give up his boy for anything, but he didn't want to lose his best friend either. Somehow he and Kurt were going to make things right with Finn.

Kurt couldn't wait to get to the gleek's lunch table so he could see what everybody in school was saying. He and Noah quickly navigated the lunch line and headed to sit with their friends. Even Lauren Zizes joined them today. Honestly the female wrestler scared the hell out him, but Noah had assured him that she was on their side.

Seriously, though he was not going to knock having some extra muscle in his side. He knew things could get ugly with the jocks now that he has returned. He had absolutely no doubt that Karofsky could seriously hurt him and he would if he thought he told anyone about the kiss.

He had been debating on telling Noah what really happened to him in that locker room months ago. Sure, he had told Blaine, but that really did make a difference now. Unless Blaine had an epic Epiphany he was completely done with him and the Warblers. He knew who his true friends were now and WMHS was where he belonged.

Kurt wanted to sit by Mercedes at the table but there was only one empty seat, so instead he set beside Tina so that there was room for Noah on the other side of him. Mercedes didn't look happy, did you really expect him not to sit with Noah. He had thought that the way the two treated each other all morning it was pretty obvious that they were couple.

"So what is the rumor mill been saying about my return to the halls of McKinley?" he asked his friends.

"Well," Quinn said glancing up at him. "Most everyone just wants to know how much you're paying Puck for his services."

"What?" he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Fuck, I wasn't expecting anything like that," Noah said.

"Seriously, because there are much easier ways to get money if you really need it Puck. I mean really wouldn't be easier to hit up when you're MILFs then parade around with the little homo explosion over here?" Santana said.

He had never thought about their friends not believing that they were in a relationship. Of course, in their defense he and Noah hadn't actually told them they were boyfriends.

"Guys we hooked up over the weekend," Noah told the table.

This was nothing like he thought it would be. He had thought that at least his friends would be accepting. He had expected shock not disbelief. He thought for sure Tina, Brittany, Artie, and Rachel would be happy. He had thought Mike and Sam might be uncomfortable learning about Noah's altered sexual status. He had figured Quinn and Santana would be thoroughly pissed at Noah and Mercedes would be beyond ticked at him.

Mercedes hadn't said anything, but was taking short little breaths and glaring at him. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to respond or not.

"Noah and I have gotten to know each other much better since I transferred to Dalton. In the last few days we've spent most of our time together and things changed. This is what we want," he told the table.

"He's using you," Mercedes snapped at him. "I knew yesterday when your dad said that you two were missing together that something was seriously wrong."

"Hummel are you nuts, Puck has fucked as every female in this town. Why would he want you? He has me and the Cheerios and any desperate housewife he wants, what could he want with a scrawny little homo like you?" Santana ranted.

"Kurt is the most wonderful person I know. He is strong and brave. He is loving, kind, and passionate. On top of all that he is gorgeous," Noah told them.

Kurt couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed Noah on the cheek.

"Hey, Puckerman, I hope he pays you extra for that," one of the jocks yelled from their table.

Noah tensed up and squeezed his leg under the table. He placed his hand over it.

"Just ignore them," he whispered in Noah's ear.

"Yeah, make sure you charge him by the hour," a different guy yelled.

Noah looked over his shoulder at the football boys. Kurt put a hand on his man's jaw and turned him back to face the table.

"It's just words, ignore them. We've got enough legal problems," he whispered again.

"Whatever you say Princess," Noah answered.

"Ohhhh, it's that so cute," Tina cooed at them.

"Thank you, Tina. I hope this at least means we have your support," he said.

"Of course, you two are my fantasy couple. I've been hoping for this forever," Tina told them.

"Totally hot," Brit said. " Can I watch you make out?"

"Any time, babe," Noah said causing him to blush.

"This is bullshit," Finn snapped and jumped up from the table.

"Finn," he called standing up.

Noah grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Noah wrapped his arm around him and pulled him as close as he could.

"He's not ready yet," Noah said.

"I just hoped it wouldn't take this long. And to think I thought Dad would be our biggest hurdle," he said to Noah.

"Mr. H is okay with this?" Mercedes asked.

"Dad really likes Noah," he answered.

"Man, that's awesome, Mr. Hummel scares the hell out of me," Artie said.

"I know right, dude is like a bear. That day he slammed Karofsky into the lockers was epically scary," Sam added.

"I can't believe how pathetic you dweebs are? You really believe this shit," Santana sounded even more pissed than before.

"You know what Santana, if you can't support us in this just keep that disease ridden trap of yours shut," he snapped at the Latina.

Santana shot up out of her seat and so did Noah.

"No one talks to me like ghost boy," the Cheerio yelled.

"Walk away now," Noah said in a low threatening tone.

Santana stomped away.

"Anyone else that doesn't believe us or doesn't want to support us can feel free to follow suit," he said as coldly as possible.

He watched as Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other. The two girls were having a whole conversation with their eyes, he wasn't sure he was going to outcome of this. Finally Quinn raised an eyebrow and both girls stood up. They joined hands and walked out of the lunch room.

That hurt him the most and he just wanted to cry. He leaned his head on to Noah's shoulder and Noah squeezed him a little harder. Tina and Brittany sighed and Artie laughed.

That's when Rachel chose to jump her feet.

"Umm, I think I should go check on Finn. It's not that I don't support you guys, I just really think Finn needs me more right now. I think you two should come in my house for dinner and meet my two gay dads. I just know they could be the perfect role models for the two you. And to think one day you could have a perfect daughter just like me," Rachel gushed.

"Rachel, honey, you need to go find your man now," he told the little hobbit girl.

Rachel practically ran from the lunch room in search of Finn. He wished her all the luck.

Kurt looked around the table at his remaining friends. The ones left at the table surprised him. Those left were Lauren, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Sam. And here he thought his biggest supporter would be Mercedes. Then again what was this group of friends without a little drama?

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to Noah and I. Sorry for causing all these problems. Finn took this horribly bad last night as well," Kurt explained.

"To be honest the day you left for Dalton I started to suspect Noah felt something more than friendship for you," Sam said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

He was very curious to see why Sam thought Noah was attracted to him. He hadn't seen this until last night and that others did notice before surprised him.

"Yeah I saw him one day in the library drawing in the sketchpad it was a picture of you. From what I saw he drew it with great care and detail," Sam explained.

"Oh, can I see them, Noah? You draw so well, please?" Brittany pleaded.

"You draw, Noah?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing isn't it," Kurt answered her.

The rest of lunch period lapsed into easy conversation amongst the friends. Well everyone had a nice conversation except for Lauren, who didn't say a word. He didn't consider that a bad thing though because Lauren never really talked to anyone.

The only thing to bring him down was it none of their other friends had returned to the table. Well he always knew being in a romantic relationship wouldn't be easy while he was still in high school.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

It hadn't been the first day back at McKinley that he had hoped for, but all in all he knew it could have been worse. He had made it through the entire day with no physical attacks whatsoever, not even a slushy to the face. Even better Noah had made it the whole day unscathed as well.

Admittedly today had brought several surprises, some good and some bad. He was very disappointed in his best friend; Mercedes had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day. She ignored him in the halls and only kept company with Quinn. Only after he'd text her sixty-four times did she respond to him and it was a very hurtful message. She told him that she would only talk to him again when he got over his stupidity and realized that Noah was only out to hurt him.

He knew that if only Mercedes would speak with him one-on-one he could convince her that Noah's feelings were authentic. All he really needed to do was show her just a few pages out of Noah's sketchpad; certainly those beautifully detailed sketches of him could convince her even if nothing else couldn't. Noah put so much passion into his work that Kurt couldn't understand how someone could not see it. Noah put all of his feelings into every piece of work he did.

He really just wanted Mercedes to hear him out. They had a great friendship and he didn't want this new relationship with Noah to ruin what he had with her. They hadn't really had a fight since he came out to her and after her initial attack on his baby and her shock they had been great friends. Mercedes has always been someone he could really talk to and right now he was missing that the most.

He supposed he should also admit that he was just a bit jealous that it seemed Quinn had taken his place with Mercedes since he transferred to Dalton. It's not that he begrudged Mercedes any of her other friends, it's just he really didn't like the ideal of her having a common enemy against Noah. He quickly realized that his relationship with Noah was going to be an entirely uphill battle with the diva.

Honestly, Quinn and Santana's reactions had not surprised him. As former girlfriends of Noah's he had expected some hostility from the two girls. He supposed he could sympathize with Quinn the most; after all she did have a baby with Noah. She already had the stigma of being a teenage mother; and knowing McKinley High students when they start believing in his and Noah's was relationship she'll be a prime target for their ridicule. And basically the same thing could be said for Santana. If she was so hot in bed how could she lose Noah to another guy.

So even though he didn't think he deserved their anger he could somewhat understand where it was coming from. He didn't mind giving the two a little more time to adjust the situation, but Mercedes should've been on his side in the beginning. He had known that she would blow up at him, but not giving him a chance to explain was not like her at all. He truly thought she trusted him more than that.

Another shock was Tina's response, he had been sure she would happy for them and he had been right. He couldn't believe the girl had secretly been rooting for him and Noah to be a couple for so long. She had stopped him in between every class just to tell him how adorable and hot the two of them were together. She would then walk off whispering to Mike, after a few times she even had Mike blushing about it.

Yet another surprise was Lauren Zizes. She had decided since Finn wasn't willing to cooperate with Noah, she would be Kurt's other bodyguard. Having McKinley High's two biggest badasses flanking him down the halls was pretty awesome. She didn't talk to him much, but when she did she wasn't rude or anything like he had expected. She was all about being Noah's friend and showing her support of him. Anything that was alright Noah was cool with her.

Artie was the most vocal of their friends on the new relationship. Artie had even had tried to get Mercedes to talk to him and had stood up to Santana in the hall after lunch. He thought back to the conversation he and Artie had during their last class of the day. The class was world and political history and is taught by Mr. Pilgrim. Mr. Pilgrim strictly believed in assigned seating, therefore he was placed with Artie at a table towards the front of the classroom while Noah had to remain in the back with Mike.

When Mr. Pilgrim had finished with his lecture and assigned them their work for the remainder of the class Artie turned to him. He could tell Artie had something important to say. Kurt hadn't been sure what to expect, but watched his friend patiently and waited for him to say what he needed to.

"Kurt, I just want you to know if this is what you want I'm all for it. I have gotten to know Puck really well since you left us. He hides who he is from almost everyone, but he is a great guy. I know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone others don't think you should be," Artie confessed to him.

"You and Brittany are so wonderful together. How dare anyone say anything negative about you two," he responded.

"I really love her," Artie said.

"I know you two seem really great together. You are a great balance for everything whimsical about Brittany and she is a great balance for everything that you can be just a little uptight about," Kurt smiled his friend. "You seem so much more lighthearted when you're with Brittany."

"I'm trying to enjoy all the time I have with her," Artie said in a sad voice.

"Are you two having problems?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm just waiting for the day Santana steals her away for good," his friend sounded so sad.

"Artie, you can't think that way. I know Brittany and Santana have a special relationship, but Brittany loves you. I can tell by everything she does for you. Her and Santana are just best friends," he explained.

"Kurt, you are a great friend, but you and I both know that's not true. Santana and Brittany have always been more than friends. And when the time comes I don't think I can stand in between what those two have with each other," Artie said.

Kurt knew what Artie said was the true, but before he could think of a response the bell rang and he and Artie parted ways. Their conversation had started out so positive and ended so sadly.

Kurt has finished mixing the meatloaf and slid into the oven, now he had to start the laundry and prepare the table for dinner. With all the changes around the house his schedule didn't have too many adjustments to it.

He had always enjoyed making dinner before and even though there were a few more people it wasn't too much of a change for him. Oddly enough, and though it seemed a little stereotypical, he really did enjoy keeping house. He had always helped his mother with it and when she died he just took over and did it all on his own.

He started a load of laundry and then went back to the kitchen to get the steam pans ready for tonight's vegetables. After that he laid out the dishes for the table on the counter. He turned on some music and began tiding a few things up while he waited for the others to get home.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

By the time everyone was home, cleaned up, and had change clothes, Kurt had the meal on the table. They all sat down together to share the evening meal.

Instead of sitting side-by-side tonight, he and Noah sat across from each other. They had discussed this earlier and thought that if they put a little space between them it might help the situation. Noah sat beside Finn; Noah wanted to show that he still wanted to friends. He set beside Sara. He and Noah had hope that maybe this would loosen Finn up a little. He hadn't seen Finn since lunch, but his brother still didn't look very happy with him.

"Perry called me today at the office," his dad said. "He has set up a meeting with the headmaster of Dalton for Wednesday morning."

"Does he have any idea what's going happen?" he asked.

"He said he wasn't sure, but he'll be prepared for anything. He does know that Mr. and Mrs. Johnson will also be at the meeting. He wants me, Carole, and you to go in for this initial meeting. Everyone else is to stay home," his dad explained.

"Will J...John be there?" he stuttered over the name of it.

"Perry said to be prepared to see him," Dad said.

He didn't want to have to see that boy ever again. John Johnson was the monster in all his nightmares now. He knew he wasn't ready to face him and really didn't know if he was going to be able to face him anytime in near future.

"Don't worry son, I'll be there and Perry will be there and we won't let anything happen. You are a Hummel and you are strong," his dad told him.

"And if you want Princess, I'll wait out in the car for you," Noah said.

Finn looked put out by Noah's statement, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to worry about that too much. He had decided that Noah was right and he would just have to give Finn time to adjust how things were going to be from now on. Noah had gently reminded him what happens when Finn feels pressured and cornered. He was going to back off a little and give it time.

"Noah, I don't think that's a good idea," his dad said.

"It's no big deal Mr. H. It won't hurt me to miss a day of school," Noah told his dad.

"Noah, we don't want you missing any more school than you have to. And Mr. Wayne said that you're going have to be in court Friday morning," Carole said.

"Why do I have to be in court on Friday?" Noah asked.

That worried him. He didn't think there was any reason for Noah to have to go back to court. Mr. Wayne and Ms. Roberts filed all the necessary paper-work to keep Noah from violating his probation. Kurt didn't like this one bit.

"Perry says it's just a formality. The judge will expunge the ATM incident from your record according to all the evidence it was originally presented in your trial. It's all just standard procedure and nothing to worry about," Dad explained.

"Still it shouldn't hurt if I take both days off. I'm straight-A student and I don't think any of my teachers will have a problem. I'll just have to get Mr. Figgins to approve it first," Noah said with confidence.

"You have straight A's? No way," Finn sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I'm a lot smarter than a look," Noah answered.

"Dude, what's your grade-point average?" Finn asked next.

"3.88," Noah said.

He hadn't thought to ask Noah his actual grade point average today. He had just been so amazed that Noah was in so many AP classes. He had avoided taking AP classes before; his reasoning had been that he didn't want to give the bullies anything else to torment him about. At Dalton he had been tested and place in classes accordingly. Now that he was back at McKinley his only options were AP classes.

"Wow, you're almost as smart as Kurt. He has like a 4.0 average," Finn gushed.

"Umm, Finn, I'm not a 4.0 anymore, I'm a 3.975. I just don't want you thinking I'm smarter than I really am," he supplied.

He hoped that didn't sound like bragging, not that he doesn't like to brag. It's just Finn tried so hard at school and Kurt didn't want to rub his grades in Finn's face. He did his best to help Finn, but while he was at Dalton that only gave them the weekends. He hoped now that he was home and could help on a daily basis Finn would improve even more.

"Well that's still way smarter than I am. I kind of feel funny knowing Puck's a lot smarter than me too," his brother stated.

Kurt was starting to feel better; the conversation was actually going well. Maybe Finn was ready to give a little after all. Maybe Noah was right and Finn just needed the time to make his own decisions about all the changes.

"Hey man, you can't go telling everybody that I'm smart. Stuff like that can ruin my whole reputation," Noah said lightheartedly with his trademark smirk.

"Dude, there's no way I'm telling anybody you're smarter than me. People think I'm dumb enough already," Finn joked back.

Kurt really thought things were getting back to normal. It looked as if his mom and dad thought so too. Maybe it was time for him to make a snide comment or smart remark, just to show that he was getting back to normal too.

"I highly doubt anyone will question either of your stupidity levels as long as my brilliant self is in the same vicinity. No matter how high you two manage raise your IQ levels, you will never be as fabulous as me," he smiled across at his brother and his boyfriend.

Carole and Sara laughed at the interaction and his Dad smiled. Kurt was happy, sometimes normal was good. Maybe tonight he could sit down and have that talk with Finn.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N 1: Thanks to GirlInTheMirror for being an awesome Beta and so very patient with me. :)**

**A/N 2: Still don't own Glee. I really wish I did after episodes like the last one. What a materful roller coaster ride.**

**A/N 3: Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. You guys never amaze me and I adore you all. Reviews = Love, so thanks for all of them. ****Special thanks for all the reviews (JasonDragon64 you're still the best. I love the ideas you give me.). Also a special thanks to all the new readers.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Noah had thought things with Finn were getting better. Dinner had gone well and they had all sat down and worked on their homework together. He and Kurt had helped both Sara and Finn get their work done. It had been harder than usual to keep Sara focused. Normally he made Sara sit at the kitchen table so as not to be distracted. It seemed Finn was having the same problem, he figured it was the noise coming from the television in the living room.

"Kurt, babe, do you think we could be do homework up in your room tomorrow?" he asked he helped Sara put her things away.

"Why?" his boy asked.

"May I go play now?" Sara asked at the same time.

"Of course," he told her.

He watched her leave before looking over at Kurt. The fair boy was concentrating on the notebook in front of him; Noah could watch him just sitting there all night.

"Noah, you didn't answer me," Kurt said never looking up from his work.

"Because I think Sarah was having problems concentrating with the noise coming from the living room," he replied.

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't really think I have enough furniture up there for all of us. Oh, I have a wonderful idea. I'll have to talk to Carole first of course, but I think if we take the two couches out of sunroom that we don't really use and replace them with the small dinette set that we have in storage that will work great for us doing homework. Plus there's no through traffic in the sunroom and it's quiet and well lit," Kurt spat the words out at a rapid pace that only his boy can do with such perfection.

"Princess, you're the best," he said and leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

He like the idea of being able to touch and kiss Kurt whenever he wanted. Even though, technically, is only the second day of the relationship it felt so right for him to be with Kurt. He felt proud and peaceful. He felt that content with Kurt that he never felt any girl he had ever dated.

"Can you guys not do that in front of me," Finn snapped.

So much for him and Kurt getting to enjoy each other for a little bit, but Finn was that adorn the warpath again.

"Finn, chill it was just a kiss on the cheek," he told his best friend.

"Yeah well he's my brother and I don't want to see that crap," Finn snapped at them again.

Kurt placed a hand on his leg under the table. He didn't want to admit it, but Kurt's touch had a way of soothing him.

"Finn, if it will help you come to terms with this better then we'll try not to kiss in front of you," Kurt said to his brother.

Noah didn't like that idea, but Kurt was right if it would help then they could refrain from that sort of behavior in front of Finn. They all had to share not only school, but home and work now too. They could try and give Finn some space. That just meant they would have to find a way to make-out more at school. Maybe even give Brit and Tina a good show, at least that way them hooking up would make someone happy.

"And no calling him princess," Finn added in a harsh tone.

"He's my boyfriend and as long as it doesn't bother him, I can call him whatever I want," he told Finn in a low but, calm voice. Dictating to him what he called his boyfriend was beyond acceptable.

"I think it's stupid and silly and... and... derogatory," Finn raised his voice this time.

Noah noticed that Kurt was sitting up stiffly in his chair now staring between the two of them. Just when he thought they were making progress, Finn had to go and backslide on them. He wasn't sure how much of this behavior Kurt could take before he broke.

"No holding hands either, I'm fine with you pretending that you're in a relationship at school, but I don't want to see you doing it at home," Finn said and that was the straw.

"Finn, I don't care what the other students at school think, but you not believing in us is heartbreaking," Kurt replied.

"You really think we would lie to your parents and my uncles about something as important as this," he added. "That we would risk messing up all the stuff with Kurt and Dalton just to screw with you and the rest of those rejects at McKinley High. That I would put Sara through all this for some stupid stunt and a wad of cash, I really thought you knew better than that, man."

"This just can't be for real," Finn whined at them.

"Why the hell not?" Kurt snapped throwing his pencil down. "Is there some reason you don't think I should be happy? That I shouldn't be in relationship? Don't I deserve to have someone to love? Am I not good enough to be loved in return? Is it impossible for you to believe someone might be attracted to me? Can you not believe that someone would want me? Love me?"

Kurt had stood up during his rant and as soon as he was finished he ran out of the room. Noah could hear his footsteps thundering up the stairs. Now he was furious at Finn and he was going to let him know exactly how he felt. He clenched his fist and sat them on the table. He would not have a physical fight in the Hummel house, so he glared at Finn.

"I can't believe you keep doing this to him, he's your brother. Or was everything you said at your parents wedding a lie? I thought you were all about 'Furt'. You should be happy for him; you should want him to be happy. I'm the one that makes him happy and I'm your friend, you above everyone else should be okay with us. If you have problems with this you should take it all up with me, leave him out of it. He doesn't need any more stress right now. Quit being so cruel to him, he has it hard enough out in the real world. He should feel safe and welcomed in his own home, you need to stop alienating him. He is trying so hard to be good brother to you; maybe you should try being a good brother to him. He jumps through hoops for you, he does so much stuff for you and you never even acknowledge it. Now I'm gonna go check on him and I think maybe you might want to think about what kind of brother you want to be from here on out," he told his friend.

He made his way out into the living room were Mr. and Mrs. H were sitting and watching television. He really respected Mr. and Mrs. H and didn't want to do anything to lose their trust, but his boy needed him.

"Sir?" was all he asked.

"Go ahead," Mr. H said as he waved his hand at him to continue on.

As he made his way to Kurt's room he thought the fact that he didn't hit Finn showed just how much Kurt was changing him for the better. Actually it wasn't that Kurt was changing him, it was that he was changing himself for Kurt. Not just for Kurt, but for Beth, Sara, Nana, and his uncles too. He knew he could be better than what he had made of himself, better than Puck, and now that he had Kurt reinforcing that and believing in him, he knew he could change for the better.

He knew getting his friends to change their minds about him was going to be an uphill battle, but it would be worth it. If he worked hard enough he could have the life he wanted. He could have Kurt and his sister and even be a part of his daughter's life. He could be a real man, and not turn out like his father.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

"Just when I thought it was getting better," Carole said as Kurt practically ran through the living room and upstairs.

"I don't know what we're going do," Burt said. "I want to protect him, but I can't protect him from everything. Especially this thing going on Finn. If we're really going to be a family they're going to have to figure this out between themselves."

"But they're our boys Burt, we have to do something. I can't believe Finn's convinced himself that their relationship is fake. I just can't sit here and let this get worse and worse," she said.

"Well it sounds like Noah is giving Finn the what for, so maybe we should wait and see how this turns out. If things aren't better by tomorrow evening we'll sit down as a family and make them talk it all out. If there already having problems at school, especially with their friends, then I don't want them have issues at home," Burt told her.

A few minutes later Noah came into the living room. Burt waved him on with agreement to go and see to their younger son. Carole looked up at the clock and noticed it was eight and she knew that Noah was very strict with Sara's bedtime at nine o'clock.

"I think I'll head up and get Sara ready for bed, that way Noah and Kurt can have some time to themselves," she told her husband.

She kissed her Burt on the cheek then stood and went to Sara's room. The little pixie of a girl was lying on her bed playing with her coloring books.

"Sweetheart, do you want to go ahead and take your bath?" Carole asked.

"Okay," Sara answered.

The girl jumped up and put her things away. Noah had obviously taught the girl well. She was proud of him for it, but wished he hadn't had to raise the child. She was sad she had doubted him when he had wanted to keep Beth. It's not that she thought he should have kept the baby, just that she knew now that he would have been a good father given the chance. She just wanted him to have a life of his own first. She hoped that she and Burt could give that to him.

Sara undressed as she ran the bath water.

"All you'll need to do is wash my hair. I can do everything else myself," Sara politely explained.

"Good for you," she said.

She was glad that Sara had some independence of her own. The girl was seven after all and at that age Finn took his baths on his own, granted nine times out of ten she had to send him back in to scrub down again.

"I try hard, but I have a lot of hair. It's just too much for me," Sara responded.

"Well, that's fine. I'm here to help anytime you need me," she told the girl.

Carole sat on the toilet and Sara got into the bath tub. Just sitting there with nothing to do and not knowing what else to say made her a bit nervous, so she simply sat there quietly. Sara scrubbed herself very thoroughly.

"Nana Carole, why is Finny so mad at No' and Kurtie?" the girl asked her.

"Finn is scared that your brother and Kurt being a couple means he is going to be left out. He's afraid he's going to lose his brother and his best friend, that the boys won't have time for him anymore," she explained.

"Can't he see that they're great together," Sara said.

She had to smile at that, the girl was right. The two boys did seem to fit together well. She had noticed over the last few days that the boys weren't very much alike; they did have many things in common. The two worked very well together on the remodeling of house. Also they had looked very much like the couple when the family had went out Saturday night. She wished Finn would see what everyone else was seeing when it came to Noah and Kurt.

"He just doesn't want to be left out sweetie," she said it again.

She wasn't sure what else to say, because basically that was the bottom line. Finn was worried he would be left out and the boy couldn't handle it. It was probably her fault, but Finn thought he had to be the center of everyone's world. Maybe she'd spoiled him too much, giving him too much attention all the time. She'd been a single mother and she worried that he was going to feel neglected because he only had one parent. Kurt had told her it was a classic case of overcompensating and that she was a good mother for loving Finn so much.

"Well I think Finn is just being stupid. Kurt and Noah spend all kinds time with us. They played with us at Chuck E. Cheese and they worked on the rooms with us. Tonight they helped us with our homework, how much more time does he think he needs with them?" Sara was getting very upset.

Carole moved over to the bathtub and started washing Sara's hair as she thought about what the little girl just asked. She wanted to make sure she gave Sara an honest answer, but didn't make her worry anymore.

"Sara, to be honest I'm not really sure what the answer is. I do know that the boys are going have to work it out themselves. We are just going to have to sit back and hope for the best," she explained.

Sara seemed deep in thought as she got out of the bathtub, dried herself off, and had Carole combed her hair out.

"Nana Carole, would you like to read to me tonight?"

That was the second time the girl called her Nana that night and now that she thought about it Sara had called Burt, Papa Burt earlier as well. When she heard the child use Papa earlier she thought she was using it as replacement for daddy, but now it seems that Sara wanted to consider her and Burt her grandparents. She would have to talk to Noah and Burt about this and see what they wanted to do. She was happy Sara wanted to consider them family, but she wasn't sure how she felt about being referred to as the seven-year-olds grandmother.

"Of course, I would love to read you your good night story," she smiled at the child.

"Great!" Sara sounded so excited. "Just let me run go tell everyone good night and I'll be right back. You can pick out the book while I'm gone okay?" Sara dashed out the door her little curls bouncing behind.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Sara went up to Kurt's room first to tell him good night. Really she wasn't playing favorites, it was just logical to start at the top of work her way down. She had to make things quick if she was going to have a little chat with Finn. Luckily for her Noah was up there too, so with a few quick kisses to the cheeks and a quick good night she headed back downstairs.

Kurt had look like he had been crying and she wasn't too happy about it. It was probably Finn's fault; everything bad seemed to be his fault here lately. She thought her brother and Kurt were perfect together, why else would she tell them that in the first place? Papa Burt and Nana Carole seemed happy about it. And her Uncles Jackie and Fred seemed happy with it, even that nice lawyer guy seemed happy about it.

She was just going to have to put that Frankenteen in his place. She went right down to his room, but he wasn't there. So she just went on downstairs to tell Papa Burt good night. Just like she did the boys she gave him kiss to the cheek and said good night.

"Papa Burt, have you seen Finn? I still have to tell him good night," she asked smiling up at him innocently.

"He's still in the dining room working on his homework," the older man told her.

"Thank you," she said and quickly went to find Finn.

Papa Burt was right of course, Finn was sitting at the table still trying to finish up his homework.

"Finny, we have to talk," she said as she walked up beside the too tall teen.

"Hey Sara," Finn answered her. "What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"It's almost bedtime and I had to tell everyone good night. Plus I think you and I need to have a talk," she answered.

"What about?" Finn asked.

"My brother and your brother," she said as she pointed from herself to Finn.

"Not you too," he whined at her.

"Yes, me too. Why are you being like this? They're good for each other and good for me. Why are you so selfish? I'm not buying this you think you're not gonna get spend time with them crap. I'm not stupid you know. They've spent lots of time with us since I've moved in here. We've all been working together hard so we all have our own space in this house," she was pacing around the room and flinging her hands in the air as she spoke.

"They're not ignoring you they've just been busy. And I really don't care what you think, but you're going to shut up and you're gonna leave them alone. I worked too hard making them see that they liked each other for you to screw this all up," she had stopped in front of Finn with her hands on her hips.

She made sure she was giving him a good stare down and then pointed her finger it him.

"This is my family now Buster and you're not messing it up. I've got a Papa and a Nana and I've got the two best Daddies in the world and until all this stuff I thought you were going to be the best uncle. So I think you just need to get over yourself. Good night," she practically yelled the last two words.

She turned herself around and marched back upstairs to her room. Nana Carole was sitting on the bed with a book waiting on her.

"I'm all ready now," she smiled and crawled into the bed.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Burt had been on his way to the kitchen when he realized Sara was having a talk with Finn. He'd thought she was simply saying good night so he'd waited outside the room. However she was giving Finn quite a talking to. If the little thing hadn't been so serious the whole situation would've been totally hilarious.

He could see Finn from where he was standing and the boy looked totally terrified. Sara was a real stick of dynamite, she was half of Finn's size and she wasn't letting him get away with anything. Sara yet again reminded him of Kurt at that age, when she got started she didn't let Finn get a word in edge wise. She just tore into him like a bulldog after a bone. He honestly thought this might just be what that boy needed, someone who wasn't an authority figure or peer explaining what a jerk he had been.

He stood back against the wall when Sara marched out of the room. He waited a few moments before going into the dining room. Finn was still sitting at the table looking very stunned.

"That little girl really knows what she wants, doesn't she?" he asked Finn.

"Yeah, she's kind of scary like Kurt," the boy answered.

"She really reminds me a lot of him," he acknowledged. "He's let me have it like that a few times over the years."

"She's right though isn't she?" Finn asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I've been a real jerk, well a total ass actually. They really do sort of love each other don't they?" Finn asked.

"I really think they do, when I think back on how things have been since Kurt went to Dalton I should've seen this coming. The three of you have been spending so much time together and getting along great, you and Noah were back to being friends and well Kurt and Noah were on the away to be more than friends," he explained.

"I really thought they didn't like each other, they were fighting most of the time," Finn said to him.

"More like flirting," he replied. Kurt had probably picked up that style of flirting from him and Kathryn. He and first wife had mock fought all the time; he had seen it as fun and playful.

He hadn't realized that at the time, but looking back it was very obvious. Kurt would have a silly grin on his face when he thought no one was looking. At the time Burt had thought his son was just happy to finally have the weight of the teasing and pranks off his shoulders. That his boy was happy making new friends and being able to have a better education. When in fact those smiles where for Noah and Noah had been just as bad. The two fussed and snapped at each other and then seemed all the happier for it. There were so many signs that he just hadn't picked up on.

"Yeah they were, weren't they?" Finn smiled.

"Are you going to be okay son?" he asked.

He was hoping that Sara's rant had gotten through to the boy and it looks like it just might have.

"Dad, I think things are going to be fine. Those two are gonna be so epic together," Finn said.

He just shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He figured he deserved a beer about now.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

By the time Burt finished his beer and turned off everything downstairs, Carole had finished with Sarah. The two met at the top of the stairs and held each other's hand as they walk to their room.

"Sara is very upset with all of this," Carole said as soon as the door was closed.

"I know you should've seen her downstairs," he told his wife.

"What did she do?" she asked him.

"She really let into Finn. She had this huge speech with this long list and she really gave it to him," he told her.

"What did she have to say?"

"Plenty, she let him know what a jerk he had been and that Kurt and Noah were good for each other. That they weren't neglecting him and that they were busy trying to help him, we'll all of us actually," he told her.

Carole nodded at him and continued changing into her nightclothes. He went about doing the same. They didn't speak again until they were settled in the bed.

"You know she wants to consider us her grandparents," she told him.

"I do, that was one of her things on her list. She also wants to call Finn uncle," he replied.

He hadn't really caught on to that until he was replaying the conversation to himself when he was in the kitchen. He didn't mind that she wanted to call him Papa and to call Carole Nana; he was even okay with her calling Finn uncle. What worried him was her referring to Noah and Kurt as her daddies. It was understandable that she wanted to refer to Noah as daddy, after all he had really been her only parent her whole life. He didn't why did she wanted to refer to Kurt as daddy too, that just didn't set right with him.

He knew both boys were very responsible, but he didn't want them to have to be parents while they were still in high school. He was okay giving Noah the lead in parenting Sara, that was his role in her life and he couldn't see him and Carole taking that away from either of the two. They only wanted to help the two siblings.

Maybe they needed to discuss this with Noah, get his opinion on it. He knew both Noah and Kurt were responsible enough to take care of Sara, but he didn't want the boys have to do that. They were only teenagers and still juniors in high school. They still had at least five years of education ahead of them. He knew Kurt had big dreams, his boy wanted to get out Lima, but taking on the responsibility of that little girl would take that away from his boy and he didn't like that at all. He loved his son and he wanted his dreams come true.

"Burt, honey, what are you thinking about?" Carole asked as she snuggled up against him.

"Sara told Finn that she thought of Noah and Kurt as her daddies," he confessed.

"Oh dear, let's not worry about that tonight. We'll sit down and discuss it with the boys tomorrow evening and see what they have to say. We really don't need to panic about this now," she responded.

"You're right we can just deal with this tomorrow, let's just try to get some sleep tonight," he said.

As he lay down in bed he looked at the baby monitor on his side table. He figured for tonight he could leave it be, he trusted the boys to behave and Noah would take care of Kurt if anything happened. He just didn't want to intrude on their privacy; the monitor was for his peace of mind, not to spy. With a clear conscience he kissed his wife good night and tried to shut his mind off and go to sleep. She was right there wasn't really anything else to do tonight.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah had found Kurt in his room lying on his bed crying. This only served to make him even madder at Finn. He just couldn't understand why his best friend couldn't see that he loved his little brother and all he wanted was for Kurt to be happy.

He crossed the room, sat on the bed, and gathered his boyfriend into his arms. It still amazed him how perfectly Kurt fitted on his lap. He rubbed little circles in the small of Kurt's back to help the boy calm down.

"I just don't understand why he won't believe us," Kurt said between little gasping breaths.

"I know I said it before, but we'll just have to give him time. I really gave him a piece my mind before I came up here and I hope it helped. I wish I could guarantee it, but we'll just have to wait and see," he told his boy.

"I want to give him the time he needs Noah, but when he says hurtful things like that I just don't know what to do. Things like that used to not bother me with him, but since we've been living together and become friends, it's just painful," Kurt sadly said to him.

"Let's not talk about him anymore tonight Kurt; it's only going to upset you more. Were you done your homework?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I was just writing down some song ideas for glee," Kurt said.

"Good then I'll just leave our stuff downstairs for now and I can gather them up in the morning, it's not hurting anything where it's at," he told his boyfriend.

That was the moment Sara chose to come in and tell them good night. The little girl told them good night very quickly and left, but the two of them still sat there for a few minutes in silence. He was happy sister chose to kiss Kurt as well as him. He thought it felt nice just to hold Kurt in his arms and show the boy some comfort.

"You know it's not just Finn that I'm worried about, it's Mercedes to. I didn't think she would take it like this. I knew she was going to be mad at me and I was sure she would have a big blow up to start with, but I assumed when she was done with that she would be all on board with this. Normally the most time between her blowing up and talking to me is a class period, but this time she stuck together with Quinn and she refuses to communicate with me. One hurtful text back to me is not communicating. I thought she was my best friend," Kurt explained to him.

"You know it's my fault Quinn acts this way and Santana too. Neither one of them is ever to get over what I did to them, and really I can't expect them to. What I did to Quinn was wrong, whether I was drunk or not, or she wanted to or not, it's still my fault. I wish I could say I would take it back, but that would mean not having Beth and Kurt she is something that I just can't regret," he said.

"Noah, I know you haven't told me the whole story, but you cannot blame yourself. The way you make it sound, you believe what happened that night was rape. And I already know enough about you know that wasn't the case. You can tell me what happened or not, but nothing will change my mind about who you are," Kurt told him.

He wanted to be who Kurt thought he was, but he just couldn't see how to rid himself of the guilt. In his mind he would always be the responsible party for the things that happened at his house that night. It was his alcohol that they ingested and it was his bed they woke up in. How could he not be the one to blame? He wasn't sure why he did it; it might have been an opportunity for some misguided subconscious way of hurting Finn. Sometimes he was pretty sure it was to hurt Finn, after all he had the attention of the boy he wanted. He just couldn't believe how long he managed to lie to himself about his feelings for Kurt.

"I think if we're going to be together then you need to know what happened with Quinn and with Santana. I don't really remember much about that night with Quinn, I know she showed up at my house with a six-pack of wine coolers. I remember us going up to my room, sitting on the bed, opening couple of the wine coolers, and talking. Quinn complained about how things were going with Finn and said she wanted my help with him. She talked on and on about how he wasn't paying enough attention to her, how she didn't think he really loved her, and she wanted to know what she could do to fix the relationship. I don't member anything past the second wine cooler though, but I do know I woke up about four hours later naked with Quinn wrapped up in my arms. I wish I knew what happened, but all I can say is I just drank too much. I'm guessing after the wine coolers I broke into some of my mom's stash, there were several empty liquor bottles on my desk and floor. That's why I'm to blame for what happened, I more than anyone else knows what alcohol can do to you," he explained.

"I agree that you're responsible for the amount you drank and what happened while you were drunk. What I don't agree with is the fact you weren't the only one there. Quinn is just as responsible for her actions as you were for your actions. I respect you for being the one that wanted to step up and tell the truth in the first place and it was wrong of Quinn to make you hide what happened. Noah, I want you to know that what you did in no way makes you a bad person, because you did all the right things after the fact. People make mistakes, it's how the handle them that shows the type of person they are. You are a wonderful man, a loving son, an exceptional brother, a devoted friend, and the best father you can be," Kurt pulled away from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "And, granted it's barely been more than a day, but as far as I'm concerned you're the greatest boyfriend ever. All of that's why I love you."

"You say all of that, but you didn't ask about Santana," he said.

"You tell me what you want to tell me, but my mind is made up Noah," Kurt stated.

"I let her make me her boy toy; I was never anything but a fuck buddy to her. I let her do what she wanted and treat me however she wanted," snapped it Kurt.

"And I think you were just punishing yourself," Kurt spat back at him.

"What?"

He did not get what Kurt was getting it. How could Kurt see him sleeping with Santana as punishment for himself?

"Noah, I think you carry around a lot of anger for what you had to do. I think for you sex is just a business and you hate that. The only thing sex with Santana brought you was abuse, she trashed your reputation, degraded you every chance she got, and when you wanted to be serious she turned you down as offensively as possible. She used the lame ass excuse of your credit score; she's just a hateful bitch. That's why I think what you were doing with Santana was punishment. You knew that she was using you just like all those other women and you thought you deserved the abuse," Kurt explained.

"I wish I could see myself the way you do," he said to his boyfriend.

"Well, I'll just have to work on it, because one day Noah Puckerman, you're going to look in the mirror and you're going to see what I see," Kurt said with determination.

"So if you're right that means sex is meaningless to me. Where does that leave us?" He said with the sadness settling in his heart.

This worried him a lot; he wanted Kurt to have a perfect relationship. Kurt deserved to have someone who could love him completely, both emotionally and physically. If he really was as damaged as Kurt thought he might not be able to give Kurt what he needed. Not that he thought sex was at the forefront of the relationship right now, but one day Kurt was going to want that and he just wasn't sure if you'd be able to give it to him.

"We're in a good place right now. Don't get me wrong, I am a teenage boy, and up until the other day I was just like you and thought about sex all the time. However, after what John did I think it is going to be a while before I'm going to be able to do something that intimate? And honestly, I think maybe you need a break from it as well. I'm not telling you to stop having sex and I'm not going ask you to either. Whether you want to have sex or not is your choice, but it will not be with me, at least not for a while. If that's something you're going have to do to be in a relationship, then we're not ready for one. I want one, I want you, but I won't force you into something you're not ready for," Kurt told him.

"Believe it or not Kurt I'm not in this for sex. I want you to know I want a real relationship. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted except for Beth. I'm just scared that when you're ready, I won't be," he explained.

"Then it looks like we're on the same page. When we're ready to take that step together we will. There's just one thing though Noah, when we do this it will not be sex, one day when we're both ready you're going to make love to me," Kurt smiled at him.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I sure am glad that you decided you want me," he told his boy.

Kurt smiled at him and giggled. Noah thought he could live the rest of his life just like they were right now and be the happiest man on earth.

"I'm assuming you're here because my dad gave you permission, so what you do you say you stay the night?" Kurt asked.

"You didn't sleep very well last night did you?" He asked.

"No I didn't, I think I've already gotten to use to you being in bed with me and I'm really looking forward to no Sara in the middle. I love her, but I want to have your arms around me," Kurt smiled.

"I really want that too, but I don't want to disrespect Mr. and Mrs. H," he responded.

"I know my Dad and Mom meant well in making the no sleeping together rule, but I think I'm gonna find plenty of ways around it," Kurt said with a mischievous grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry of the wait. Life happens. Still don't own Glee. This is not Betaed so apologies a head of time. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Kurt woke to the blaring of his alarm clock. He had slept the whole night through and felt wonderful. Of course, most of his mood could be credited to the fact he was wrapped tight in Noah's strong arms. He delighted in the feel of Noah's chest pressed against his back. All he wanted to do was stay where he was, but he had to get up and start the day. He gently slipped from Noah's embrace. There wasn't any reason to wake him this early. He was the one that chose to be a slave to fashion, there was no reason to drag Noah into his hectic schedule.

He quietly slipped into the bathroom and started his morning routine. He never took long in the shower, most of his bathroom time was spent on his moisturizing routine and hair and makeup. Moisturizing was very important if he wanted to keep his looks as long as possible. He never left the house without a layer of sunscreen on his exposed flesh. Most days the only makeup to touch his face was mascara and lip gloss, however, on rough days, if he had dark circles or bags under his eyes, he would use concealer and a minimal amount of foundation. His hair was another story; it had to be perfect at all times.

"You know you don't need all that stuff to be beautiful, right?" Noah asked for behind him.

Kurt stopped applying the concealer and looked at his boyfriend in the mirror.

"I'm glad you think so, but I want to make sure I look my best," he informed said boyfriend and continued with his work.

"Believe me you couldn't look any better with a ton of that stuff on than you looked before you started," Noah said.

"Thank you, Noah, but I like looking my best," he reiterated himself.

"You do what you have to, but I just wanted you know you didn't need that stuff to look your best. I thought you looked your best this weekend when you didn't have any of that stuff on your face or in your hair. But if that's what you need to fill your best I don't have a problem with, I don't want to change you, believe it or not, I love you for who you are," Noah told him.

Noah walked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. He studied Noah's face in the mirror and could see the honesty in his chocolate eyes.

"I love you too, Noah. It's just that it's all a part of my mask and for so very long it's been a part of how I coped with surviving McKinley. Yesterday was a really good day, being with you made a world of difference, but I'm not ready for others to see me like I let my family and you see me," Kurt explained.

"I understand about wearing a mask, I've been doing it for years too. The letterman jacket and Mohawk are my coping mechanisms. I've been thinking and I'm not wearing the jacket to school, at least for a while. I want to be me at school and not Puck, a least with our friends. I want the gleeks to know the real me, then maybe they'll understand why we are together, why we work so well. I want to be strong and brave for you, like you are for me," Noah said.

The larger teen moved around him and leaned on to the side of his built-in vanity. He thought this was better, now he could see Noah face-to-face instead of his reflection.

"How can you say that when I'm the one that was crying his eyes out last night?" Kurt asked.

"Just because you cry doesn't make you weak, it just shows that you are human like everyone else," Noah told him as he joined their hands together.

"Noah, if I'm strong, then so are you. We are just strong in different ways. I know I could never have done some of the things you've had to. I don't think I could survive in a house where my only parent didn't love me and support me. I don't know if I could have raised a younger sibling like you have. And I know that being who I am, a man attracted to the same-sex, I could never have done what you had to do with all those women just to help support your family," he explained.

"But you're the one who's always been yourself no matter what others thought. I wasn't able to do that on my own. I want to do that now, but I know the only reason is I have you for support. Maybe you're right we're strong in different ways, but I think together we are the strongest we'll ever be," Noah leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"You know I love it when we're like this, just talking to each other and touching each other. I just want to say that us like this is the best thing to happen to me in a long time," he said getting a little teary-eyed.

"Hey there, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want you know that you mean the world to me and that you're the most beautiful person I know, even without the additives," Noah told him. "I really only came in here to say good morning before I headed downstairs for a shower."

"I'd say that's the best idea you had yet today. You know what, Noah? I want to compromise with you. When I come home in the afternoons I'll go ahead and wash all the stuff off and just be me the rest of the night. When it's just you and me and the family no mask, but for now in school I still need this," he explained.

"As much as I love seeing you as just you I don't want you doing this unless it's what you want. If you want to do that then I'm all for it, but don't just do it for me," Noah said as he pulled him to his feet.

"I want to do it for _us_," he said as he wrapped his arms around Noah's waist.

Noah leaned down and captured his lips in a soft and gentle kiss before he released him and headed down to his own room. Kurt was sure he could get very used to this and if taking an extra shower in the afternoon made Noah happy he didn't mind doing it. He couldn't give up the Ice Queen persona all at once, but he understood what Noah was saying about giving up their masks. If they truly wanted their friends to accept them they had to be who they really were.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

So far today had been a good day. Breakfast was quiet again; Finn and Sara still weren't talking to each other. Finn had given him and Kurt funny looks, but never said anything to them.

Now he was sitting beside Kurt in the first period staring at the text message on his phone. Mercedes wanted to talk to him alone at lunch. The message said that she wanted to ask him a few questions before she sat down with him and Kurt. It sounded like she might be ready to give them a chance and he felt a little relieved.

"Hey, Mike, you think you could hang with Kurt at lunch?" He asked the Asian boy sitting across from him.

"Sure thing, man," his friend answered.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I got a few things to take care of. Promise I'll tell you all about it later," he said.

"Okay," Kurt answered, but sounded suspicious.

They all went back to their work.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Noah made sure Mike was with Kurt before he headed for his meeting with Mercedes. He was the first one into the choir room.

He loved when the choir room was empty. He picked up a guitar, settled himself in a chair, and started to play as he waited. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. He was surprised to see three Cheerios instead of Mercedes.

"Hey, ladies, what are you guys doing here?" He asked the Cheerios.

He recognized the three as being some of Quinn's freshman lackeys. He didn't know their names and had no particular reason to learn them.

"We heard you were having a little sexual crisis and wanted to help straighten you out," the blonde one said.

He set the guitar back on its stand and stood up. He didn't like the way the girls looked like they were practically ready to pounce him.

"The problems already solved," he told them.

He moved walk around them and the girls spread apart effectively blocking his path. He had a feeling Quinn sent these girls after him, if it had been Santana she would have done this herself. With his path blocked he backed as far from the Cheerios as he could.

"Come on, Puck, we'll make your fantasies come true," the brunette said in what he assumed she thought was a sexy voice.

"Unless one or more of you girls are hiding a cock under your skirts I think we're done here," he told them.

"Puck, a sex shark like you just doesn't give women up overnight," the last chick whined.

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm with Kurt, so you can take a hike," He said.

The girls advanced him again; they had managed to corner him. He didn't like to get rough with girls, but heaven help them if they laid hands on him. He would never hit a girl, but he wasn't beyond giving them a little push if need be.

"You know you want us," the brunette spoke.

"We're young and we're pretty," the blonde said.

"We'll do _anything_ you want, I'm even into anal," the third one said as she grabbed his left arm.

The brunette latched onto his right arm while the blonde started rubbing up on him.

"Stop! I said we weren't doing this. Get your hands off me," he snapped at them.

He wasn't sure how to get the girls off him without hurting them and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to hurt them, but he wanted them off of him now. He froze when the blonde reach for the fly of his jeans. He was unsure what to do.

"Get the fuck off of me," he yelled.

He really didn't want to hurt these girls, but he needed out of their clutches and this room right now. He jerked one arm free, but the cheerio just grabbed at him again.

"Puck, let us fix you," the blonde said.

"Get off him now!" He heard Kurt yell.

He looked up to see Kurt crossing the room, coming to his rescue. Kurt was hot when he was mad.

"I said let him go you bunch of fashionless skanks," Kurt said as he reached them.

The girls let go of him as soon as they got a good look at his boyfriend, however, Kurt wasn't done with the three yet.

"You need to get something straight in those empty head of yours right now, there is nothing _wrong_ with him, there is nothing to _fix_," Kurt spat at them.

Kurt was now between him and the trio of Cheerios. He continued to watch in awe of his boy.

"I want you to remember three things," Kurt said holding his hand up to count them off. "One, Noah is my man; two, keep your hands off of him; and three, I'm not the gentleman he is and I _will_ bitch slap you in the next week."

That put a little fear on their faces as they hurried out of the choir room. As he watched them leave he noticed Mercedes standing off to the side. He wondered how long she'd been there, and if she followed the Cheerios in or had she came in with Kurt?

"I thought I was meeting you here," he spoke her.

"Cedes, tell me you were not a part of this misguided attempt at an unneeded intervention," Kurt said.

Kurt moved to stand at his side and joined their hands together. He gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze for support.

"I didn't know about the Cheerios, I swear," she told them defensively.

"But you're the one that got us here weren't you?" Kurt asked.

"We just wanted to show you what kind of guy Puck really is," she explained.

"Then I guess your mission was a success," Kurt said in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said, but didn't actually sound like she was.

"Who is 'we'?" He asked.

"Me and Quinn, it's just we want to protect Kurt. You're just not good for him," she stated.

"This isn't a decision you get to make. This isn't something we just jumped into overnight, I've had a crush on Noah for a long time now," Kurt explained to his best friend.

"Really? Because you never said anything to me about Puck," she snapped at him.

The diva moved forward getting right into Kurt's face.

"It took me a while to understand my feelings and then I wanted to deny them. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to have a crush on another straight guy," Kurt explained in a calm voice.

"You still should have told me," she snapped at him.

"It's called denial, Mercedes, I'm sure you've had experiences with that before. I can't tell you something I can admit to myself," Kurt tried to explain.

All he could do was hold Kurt's hand and give him as much support as he could. He understood what Kurt was saying, he'd had the same problem. He wasn't sure why Mercedes wasn't really listening to what Kurt was saying.

"Mercedes what's the real problem here?" He asked hoping to take some of the pressure off of his boyfriend.

"You're not gay, that's my problem. I don't like that you're experimenting on my boy," she snapped at him.

"I'm gay and I love Kurt," he told her in a calm, but firm voice.

"No you're not!" She yelled at him.

"Yes he is!" Kurt yelled back.

"No he's not!" She yelled Kurt.

"Whoa," he said holding his free hand up. "Aretha, why can't I be gay?"

"You sleep with girls," she said.

"I got paid for it, it's got nothing to do with attraction," he said.

Kurt squeezed his hand and wrapped himself around Noah's arm as a show of support.

"What?" She sounded stunned.

"I said I had sex with chicks for money," he said again.

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked.

"For fast, easy cash," he simply said.

He wasn't looking for sympathy or pity; he just wanted her to understand.

"But you have a kid," she said.

"Lots of gay men have kids," he answered her.

"But you knocked Quinn up!" She was getting all loud again.

"Lots of gay men have slept with women, I'm not proud of the fact that I got Quinn pregnant, but I'd never give up Beth," he explained.

"I just... This is too much," she said. "I'll talk to you later Kurt."

After she had closed the door behind her he turned and hugged Kurt.

"May be we made some headway," he said.

"I hope so, but I'm afraid this won't be the last thing Quinn throws at us," Kurt sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"We can handle anything she throws at us," he stated with confidence.

"I sure hope so," Kurt whispered.

He kissed Kurt on the top of the head, then his forehead, then his nose, then each cheek, and finally captured his lips. Kurt's lips parted almost immediately and he took full advantage of the opportunity. He plunged his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. He stroked his tongue coaxing Kurt into action. He wasn't sure how long they just stood there and kissed, but all too soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He pulled back and looked Kurt and the eyes.

"You're amazing," he told him.

"I know," Kurt grinned and they both laughed.

"Come on let's get to class," he kept his arm draped around Kurt's shoulders and pulled the boy along with him.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

He knew it was only his second day back at McKinley, but having classes with Noah was great. In all honesty before he'd gone to Dalton he would never have believed Noah was as brilliant as he was. His boyfriend had gone to great lengths to make people believe he was just a stupid jock. Even if all they did was sit beside each other in class he liked spending the time with Noah.

Currently he and Noah were walking to glee after last class. Amazingly he had made it through second day of McKinley without being harassed. He was sure it was all things to Noah and his other glee friends. Most everyone in glee had been great since his return. However, he dreaded this first meeting since his return, especially after the whole ordeal with Mercedes and the trio of Cherrios at lunch. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with the way their friends seem to be divided over his and Noah's relationship.

He paused outside the choir room doors with Noah at his side.

"Are you nervous Princess?" Noah asked.

"Just a little," he answered.

Noah wrapped an arm around his shoulders and reached for the door.

"It can't be that bad, because I have you," Noah said with that silly grin of his.

Kurt had to smile at that. He felt the same way about Noah, as long as they were together they could face anything, even a room full of their disappointed or aggravated or ecstatic friends.

He looked around the room as they entered and sure enough it was divided in two. On one side, the far side of the room, sat Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Sam, and Mercedes. He knew Sam and Brittany were okay with them but would not be separated from Santana and Quinn. Closer to the door sat the rest of the glee club. Artie said closest to the door on the first row, on the second row set Finn and Rachel, and on the top row Mike, Tina, and Lauren. It was obvious to Kurt that he and Noah were to set beside Artie, so they did.

He could feel the tension in the room and glanced over his shoulder at Mercedes. She, along with Quinn and Santana, were staring daggers at him and Noah. He felt it was best just to ignore them and face the front of the room again. He wished Mr. Schue would hurry up and get here.

"Kurt," Quinn called to him. "What are you going to do when Puck's finished experimenting on you?"

His breath caught in his throat, he had expected anyone to start something in glee. This was their safe place, a common ground and for the most part they all got along these days. At least that how it was before he had ran away to Dalton.

"He's not an experiment," Finn snapped at the blonde girl.

He was so proud of his brother that he couldn't help but smile. He looked at Noah and saw the shock on his boyfriend's face.

"About time you got with the program, Hudson," Noah quipped.

"He's your brother, Finn, you should be protecting him," yelled Mercedes.

Before anyone else could say or do anything Finn was on his feet and standing in front of the club.

"Alright, I want everyone to listen up. I was a total jerk yesterday and I was stupid for acting that way. Kurt is the best brother a guy could have and no matter what happened in the past Puck is my best friend. I'm sorry for the way I've acted the last few days. It's not an excuse, but I think I was just jealous. Sorry guys," Finn said.

He just couldn't help himself and had to get up and hug Finn. As he wrapped his arms around the tall teen he felt another set of arms encircle them both. He was pinned between Finn and Noah; he had the most wonderfully warm feeling in his chest. The two boys he loved most in the world were friends again and it was great.

"Hey, Berry, you better watch it or Ladyface will turn your man gay too," shouted Santana.

The three boys broke apart and Noah wrapped his arms around his shoulders again as they faced the group. Rachel looked like she might actually hit the Latino girl.

"Tana, that's not nice. You know Finn isn't a dolphin and that you can't make someone a dolphin. You told me we're born this way," Brittany said in a quiet voice that he barely heard.

"Hey, Satan, how about you shut it until I'm done," Finn said just loud enough to be heard over the low rumble of their friend's voices.

Santana looked really pissed off, but didn't say anything else.

"You guys sit back down and I'll finish," Finn shooed the couple back to their seats.

Finn waited for him and Noah to take their seats again and to make sure the others had all quieted down.

"Now back to what I was saying before. Kurt and Noah are in love. Kurt is absolutely 100% gay. Puck is _not_ into labels, but I've seen them together and he's totally gay for Kurt. Give them a chance, watch them for ten minutes and you can see how great they are for each other. Puck really respects Kurt and wants to protect him. Kurt really trust puck and wants to make life better for him. Hell, they've been together for just a few days and already know more about each other and what they want than I've ever managed in any of my relationships. If you don't believe me ask Artie or Mike, this is a good thing," Finn finished his speech.

Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand as he passed.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're my brother and I want you to be happy," Finn told him as he said back down behind him.

This time no one spoke. They all just sat there quietly wrapped in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, their curly haired teacher barreled into the room.

"Kurt I'm so glad to have you back, I know we all are. I'm so excited for regionals, I still want you to do a solo," the man said with all his normal enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied.

Kurt had a genuine smile on his face. Mr. Schue, though acknowledging his return, had basically acted like he hadn't even left and offered him a solo. Maybe being back in glee was going to be great after all. He watched as Mr. Schue walked the center of the room and stood in front of them all with that silly smile on his face.

"I've already decided what this week's assignment is going to be. In honor of our glee family once again being altogether, I thought we should all choose songs expressing how we feel about Kurt's return or if there's a message want to give him sing about that. I don't care if you do solos, duets, or group numbers; just choose a song to sing to Kurt at our next meeting. So everyone get to work and I will see you Thursday," the man said and left the room.

The room remained silent and it worried Kurt. He knew most of his friends were happy that he was back, but he wasn't so sure this was a good assignment after the earlier comments from Quinn and Santana. He didn't dare look at the other side of the room.

"Puck," Artie said as he leaned around Kurt. "You want to work with me on this?"

"Sure man, you got an idea?" Noah asked their friend.

"Yeah umm…" He eyed Kurt. "I'll text you some details and we'll set up a time to meet tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Noah said with a little laugh.

That's when Quinn decided to make exit with her new entourage of Sam and Mercedes. She stomped down the risers and stopped in front of Kurt and Noah.

"That man is really clueless," she said as she struck a bitch pose with one hand on her hip. "He doesn't know he stepped in it this time and I'm gonna give him exactly what he wanted on this assignment, whether you two like it or not," she said and stomps the rest of the layout of the room. Mercedes followed her, but kept her head down the whole time and didn't want to look in the boy's direction. Sam, on the other hand, looked very apologetic as he hurried after the two girls.

Before Kurt had time to process that little scene Santana had to have hers to. She too walked up in front of him and stood with both hands on her hips.

"You know I'm not happy so don't expect anything nice," she flat out stated and left as well.

Poor Britney just stood there looking so confused, he really felt bad for her.

"I don't want to be mean," she said as she walked up to the rest of the group.

Noah held his hand out to her and when she took it he pulled her into his lap. She smiled at him and stretched her legs across Kurt's lap as well.

"Brit, sweetie, you don't have to be mean if you don't want to," he told her.

"You don't have to do everything Santana tells you to," Noah added.

"I know, but I don't want to have to sing on my own," she innocently said.

"Then you'll just have to sing with me and Mike," said Tina from behind them.

"Yeah, you and I can work up a really awesome dance routine," Mike chimed in.

"You know what?" Artie said. "I think all of us here should just work together."

"I think that's a great idea," Noah said.

Kurt quietly set in the middle of all his friends during this conversation. Just them talking like that made him feel loved and appreciated. Moments like this made him regret the fact that he ever left them and went to Dalton, he had learned friends like these were hard to find.

"I just love you guys," he said.

"Love you too my little dolphin," Brittany said as she stood up and pulled him out of his chair. "Kurtie, you think you can help me with my history homework?"

"Sure, you can come to my house. I'll call Dad and let him know I can't come by the shop this afternoon," he said as they linked arms and headed out of the choir room.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Noah.

"Just a sec, Brit," he said.

He took his arm from her and turned back to Noah. He ignored all their friends and wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

"I'm going to miss you terribly," he whispered and pulled himself up to Noah and kissed him.

When they broke apart Noah had a goofy smile on his face and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He let go of his boyfriend and turned around and grabbed Britney's hand and started dragging her down the hall behind him.

"That was so hot," Brittany said to him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this has taken so long, but once again life happened. This update is unBetaed, I plan on finding another Beta soon. I also wanted to let my loyal readers know that I'm well into the next chapter and that we will soon be coming to the end of this story. I think there will be eight to ten more chapters. Thanks for all the support.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kurt truly adored Britney, but after an hour going over her American history assignments he was happy to be driving her home. It hadn't really been that bad, but the girl had an unhealthy obsession with the thought of him and Noah making out. He swore every other question out of her mouth was if she could watch some time. It wasn't that he was against PDAs; he just did like the idea of someone watching, watching them. It seemed a little creepy to him.

"Thanks so much Kurt," she said as she pecked him on the cheek and then got out of his Navigator. "Next time can I stay and watch you and Noah?"

"I don't think so Brit," he said politely.

"Damn, Finn has all the luck," he heard her whine as the door closed.

Of course she would think that, Finn on the other hand would most likely trade her places in a heartbeat. Kurt waved to the flighty blonde and waited until she was safely in the house before pulling his cell phone out and calling Noah.

"Hey Babe," his Mohawk sporting boyfriend answered.

"Hi, I was just dropping Brit off and thought I could go ahead and pick Sara up if you'd like," he explained.

"If you want to that's fine, I'll just call the studio and let them know you're picking her up," Noah answered him.

"Which studio is it?" he asked.

"Darla's Dance Divas," Noah said.

Kurt had to smile. He had to wonder how he and Noah hadn't come together sooner.

"That's perfect, I'll see you at home then," Kurt said.

"Love you," Noah said.

"I love you too," Kurt replied before hanging up.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Kurt hadn't been in this dance studio since he was twelve. This place was full of mostly happy memories for him. He had started taking dance lessons at the age of two and his parents never missed a recital in the ten years he studied with Ms. Darla, well his dad never missed one. He remembered the first time his father had to come alone; it was about a month before his mother died. That recital had been very hard on him and his dad. Ms. Darla and her girls had all been amazing during his mother's illness. And one bad memory in ten years was a pretty good record.

Not many people knew it, but this dance studio was where he first met Brittany and Santana. Even though they didn't talk about it now they had been good friends until middle school. That's when the girls had decided cheerleading was more important than dance. The three friends had quickly drifted apart. The separation had been hard on him at first, but he understood. They lived in different parts of town and went to different schools back then, the only thing they had in common had been dance.

Kurt felt wonderful standing within these walls again. As he walked up to the receptionist desk he was happy to see Ms. Nancy was still working there.

"Hello, Ms. Nancy," he said as he stood in front of the counter.

Curiosity shown in her eyes as she looked closely at his face. When she was done her eyes lit up and her smile got impossibly wider.

"Kurt is that really you? You've gotten so tall," she said as she rounded the counter and stood in front of him.

"Yes, it's been awhile," he responded.

"Too long," she said as she engulfed him in a hug. "I hoped when Noah called that it was you. I mean really how many Kurt Hummels can there be in Lima. This is such a wonderful surprise though. Darla is going to be overjoyed to see you. You've always been her favorite," Nancy rattled on as she returned to her desk.

"I don't know why. I have never been a very good dancer," he replied.

It was true. He was on the bottom end of the scale in glee. He was very good at couples dancing, especially ballroom. He excelled at ballet as well, but when it came to the group numbers and hip-hop he was totally uncoordinated.

"You have always been too hard on yourself. Darla still has your last studio shot on her desk," Nancy smiled at him again.

"Really?" he was amazed by that piece of information.

"What part of favorite do you not understand? Oh, never mind. Go ahead and go in, you can watch that last few minutes of class. Sara's a good little dancer," she said.

Kurt loved Ms. Nancy, but the lady thought every child that came through the doors was the best dancer ever. It was a wonderful confidence boost for the young children. Sometimes he really missed his time at the dance studio; it had been a safe haven for him for so many years.

Kurt headed on into the studio and sat with the poorly dressed women in the mom's section. The only man Kurt ever remembered sitting here during class was his own dad. Burt had come to ever class for two months after Kurt's mother had died. Neither Hummel liked being separated from the other back then.

Kurt looked out at the dozen little girls on the dance floor. Sara was the only one wearing black. She stood out in a sea of baby pink. He wondered why her dance wear was black when her favorite color was pink. He also noted how good she actually was. The little pixie moved with grace and composure that was beyond her seven years. She seemed born to dance.

The girls were practicing several ballet moves that Kurt recognized as the closing set. He had done the exact same sequence of moves at the end of every class he ever attended.

Sara came running to him with a big smile on her face as soon as class was dismissed.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

He heard several of the women around him gasp in shock. He didn't take any offence to it. It was most likely due to his age.

"Sara, honey, I'm just your brother's boyfriend. You really shouldn't call me daddy," he gently scolded the girl as he put her back down on her feet.

"Fine, I'll call you Kurt for now, but I will get my way sooner or later," she smiled up at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't count on it," Kurt responded crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to let a seven year old get the best of him.

"Whatever. Come on, I want you to meet my teacher. She's the best," Sara said.

"Sara, I've known Kurt for years," Ms. Darla said as she walked up behind the girl.

"Really?!" Sara sounded shocked.

"He was a student of mine for a long time," his former teacher replied.

"You're a dancer? You're like the coolest guy I know next to Noah. I sure am glad you chose my brother. You two are so the perfect dads for me," Sara said before running across the studio to join a group of girls gathering their stuff into their dance bags.

"So you're dating Noah Puckerman?" Ms. Darla asked.

"I am," Kurt said with every ounce of his do not mess with me ice queen attitude. Beloved teacher or not no one was going to put down his Noah.

"Don't use that tone with me young man. Noah is a nice young man and I bet you two are absolutely wonderful together," she said.

Yet again he had worried for nothing.

"He is pretty great," Kurt smiled at her. Of course she would be happy for him. Ms. Darla had always seen things in Kurt that he hadn't.

She stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back; it felt a lot like coming home. The same way he felt hugging his dad or Noah or Carol or Finn and even little Sara. Ms. Darla felt like family.

"I've missed you," he softly said.

"Me too, kiddo," Ms. Darla said. "You should come around some and see us, maybe pick Sara up more often. I'd love to catch up with you, but I have another class coming in. Please come by again soon," she hugged him and turned to the incoming group of preteen girls.

He and Sara were almost to the exit when Sara pulled him to the bulletin board.

"See, Daddy, cash prizes," the curly haired girl said as she pointed to the poster in the center.

"Sara, you have to stop calling me Daddy. I'm only sixteen years old, not near old enough to be your father. And back to the subject at hand, I haven't had time to talk to Noah yet, honey, but I promise to tonight," he explained. He studied the look on her face. She looked so sad and desperate at the same time. "Don't worry we have until Friday to sign you up. That is more than enough time."

"But, Kurtie, there's a lot to do and we should get started," she responded.

"Sweetie, if I can plan a wedding in a week I'm sure I can have you pageant ready in the same amount of time," he assured her.

Kurt led Sara over to the reception counter.

"Ms. Nancy, do you have any applications or information on the Little Miss Lima pageant?" he asked.

"Of course, dear, they're holding it here this year," Nancy said as she reached into one of her drawers. She handed him a large envelope. "We're hoping it will help bring in more students, so the more of our girls in it the better."

"I plan on talking it over with Noah tonight," he explained.

"Ms. Nancy, isn't Kurtie the bestest daddy ever?" Sara exclaimed.

Ms. Nancy looked a little shocked, but didn't comment on the child's remark. She just smiled at Kurt and said. "I'm glad; Sara will make a wonderful addition to the event.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"You two be safe," she called as they left the building.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

The house smelt wonderful as Noah and Finn entered through the garage. Noah couldn't remember the last time he came home to the smell of a home cooked meal. He was pretty sure it was back before his dad left.

"Babe, that smells awesome," he told Kurt.

"Chicken and rice casserole, I just need to melt the cheese on top and brown the rolls," Kurt said as Noah hugged him from behind.

He noticed that Kurt had lived up to his word and had showered and removed all his makeup. Kurt was still dressed considerably better than most boys their age in white skinny jeans, a tight purple t-shirt and a snug black vest, but this was _his_ Kurt.

"You are so hot," Noah whispered into his boy's ear.

"Burt's right behind us," Finn warned him and Kurt slipped from his embrace.

"Great, Mom's already upstairs changing clothes. You two go ahead and get washed up too. Oh, and fetch Sara from down stairs. I'll finish up in here and should have things on the table by the time everyone is ready," Kurt ordered as he shooed them out on the kitchen.

Noah headed down stairs as Finn headed up. He found Sara sitting at Kurt's keyboard pecking at the keys.

"Not bad, kiddo, maybe you can talk Kurt into giving you lessons," he said.

"He already promised to," she answered smiling up at him.

"He thinks of everything doesn't he," Noah said as he sat down beside his little sister.

"That's why he needs you," Sara said still pecking away at the keyboard.

"Nah, Kurt's got everything under control. He can handle just about anything, at best I'm just the muscle," he told her.

"You're wrong," she said and stopped playing. "I learned two things on the way home today. One Kurt is awesome. He told me how he planned a whole wedding in a week for his mom and dad. But I also learn that some people are very mean to him."

"Kurt told you people were mean to him?" he asked. He knew Kurt would never tell Sara about the way he used to treat the younger boy without letting him be there to defend himself. However, he knew Kurt would be truth with Sara if she asked him something.

"No. After dance class I was thirsty and I had forgotten to refill by water bottle, so Kurt stopped at the store on the corner so we could get some. While we were in line to pay we were talking about the dress I want for the pageant and the man behind us said that fags shouldn't be allowed to be around kids. That boys like Kurt could give his disease to me and turn me into a dike. Which is an awful word for girls that love girls," Sara paused for a breath.

Noah was so anger he had to stand and walk around the room. "What happened next Sara?"

"Well I know that fag is a bad word used for boys who like boys. So I told the man that he shouldn't call my daddy bad names. The man said I had already been turn and that it was a shame. A lot of people were watching and most of them were nodding their heads and agreeing with the mean man. Kurt told me to be quiet and let him pay for the water. The man said it was a good thing that we didn't live in his neighborhood or he'd have to take care of us. I could tell Kurt was really sad, so I did just like he said," she explained and stopped again.

"That was very good of you Sara," he said.

He knew Kurt had done the smart thing and got out of the store without cause a scene or worse a physical altercation. He was sure Kurt had been thinking of getting Sara out without further incident, but he wished he had been there to set the bigot straight.

"When we got out to the car I asked Kurt why he didn't stand up for himself," Sara said quietly.

"What did Kurt say?" he asked.

"That most of the time he did, but the man was much bigger than him and that the others in the store seemed to agree with the man, so it was safer not to say anything and just leave quickly. He said he didn't want to chance me or him getting hurt. He said people like that man could be very violent and that he wouldn't risk my safety for anything in the world. He even explained that it wasn't the first time something like that happened and it wouldn't be the last. Kurt said we had to be strong and smart and to learn to pick our fights. Kurt's very smart," Sara stopped once more.

"Yes he is very smart. So you understand why Kurt did what he did?" he asked.

"He pretended like nothing was said and got out quickly. The thing is it still hurt him. Kurt hides when he's hurt. I think Kurt keeps so busy so that he doesn't think about all the mean people and things," she told him.

"I think you're right. I'll talk to him later about what happened and make sure he's really okay," he sat back down and hugged Sara. "I'm just happy you're both safe and proud of Kurt for taking such good care of you."

"See that's why he needs you. You have to take care of him, you have to make sure he sees all the good things, not just the bad," she explained.

"We need to get upstairs and wash up for dinner," he said getting up.

Sara had given him a lot to think about. He thought of himself as Kurt's protector, he had promised to keep the smaller teen safe. He just assumed that made him responsible for all of Kurt's physical confrontations and why not he was great at fighting. To him Kurt was the beauty and the brains and he was just the brawn. But now that he thought about it Sara was right. He had to help keep Kurt balanced emotionally as well. He was Kurt's shoulder to cry on, the person that Kurt should be able to tell anything too. He had to make sure that Kurt didn't bottle things up; he needed to make sure that Kurt let the bad feelings go. Noah needed to make sure that Kurt remembered the good stuff as well. He had to make sure Kurt didn't overdue things and took time for himself. Noah could do this. He was afraid of failing, but he loved Kurt and wanted to be the man Kurt needed.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Dinner when well and homework was quickly completed that night. Carole insisted on doing Sara's bedtime routine so that the boys would have some free time before they too had to turn in for the night. Noah and Finn decided on a Call of Duty mini marathon in the game room. Kurt chose to join them with his sketch pad and sat quietly to the side as the other two teens whooped and hollered at the television.

"Babe, what are you up too over there?" Noah asked him as the two boys waited for their game to save and load the next level.

"Just doodling a little," Kurt responded, but never looked up.

"I bet he's drawing clothes. He always acts like that when he's got his fashion god vibe going," Finn said.

"You draw clothes?" Noah asked him.

"Yes. If I can't be a Broadway star I want to be a designer, it's my back up plan. I used to sketch out all the glee costumes and then Tina and I would sew them. It's something I learned from my real mother. She loved to make things with her hands. She sewed some of our clothes and loved to make quilts. I still have several of those in storage, I just couldn't bear to actually part with them," he explained.

"I didn't know that," Finn said looking over at him. Kurt hated the hurt look in his brother's eyes.

"You never asked about my sketches and I never thought to volunteer the information. I'm sorry," Kurt sincerely responded.

"It's okay. We have like sixteen year's worth of stuff to learn about stuff to learn about each other. There's no way we could pack all of that in less than a year," Finn told him.

Kurt was so proud of Finn. His brother was behaving so much better and was really working hard at being a good brother. Kurt was glad they had been able to work through their issues with each other and had grown into better men for it. He was also happy that Finn had been able to accept Noah and that the two were friends again.

"So what are you drawing?" Noah asked.

"Just a few things I'm thinking of for Sara," he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Can we see?" Noah asked.

"Not yet, when I'm done," he responded.

"Is this about the pageant?" Noah asked next.

"I promised Sara I would talk to you about it," Kurt answered sheepishly.

"Babe if I had the money I would have signed her up weeks ago. The entry fee isn't that bad, but there is no way I could afford a pageant dress and a new dance costume. I checked those things out, we're talking a couple hundred a piece," Noah explained.

"Seriously, dude?" Finn said sitting up straight. Both boys had forgotten about their game.

"That's why I wanted to finish these up before we discussed this. I'm not finished but these will give you an idea of what I can do," Kurt handed of his sketch pad.

He watched as Noah and Finn looked over his sketches. He thought they both looked impressed.

"You're sure you can do this?" Noah asked.

"Yes," he firmly stated.

"You're sure you can do it by a week from Friday?" Noah asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard and I'm sure Tina will help if I need it," he explained.

"Then I guess it's settled. You can tell her in the morning and I'll get the paperwork on Thursday," Noah said had the sketch pad back to its owner.

"I'm got the packet from Ms. Nancy when I picked Sara up this afternoon. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into before I talked to you," Kurt smiled and settled back on the couch to continue his work. "I even filled them out; we just need to get Dad or Mom to sign them."

"God, I really love you," Noah said.

"I love you too," he responded.

"Dudes, I'm still here," Finn whined as he and Noah started playing again.

Kurt went back to work on Sara's dress options. He smiled to himself, life was good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning this note is going to be just a little longer than usual. My last update, chapter 25, made this story just over 100K. My longest to date. When I started this it was going to be a short story, 25K words and around ten chapters. Then the characters start speaking and the story took on a life of its own. It's been a fun ride so far and writing this story has gotten me through so pretty rough times. It is my most viewed and reviewed story. I want to give you all a very heartfelt thanks. A few of you have been more than kind to me and have become important to my process for this story. So I send an extra special thanks out to JasonDragon64, lilybean queen of the i ocean, krynny, Utena-Puchiko_nyu, GirlInTheMirror121, Kittendragon, B00kw0rm92, Mischievous Gleek, Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter, WithDemonWings, SouthernHemmy, HinaLuvLuvChan, aedy, PUCKurt up buttercup, and mrscakeakajane. So of you I am thankful for your reviews and encouragement and others you inspired me with your writing. Thank you all for getting me this far, one more thing before the update. There is a reason JasonDragon64 is first, you've been with me from the very beginning, chapter to chapter and you always have a way of keeping me motivated. THANK YOU. ~~~Lady B.~~~**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Noah, wake up," he heard his mom say as she shook him.

"Ma, just let me sleep," he whined. Why on Earth was that woman bothering him in the middle of the night? Wait he didn't smell liquor and the woman wasn't slurring, then he remembered he was at Kurt's so it couldn't be his mom trying to wake him. He opened his eyes and saw Carole standing over him in her housecoat.

"What's wrong?" he asked still a little dazed.

"Kurt's having another nightmare. Burt headed on up, but he wanted you to go too," she said moving away from his bed.

"Shit! Sorry," he said as he jumped from the bed and hurried past her. He ran up the stairs as fast as possible. Sure enough Kurt was thrashing about and screaming. Noah wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but Burt was doubled over beside the bed trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. H, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he walked up beside the older man.

"I'll be fine, he caught me just right when I tried to wake him," Burt murmured between breaths.

"I'll get him," Noah said. He slowly approached the bed. He sure didn't want to give Kurt the chance to smack his family jewels like the boy had done to Burt. First he caught Kurt's hand that was closest to him and then knelt down by the bed.

"Princess, you need to wake up," he gently spoke as he placed his free hand on Kurt's chest and shook the smaller teen. "Come on, Princess, it's just a nightmare. Just wake up and everything will be fine," Noah kept talking and shaking his boyfriend.

Kurt slowly stopped moving and eventually opened his eyes.

"That's better," Noah said moving to sit on the bed.

"It was just a dream," Kurt sighed. Noah watched the terror fade from his beautiful, currently grey, eyes. He loved the way Kurt's eyes were never the same color twice.

"Yeah, just a bad dream little man," Burt said as he studied his son's face, even though he still couldn't stand up straight.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked Kurt as she took her place at Burt's side. It was clear she was just as worried about Burt as she was about the young man. She place a hand on her husband's back and made small soothing circles as she study the boy.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream, nothing for you guys to worry about," Kurt answered.

"Son, you were tossing around and screaming. I really think you need to talk to a counselor about what happened at Dalton," Burt said.

"It wasn't that," Kurt said as he sat up in bed. "This didn't have anything to do with that."

"Then what on Earth was it?" Carole asked.

Kurt still seemed very tense to Noah so he pulled his boy onto his lap and wrapped him in his arms. Noah had already learned that the more physical contact the two had with each other the faster they both seemed to calm down. It was a strange, but odd thing for him to depend on or care for another person in this way. For so long now all he really had was Sara and comforting him was not the child's responsibility.

"Go ahead and tell us about it, you know you'll feel better if you do," Noah said.

It took Kurt a few moments, but then he began to speak, "I dreamed that Sara was taken away from us because of me. It was all my fault and I couldn't stop it," Kurt was crying on Noah's shoulder by the time he'd finished talking. Noah rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back trying to sooth him. He was surprised that Kurt was afraid of Sara being taken; the boy hadn't even known his sister that long.

"Why would that be your fault, honey?" Carole asked.

Noah barely heard Kurt whisper, "Because I'm gay."

"What did he say?" Burt asked looking at the larger boy.

Kurt turned his head and spoke again, this time louder. "They took her away because I'm gay."

"That's no reason for Sara to be taken away and you know it," Burt said.

"I just…" Kurt trailed off. Noah had learned a long time ago that most dreams were rooted in what was happening in your life at the time and how you felt about it.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened this afternoon?" Noah asked. He should have taken the time to talk to Kurt earlier tonight like he had told Sara he would instead of playing that stupid game with Finn all night. It wasn't even a full week since the attack on Kurt; the poor guy was bound to be emotional. Any little thing could set Kurt off right now. Noah should have been more thoughtful and made sure Kurt had dealt with what had happened today before he went to bed.

"What happened?" Burt asked as he wrapped one arm around Carole's shoulders. It was touching how the two found support in each other.

At the same time Kurt said, "Sara told you."

"Kurt you better explain," Carole said.

"A man made a comment that fags shouldn't be allowed around children. That we could give them our disease," Kurt explained, but never looked at his parents.

"And Sara was with you?" Carole asked.

"They had stopped to get Sara a bottle of water after dance this afternoon," Noah answered.

"That's just awful. Kurt, honey, you're wonderful with Sara. One day you are going to be a great father. You can't take what those homophobic idiots say to you personally," Carole pleaded. Noah couldn't have agreed more.

"She's right son and I know you are too smart to believe that load of bull. I think a lot of this still has to do with last week. You really need to see a counselor," Burt said.

"I agree with Burt. I know you think you can handle any and every thing on your own, but you can't. No person can," Noah added. He really believed Kurt needed someone to talk things out with, someone he didn't know personally, and someone who would be impartial.

"You're right, it's not a bad idea, but can it wait a few weeks?" Kurt asked. "I'd really like to get settle back into school and work first. I think it would be best to wait until after Sara's pageant."

"I'll agree to that as long as you promise to go," Burt stated.

"I promise," Kurt said.

"Okay then," Burt said as he made his way to the stairs. "Noah, you go ahead and stay. Just remember if that monitor gets turned off I will know and I'll be back up here in no time."

"Goodnight boys," Carole said as she followed Burt out. Noah envied Kurt's relationship with his parents, then again any teenager he knew would. Burt and Carole were just awesome people in general.

"Let's get some sleep," Noah said as he moved to his side of the bed.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Kurt said getting out of bed and going into the other room.

Noah settled into bed and waited for Kurt. After five minutes or so had passed and Kurt hadn't come back he got worried.

"Kurt," he called out. When his boyfriend didn't answer he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He found Kurt sitting on the toilet lid crying into his own hands. Noah knelt down in front of him.

"Babe, are you okay?" he softly asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that dream really scared me. I don't ever want to lose Sara. I love her so much already I can't image us without her," Kurt said.

"Come on let's clean you up," he said tugging Kurt to his feet. "No more crying," he said then softly kissed his boy. He lifted Kurt up onto the counter by the sink and then fetched a wash cloth. He wet the rag and gave it to Kurt to wash his face. He stood back and watched. As much as he wanted to wash Kurt's face for him like he would do Sara, he was positive Kurt wouldn't appreciate him intruding on the younger boy's independence. Noah understood it was very important to Kurt to be as strong as possible.

"She keeps trying to call me Daddy," Kurt said as he hung the rag up to dry and slid off the counter. He held his pale hand out and Noah wrapped his tan one around it. Noah loved the way their skin tones contrasted. The two walked back to the bed.

"I know, she keeps calling me Dad," Noah said as he got back into bed.

"In my dream we were her parents," Kurt confessed as he snuggled into Noah's waiting arms.

"What?" Noah was surprised. Honestly he had thought about adopting Sara several times over the last few days. The only thing that had kept him from sharing those thoughts with Kurt was that he was afraid that it would make Kurt change his mind about them being together. Kurt had big dreams and didn't need a family holding him back.

"I dreamed that we adopted Sara and took her to New York with us," Kurt continued. "It was so wonderful. We all three went to school during the day and Sara still had dance and scouts. You and I both found decent paying online jobs so we could both be home with her as much as possible. Everything was perfect. Then the police came and took her from us. They didn't care that you were gay because you were her brother. They said it was my fault entirely, that you both were victims. That I had infected both of you. I was gay first so it was my fault, it was horrible."

Noah was amazed that Kurt had thought of them still being together after high school. They hadn't been together a week yet and Kurt saw them two years down the road in college together, in New York together with Sara. Everything about Kurt, everything about this relationship amazed him.

"You plan on me going to New York with you?" he asked.

Kurt rolled over in his arms and looked up at him. "Yeah, I mean, I assumed you would. You don't have to if you don't want to. We still have an entire year to decide and plan what we're doing," Kurt said.

"I want to go where ever you go. I know it's probably too soon and I'm going to sound crazy, but I would follow you to the ends of the world if that's what you wanted," he confessed.

"I love you too Noah, but I don't want you to just follow me. I want you to go _with_ me. I want you to be the man you want to be, I just want to be a part of your life. I just assumed that whatever you want to do can be accomplished in New York too. Noah, what's your dream?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I've never really thought that far ahead. I know I want to raise Sara and that I'm going to need a good job for that. I also want to remain a part of Beth's life. Maybe I could be an attorney or a social worker. I'm not really sure, but I'd like to help others like Sara and me. There are so many neglected or abused children out there that need someone to step up and help. Seriously up until last week I thought I'd be cleaning pools for the rest of my life," he explained.

"Those are wonderful ideas, Noah. You're a very good man and I know no matter what you decide you'll be great at it," Kurt told him.

"Well I'm not sure, but like you said I've still got a little time to figure things out. I just hope whatever we decide will include Sara. I've taken care of her since the day she came home from the hospital and I don't think I can survive without her," he said.

"Well I've only known her a few days and I can't image life without her. I promise whatever we do and where ever we go Sara will come with us," Kurt vowed. At least it sounded like a vow to Noah and it made his heart soar.

"I don't think I could love anyone more than I love you right now," Noah said and kissed the boy.

They were quite for a few minutes before Kurt spoke again, "Noah, I wish things had gone different with Quinn and Beth. You really deserved the chance to be Beth's father. I wish I had known the real you back then. If I had known who you really were nothing would have stopped me from keeping you and your daughter together." Kurt had so much passion and conviction in his eyes and voice Noah couldn't help but believe that the younger boy would have done anything for him.

"Thank you. I'm still her father. I just don't get to be there every day. Shelby really has been great at letting me visit. She even tells Beth I'm her father and has pictures of me. I know it's not perfect, but I have to take what I can get. I've been thinking about asking Shelby if I can have Beth for a week or two during the summer. I thought it would be nice if Nana, my uncles, and you guys got to spend some time with her," Noah explained.

"That would be wonderful," Kurt responded.

"I was supposed to go to Shelby's on Saturday, but how about I call and see if we can go together on Sunday instead. That way we can still have that glee party Finn was talking about and you can meet my daughter," Noah suggested.

"I think that would work out just fine," Kurt said brightly smiling at him.

"That's enough planning for tonight. Tomorrow, well today, is going to be a long day. Sara has scouts tonight at seven. I thought if you wanted you could go with me and me the other parents," Noah said.

"We'll see if I'm up to it after the meeting at Dalton," Kurt sighed.

"Oh yeah, what time did they set that up for?" Noah asked.

"It's at two. We'll all ride to school together and then come home at lunch," Kurt responded.

"I'll have to tell Artie that I'll miss our glee meeting and I'll need to make arrangements for Sara to go to Nana's," Noah said.

"Carole already talked to the school today. They know to put Sara on the bus if we don't call ahead and pick her up," Kurt told him.

"Good to know," Noah said. He was going to have to get used to being a part of a real family. He needed to learn to communicate better with others and not be upset when other people did things for him or Sara.

"I only know because I walked in on Dad and Mom talking about it. They would have gone over everything in the morning with us. Around here we do most of our talking at meal time, other than that we kind of do our own things. It's not perfect, but it works for us," Kurt explained.

"I'm adjusting, it's just going to take a little time," he said. "Now we really need to try to sleep."

"I know. I love you," Kurt smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too. Night, babe," Noah said. He shifted onto his back dragging Kurt with him. Once they were settled sleep came quickly.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

Up until now Kurt's day had been perfect. He had woken up in the arms of the man that he loves, always a plus in his book. He had gotten through his morning routine ahead of schedule. Carole and he had made oatmeal, toast, and fresh fruit for breakfast. The family had gone over the days schedule and everyone knew what was expected of them. Everyone even got out of the house on time today. Carole had even volunteered to do the laundry since she would be home all morning.

They had gotten to school with time to spare and had visited with Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina and even Lauren before classes started. Morning classes had gone well. He was really enjoying classes with Noah, Artie, and Matt. AP classes were so much better than normal classes. It didn't matter what grade you were actually in, if you qualified for the course you attended it.

He had made it through the entire morning without any slushies, locker checks, or even any name calling. No bullying at all. He knew it wasn't going to last forever, but he decided to enjoy it while it did.

As for his other glee mates, Brittany kept waving at him every chance she got, but never left Santana's side. He had noticed Santana watching him during every break that morning, but wasn't sure what to make of it. He thought she looked sad and angry at the same time. Quinn and Mercedes still seemed as thick as thieves and were ignoring him completely. The two had gone so far as to turn around and take alternate routes to their classes. He was just thankful that they were leaving him and Noah alone, even if their actions did hurt a little.

Ms. Pillsbury had been kind enough to collect all three boys' afternoon assignments for them so that they wouldn't be behind tomorrow. He figured that if they worked hard enough tonight they could get it all done.

When they got home at lunch Carole had laid out sandwich supplies on the counter and they had sat down for a short lunch before hitting the road for Westerville. All in all it had been a very good morning.

However, things were changing. Kurt was currently sitting in the backseat of his baby between Noah and Finn. The closer they got to Dalton the more nervous he became. He really didn't want to face John again. He was pretty sure he was going to lose his lunch before they reached Westerville. Noah and Finn were trying very hard to keep him calm. Noah held his hand and made soothing circle motions on the back of it. Finn would reach over every few minutes and pat him on the knee, it was sweet. Everyone in the vehicle tried to keep up a conversation to distract each other and pass the time, but nothing was helping his nerves.

"Hang in there, honey," Carole said from the front seat.

"It won't be long and we'll be at the coffee shop where we're meeting Perry and Ms. Porter," his Dad added.

"I'm fine," he lied and Noah squeezed his hand.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the coffee shop. Once there they all got out and filed into the shop. Mr. Wayne met them at the entrance.

"Why don't you all get a cup of coffee and a snack? When we're all done we can head to the hotel next door. Ms. Porter was able to reserve us a small conference room so we could have some privacy," the well-dressed man explained.

"Good thinking," Burt said as Carole herded the three teens into line.

They all ordered coffee, but no one got food. Kurt supposed his family was just as nervous as he was. They all made the short trip to the hotel in silence. Ms. Porter was waiting on them as they entered the conference room. There was a decent sized boardroom table in the center of the room. Ms. Porter motioned for them to sit on the left side. Carole led the way followed by Burt. Kurt sat by his Dad and Noah sat on his other side. Finn took the last seat. Mr. Wayne and Ms. Porter sat on the opposite side. Once they were all seated Ms. Porter passed each of them a folder.

"Shall we get started?" she asked.

They all nodded their agreement and flipped open their folders.

"The first thing you see is a copy of the letter Mr. Wayne delivered to the Headmaster of Dalton last Friday. A copy was also sent to the school board," Ms. Porter explained.

Kurt read over the letter carefully. Mr. Wayne had done an amazing job of threatening everyone involved along with creating solutions for the issues. He played up Kurt's vulnerabilities and outlined several of John Johnson's past misdeeds as well.

"Next is a copy of the report from your doctor along with three other opinions of your injuries and the validity of your statements according to the injuries. Two of the reports come from trustworthy colleagues of Dr. Webb and the other is from one of the county medical examiners," Mr. Wayne explained after they had all had time to read the letter.

"You've been very thorough," his Dad said.

Kurt flipped through all the reports. Everything he read confirmed what had happened to him. The reports made everything seem more real, but it was the pictures that Dr. Webb had taken that brought him to tears.

"I want to go home," he said in a panic. He wanted out of this room and back in his baby. He wanted to go home and hide in his room. Maybe play with Sara or just let Noah hold him.

"Kurt?" They all said at once.

"I can't go through this again. Can't you guys just go without us? I mean you have all the evidence, you really don't need me," he rambled on.

"Kurt if you don't go they aren't going to take this seriously. You have to be there, they have to see you," Mr. Wayne told him.

"I just can't do this again," he said.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he heard his father say. "You look at me." Kurt turned and looked at his Dad. His father looked into his eyes and placed a hand on either side of Kurt's face. "You can do this. I've never met anyone else as brave or as strong as you. You will not give up. You will not let that little bastard win. I know you are scared, but you can do this. You're a Hummel through and through and Hummel's never give in." His Dad moved his hands down to rest on Kurt's shoulders. "Look around you, son. All these people here care about you and want to help you. We are all going to be there with you. You can do this."

"I'm so scared," Kurt whispered. It was the truth, the only time he had felt this scared was when Johnson had him pinned to that floor. He just wanted to forget the whole thing and never look back.

"And that's fine, it's expected, but you can't let fear rule your life. Last time you gave into your fear that Karofsky kid threatened your life, this time you're not alone. If you don't do this then that Johnson boy is going to think he can do this again. Do you want that?" his Dad asked.

"No," he said, his voice was weak.

"Do you want him to hurt someone else?"

"No," he said, this time a little louder and more firmly. He couldn't be the reason for Johnson even having the opportunity to attack some other person.

"Do you want the other boys at Dalton to think that what Johnson did was okay? Or even that it would be okay for them to do something like that too?" His Dad continued.

"No, no to it all. What he did was wrong and he has to pay for it. I can do this, I will do this," he stated as firmly as he could. His Dad was right.

"All right then," Mr. Wayne said. "Let's get through the statements from the boys and then we'll go over a few questions that might be asked. By the way Burt, have you ever thought of going into politics?"

They all laughed a little and got back to work.

_~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~Glee~~~_

They all sat in the hall outside the Headmaster's office. Not one of them spoke; there was no noise at all. Kurt just couldn't take the stillness and silence any longer.

"I'm going to the restroom," he said standing up. He had to get rid of some of his nervous energy.

"I'll go with you," said Noah and his Dad at the same time.

"I'll be fine. The restroom is right around the corner and everyone is in class right now," he responded and took off down the hall.

He had to admit he missed the beauty of this old building. He always thought of Harry Potter and Hogwarts when he was walking through the halls here. He really was happy to be back at McKinley, but he had had some good times here before that horrid night. He had even thought he had made a few new friends, but that last night here had changed so many things.

Kurt went into the restroom and decided to just check himself over in the mirror and get back to his family. He had to correct a few strands of hair before leaving, he always felt better when he knew he looked his best. As he reached the door Blaine walked in.

"I really was surprised you left the rest of the group. I'm so lucky you chose to come here all alone without anyone to watch over you," Blaine said as he locked the door behind him.

"Blaine I don't want to fight with you again, so just let me out of here," Kurt said. This wasn't a good time and now he wished he'd let his Dad or Noah come with him. He really wished he hadn't let his restlessness get the better of him.

"Oh, don't worry, I just want to talk privately," Blaine said smiling at him. "We, the Warblers that is, want you back. We're willing to give you anything you want."

"You guys don't have anything I want," Kurt said as defiantly as possible placing his left hand on his hip and making sure his bitch face was in place.

"You can have the lead in the next competition," Blaine said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No thanks," Kurt rejected him. He'd rather be stuck in the choirs of the New Directions for the rest of his high school career then be the lead for the Warblers. Those boys were all naïve traders. Even with things not quite right with the New Directions, he knew who his true friends really were and he wasn't leaving them again.

"We'll arrange for you to have a senior suite instead of a regular dorm room," was Blaine's next bride.

"I don't need it, I have a whole floor myself at home," he threw back at the hobbit. After all the time he had spent with Blaine he couldn't believe the boy thought him that shallow.

"We'll cover your tuition and any other cost you accrue here. That would include clothing and coffee," Blaine added. It only got worse every time the Warbler opened his mouth. How could Kurt have misjudged the other boy so badly? Had he been that starve for attention from a peer or had he really let a pretty face blind him? Either way he was disappointed in himself.

"Well, that is a generous offer, but still no. Like I said there's nothing here I want," he responded and he truly meant it.

"Not even me?" Blaine said stepping closer to him and arching an eyebrow.

"What?!" Kurt was shocked by that one. How can Blaine believe that he was still interested in him after everything that he had done to him since the incident? Blaine had called him a liar and that had really hurt him.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for the team," Blaine said smugly as he reached for Kurt.

"I don't fucking think so," Kurt snapped as he moved around Blaine and unlocked the door. He faced Blaine again. "All this time all you wanted was to keep me away from New Directions. You played me, I see that now. I was so desperate for an escape I took the first one without even thinking it through. And you know what? I'm stronger than that and I'm much braver now," Kurt shouted.

Kurt exited the bathroom and started down the hall.

"You will never have a boyfriend in Lima. I'm your best shot," Blaine said loudly as he followed Kurt.

Just before Kurt made it to the corner Noah rounded it first. Kurt knew the jock had heard what Blaine had said by the look on his face, absolute fury burn in those beautiful chocolate eyes. Kurt put his hands on Noah's chest, "Don't lay a finger on him. He's not worth it, none of the Dalton boys are."

Noah looked him in the eyes and most of the anger seemed to melt away from the older boy. He was very proud of Noah for listening to him.

"You listen here you fucked up a little hobbit. Kurt has me and I'm never letting him go," Noah said and took one of Kurt's hands and turned to leave.

"I knew you were a slut the whole time. First that poor jock you forced yourself on at McKinley and now you've tricked John. You're nothing but a cheap whore," Blaine yelled after them.

Before Kurt knew what was happening Noah had jerked away from him and lunged for Blaine. Kurt looked on in horror unable to move, but somehow his Dad and Mr. Wayne managed to snatch Noah from behind before he could get to the younger boy. Honestly he wouldn't mind seeing Noah beat the crap out of Blaine, but Noah didn't need to put himself in that kind of situation. Noah had his sister and daughter to look out for and needed to stay out of trouble for their sakes.

"Take him," Mr. Wayne said to Kurt's dad.

"Finn," his Dad called.

Finn had been right behind him and he hadn't even notice. He had been completely focused on his boyfriend. As Finn helped wrestle Noah back around the corner Kurt watched Mr. Wayne whisper harshly to Blaine.

Carole touched his elbow to get his attention. "Honey, you need to go help with Noah," she told him.

"Right," he said.

As he turned to follow his Mom, Blaine yelled out one more time, "Kurt you_ will_ regret this."

Kurt froze and started to turn, but Carole stopped him.

"Honey, he's not worth it," she hissed. "And Noah needs you."

She was right, Noah was far more important than Blaine Anderson ever was. When he rounded the corner and saw how Noah was sitting in his chair with his legs bouncing and his hands clenched into fists. Kurt rushed forward totally forgetting Blaine in his worry over Noah. He sat down next to his boyfriend and placed one hand on Noah's leg and wrapped his arm around the larger teen's shoulders and laid his head on the closest shoulder.

"He's not worth it, love," Kurt whispered into Noah's ear trying to calm both of them. Slowly Noah's legs stop moving and he took a deep breath. The two stayed that way until the Headmaster's secretary came to fetch them.


End file.
